Ton Nom
by AnzuxX
Summary: Lucy heartfilia une jeune étudiante terre à terre de la banlieue de kyoto, vois sa vie prendre un tournant totalement inattendu lorsqu'elle se réveille dans le corps athlétique d'un jeune garçon d'un petit village de pécheur. Cette fiction et grandement inspiré de "Your name", un film de Makoto Shinkai, que je vous conseille grandement. Je remercie ma Beta Clemantine
1. Chapter 1

Ton Nom.  
une journée bizarre

Lucy Heartfilia était sans le moindre doute la fille la plus maladroite du pays. Si elle inspirait une certaine forme de respect et d'admiration au travers de son physique et de son intellect, elle n'en restait pas moins d'une maladresse affligeante : elle passait le plus clair de son temps à s'empêtrer dans ses propres pieds tout en jurant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était maudite. Elle n'était pas vraiment superstitieuse, c'était plutôt le genre de fille terre à terre qui ne jurait que par la science. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se plaindre de son karma déplorable, ce qui suscitait la profonde affliction de ses amies les plus proches.

Elle jeta une œillade à son reflet, détaillant son faciès fatigué : la peau généralement joliment rosée de ses joues avait laissé place à un teint plus pâle où de grosses cernes venaient parfaire le tableau. Elle poussa un soupir résigné et réajusta convenablement le blazer bleu roi qui caractérisait si bien l'université de Kyōto, Kyodai, où elle faisait ses études depuis deux ans maintenant, entamant sa troisième mais néanmoins dernière année d'études. Elle lissa prestement sa jupe bordeau en coton souple, admirant une dernière fois sa silhouette impeccable : des deux chaussettes hautes qui venaient enserrer ses mollets étrangement athlétiques, au ruban bleu lavande qui emprisonnait sa chevelure d'une queue de cheval haute. Elle n'était pas mécontente de son physique, plutôt atypique pour une jeune japonaise, il fallait bien l'avouer. S'il était vrai qu'elle était née ici, ses traits plus qu'occidentaux lui rappelaient sans cesse les origines françaises qui coulaient dans ses veines, héritage de sa défunte mère.  
Elle agrippa la lanière de cuir usé de son sac en bandoulière, inspira un grand coup avant de fermer la porte de son petit appartement, prête à entamer ses vingt-sept minutes de marche quotidienne.

Ses petits talons frappaient le béton de la rue passante à un rythme régulier, l'air encore frais de ce mois de mai venait soulever paresseusement sa longue chevelure blonde, la laissant retomber sur le haut de ses fesses dans un mouvement anarchique. Elle aimait bien ce temps : les beaux jours approchaient doucement, pourtant si les chaleurs prenaient une certaine ampleur dans la journée, les nuits, elles, restaient encore fraîches et vivables. Elle huma l'air, ce mélange désagréable de pot d'échappement et de nourriture courrait dans les rues comme un parfum écœurant, et même si elle trouvait ça plutôt désagréable, une part d'elle-même avait fini par s'y faire, après tout elle n'avait jamais quitté le centre de Kyôto.

Elle longea les rues bondées, bousculant parfois quelques passants sur sa route avant de déboucher devant l'édifice. Il était immense, les pierres brunes s'harmonisant à celles d'un blanc cassé salies par les nombreuses intempéries. Une grande place l'encadrait, déjà noire d'étudiants plus ou moins pressés de débuter leur première heure de cours.

" **Lucy !** Scanda une voix aiguë, **par ici !"**

Elle remarqua la silhouette fine et délicate de Lévy se détacher de la foule : elle slalomait habillement à travers la masse d'élèves tout en tirant d'une main l'imposante masse de muscle qu'était Gajeel. Le garçon arborait un air las qui collait parfaitement à l'image qu'il aimait dégager.  
Si la multitude de piercing qui recouvrait une grande partie de son visage ne suffisait pas à décourager les plus téméraires, la masse imposante de cheveux brun qui venait recouvrir une musculature impressionnante finissait de s'en charger. Il leva une main ennuyée vers son amie, décrochant un sourire à peine visible.

" **Yo**! Salua-t-il sans grand entrain. **Prête pour le cours le plus barbant du siècle ?**

 **\- Gajeel !** Gronda Lévy en lui assénant un coup de coude, **monsieur Drear est reconnu comme le meilleur enseignant du pays ! La thèse qu'il a mené sur la complexité du cerveau humain en se réfèrent à l'astrologie est tout simplement prodigieuse. Arriver à concorder la complexité du cosmos à celle de notre cerveau en passant par le conscient et l'inconscient… Te rends tu seulement compte de la chance que nous avons ?**

 **\- Je ne vois pas ce que pourrais m'apporter la prétendue théorie d'un vieux tordu retraité. C'est facile de parler de choses basées sur de simple hypothèse !**

 **\- C'est bon** , tempéra Lucy en balançant négligemment ses mains devant elle **, ça ne sert à rien de se disputer. »**

Lucy admirait le duo en plein duel visuel, elle avait bien été tentée de faire souligner à Gajeel qu'il avait choisi de son plein gré d'intégrer le programme de monsieur Drear et qu'il était donc tout à fait déplacé d'insulter le vieil homme.

Makarof, de son nom, était un ancien médecin très réputé dans la capitale, un précurseur dans le domaine complexe du psychisme qui avait décidé après sa retraite, de transmettre son savoir en devenant instituteur dans leur université. Il était sans conteste la raison qui avait poussé Lucy à étudier ici, elle lui vouait une admiration et un respect abusifs au même titre que Lévy qui l'idolâtrait littéralement.

 **« Tch!** Pesta la bleue en foudroyant du regard Gajeel. **C'est donner du caviar à un cochon !**

 **\- Qui tu traites de cochon, moucheron ?!**

 **\- Bon !** gronda subitement Lucy, **c'est pas bientôt fini ! Allez on y va !** »

Le duo, sous le coup de la surprise, avait abandonné leur joute verbale, prenant la suite de la blonde qui se dirigeait d'un pas sûr vers son casier. Elle connaissait Gajeel depuis presque aussi longtemps que Lévy, et si leur physique était tout aussi différent que leur personnalité, ils n'en restaient pas moins de très bons amis. Bon, ils avaient une façon étrange de se le montrer, mais ils pouvaient sans l'ombre d'un doute, avoir une confiance aveugle en l'autre.

Les yeux terreux de la blonde roulèrent dans le casier parfaitement rangé qui lui faisait face. Elle récupéra la petite paire de chaussure noire cirée qui l'attendait pour les enfiler prestement, déposant ses bottines usées à l'intérieur du casier. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres, elle allait devoir en racheter d'autres à ce rythme-là, comment diable pouvaient-elles être aussi abimées ? À croire qu'elle frottait le cuir sur le trottoir à ses heures perdues.

Elle ferma doucement la porte de métal, jetant un bref coup d'œil à la photographie qui était soigneusement attachée en son intérieur : on pouvait y voir le trio rire au tour d'une table, Gajeel une guitare à la main. Cela remontait à quelques années, pourtant voir leurs visages insouciants marqués par une hilarité évidente lui redonnait toujours le sourire, l'apaisant irrémédiablement. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, sa famille, et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait s'en séparer.

La bonne humeur remonta en flèche et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle rejoignit ses amis pour aller en classe. L'amphithéâtre était plein à craquer, bon nombres d'étudiants intégraient l'établissement dans l'espoir d'être un élève de monsieur Drear, il fallait dire que sa réputation n'était plus à faire.

" **J'en ai marre de ce truc** , marmotta Lévy en tirant sur le nœud à son cou.

\- **Lévy, tout va bien ?** Hasarda lucy, qui la voyait se trémousser sur place.

\- **Ça me démange !** Gémis-t-elle dans un regard suppliant.

\- **T'as qu'à l'enlever !** "

Un petit mais néanmoins puissant coup de pied percuta le tibia de Gajeel, (majuscule) le faisant gémir de douleur sous le rire à demi-masqué de Lucy. Elle adorait profondément ses amis, si Lévy était bien loin de ressembler à tout le monde avec son petit mètre cinquante-huit et ses cheveux d'un joli indigo coupé en un carré légèrement plongeant, elle n'en restait pas moi fascinante.

Sa famille venait d'un petit village aux alentours de la mégapole, ils avaient vendu leur magasin de thé pour venir s'installer ici et permettre à la jeune fille de pouvoir étudier convenablement. Il fallait dire qu'avec sa fascination pour les langues mortes et ses projets d'avenirs, il était difficile de trouver une bonne institution capable de répondre à ses attentes. Jamais encore Lucy n'avait vu tant d'abnégation, de volonté aussi chez des parents, après tout ils avaient tout abandonné pour leur unique enfant, et si leur vie était rude ils n'en montraient rien, jamais.

La voix grave de monsieur Drear résonna dans la pièce, ricochant élégamment sur les murs vieillis du bâtiment. Si le bonhomme était vieux, bien plus qu'un enseignant traditionnel, il n'en restait pas moins terriblement charismatique, laissant les mots glisser avec habilité sur sa langue, comme s'il vous emprisonnait dans une petite bulle de coton, vous berçant de sa voix grave et douce. Si Lucy avait eu un grand père, aucun doute qu'elle l'aurait aimé comme lui.

" **L'univers est un tout** , poursuivit-il tranquillement installée sur son bureau, ses pieds fouettant l'air tranquillement, **toute chose attend un but, du plus insignifiant des battements de cils au plus puissant des hurlements, chaque chose que nous faisons nous définit tel que nous sommes actuellement, que nous en ayons conscience ou pas. Pour arriver à comprendre la complexité d'un esprit, il ne faut donc pas négliger le moindre indice sur celle-ci, qu'il vous paraisse insignifiant ou non."**

Il continuait à parler, captivant chaque élève comme s'il révélait le secret même de la vie, c'était certainement une sorte de don que possédait le sexagénaire. Lucy jeta un bref coup d'œil à son amie, voyant ses yeux briller à chaque consonne, sa main notant assidûment chaque parole prononcée. Si on la connaissait assez, on pouvait voir ses sourcils se dresser sous la stupeur, ou ses lèvres se pincer lorsqu'elle prenait conscience d'un fait important.

Gajeel quant à lui restait fidèle à lui-même, à demi affalé sur la chaise, l'air passablement ennuyé, son visage reposant sur son poing fermé. S'ils avaient chacun une bonne raison de se trouver ici, le jeune homme se semblait pas emballé outre mesure par le cours, il hochait passivement la tête de temps à autre sans faire plus d'effort.

Lucy était persuadée qu'il avait intégré ce cours dans l'unique but de pouvoir passer du temps avec elles, quoi que plus particulièrement Lévy. Un sourire goguenard étira la bouche de Lucy, elle avait découvert il y avait de cela quelques temps, la raison des nombreux piercings du brun, d'un premier abord Lucy avait trouvé ça de très mauvais goût, voyant cet acte comme une forme de mutilation, et puis Gajeel lui avait expliqué que son père était un acuponcteur : chaque tige d'acier qui perforait de façon stratégique son visage avait une signification propre, et une utilité bien précise. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'il se payait sa tête, mais le sérieux dont il faisait preuve dans ses explications avait fini de la convaincre.

Elle avait été d'autant plus surprise quand elle avait appris qu'il était un fervent hindouisme, respectant des principes de vie ancestraux avec beaucoup de rigueur et de passion. Cet homme était un paradoxe à lui seul.

Le regard de Lucy glissa sur la fenêtre, la cour était pleine d'étudiants en permission, ou trop fainéants pour aller en cours. Étrangement, elle s'était toujours sentie à son aise ici, y trouvant un second foyer. Elle laissa sa main griffonner sans grand entrain le papier encore vierge, elle avait beau savoir que ce cours était important pour elle, la motivation n'y était pas, pas aujourd'hui. Sa nuit avait été terriblement longue, elle ne vivait pas, comme une partie des étudiants, au crochet de ses parents, non, elle devait travailler dur pour se payer ses cours et son appartement, et même si la bourse qu'elle avait reçue couvrait une partie des frais, elle ne pouvait décemment pas se reposer dessus.

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur les hautes collines qui se profilaient à l'horizon, les étendues vertes qu'elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer, disparaissant sous les imposants nuages de coton.  
Un sourire amer étira sa bouche, sa vie aurait-elle était différente si elle avait vécu là-bas, éloignée de toute cette technologie, à vivre dans ces grandes maisons typiquement japonaises, cernées par une forêt dense et profonde où mythes et légendes y régnaient en maîtres, et ceux aux côtés de ses parents ?

Peut-être qu'ainsi, alors jamais ils ne seraient morts.

« **Lucy.** Appela doucement la bleue. **Tu rêvasses encore.**

 **\- Excuse-moi Lévy.**

 **\- Ça ne fait rien, allez viens allons manger.** »

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, surprise d'avoir passé près de deux heures à fixer l'extérieur, perdue dans ses pensées comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une dizaine de minutes. Elle retint péniblement un soupir, elle allait devoir récupérer les notes de Lévy pour ne pas se trouver lésée au prochain examen.

Elle se leva de son siège, suivant le duo en admirant d'un œil amusée leurs nombreuses prises de bec, ils étaient adorablement pénibles à la longue. Ils débouchèrent sur le toit déjà remplit rempli de plusieurs petits groupes, rejoignant de quelque enjamber en quelques enjambées leur coin fétiche : un morceau de béton usé dissimulé derrière l'énorme ventilation. Cet endroit donnait une vue incroyable sur Kyōto : des hauts buildings en passant par le parc où s'élever les grands cerisiers.

« **Et dire que c'est notre dernière année**. Lâcha Lévy en ouvrant son bento pour attraper, rêveuse, un onigiri. **Je me demande si tout se passera comme je le souhaite.**

 **\- Pourquoi ça n'arriverait pas ?** Demanda Lucy maintenant des nouilles devant sa bouche du bout de ses baguettes.

\- **Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Tu verras bien le moment venu**. Poursuivit Gajeel, rassurant. **Une fois mon diplôme en poche, je me tire de cette ville de merde !**

 **\- Où irais-tu ?** Questionna Lévy les sourcils froncés. **Je ne vois pas ce qui ne va pas avec Kyôto !**

 **\- Tout**. Soupira le brun. **Et puis mon père aura certainement besoin de moi.**

 **\- Mais ton père vis à des kilomètres d'ici !** Protesta la bleue en abandonnant son repas, **et puis en quoi tu pourrais l'aider franchement ?**

 **\- En pleins de choses !** Gronda le brun. **Je ne vois pas le problème !**

 **\- Le problème c'est que venir jusqu'à Kyōto pour bénéficier d'un des programmes les plus réputés pour tout abandonner est ridicule !**

 **\- Moi, j'aimerais voyager. Voir le monde tel qu'il est et non pas tel qu'on le conte.** "

La voix douce et calme de Lucy arrêta pour la seconde fois la dispute quotidienne du duo. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que cette situation angoissait terriblement Lévy, elle qui avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à leurs côtés refusait catégoriquement qu'un de ses deux compagnons puisse l'abandonner de la sorte. Elle tritura nerveusement le pli de sa jupe, le regard rivé sur ses doigts longilignes tout en contenant péniblement le mélange de colère et de frustration qui lui nouait l'estomac.

" **Parfois, j'aimerais être ailleurs, être une autre personne, une personne totalement différente**. Avoua pensivement Gajeel bien loin de comprendre le trouble de son amie.

\- **Et tu te rappelles qu'on est là et que tu ne peux pas de passer de nous**. Nargua gentiment Lucy dans un petit sourire goguenard.

\- **Certainement pas !** Gronda le brun les joues légèrement rosies. »

Lucy laissa un rire la prendre, rapidement suivie par Lévy bien que plus timide.

Si la blonde adorait ses amies et sa vie, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait déjà songé à être ailleurs, tout comme Gajeel. Le poids du silence lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle, devenait toujours un peu plus pénible à porter, ajouté à ça la monotonie de sa vie, elle avait l'horrible sentiment de répéter continuellement la même chose, jonglant entre ses cours et son emploi à mi-temps de serveuse dans un des restaurants du coin.

Sa vie était réglée comme du papier à musique et bien qu'il lui apportait une certaine sécurité et un réconfort, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle la détestait tout autant.

Elle redressa légèrement son menton pour admirer le paysage, derrière les imposants buildings et panneaux publicitaires s'étendaient d'imposantes montagnes encore blanchis par la neige. Un maigre sourire étira sa bouche, elle avait décidé de rejoindre à la fin de ses études la France pour retrouver le dernier parent qu'il lui restait et si son oncle était un personnage excentrique, il était tout ce qui lui restait. Bien sûr elle n'en avait encore parlé à personne, indécise.  
Quitter le Japon revenait à dire adieu à cette vie, à ses amis, à ses souvenirs. C'était reprendre un nouveau départ, mais dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment, elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir la force, mais rester ici ? C'était un choix cornélien auquel elle ne trouvait pas encore de réponse, alors elle préférait attendre encore un peu avant de se décider pleinement. Après tout il lui restait encore du temps, sans compter les onze mois qui manquaient à la validation de son année, avant la fin de ses études.

…

« **Lucy ! Table soixante-deux ! Et que ça saute !** Aboya Ren le cuisinier en chef en déposant sur le plan de travail plusieurs assiettes chaudement garnis.

 **\- Aye, aye !** »

Habillement elle déposa plusieurs plateaux sur son avant-bras, maintenant dans un équilibre parfait les nombreuses commandes. Elle avait beau être un véritable danger public en temps normal, pour une raison inconnue elle arrivait à gérer à merveille son équilibre lorsqu'elle travaillait. C'était probablement grâce aux multiples efforts d'Hibiki, qui l'avait aidé de nombreuses soirées durant à perfectionner son maintien et sa posture, dans l'espoir de la stabiliser.  
Si elle devait son travail à quelqu'un c'était sans nul doute à lui.  
Elle se rappela dans une grimace ses premiers essais, franchement catastrophiques. Elle avait manqué de s'ouvrir la tête sur le bar en glissant sur l'eau d'un verre qu'elle avait renversé quelques minutes plutôt, sans compter la pauvre vaisselle qu'elle avait vu se fracasser sur le sol un nombre incalculable de fois. Il lui avait fallu de long mois pour arriver à son niveau, grâce à l'entrainement strict et rigoureux du serveur.  
Elle poussa un léger soupir en se rappelant les soirées qu'elle avait passé seule, chez elle, un livre sur la tête, un plateau garnis dans l'autre, pendant qu'elle effectuait des longs aller-retour tout en zigzagant et tournant sur elle-même. Aujourd'hui encore, elle se demandait comment le gérant avait accepté de la faire travailler.

Elle poussa d'un mouvement de bassin souple la porte battante pour rejoindre la pièce centrale qui regroupaient plusieurs tables circulaires, ainsi que le bar.  
Blue Pegasus était l'un des restaurants les plus côtés de la capitale : si la devanture assez simpliste n'attirait pas l'œil, l'intérieur était renversant, il ressemblait au restaurant chic à la française, mariant le marbre et le bois avec élégance. Le propriétaire, Bob, y avait vécu de longues années avant de venir s'installer au Japon et d'y monter son commerce. Bien qu'il vienne d'un milieu totalement différent, ancien décorateur d'intérieur et fin philanthrope, il prenait plaisir à régaler ses convives tant par la vue magnifique du lieu, que par la qualité des plats.

Lucy déposa deux assiettes garnies devant un petit couple, avant de zigzaguer à travers les tables pour déposer les nombreux breuvages d'un groupe d'étudiants. Le prix était tout à fait abordable, même bien en dessous de la qualité des services, cependant, Bob préférait garder ce côté convivial et familial à un plus strict et coûteux, et c'était tout à son honneur.  
C'était d'ailleurs plus l'ambiance festive et chaleureuse du lieu et ses employés qui avait motivé Lucy à travailler ici, plutôt que le travail pénible ou le salaire assez pauvre. 

C'est aux alentours de vingt-trois heures quarante qu'elle abandonna son tablier de serveuse, pour se poser sur les grosses caisses en bois du débarras. La journée avait été particulièrement éreintante, son corps ressemblait à une courbature géante, alors que ses pieds peinaient à supporter son poids. La porte grinça doucement, dévoilant Hibiki, le deuxième serveur, tout aussi fatigué, il se laissa tomber à ses côtés en soufflant lourdement.

« **J'en peux plus**. Avoua-t-il en se massant la nuque.  
\- **Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas mieux pour rencontrer de jolie jeune fille en fleur** , nargua Lucy en massant la plante de ses pieds endolories.  
\- **Et c'est le cas !** sourit-il malicieux, **seulement je suis crevé, aujourd'hui les clients ont été particulièrement** exigeants. »

Elle opina en silence, il était vrai qu'aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude les clients avaient été terribles, et l'absence de Yukino, la troisième serveuse n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

« **Je te raccompagne ?** proposa gentiment le rouquin. **Il se fait tard, et je n'aime pas te savoir rentrer seul.** **  
** **\- Merci Hibiki.** »

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux, se levant à sa suite, elle n'habitait certes pas loin du restaurant mais les rues sombres et désertes l'effrayaient toujours. Heureusement Hibiki s'avérait être un garçon adorable, d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve, et bien que porté sur la gente féminine, il se montrait très respectueux vis à vis de Lucy, elle était d'ailleurs une des rares présences féminines qui l'entourait, qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie, le reste n'étant qu'un cumul de conquête et d'amantes. Il lui avait avoué un jour aimer bien trop les femmes pour arriver à en choisir une en particulier, ce à quoi elle avait répondu par une légère tape sur l'épaule, les joues rouges d'embarras.

…

Lucy se laissa faiblement glisser de son lit, fixant ses pieds nus sans vraiment les voir, de lourdes larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle n'en prenne conscience. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle remarqua l'eau salée s'écraser ses ses cuisses mises à nu qu'elle percuta.

Ça faisait quelques jours qu'elle se réveillait ainsi, ce n'était pas à rythme régulier, ça s'étalait même sur quelques semaines, pourtant elle se trouvait toujours aussi surprise de voir son visage humide au saut du lit sans même en comprendre la cause. Ses parents étaient mort d'un accident de voiture lorsqu'elle avait douze ans, et si le vide dans son corps était toujours présent, elle en avait fait le deuil depuis longtemps. Non c'était autre chose, quelque chose qui s'insinuait dans son esprit, un sentiment de manque, comme si un morceau d'elle-même était parti lors de son réveil et pourtant rien ne justifiait ce sentiment.

Elle avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose de primordial à sa vie, à son bien être, comme un mot coincé sur le bout de la langue, comme un souvenir important trop vieux pour qu'elle en comprenne les formes floues qu'il comportait. Elle se sentait creuse, vide de quelque chose. Elle essuya du bout des doigts ses larmes, sourcils froncés en enfilant sa tenue d'étudiante, passant devant la cuisine sans prendre un petit déjeuner. Ses matins là, elle se sentait bien trop nouée pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

L'esprit ailleurs, elle se laissait guider par habitude, esquivant les passants comme une routine parfaitement huilée, elle enjamba facilement le vélo étalé au sol du petit garçon qui, comme chaque matin, saluait ses camarades sans faire attention à sa bicyclette étalée sur le goudron. Elle évita le camion de réapprovisionnement du restaurant qui faisait l'angle, se pencha avec habitude sous les tiges de métal de la devanture du magasin de vêtement de madame Mytsuki, pour continuer sur l'avenue d'Higashi Ichijo Dori, passant devant le sanctuaire Shinto pour enfin déboucher devant le grand portail de l'université.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait, ou même sur les cours qu'elle devait suivre un peu plus tard, son esprit restait obnubilé par les larmes qui avaient coulé ce matin. Pourquoi ? Bon sang pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à comprendre la raison, probablement simplissime, qui la mettait dans un tel état ? C'était grotesque, elle n'avait aucune raison concrète de pleurer comme une madeleine au saut du lit, bon sang !

Elle jura entre ses dents, passant le grand arbre central qui caractérisait l'édifice, décidée à oublier ce réveil idiot pour se concentrer sur les choses vraiment importantes. Seulement voilà, elle n'arrivait pas se l'enlever de la tête, revenant comme un boomerang chaque fois qu'elle arrivait, péniblement, à penser à autre chose, elle ne remarqua d'ailleurs pas qu'elle venait finalement d'arriver aux portes de l'université.

« **Lucy !** Appela avec autorité une voix grave. »

Un frisson désagréable remonta le long de son échine, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Prudemment, elle redressa son faciès pour rencontrer celui intransigeant d'Erza. La jeune femme était de loin l'une des figures les plus emblématiques de l'université, tout le monde connaissait la réputation d'Erza, et ceux qui avait un jour osé se tenir face à elle le regrettait aujourd'hui amèrement.

Il ne fallait pas se fier à son visage doux et délicat, son corps tout en volupté ou son parfum de fruit des bois. Ce qui la connaissait, même de nom, savait qu'elle était à l'image de ses cheveux, sanguinaire.

Erza était une dernière année comme Lucy, malheureusement la jeune femme n'avait jamais joui d'une vie de famille convenable et s'était trouvée très jeune à la rue, obligée de se débrouiller seule, autant dire que ses nombreuses années à vivre ainsi l'avait rendu violente et agressive. En meneuse d'une petite bande de yakuza, elle gérait d'une main de fer l'université, qu'elle considérait comme faisant partie intégrante de son territoire.

Peu de personne osait seulement lui jeter un regard, alors lui adresser la parole semblait complètement fou, c'est pourquoi attirer l'attention de la rouge était une très, très mauvaise nouvelle et Lucy le savait pertinemment, d'autant qu'elle était assez discrète, elle ne voyait donc pas ce qui avait pu susciter chez elle l'intérêt de la jeune femme.

L'espoir fou qu'il s'agisse d'une autre Lucy s'évapora à la seconde même où Erza se plaça devant la blonde, la toisant sans retenue sous les murmures étouffés de la foule qui s'était rapidement agglutinée autour d'elles, attendant sans aucun doute un combat qui était gagné d'avance.

« **Lucy !** Répéta de sa voix forte la rouquine. **Je suis contente de voir que tu as tenu ta parole.**

 **\- Ma parole ?** Articula péniblement Lucy. »

Son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines, et le silence anormal qui l'entourait n'était pas là pour la rassurer. Ses mains se firent moites et sa bouche terriblement pâteuse, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, face au monstre qui lui faisait face, Lucy n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance, et puis elle était loin d'être une combattante. Elle était plutôt peureuse et faisait de son mieux pour éviter les situations de conflits, se trouver là en cet instant paraissait véritablement absurde. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

« **Oui, ta parole.** Répéta Erza avant de jeter un regard noir à leur auditoire. **Qu'est-ce que vous regardez vous ! »**

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la foule se disperse à la vitesse de la lumière, les laissant bientôt seules sur le chemin goudronné qui menait au hall d'entrée. Erza reporta doucement son attention sur la blonde, visiblement satisfaite de son petit effet, les traits durs de son visage s'étirèrent de façon totalement improbable, ses yeux se plissèrent sous l'étirement inquiétant de sa bouche. De belles dents parfaitement droites d'un blanc éclatant irradièrent subitement son visage, et sans attendre elle poussa un petit ricanement, passant son bras sur les épaules de Lucy pour la tirer contre elle.

« **Tu sais ce que tu m'as dit hier m'as vraiment marqué, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'on me parle comme ça !** Une légère rougeur tinta ses joues alors qu'elle penchait la tête sur le côté dans une accolade fraternelle **merci Lucy. »**

Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, l'incompréhension tapissant son visage, alors qu'elle fixait Erza comme s'il s'agissait d'une rencontre du troisième type. Mon dieu mais qu'est ce qui c'était passé la veille ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas bu, alors pourquoi diable ne comprenait-elle rien à la situation ? Pire, pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas le moindre souvenir ?

« **J'aimerais te témoigner de la reconnaissance !**

 **\- Oh, heu, tu n'es pas obligée tu sais !** Bafouilla Lucy en battant des mains.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !** S'emballa Erza en lui donnant un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. **Ça me fait plaisir !**

 **\- Dans ce cas alors.** Gémit-elle dans un sourire crispé. »

Cette femme ne pouvait décemment pas être humaine. Si sa force était impressionnante, la descente de cette fille l'était tout autant, elle enfournait la première part de son deuxième gâteau aux fraises et par gâteau j'entends gâteau, pas morceau, comme si de rien n'était.  
Elle avait traîné Lucy en dehors de l'école, l'emmenant dans une petite ruelle pour lui faire découvrir, d'après elle, la meilleure pâtisserie de la ville. L'enseigne ne payait pas de mine avec sa peinture rose pâle écaillée et l'étrange rosier qui s'entortillait maladroitement autour de la gouttière, mais Erza n'y fit pas attention, poussant la porte avec habitude.  
La clochette tinta légèrement, dévoilant aux yeux de Lucy une pièce minuscule aux couleurs pastelles presque effacées, des plantes à l'allure lugubre disposées ici et là, alors que les quelques tables qui remplissait l'espace étaient si usées que Lucy crut un instant qu'elles ne supporteraient pas le poids d'une commande.

« **Tu sais Lucy t'es vraiment un phénomène !** Rigola la rouge en tapant gentiment l'épaule de la blonde, **je ne t'imaginais pas aussi timide hier ! À croire que je t'intimide maintenant !**

 **\- Excuse-moi.** Bafouilla la blonde, **je suis un peu... surprise, c'est tout.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas à l'être Lucy ! Nous sommes amies maintenant non ?** "

Le regard lourd de sens que lui jeta Erza étouffa dans l'œuf toute volonté à expliquer la situation qui commençait clairement à lui échapper. Elle sentit à l'expression de la rouge que cette question anodine ne l'était pas tant pour elle, Lucy avait le sentiment dérangeant qu'elle pouvait s'effondrer à la seconde, suspendue à ses lèvres comme on s'accroche à l'espoir.

« **Bien sur Erza**. »

C'était sortit naturellement, pourtant elle ne connaissait pas vraiment cette fille : tout ce qu'elle avait entendu d'elle n'était que des bruits de couloirs, elle ne l'avait jamais abordé, ni même rencontrer au cours de ses études.

« **Bien !** »

Elle l'avait dit d'une voix mal assurée, replongeant sa fourchette dorée dans son gâteau comme si de rien n'était, pourtant la lueur de soulagement qui était passé dans son regard vermeil n'avait pas échappé à la blonde. Elle se détendit un peu, comprenant qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal. Plus assurée Lucy se permis un petit sourire en piochant dans sa part de tarte au citron.

« **C'est vraiment bon**. Avoua Lucy dans une tentative de conversation.

\- **Tu trouves aussi ?** Se ravit Erza les yeux brillants, **il devait être démoli.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui ! C'est un crime de mettre à la rue un talent pareil ! Tu imagines ce qu'on aurait perdu ?!** »

S'en suivit pas moins d'une quarantaine de minutes d'une dissertation rondement menée par Erza sur l'importance des pâtisseries, tout particulièrement des fraisiers dans la vie des gens, ce à quoi Lucy se contentait d'hocher timidement la tête pour acquiescer, peu encline à exposer sa propre idée sur la question, qui lui vaudrait sans le moindre doute une mort lente et particulièrement douloureuse. C'est aux alentours d'onze heures qu'Erza ramena Lucy à l'université avant de disparaître dans les longs couloirs.

Si Lucyétait habituée à attirer les coups d'œil, en partie à cause de sa longue chevelure blonde dénotant grandement avec le profil plus classique des japonais, il lui paraissait évident qu'aujourd'hui ce n'était pas ça qui attirait les regards curieux, mais bien la présence d'Erza à ces cotés. Étaient-ils inquiets de les voir ensemble ? Ou soulagés de la voir intacte ? Elle se sentait parfaitement incapable de répondre à cette question, mais aucun doute qu'elle allait devenir la toute nouvelle attraction.

« **Lucy !** S'écria Lévy en se jetant sur la blonde à peine entrée en classe de mathématique, **bon sang !** »

Elle la tira par le bras pour s'installer le plus loin possible du professeur et des oreilles indiscrètes, rejoignant Gajeel qui griffonnait sur son cahier usé.

Levy l'installa prestement entre eux, tirant sur son bras pour mettre la tête de Lucy à son niveau. Elle paraissait vraiment paniquée, et comment lui en vouloir ? Erza était la bête noire de tout être vivant, elle n'était vu qu'avec son petit groupe et lorsque par hasard, on la surprenait à discuter avec un étudiant, il n'était pas rare de ne plus jamais le voir, ce qui soyons honnête, n'avait fait que fortifier la montagne de rumeur sanglante qui courrait sur elle.

« **Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !** Rouspéta la bleue en détaillant la peau vierge de son amie, **mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris enfin ?! On parle d'Erza je te rappelle !**

 **\- Mais j'en sais rien moi !** Lâcha Lucy après avoir repris ses esprits, **elle est venue me chercher ce matin, Lévy je ne comprends même pas de quoi elle me parle ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier ?!**

 **\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?** Hoqueta-t-elle

\- **C'est vrai que tu étais étrange hier !** Ajouta tranquillement Gajeel. **Une vraie dingue !**

 **\- C'est vrai ça !** Approuva brusquement Lévy. **Tu délirais complètement hier.**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit !** Hurla à bout de patience la blonde en se redressant. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, alors qu'elle s'empourprait de gêne, baragouinant des excuses en reprenant sa place, non s'en faire remonter une vague de murmure franchement désagréable.

Lévy et Gajeel se jetèrent un regard lourd de sens, et finalement c'est Lévy qui se porta volontaire. C'est comme ça que Lucy découvrit qu'elle était arrivée en retard la veille, surexcitée, ses cheveux lâchés encore ruisselant d'eau. D'après ce qu'avait compris la blonde, elle avait percuté Erza en allant en cours et avait manqué de se battre contre elle, avant de la défier à un duel de basket-ball qui avait attiré un nombre incalculable d'étudiant. Match que Lucy avait manqué de gagner de quelque point, s'en était suivi un discours moralisateur qu'elle avait balancé à Erza avant de lui tendre une main amicale. La suite était assez trouble mais le principal était là, elle avait complètement disjoncté la veille !

Perdue dans ses pensées et les nombreuses questions qu'avait suscité en elle Lévy, la journée découla rapidement, si bien que dix-huit heures arriva enfin. Si Lucy partageait quelques cours avec Lévy et Gajeel, toute son après-midi s'était faite sans eux, puisqu'il s'agissait de ses cours spécifiques. Elle récupéra son sac, saluant Minerva sa partenaire juridique, pour rejoindre le couloir où l'attendait déjà ses deux amis.  
Ils traversèrent les couloirs, s'étonnant de voir quelques personnes les esquiver comme s'ils étaient lépreux, alors que bon nombres de messe basses accueillaient leurs pas. Il fallait bien admettre qu'ici tout ce savait, et aussi sûrement que le jour succédait à la nuit, les nouvelles rumeurs sur son lien avec Erza noyaient déjà les oreilles de chaque élève et professeur de l'université.  
Lucy soupira, et dire qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière année, elle qui la voulait semblable aux deux précédentes, elle se trouvait maintenant éjectée sous le feu des projecteurs.

« **Lucy tu es sûre que tout va bien ?** Demanda une nouvelle fois Lévy, **Tu es peut-être surmenée, tu devrais te reposer.**

 **\- Je vais très bien Lévy, je t'assure !**

 **\- Alors t'es cinglée ma pauvre !** Nargua Gajeel en passant devant elle.

\- **Gajeel !** Gronda Lévy avant de s'arrêter le visage blême. **Qu'est-ce que... Lucy ?  
\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien.** »

Devant le casier de Lucy se tenait Erza, tranquillement appuyée contre les portes en fer, jouant négligemment avec une batte de baseball en inox qu'elle s'amusait à balancer d'un côté à l'autre. Ses prunelles vermeilles s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin le trio, laissant l'expression dure de son visage laisser place à un sourire ravi, quoi qu'assez effrayant.

« **Lucy !** Salua la rouge **.**

 **\- erza ?** Bafouilla-t-elle, **qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?**

 **\- Quelle question ! Je te raccompagne bien sûr ! »**

Évidemment, pourquoi n'était-elle pas étonnée ? Sa vie partait en eau de boudin depuis son réveil, alors quoi de mieux pour clôturer cette journée calamiteuse que la partager avec la bête noire de l'université ? Aucun doute que demain, la journée allait être terrible et solitaire à n'en pas douter, maintenant que les gens pensaient qu'elle côtoyait Erza, ils allaient se mettre à la fuir. Adieu tranquillité et anonymat songea amèrement la blonde.  
Elle jeta un regard désespéré à Lévy, avant de se faire entraîner par la rouge qui l'incita d'un mouvement de tête à changer ses chaussures, le temps qu'elle tournait son regard sur le duo.  
L'angoisse gonfla le ventre de Levy qui, d'instinct, empoigna le bras de Gajeel, s'y calant comme un rempart, sans remarquer la légère coloration de ses joues.

« **Et vous êtes ?** demanda menaçante la rouge.

\- **Lévy.** Salua timidement la bleue. **Et voilà Gajeel, enchantée.**

 **\- Ne soit pas aussi formelle Lévy, si tu es une amie de Lucy, alors tu es aussi la mienne !**

 **\- Oh ! D'accord !** Bafouilla-t-elle »

Erza était clairement intimidante. Bien trop intimidante à vrai dire, sa prestance écrasait sans pitié toute personne qui l'entourait. Un simple froncement de sourcil suffisait à faire fuir n'importe qui, pourtant, malgré l'image sombre qui l'enveloppait comme une cape, elle n'en restait pas moins une jeune adulte qui aspirait à une vie banale, et c'est ce que Lucy compris en rentrant chez elle. Elle était certes un peu bourrine sur les bords, mais à bien y regarder, on voyait simplement une jeune femme qui cherchait maladroitement à s'intégrer.

Assise devant la table basse de Lucy, elle n'arrivait pas à réprimer les tremblements d'excitation de son corps, sautillant sur place, et pour cause elle s'était invitée à boire un verre chez son amie et semblait ravie de l'initiative.

« **Ton appartement est charmant !** Lâcha dans un sourire d'émerveillement la rouge, **très chaleureux.**

 **\- Merci ! Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?**

 **\- Ce que tu as, ne t'embête pas.** "

Lucy haussa un sourcil curieux, c'était étrange de voir la grande Erza faire des manières de la sorte à la façon qu'elle avait eu de s'imposer chez elle, Lucy l'aurait crue moins timide. Elle remarqua cependant le son de sa voix, plus profond que d'habitude, comme si elle commençait à se perdre dans des souvenirs pénibles, elle avait clairement reconnu l'éclat de résignation et de tristesse qui avait éclairé son regard. Décidée à détendre l'atmosphère malgré sa gêne, Lucy se força à lui faire face pour déclarer d'une voix forte et sûre.

« **J'insiste. Tu es mon amie non ? »**

Ses grands yeux profonds s'écarquillèrent légèrement, puis plus doucement, un large sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle opinait en silence.

C'est aux alentours de dix heures, après avoir dîné avec Lucy en regardant une romance à la télévision, qu'Erza quitta l'appartement. Si d'un premier abord la rouquine se montrait froide et effrayante, après plusieurs heures Lucy pouvait affirmer sans mentir qu'elle appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de la rouge. Elle se montrait à la fois drôle et cultivée, fragile aussi.

Les journées s'égrainèrent avec la même cadence, dans une lenteur insupportable. Pourtant Lucy tenait bon, si la fatigue s'accumulait progressivement, en partie à cause de ses nuits trop courtes et son emploi de serveuse, la jolie blonde n'en laissait rien paraître, continuant à faire office de juge entre ses amies, tout en étudiant de façon assidue les nombreuses notes qu'elle avait, parfois même aux côtés de ses compagnons.

Elle avait été surprise de voir la rouge l'attendre devant chez elle le matin et la raccompagner le soir, sans compter qu'elle venait désormais déjeuner avec eux pour leur pause de midi. Bien sûr les rumeurs avaient enflé comme des ballons et ils étaient devenus aussi célèbre qu'Erza, si bien qu'une jeune fille s'était limite mise à pleurer quand elle avait fait accidentellement tomber le livre de cours de Lucy, la suppliant de ne pas lui faire de mal. La blonde ne s'en était toujours pas remise.

Lévy, pour sa part, c'était rapidement prise d'affection pour Erza, décidée à lui faire continuer ses études coûte que coûte, en inventant toute sorte de soirée révision pour pousser la rouge à reprendre. C'est qu'elle pouvait se montrer convaincante lorsqu'elle le voulait, si bien qu'il avait été établi que le jeudi soir, Lucy accueillerait le trio pour des révisions intensives, ou des soirées films, de façon à renforcer leur lien et ainsi utiliser la pression sentimentale sur Erza si son plan ne fonctionnait pas.  
Passer la barrière de la crainte, Levy avait vite compris l'étendue de son erreur de jugement, elle avait tant culpabilisé qu'elle s'était même excusé auprès d'Erza, lui promettant de se racheter, et elle s'y tenait. Rien n'était désormais plus prévu sans y inclure Erza, ça allait d'un repas sur le toit de leur école à la pause de midi, à une sortie shopping en passant par une soirée film d'horreur. En l'espace de deux mois, Erza était devenue un membre important de leur groupe d'amis, indissociable de leur petit groupe.  
Une petite partie des examens se jouait dans les semaines à venir, tout reposait sur ses notes et Lucy commençait sérieusement à angoisser. L'échec n'était pas envisageable.

« **Nous n'avons qu'à tous nous rejoindre chez moi pour les révisions ce soir en plus de jeudi**. Proposa Lévy en rangeant l'énorme livre de littérature anglaise dans sa besace. **Au moins pour préparer un plan d'attaque.**

 **\- C'est une bonne idée**. Approuva Lucy, **mais venez plutôt chez moi, ce sera plus pratique.**

 **\- J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieusement en train de me proposer une soirée** pyjama ! Asséna Gajeel.

\- **Bien sûr que non, imbécile, on te parle de révisions !**

 **\- C'est encore pire microbe. »**

Un nouvel échange houleux débuta entre ledit imbécile et le microbe sous le regard désabusé de Lucy. Elle était prête à prier toute sa petite fortune qu'ils étaient raide dingue l'un de l'autre, mais trop timides, ils préféraient continuer à jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris, se compliquant grandement la vie.  
Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle en touche deux mots à Erza, elle pourrait peut-être l'aider à les mettre ensemble, ainsi peut-être ils arrêteraient de se disputer.  
Un soupir franchi ses lèvres en suivant le duo du regard, à travers la grande entrée, l'amour n'était pas vraiment dans ses priorités actuelles, mais il fallait bien admettre qu'un peu de compagnie ne lui déplairait pas. Elle avait envie de tendresse, et dans les choses actuelles, elle n'avait franchement pas eu le temps ou l'envie de s'investir dans une relation sérieuse.

Elle passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux, replaçant sa frange derrière son oreille. Vivement que cette saison se termine, emportant avec elle ces foutus partiels !

Erza comme à son habitude, attendait sagement devant le casier de Lucy, discutant avec une jolie brune plantureuse, celle-ci tourna ses billes chocolatées pour les planter dans celles de Lucy, lâchant un large sourire qui étira sa peau hâlée. Elle était magnifique. Tout en elle dégageait l'assurance et l'espièglerie, elle était l'image même de la femme fatale, aucun doute que poser ses yeux sur elle éveillait immédiatement la colère de dieu. Elle était l'incarnation du fruit défendu : Sa peau chaude, halée, ses longs fils noirs, sa chevelure ondulait d'autant de jolie boucles brunes sur le creux de ses reins, alors que ses lèvres pleines d'un joli rouge invitait au pire des pêchés.  
Il sembla un instant à Lucy qu'elle ne devait pas être japonaise, son physique bien trop chaleureux renvoyait à des pays tropicaux, où le sable blanc venait moucheter joliment sa peau chaude et sucrée.

« **Hey les nazes !** Salua-t-elle dans un sourire empli de mystère.

\- **Lucy, Lévy, Gajeel, je vous présente Cana, elle fait partie de mon groupe.**

 **\- Yo ! Alors, on va boire un coup ?**

 **\- Sérieusement** Grogna Gajeel en la toisant mauvaisement.

\- **Fait pas ton gros méchant loup chéri, je parie 10 000 yens que je te tombe au saké !**

 **\- Tu me cherche ?** Gronda le brun piqué au vif.

\- **Ça se pourrait bien !** Sourit-elle dans un clin d'œil aguicheur.

\- **Cana !** Stoppa Erza avec autorité.

\- **Oui oui !** Souffla t-elle en passant ses mains derrière la tête, **t'es pas marrante !** »

Lucy gratifia ses amis d'un large sourire, secouant sa main avec entrain pour les saluer, Erza était venue prévenir la blonde qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'accompagner ce soir, Cana étant venu la réquisitionner pour une affaire visiblement aussi urgente qu'illégale. Si la rouge reprenait un peu sa vie en main, elle n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de peu fréquentable et profondément dangereuse, et il fallait parfois, qu'en chef de son petit groupe de yakuza, elle règle les conflits.

Fatiguée de sa journée, Lucy profita des quelques banalités échangées pour filer à l'anglaise, regagnant le métro pour s'entasser comme du bétail dans des compartiments ridiculement petits et franchement mal odorant, mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de rentrer chez elle à pied. Le tintement aigu lui annonça l'ouverture des portes qui, après cinq arrêts, était une véritable libération. Elle joua un peu des coudes pour s'extraire de cette masse compacte avant de regagner au pas de course son appartement.

Elle avait encore beaucoup de chose à préparer.

Assise à même le sol, le dos appuyé sur le matelas rigide de son lit, elle finissait de remplir sa dernière fiche de révision, admirant avec satisfaction les nombreux papiers noircis de son écriture qui jonchaient le sol, elle y avait mis le temps mais elle avait enfin remis au propre toutes ses notes. Elle poussa un soupir d'aise, étirant ses jambes pour se propulser sur le matelas, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité sur ciel.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle adorait dans son petit appartement, c'était l'imposante fenêtre qui siégeait sur toute la longueur de son lit, lui donnant un accès au ciel incroyable.

Les constellations semblaient la narguer, scintillant avec force. Sa mère avait toujours aimé les étoiles, la complexité de leur existence, la beauté de leur éclat… tout chez elles l'avait profondément touché, si bien qu'elle avait transmis sa passion à son unique enfant. Lucy poussa un léger soupir, malgré son désir de devenir psychologue elle n'avait pas pu résister au programme que proposait l'université, mélangeant des cours stricts à d'autres plus artistiques et abstraits, comme ceux de monsieur Fernandez, qui consistait en un programme stellaire, où ils étudiaient les planètes, leur rôle, leur signification, ainsi de suite. Il y avait parfois eu des veillées nocturnes dans l'enceinte de l'université pour venir observer les étoiles et certaines pluies de météorites. C'était la seule discipline qui dérogeait à son programme, mais ça en valait assurément la peine.

« **J'aimerais pouvoir être une constellation, comme vous, vivre dans l'immensité noire du cosmos,** murmura-t-elle comme un secret, **cernée par l'infini.** »

La constellation du lion clignota faiblement, lui arrachant un léger sourire, parfois elle avait l'impression que les étoiles lui répondaient, elle les imaginait comme des personnes à part entière, du physique au caractère qu'elle se plaisait à rendre aussi varié que farfelu. Ils étaient de loin ses plus fidèles et vieux amis.

Elle n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre : son frigo était plein, elle avait des notes correctes, et sur les matières moins générales plus qu'acceptables, son travail se passait bien et elle avait des amis sur qui compter. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus se mentir, la chaleur d'un foyer lui faisait cruellement défaut : combien de fois en avait-elle voulu à Lévy de retrouver ses parents chaque soir ? Ou à Gajeel de ne pas venir à leur petite sortie pour faire visiter la ville à ses parents venus pour l'occasion ? Elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne, alors pourquoi la vie lui semblait-elle si pénible à seulement vingt-trois ans ? Pourquoi les choses avaient pris une tournure si drastique à son plus jeune âge ? Elle repoussa une mèches rebelle de cheveux, soufflant dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la pointe de son nez, avant de se glisser dans les couvertures. Du repos. Elle avait besoin de repos.

…

Version Corrigé par **Clemantine** **,** que je remercie énormément pour ça !

…


	2. Drôle de Rêve

Ton Nom.  
Drôle de Rêve

Le soleil frappait avec force la peau dénudée de son visage, la faisant grogner de mécontentement. Maladroitement, elle tâtonna la surface lisse de son lit à la quête de son cellulaire, jurant entre ses dents quelques minutes, avant de quitter, excédée, sa petite bulle de demi-sommeil, pour se redresser sur son coude. Elle admira l'appareil numérique trônait fièrement sur la table de chevet usée, abîmée par l'acharnement visible d'un chat.

 _Un chat ?_

Elle fronça doucement les sourcils : elle n'avait pas d'animal de compagnie. D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, elle n'avait pas non plus tapissé les murs gris pâle de sa chambre avec de grands posters de basketteur. Un frisson désagréable remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, cet endroit ne lui disait rien, vraiment rien, où était-elle ?  
Un sentiment d'angoisse noua son estomac : elle n'était pourtant pas sortie hier et il était peu probable qu'elle est déclenchée pour la première fois de sa vie une crise de somnambulisme.

Elle repoussa le drap d'un mouvement brusque, laissant son regard parcourir la chambre, sans trouver plus d'information. Il ne s'agissait pas de la chambre de Gajeel, pour sûr et encore moins celle de Lévy. Et puis l'odeur de poisson qui remontait à son nez était loin d'être connue et agréable soit dit en passant. Où était-elle bon sang ?!  
Elle passa ses pieds nus sur la moquette bleu nuit qui recouvrait le sol, avant de pousser un cri étonnement grave. Ses yeux étaient fermement attachés aux deux jambes poilues qui semblaient appartenir à son corps et plus particulièrement à la taille de celles-ci : elles étaient grandes et musclées, mon dieu bien trop musclées pour lui appartenir !  
Elle laissa son regard remonter jusqu'à rencontrer le tissu noir qui cachait son intimité avec une certaine perplexité : si d'ordinaire elle dormait dans une culotte en tissu ridiculement rose à motif souvent enfantin, elle pouvait affirmer avec certitude que cette zone-là était parfaitement plate, et non bombée. Une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe. Mais enfin qu'est ce qui se passait ici ?

Elle se hissa sur ses pieds, admirant avec toujours plus d'angoisse la surface parfaitement lisse et dénudée, qui lui faisait office de torse. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas les deux énormes atouts qui lui pourrissaient la vie ? Sans attendre plus, elle se jeta sur la première glace visible, découvrant avec stupeur un visage qui ne lui appartenait pas plus que ce corps.

Par réflexe, elle porta ses doigts sur sa joue rebondie, dépourvu du moindre poil, détaillant cette mâchoire saillante, ce nez fin et strict, ces grands yeux de jade et enfin cette tignasse anormalement courte de cheveux saumon.

" **C'est pas possible.** S'entendit-elle murmurer d'une voix beaucoup trop grave. **Je suis en plein cauchemar !"**

Elle tenta de se raisonner, frappant ses joues à l'unisson pour reprendre un peu contenance. Elle était terre à terre. Cette situation complètement absurde ne pouvait pas être logique, c'était impensable ! Elle lâcha un lourd soupir, passant par habitude une main dans sa chevelure pour replacer sa frange, sans grand succès.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit subitement à la volée, dévoilant un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, ses cheveux noirs coupés court encadrant un visage bienveillant, malgré la pâleur presque cadavérique de sa peau. Un contraste bien étrange.

" **Nat' tu vas être en retard**. Gronda le nouvel arrivant.

\- **En… retard ?** Répéta bêtement Lucy en le fixant incrédule.

\- **T'as encore oublié ! Bon sang !** Jura-t-il entre ses dents. **Si tu ne voulais pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as accepté d'aider Grey à déménager ! Allez maintenant lève-toi, enfile un truc décent et dépêche-toi!**

 **\- Eh ?"**

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'il disparaissait déjà dans le couloir.

« **C'est un rêve Lucy, un rêve très réaliste mais un rêve quand même** ! »

Elle répéta plusieurs fois ses mots en enfilant à la volée un jean et un tee-shirt avant de regarder le résultat dans la glace : si on mettait de côté l'air idiot qui irradiait de son visage, le résultat était satisfaisant. Lentement, et peut sûre d'elle, Lucy regagna le salon, après plusieurs tentatives ratées, puis ce qu'elle était tombée sur la salle de bain, les toilettes et une petite chambre d'enfant.  
Elle s'étonna de voir trois personnes attablées, celui qui semblait être le père de famille était assis à l'extrémité de la table un journal en main, sirotant tranquillement son café, tandis qu'une femme déposait le déjeuner sur la table dans un sourire bienveillant. Elle paraissait si douce et si gentille que Lucy ne sut pas comment lui rendre son sourire.

" **Eh bien Natsu, tu ne viens pas manger ?** Demanda doucement la supposée mère.

 **\- Hein ? Si si, bien sur !"**

La mère essuya ses mains sur le tablier tâché de sauce, avant de prendre place à son tour. Lucy, toujours immobile, fixait curieusement le duo parental : ils ne ressemblaient en rien à ses propres parents, ils en étaient même la parfaite opposition physique. A la différence de Layla, sa mère, la femme qui lui faisait face, avait attaché en un chignon élégant ses longs cheveux rose pâle, et non pas d'un blond presque blanc, alors que son corps menu enroulé dans une robe d'un bleu très pâle devait avoisiner les un mètre soixante, pour un mètre soixante-douze pour sa défunte mère. Elle fit signe à Lucy de s'installer en déposant la cafetière devant elle.

" **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** Poursuivit-elle doucement.

\- **Il** **a oublié qu'aujourd'hui il devait aider Grey**. Répondit le brun à sa place, **et tu es déjà en retard.**

 **\- Essaye de ne pas rentrer trop tard,** lâcha le patriarche en détachant son regard du journal. **Tes examens sont pour bientôt.**

 **\- Oui.** Bafouilla Lucy en buvant le breuvage d'une traite"

Une grimace déforma ses traits masculins : elle détestait le café.  
Le père était bien plus inquiétant que le sien, si sa musculature imposante était déjà bien loin de celle plus fine de son paternel, la masse de cheveux noir identique à ce qu'elle avait supposé être son frère aîné, durcissait son visage déjà peu commode. Il était clairement intimidant. Pourquoi son cerveau avait choisi ce couple ci pour ce rêve idiot ?

Elle aurait largement préféré des parents moins étranges et plus chaleureux.

Si la matinée lui avait paru franchement déroutante, la journée au côté de Grey bien plus encore. Elle était arrivée avec deux longues heures de retard après s'être perdue une bonne dizaine de fois dans ce fichu village bordé par la mer. La mer. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait de ses yeux, quand bien même elle n'était pas réelle, elle n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie d'enfoncer ses pieds dénudés dans le sable tiède.

De ce qu'elle avait rapidement cru comprendre, elle se trouvait dans un petit village de pêcheur, ce qui expliquait l'odeur désagréable de poisson. Pourtant une fois éloigné du port, l'air frais était pour elle un véritable plaisir. Elle avait l'impression de sentir les fleurs de jasmin qui tapissaient certaines devantures de maison. Ou simplement l'odeur délicate de l'herbe encore humide.  
C'était la première fois qu'elle quittait, même fictivement, sa ville, et si tout ceci était un pur fantasme de son subconscient, elle était ravie de profiter de ce petit moment de répit. Elle avait toujours rêvé de visiter la campagne.

" **T'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.** Lâcha Grey en la fixant lourdement, **enfin plus que d'habitude !**

 **\- Ah bon ?** Questionna la blonde devenu rose.

\- **Oui.** Il approcha son visage d'elle. **Tu fais carrément flippé vieux !"**

Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules, quelle importance de se justifier ? Ce n'était après tout qu'un simple rêve. Elle se laissa tomber sur le parquet, fixant le plafond immaculé, malgré l'important effort physique dont elle avait dû faire preuve pour monter les nombreux meubles et cartons, elle ne se sentait pas courbaturé outre mesure. C'était même assez surprenant, elle qui n'était pas vraiment sportive.

" **C'est à cause de Lisanna ?** Hasarda son compagnon, avant de poursuivre sous le regard curieux de Lucy, **je veux dire c'était pas hier que t'était censé lui demander de sortir avec toi ?**

 **\- Lisanna ? C'est qui ?"**

La mâchoire de Grey menaça de se décrocher sous la révélation : il balaya d'un mouvement de tête ses cheveux ébène avant de plonger son regard tout aussi sombre dans celui de Lucy, la mine soudain grave.

« **C'est une plaisanterie ?** Voyant le manque flagrant de réaction, il poursuivit, agacé, **Lisanna ta voisine super canon que tu rêves de culbuter depuis quoi ? Cinq ans ? Ça te reviens abruti ? »**

Premièrement il venait de parler de cette pauvre fille comme d'un morceau de viande et ensuite il venait réellement de l'insulter ? Les sourcils roses de Lucy se froncèrent presque derechef, il était peut-être un bon ami dans ce rêve débile mais ce n'était pas une raison pour paraître si grossier. Elle se releva d'un bond, toisant le brun avec colère.

« **Je rentre.**

 **\- Comme tu veux l'allumette**. Lâcha Grey sans effectuer le moindre mouvement. **Passe le bonjour à ta famille pour moi !**

 **\- Ouais ouais,** grogna Lucy avant d'arrêter sa progression vers la porte d'entrée, **et heu... c'est où déjà chez moi ?** » 

Lucy avait bien réussi à tenir toute la journée, mais il fallait admettre que maintenant, c'était devenu intenable. Prise d'un élan de timidité et de gêne, elle lorgna d'un mauvais œil la cuvette des toilettes, les doigts crispés sur la braguette de son jean. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas uriner avec... mon dieu, son visage vira au rouge soutenu, c'était impossible ! Rêve ou pas, ça allait trop loin là ! Elle pinça vigoureusement son bras dans l'espoir de se réveiller, en vain.

« **C'est pas vrai »**

Passé ce moment de gêne intense et de curiosité assez malsaine, Lucy retrouva sa « _famille »_ pour le repas du soir, écoutant le dénommé Zeref parler de sa journée éreintante à la bibliothèque où il travaillait comme archiviste, rapidement rejoint par la matriarche, qui ne pouvait visiblement pas s'empêcher d'offrir ce petit sourire à tout à chacun.  
Une chaleur réconfortante gonfla le torse de Lucy alors qu'elle suivait avec fascination les mouvements de chaque membre, intégrant du mieux possible le timbre délicat de la mère, les tics étranges du frère aîné, ou les coups d'œil protecteurs du paternel.

Elle ne prenait pas vraiment part aux discussions, se contentant de savourer ce simili de vie familiale, qui lui faisait cruellement défaut, encore un peu.

« **Un jeu de société ?** proposa la mère en finissant d'essuyer la table à l'aide de son chiffon  
\- **Tu vas encore perdre.** Se moqua gentiment Zeref  
\- **Oh tu crois ça ?** sourit-elle, **et bien alors jouons !** »

Elle extirpa une grosse boite d'un des placards, avant de poser le tout sur la table, déposant le plateau de jeu, ainsi que les cartes et les pions.

C'est aux alentours de vingt-deux heures trente que Lucy regagna à grande peine la chambre qui lui était attribuée, sa défaite avait été cuisante et pour cause elle ne connaissait pas le jeu. Elle s'était d'ailleurs, malgré sa dernière place, surprise à prendre beaucoup de plaisir à jouer, si cette famille de substitution paraissait un peu sinistre au premier abord, ils étaient finalement très gentil.

Elle se laissa traîner dans la petite chambre. Si l'envie de faire une petite fouille la titillait, la fatigue accumulée eut raison de sa curiosité, et c'est sans peine qu'elle s'endormit sur le lit, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller de plume. Elle inhala à plein poumon l'odeur de feu de bois mêlée à celle, sucrée de la fleur d'oranger, espérant ainsi éviter celle désagréable de poisson, avant de sombrer profondément.

C'était curieux de dormir dans un rêve, elle trouvait cette journée bien trop réelle et bizarre.

…

Lucy ouvrit péniblement les yeux avant de soupirait d'aise en voyant la tapisserie pêche qui caractérisait sa chambre. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine avant de sourire doucement, elle était bien réveillée.

« **Quel rêve étrange**. »

Elle jeta un regard à son téléphone, admirant les numéros analogiques, annoncer neuf heure trente. Elle se traîna hors du lit, rejoignant la salle de bain d'un pas traînant. Elle allait devoir mettre une bonne heure pour démêler ses longs cheveux noués : parfois l'envie de les couper se faisait de plus en plus présente.

Elle poussa un petit cris aigu en voyant son miroir maculé de rouge à lèvre : inscrit difficilement en son centre, Lucy pouvait péniblement lire :

« **Qui es-tu ?** »

Elle fronça les sourcils, touchant du bout des doigts la pâte grasse rouge, pour s'assurer de sa véracité.

« **C'est quoi ce délire ?** »

Une angoisse sourde gonfla son torse, était-ce à cause de sa récente fréquentation aux côtés d'Erza ? Elle n'imaginait pourtant pas des gens venir saccager son maquillage sur la glace de sa salle de bain pour l'intimider, comme dans un mauvais scenario de roman policier. D'instinct, elle attrapa son téléphone pour joindre Lévy, priant de tout son cœur qu'il s'agisse là d'une blague de mauvais goût de cet imbécile de Gajeel.

« **Lévy ?** Appela doucement la blonde.

\- **Oh Lucy ! Tu es redevenu toi, c'est bon ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

 **\- Eh bien, tu étais étrange hier, tu agissais bizarrement, je veux dire par là,** elle marqua une pause, gênée, **jamais je n'aurais cru que tu te battrais avec Erza et Gajeel... c'était surprenant !**

 **\- Je me suis battue ?** Murmura la blonde avec effarement, **je me suis battue avec Erza et Gajeel ? Oh mon dieu...**

 **\- Lucy t'es là ?** S'inquiéta l'indigo.

\- **Heu** **oui, merci Lévy.** "

Elle ne laissa pas répondre la bleue qu'elle raccrochait déjà, s'appuyant sur le mur en dalle bleue de sa salle de bain. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était impossible pas vrai ? Elle se laissa glisser contre le carrelage froid, les mains maintenant son visage horrifié. Elle avait eu quelques courbatures ce matin, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il s'agisse là des séquelles d'un combat dont elle ne se souvenait même pas. _Pourquoi ?_

Un gémissement plaintif quitta ses lèvres, et si, et si toute cette histoire avait un lien avec ce rêve étrange ? Elle secoua doucement la tête, impossible, tout simplement impossible. Elle se força à se redresser, se glissant dans la douche, elle perdait peut-être vraiment la tête.

…

Lucy fixait d'un œil satisfait son petit appartement. Elle avait passé une partie de la journée à faire le ménage et sur la table basse reposait différentss amuses bouches et boissons pour ses invités. Elle avait fini par se motiver en chantant à tue-tête dans son appartement, dansant un rock endiablé avec le manche de son balai. Elle n'était pas spécialement maniaque ni portée outre mesure sur le ménage, mais ça lui avait occupé l'esprit toute la journée.  
La sonnette se mis à siffler brusquement, la tirant de ses réflexions, c'est un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'elle ouvrit la porte, se faisant rapidement pousser par Cana qui entrait sans plus attendre, rapidement suivie par une Erza de très bonne humeur et un Gajeel et une Lévy désolée.

« **Je vous en prie, faite comme chez vous !** Marmonna Lucy en refermant. »

Son regard s'accrocha un instant sur la jolie brune atypique qui n'était pas sensée se trouver là : Cana assise sur un des nombreux poufs, sirotait déjà une fiole d'un alcool fort à en voir l'air réprobateur d'Erza qui trépignait sur place, son gros sac de voyage reposant sur ses cuisses mises à nue par un short court. Seul Gajeel et Lévy semblaient capable de se tenir, installaient du mieux possible autour de la petite table, c'est la bleue qui décida de couper ce silence.

« **Tu as fait un sacré boulot !** Sourit-elle gentiment.

\- **Merci**. Grogna-t-Lucy en s'installant à son tour.

\- **J'ai pris toutes mes notes !** Sourit Erza en sortant un énorme classeur.

\- **Parce que vous comptez réviser ?** Lâcha sarcastique Gajeel.

\- **Bien sûr. Pour qui tu nous prend !** Gronda Cana en éclaboussant légèrement le jeune homme de son alcool.

\- **Va savoir.**

 **\- Bon !** Recadra Lévy, **nous n'avons pas les mêmes cours particuliers, mais on peut déjà travailler les généraux. En nous y mettant bien on ne devrait pas finir trop tard !** "

Tous hochèrent la tête, se jetant des petits regards entendus pour sortir leurs cours respectifs.

Si Cana semblait être une _« je m'en foutiste_ » portée sur la bouteille, elle n'en restait pas moins très intelligente, et le faisait bien savoir à Gajeel en réfutant la plupart de ses théories. Elle s'était rapidement imposée aux côtés de Lévy comme les deux professeurs et menait avec fluidité et pédagogie les révisions, si bien qu'ils finirent aux alentours de vingt-deux heures leurs dernières notes, se frappant joyeusement dans les mains, pendant que d'autres s'étalaient de tout leur long sur le sol dans un lourd soupir.

« **Maintenant, c'est la fête !** Fanfaronna Cana en sortant un pack de bière blonde de son sac. **Aller trinquons !**

 **\- Aye ! »**

…

« **C'est pas vrai !"  
**

S'étouffa Lucy en admirant les mains longues et rugueuses qui ne lui appartenaient pas, d'instinct elle les plaqua sur sa poitrine inexistante. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce avant de soupirer lourdement. Elle se trouvait encore dans son drôle de rêve. La porte grinça sur un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années, ses cheveux en bataille d'un bleu presque argenté, fixait de ses grands yeux azurés la jeune fille devenue garçon.

« **Grand frère !** Se réjouit-il en bondissant sur le lit. **Tu passes l'après-midi avec moi ?**

 **\- Grand frère ? L'après-midi ?** Répéta Lucy. »

Elle remarqua le réveil indiquait treize heure dix en clignotant faiblement. Bon sang, combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Et grand frère ? Elle se rappelait vaguement la présence d'une chambre d'enfant, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. C'était une sensation franchement désagréable, ce sentiment d'avoir enfin trouvé la dernière pièce du puzzle, tout en ayant l'impression que tout le reste avait disparu dans un lourd brouillard. Une méchante migraine semblait tout à coup beaucoup moins pénible et insurmontable, que toute cette histoire !  
Elle roula des yeux sur l'enfant, forçant un sourire gêné, elle ne savait absolument pas comment réagir.

« **Maman m'a dit de te laisser dormir parce que tu as travaillé tard, mais tu avais promis et...**

 **\- C'est bon, ça me fait plaisir**."

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina alors qu'il repartait comme une flèche dans les couloirs, laissant la jeune femme seule. Elle pouvait l'entendre chantonner de plaisir, si bien qu'un véritable sourire se forma sur son visage. Elle ne comprenait certes absolument rien à la situation, mais une chose était sûre, elle voulait profiter de cette vie, pleinement, vivre entourée d'une famille quand bien même celle-ci n'était que fictive.  
L'idée perfide qui l'avait assailli la toute première fois qu'elle s'était trouvée dans cette situation, revint avec force dans son esprit.

« **Et si...** elle fixa son reflet masculin dans la petite vitre suspendue au mur. **Et si tu existais vraiment. »**

Elle repensa au texte écrit sur la glace de sa vitre. Et si tout cela était possible ? Si elle prenait réellement le corps de quelqu'un d'autre le temps d'un jour ?  
Une vague de chaleur colora ses joues avant qu'elle ne blêmisse tout aussi brusquement. Ça sous-entendait que si elle permutait dans ce corps, alors le véritable _Natsu_ prenait aussi place dans son propre corps ? Ça voulait dire qu'il l'avait vu, qu'il l'avait vue nue, qu'il avait eu accès à son intimité la plus intime comme elle avait eu accès à la sienne. Bon sang il avait dû aller aux... toilettes ?

…

Natsu poussa un grognement roque en s'éveillant, son corps était courbaturé et il aurait dormi encore de longues heures si son réveil n'avait pas sonné. Il se redressa mollement fixant d'un œil fatigué la peau hâlée de ses avant-bras, suivant le chemin de son corps pour finir sur ses longs doigts rugueux. Ses sourcils roses se froncèrent derechef lorsqu'il admira la paume de sa main tâchée de noir, l'écriture fine avait légèrement bavé pendant sa nuit de sommeil mais il pouvait facilement lire

« **Lucy** »

Lucy ? Ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous la surprise, alors c'était vraiment réel ? Il échangeait de corps avec une parfaite étrangère lorsqu'il allait se coucher ? Il éclata d'un rire franc frottant légèrement l'écriture à l'aide de son pouce, s'assurant ainsi de sa véracité. Bon sang, il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce genre de situation s'avère possible.

Il attrapa à la volée son portable, enfilant un jean et un sweat avant de descendre comme une fusée de sa chambre.

« **Oye la famille !** Sourit enthousiaste le rose.

\- **Tu as l'air de meilleure humeur qu'hier**. Fit remarquer Zeref en s'installant à table. **Une bonne nouvelle ?**

 **\- On peut dire ça.** Sourit malicieusement le rose. **Happy est déjà parti chez Mavis ?**

 **\- Tu l'as raté de peu. »**

Il poussa un léger soupir, agrippant une pomme dans le petit panier d'osier qui trônait au centre de la table. Il était samedi aujourd'hui, il avait donc toute sa journée pour détendre son corps avant de rejoindre le port pour son entraînement sportif quotidien avec son coach.

Les mains dans les poches de son sweat, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son sourire. Elle avait répondu. Elle avait répondu, elle était réelle. Il trouvait ça fascinant, lui qui avait toujours aimé le mysticisme, les légendes qui remplissaient ses oreilles depuis qu'il était gosse. Il fallait dire que son cœur balançait pour les majestueux reptiles de plus de dix tonnes, mais le folklore qui entourait le pays lui était tout aussi agréable.

Il frotta doucement son pouce sur la paume de sa main, comme pour se rassurer, à vrai dire il n'avait pas osé laver la marque, de peur qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un rêve, un fantasme. _Lucy_.

Son prénom était aussi exotique que son physique, il avait tant de question à lui poser sur elle, ses origines, sa vie Évidemment ses souvenirs disparaissaient au matin mais comme tout rêve, parfois, comme il en gardait quelques brèves brides un peu floues, c'est qu'il se forçait du mieux possible à s'en rappeler, murmurant entre le conscient et l'inconscient les souvenirs qu'il en avait. Ça ne marchait pas vraiment et il se trouvait souvent comme un imbécile au bord de son lit, à fouiller sa mémoire pour savoir ce qu'il cherchait avec autant de passion, avant de prendre conscience qu'il pleurait.

La frustration de ne pas savoir pourquoi, tout en sachant qu'il avait la réponse quelques heures plutôt, comme un souvenir si profondément enfouit qu'il refusait de se faire net, le rendait dingue. _C'était terrible_.

Il lui manquait quelque chose, il en était certain, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à définir quoi. Ce souvenir même bref de Lucy aujourd'hui, suffisait à le mettre de très bonne humeur.

« **Natsu !** Appela une voix grave. **T'es en retard vieux !**

 **\- Oye Loki .** "

Le dénommé Loki était tranquillement installé sur l'herbe verte du parc, faisant rebondir avec ennui un ballon de basket sur la partie goudronnée du terrain. Natsu avait grandi avec lui, aux côtés de Grey, leur famille s'entendait si bien qu'ils passaient tout leur week-end ensemble, il pouvait donc dire avec certitude qu'ils étaient comme une fratrie, si bien que leurs parents respectifs ne se gênaient pas pour les punir comme tel.

« **C'est quoi cette tête d'imbécile ?** "

Lâcha moqueur Grey, surgit de nulle part, en déposant son sac aux pieds de Loki pour s'installer à ses côtés avec cet air nonchalant qui lui collait à la peau.  
Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour jouer ensemble comme tous les samedi après-midi, bien que le basketball se trouvait être une véritable vocation pour le rose, il n'en restait qu'un passe-temps pour les deux autres garçons qui prenaient tout de même plaisir à ses petits regroupements. C'était devenu une sorte de tradition, aussi loin que remontaient leurs souvenirs, ils avaient toujours agi ainsi, se donnant rendez-vous sur le terrain usé.

 **« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles l'impératrice.** »

Loki laissa un rire franchir ses lèvres au surnom plutôt élégant de Grey, il fallait dire que le physique plutôt androgyne du garçon suscitait les plaisanteries graveleuses de ses deux amis, d'autant plus lorsqu'ils étaient tombés, un soir, sur un film fantastique dont ils avaient déjà oublié le nom. En revanche le grand méchant du film c'était une toute autre affaire. Il fallait dire que cette impératrice des glaces, ressemblait de façon significative à Grey, s'en était tellement troublant que Loki et Natsu avait rapidement fait le lien d'une drôle de façon, accusant leur ami d'avoir joué le rôle d'une sorcière des glaces sans même leur en avoir parlé.

Grey donna un violent coup de poing dans l'épaule de Natsu, agacé par ce surnom ridicule qui lui collait à la peau depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

« **Ferme la, imbécile !** Siffla le brun.

\- **Bon alors tu nous raconte ?** S'impatienta Loki.

\- **Y a rien à raconter.** »

Natsu jaugea un instant ses amis avant de récupérer d'un mouvement souple la balle et dribbler jusqu'au panier. Il avait beau avoir une confiance infinie en ses deux amis, il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'il leur fasse part de ses suppositions.

Premièrement parce qu'il n'en était pas totalement sûr, il n'avait pour preuve qu'un simple prénom à moitié effacé sur la paume de sa main, autant dire absolument rien, et deuxièmement il refusait de passer pour un imbécile, ou pire un taré sorti de l'asile. N'importe qui, de parfaitement sensé, de façon normalement constituée, ne pouvait croire en une histoire aussi abracadabrantesque, lui-même avait du mal, alors quelqu'un comme Grey, fils de commissaire, à l'esprit fermé et si soucieux des détails ? Impossible.

« **Bon vous bougez vos gros derrières de naze, que je vous montre qui est le patron ?** Nargua Natsu dans un sourire moqueur.

\- **Moi je le préférais hier**. Souffla Loki, **il avait l'air moins idiot.**

 **\- Il n'a pas l'air idiot, c'est un idiot.** »

C'est seulement quelques heures plus tard, après plusieurs combats plus ou moins douloureux que Natsu rejoignit Gildarts, son coach depuis près de trois ans maintenant, il avait décelé en Natsu un grand potentiel qu'il prenait soin d'améliorer du mieux possible. L'entraînement rigoureux lui mangeait une bonne partie de ses journées, mais c'était, selon Natsu, nécessaire. Lui-même vouait un culte sans borne au basket, et s'employait du mieux possible à dépasser ses limites. S'il s'y prenait bien il pourrait facilement décrocher une bourse et rejoindre la capitale, et ça ce n'était pas négligeable.

Il avait toujours rêvé de quitter ce petit port, vivre sa vie tel un explorateur, suivre les traces de son père lui était tout bonnement inconcevable. Il aimait sa vie, il aimait ses amis, il aimait cet endroit, mais il voulait voir autre chose, faire autre chose, la simple perspective de finir ses jours ici lui donnait un affreux cafard.

Il poussa un lourd soupir en se laissant tomber sur un des bancs délavés qui bordaient la mer, sur le petit chemin de terre rocailleux en pierre blanche. Gildarts l'avait forcé à courir sur quatre kilomètres avant de lui faire faire ses étirements quotidiens.

Il reprenait doucement son souffle, fixant le ciel se colorer de rouge et d'un bleu foncé, alors que de lourds nuages commençaient à poindre leur nez vers l'horizon.

Il aimait ce paysage, il n'avait toujours vu que lui, pourtant il rêvait de le quitter, et ce désir se faisait de plus en plus grandissant.  
Mollement, il passa une main dans son short orange pour en sortir son portable. Il laissa traîner son regard sur les quelques messages qu'il avait reçu avant d'appuyer sur son agenda, il avait noté à l'intérieur toutes les choses qu'ils avaient qualifié d'importantes : à savoir ses gros partiels et ses matchs importants. Gildarts avait tenu à ce qu'il entretienne son agenda en ajoutant les résultats de ses entraînements pour s'en faire une base et ainsi voir son évolution. Il fronça les sourcils en remarqua une annotation qu'il n'avait absolument pas écrite, datant de la veille.

 _« Salut, Natsu ? C'est ça, j'imagine parfaitement ta surprise, moi aussi j'ai du mal à croire ce qui nous arrive."_

Un large sourire étira ses lèvres alors que sa surprise s'effaçait pour laisser place à une excitation qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir. Bon sang tout ça était réel ! Elle lui avait laissé un putain de mot dans son téléphone ! Il en aurait hurlé de joie.

« M _ais le fait et (est) là. Ce qui nous arrive est vraiment réel. Écoute je ne sais pas pourquoi nous, pourquoi maintenant, ni même comment annuler tout ça, mais une choses est sûre il va falloir respecter certaines règles dans notre intérêt commun. Je me suis permise de faire une liste en ce qui me concerne, et elles ne sont pas négociables ! J'attends la tienne. Je pense qu'il serait plus facile de communiquer par nos téléphones qu'en se griffonnant dessus ! »_

Un sourire amusé le prit alors qu'il lisait la longue liste qu'elle lui avait dressé, c'est qu'elle était plutôt maligne la petite blonde et exigeante de surcroît. Il grogna de frustration en lisant les deux premières règles qui était totalement légitime quoi qu'assez excessive de son point de vue.

« Interdiction _de te laver dans mon corps._

 _Interdiction de te battre avec Erza, Gajeel ou qui que ce soit_."

Il poussa un petit soupir résigné, c'est qu'il avait pris l'habitude de peloter l'imposante poitrine de la blonde chaque fois qu'il se réveillait dans son corps. Il n'était pas spécialement un pervers, mais qui aurait pu résister ? Et puis voir cette peau de pêche subir les assauts du jet d'eau le mettait toujours d'une très bonne humeur. Il se pinça les lèvres, elle ne le saurait peut-être pas s'il faisait une petite entorse de temps en temps non ?

« **Nat' !** Aboya Gildarts. **Ta pause est finie, bouge ton cul !**

 **\- Ouais ouais...** "

Il replaça précautionneusement son cellulaire dans sa poche, peinant à masquer son sourire amusé. Il avait besoin de défouler son surplus d'émotion dans un petit match ! Il se hissa sur ses pieds avant de repartir dans une course folle. 

C'est vers dix heures qu'il rentra enfin chez lui, le corps recouvert de sueur, et chacun de ses muscles tirés à leur apogée. Il se fit violence pour se doucher, avant le pas traînant de se laisser tomber nu sur le lit, le visage profondément enfoui dans son oreiller. Son téléphone vibra doucement sur la table basse le forçant à quitter son état de léthargie avancé il tâtonna péniblement son matelas avant de saisir l'objet de ses désirs, détaillant d'un œil absent le début d'insulte de Grey tâcher l'écran trop blanc de son cellulaire.

Il poussa un grognement, prêt à éjecter le téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de se souvenir d'un détail : il raffermit brusquement sa prise, se laissant rouler sur son flanc gauche cliquant sur l'icône de son agenda.

Il avait rêvé de pouvoir lire la suite des exigences de Lucy, amusé par le toupet dont elle faisait preuve, toute la journée.

Une caractérielle à n'en pas douter.

« _Voilà. Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on apprenne à se connaître pour éviter de se trouver bêtement piégé, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais je doute que ce soit une très bonne idée d'en parler à notre entourage. Personne ne nous croira._

 _Ps: je t'ai ajouté une liste de tout ce dont je suis allergique, tant qu'à faire je préfère autant ne pas mourir bêtement._

 _Bonne nuit Natsu. »_

Il laissa un sourire amusé ourlait ses lèvres, alors qu'il relâchait l'outil pour rejoindre le pays des songes, bercé par le bruit sourd des vagues fracassant la jetée.

 **...**

Tranquillement installé sur la falaise qui surplombait la petite ville portuaire d'Héragon, Natsu mastiquait la boulette de riz au prune que lui avait préparé Happy la veille au soir. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Natsu adorait son petit frère, et si son emploi du temps ne lui permettait pas de passer autant de temps qu'il le souhaitait à ses côtés, il faisait de son mieux pour profiter de son cadet.  
Depuis qu'il s'était levé la main barbouillée de noir, un mois s'était écoulé, et il fallait bien admettre qu'il adorait la blonde, sa bizarrerie et son humour décalé avait suffi à le toucher, attendri par la femme-enfant qu'était Lucy.  
Et puis, il ne fallait pas se mentir, depuis qu'elle prenait possession de son corps les jours de partiel, sa moyenne avait nettement augmenté, il n'était certes pas le plus bête de sa promotion mais Lucy avait un tout autre niveau de culture.  
Il avait par ailleurs rapidement compris qu'elle ne possédait plus aucun proche, il s'employait donc du mieux possible à lui rappeler sa présence et son soutien. Il en avait même passé une soirée entière à recouvrir l'appartement de petits post-it idiots de différentes couleurs, il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de la savoir seule, et espérait que le savoir présent la rendait moins triste. Après tout ils avaient fini par se lier d'amitié, une amitié forte et soudée sans pudeur et tabou, enfin, pas qu'ils le désiraient particulièrement mais leur situation ne leur laissait pas vraiment le choix.

Natsu s'entendait par ailleurs très bien avec les amis de Lucy, quoi qu'il se prenait régulièrement le bec avec Gajeel, partant généralement dans des duels sans queue ni tête qui finissaient toujours mal, d'autant plus lors qu'Erza décidait de jouer les superviseurs.  
Il laissa son regard couler sur les deux personnes qui l'encerclait, écoutant d'une oreille peu attentive leur babillage. Depuis que Lucy possédait son corps, il semblait que la jeune femme ait trouvé en Lisanna une précieuse amie, et puis, Lucy avait prit de passion les relations sentimentales du rose, testant son charme masculin le temps d'un jour. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la dévotion de la blonde, seulement il avait essuyé une bonne dizaine de confession depuis leur échange, il n'était clairement pas un bourreau des cœurs, et il n'appréciait pas plus que ça devoir reconduire l'amour de toutes ses filles en fleur. Elles avaient beau être de parfaites inconnues, il n'aimait pas les faire pleurer.

« **Le match de qualification est pour bientôt non ?** demanda Lisanna en battant des pieds dans le vide.

\- **Ouais** , lâcha Grey pensif. **Mais c'est seulement aux matchs décisifs qu'il y aura les recruteurs.**

 **\- Je suis sûr que vous y arriverez les doigts dans le nez !**

 **\- Évidemment !** Souris Natsu »

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Lucy l'avait rencontré par hasard après s'être lamentablement perdue au centre du village, et la blanche avait gentiment proposé de la raccompagner. C'est ainsi qu'elles avaient fini par échanger leurs numéros, se promettant de se revoir rapidement, et depuis, Lisanna restait continuellement avec eux.

Il avait bien fallu au rose trois longs jours pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, lui qui fantasmait depuis des années sur la jolie argentée, se trouvait du jour au lendemain à manger avec elle à ses pauses, surtout qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui adresser la parole. C'était complètement dingue.  
Grey avait passé des semaines à se foutre de sa gueule à ce sujet, et Loki n'avait eu de cesse de le féliciter en lui donnant des coups de coude peu discrets et œillades lourdes de sens. C'est que Lisanna se montrait très taquine et tactile, et bien que c'était loin de lui déplaire, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ses rougeurs, parfois même il s'empêtrait dans ses mots, bafouillant misérablement, ce qui ne manquait jamais de faire rire ses amis.

« **Bon !** Déclara l'argenté en frappant dans ses mains, **on va passer l'après-midi à la crique ?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas. Je vais prévenir Loki.**

 **\- Ça sera sans moi, j'ai un entraînement avec Gildarts à seize heures.**

 **\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?** Lâcha Grey, **il est à peine treize Heures, t'auras le temps de le retrouver plus tard !** »

Natsu fronça les sourcils, fusillant son ami du regard, il avait besoin de se reposer et de mettre au calme toutes ses pensées, surtout en ce qui concernait sa vie actuelle, être entouré par ses deux crétins et son amour d'enfance était loin d'être apaisant.

« **Si tu préfères te reposer ce n'est pas grave** , tempéra Lisanna, **on aura d'autres occasions ! Même si ça aurait été chouette.**

 **\- Et voilà !** Gronda Grey, **tu fais de la peine à Lisanna !**

 **\- C'est bon, c'est bon** grommela le rose. »

Si Natsu s'était bien gardé de dire à qui que ce soit ce qui lui arrivait, Grey semblait avoir remarqué un changement qu'il mettait sur le compte de Lisanna. C'est donc du mieux possible qu'il tentait de les réunir, au grand dam de Natsu. Entre Lucy et Grey, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, ses deux amis prenaient un plaisir malsain à gérer sa vie sentimentale, et lorsqu'il se trouvait dans le corps svelte et plantureux de Lucy, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur la situation, subissant à son réveil les dégâts que ce duo infernal avait commis. Il était d'ailleurs bien décidé à mettre un stop à la blonde avant que les choses dégénèrent de trop et puis, quitte à entreprendre une relation amoureuse avec Lisanna, il préférait que ce soit de sa propre initiative.

C'est donc passablement énervé qu'il abandonna son repas terminé, suivant le duo à travers la ville, pour rejoindre la demeure de Loki.

Il ne fallait pas plus d'une trentaine de minutes pour traverser toute la petite ville, et la moitié pour rejoindre la petite maison de pierre grise du rouquin. Il vivait, à la différence de Natsu, dans les hauteurs de la ville, éloigné de ses odeurs de marée montante et de poissons, son père n'étant pas un pêcheur, il était assez naturel qu'il se trouve dans le quartier qui regroupait les corps de métier plus traditionnel, comme instituteur ou plombier.

Le jeune homme attendait adossé négligemment sur la vieille Ford d'un bleu terne qui siégeait sur son allée, le regard rivé sur la maison qui lui faisait face. Au travers de la fenêtre, il pouvait voir sa voisine madame Yumiko essayer une de ses toutes nouvelles robes, dévoilant la peau diaphane et complètement nue de son dos à son regard. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, le regard brûlant de désir en la voyant lui offrir un petit sourire en descendant lascivement la bretelle de sa robe.

" **Loki !** Salua joyeusement Lisanna.

\- **Salut.** Il abandonna la peau lisse et soyeuse de Yumiko pour admirer les nouveaux venus. **Alors ?**

 **\- Prêt pour aller à la crique ?** Demanda Grey avant de sourire légèrement, **sinon on peut te laisser mater la voisine.** "

Loki haussa simplement les épaules, nullement offensé par la réflexion de son ami. Il se redressa pour rejoindre Natsu et commençait leur marche, ses mains négligemment enfouies dans les poches de son jean.

C'était ce trait de caractère ci que respectait le plus Natsu, cette façon surprenante qu'avec Loki d'aborder des sujets importants avec légèreté, comme s'il se trouvait maître incontesté de tous les mystères de l'univers. C'était fascinant, d'autant plus lorsqu'il comprenait l'importance de la situation, Loki se trouvant être l'amant d'une femme respectable et marié au patron de son père, également mère de deux enfants avoisinant son âge.

« **Dit Nat'** , lâcha-t-il sans quitter l'horizon des yeux. **Est-ce que tu crois au destin ?** »

Natsu lui jeta un regard incertain, haussant les épaules pour toute réponse, il ne s'était de toute façon jamais vraiment posé la question. Il afficha néanmoins un petit sourire en coin, fasciné par le personnage qu'était son ami. Loki était ce genre de type, passant de tout à rien avec une facilité déconcertante. Il était capable de parler pendant de longues heures du développement économique lors de la période Ming, comme il pouvait parler de la complexité d'une particule de méthane ou du décolleté faramineux de madame Yura la fleuriste, qui comme tous les jours, se penchait pour déposer de grosses gerbes de fleurs à l'entrée de son magasin.

Ils longèrent le chemin de pierre blanche qui bordait la mer, quittant enfin le cœur du village, pour déboucher sur un petit passage difficile d'accès, descendant vers les grottes qui recouvraient la partie ouest d'Héragon.  
C'est Natsu qui s'y engagea le premier, escaladant habillement les rochers pour atterrir sur une sorte de petite cuve. C'était comme une petite plage privatisée, connues seulement par eux. Il retira ses chaussures pour sentir le sable brûlant s'infiltrer entre ses orteils alors qu'il continuait son ascension en son centre.

Il aimait bien cet endroit, enfant il y venait régulièrement avec Grey et Loki, s'inventant mille et une histoire de piraterie, c'était leur coin secret.

« **Je suis contente de vous avoir rencontré**. Avoua Lisanna en prenant une grande bouffée d'air. **Sans ça, je n'aurais jamais découvert cet endroit !**

 **\- Les femmes,** soupira Loki, **si vénale !**

 **\- Eh !** "

Elle asséna une petite tape sur l'épaule du roux, le laissant ricaner bêtement. Depuis que Lisanna avait rejoint le petit groupe de garçon, l'ambiance y était plus légère, presque douce. Elle arrivait à calmer les débuts de dispute d'un simple regard, à apaiser les tensions d'une légère caresse ou pression de la main, et ce en gardant accroché à son visage un large sourire empreint de tendresse. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Lisanna était vraiment une fille adorable.

« **Celui qui arrive le premier à la bouée ?** Proposa la blanche. **Je suis sûr que je vous bats tous haut la main !**

 **\- Tu nous défies ?** Sourit Loki.

\- **Peut-être bien."**

Si elle pouvait se montrait douce et câline, elle n'en restait pas moins taquine et joueuse, c'était ce qui plaisait d'ailleurs le plus à Natsu. Elle n'était pas de ses filles à se maquiller des heures, portant les derniers vêtements à la mode, perchées sur de hauts talons, non Lisanna était naturelle et un peu garçon manqué sur les bords, et il adorait ça.

« **Et si on pimentait un peu le jeu ?** Questionna espiègle Loki

\- **Tu proposes ?** Demanda grey visiblement intéressé.

\- **Celui qui perd se trouve de corvée samedi.**

 **\- Quoi ? Pas question !** Gronda Grey. »

Le brun se rembrunit immédiatement, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean délavé, le regard fermement accroché sur la tête d'imbécile heureux de Loki.

Natsu poussa un long soupir, ébouriffant sans le vouloir sa chevelure déjà sauvage, il savait pertinemment de quoi parlait Loki. Un samedi par mois, quelques personnes triées sur le volet devaient s'occuper de nettoyer le vieux gymnase, et cette fois Loki faisait parti du lot. Malheureusement pour lui les quelques filles présentes étaient en couple ou peu intéressé par le rouquin, d'autant plus qu'elles faisaient pour la plupart partis du groupe d'handball et qu'elles avaient un punch assez étonnant. La joue gauche de Loki pouvait d'ailleurs en attester.

« **Sérieux les gars !** Pleurnicha Loki, **j'avais des trucs de prévu moi ce week-end !**

 **\- Comme nous tous, abruti !**

 **\- Même si je voulais, je ne pourrais pas**. Ajouta Natsu, **j'ai entraînement tout le samedi en vue des prochains matchs.**

 **\- Mouais, si c'est comme aujourd'hui, tu pourrais très bien prendre ma place.**

 **\- Les entraînements vont doubler d'intensité** , apprit Lisanna, **(puisque après les vacances de noël, les matchs vont devenir sérieux, pour l'instant ça va, mais d'ici quelques mois, nous aurons les matchs inter-universitaires, c'est là que tout se jouera** »

Les trois garçons lui jetèrent un regard médusé, surpris qu'elle s'y connaisse aussi bien sans faire partie d'aucun club sportif. La plupart des gens n'en avaient franchement rien à faire, d'autant plus lorsqu'on connaissait la passion de Lisanna pour l'art, en particulier celui de la sculpture, qui se trouvait bien loin de celui du sport. Elle les gratifia d'un petit sourire espiègle, la main posée sur sa hanche.

« **Mon frère a fait parti de l'équipe de kendo**. Poursuivit-elle, **et puis dans ma famille on est fans de basket-ball. Enfin c'était plus le truc de mon père, on va dire qu'il nous a contaminé à la naissance !**

 **\- Lisanna tu es la femme de mes rêves**. Souffla Loki

\- **Évidemment !** Sourit-elle en se débarrassant de son short, **qui ne tomberait pas amoureux de ça ?** »

Elle pointa du doigt son visage, un air moqueur étirant les plis de sa bouche, avant de retirer son haut violet, dévoilant ses sous-vêtements unis, d'un joli vert pomme.

« **Bon alors, on y va ou pas ? »**

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse qu'elle courait déjà à toute jambe vers l'eau fraîche de ce mois de septembre. Ils la regardèrent pénétrer dans l'eau comme si elle était réellement chaude et agréable avec fascination.

« **Putain.** Souffla Grey estomaqué.

\- **Elle a un grain cette fille** , approuva Loki avant de se débarrasser de ses affaires, **mais je ne vais pas la laisser nous ridiculiser !** »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il se jeta à sa suite, poussant un cri peu glorieux quand son corps rencontra la fraîcheur de l'eau. Natsu admira ses amis un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, il avait beau râler et rêver d'aventure, il adorait vraiment ses moments. C'est avec entrain qu'il se mit en caleçon pour les rejoindre, jurant dans sa barbe inexistante quand il rencontra la mer. Cette eau était gelée !

Grey éclata de rire sous la mine déconfite de Natsu, pour une raison inconnue le brun avait une très bonne tolérance à la froideur, s'en était presque effrayant, il était capable de se balader torse nu en plein mois de janvier, comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Natsu l'avait même déjà vu à moitié nu dans la neige en train de chercher son pantalon.

« **Je vous préviens** , sa mâchoire s'entrechoquait sous le coup du froid, **il est hors de question que je rentre plus que ça !**

 **\- Fillette !**

 **\- C'est sûr que pour l'impératrice c'est chaud, mais pour le commun des mortels c'est gelé !** Rabroua Natsu en frictionnant ses bras. **Vous êtes malade.**

 **\- Je rejoins Natsu sur ce coup, elle est glacée.**

 **\- C'est dans ta tête.** Tenta Lisanna, faisant grimacer Loki.

\- **Je ne crois pas non, regarde les lèvres de Natsu elles sont bleues ! C'est pas un effet d'optique si tu veux mon avis !**

 **\- Et on le veux pas.**

 **\- Je me casse !** Coupa Natsu en faisant courageusement demi-tour.

\- **Mauviette !** Hurla Grey avant d'éclater de rire »

En temps normal il aurait fait demi-tour pour lui coller son poing en plein visage, mais il préférait largement se réchauffer sur la plage et passer pour un idiot. Il poussa un soupir d'aise en se laissant tomber sur la plagette, retrouvant progressivement l'usage de ses orteils.

Il coula un regard sur son téléphone, admirant l'heure, avant qu'il ne le saisisse pour glisser son doigt sur l'agenda. Ça faisait presque une semaine qu'il n'avait pas échangé de corps avec Lucy, et même si ses souvenirs étaient confus, elle commençait à lui manquer. Étrangement, il avait le sentiment depuis quelques temps de se souvenir de mieux en mieux d'elle, faisant naître une drôle de chaleur dans ses reins.  
 _Il voulait la voir._

Cette pensée s'infiltrait toujours plus profondément en lui, virant doucement à l'obsession. malheureusement il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, premièrement parce qu'il avait bien trop d'examens pour pouvoir se le permettre et ensuite par ce qu'il n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir de son lieu de vie, il se voyait mal arpenter tout Kyōto pour la trouver. Il poussa un lourd soupir en laissant courir ses pupilles sur l'écran de son téléphone, il avait beau relire encore et encore les mots qu'ils s'échangeaient, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir précisément ce qu'il répondait.

Ses prunelles sapins s'arrêtèrent sur une phrase, étirant sa bouche en réponse.

« _T'es vraiment un crétin !_ »

Il avait découvert sous ses airs de fille bien éduquée et sage un vrai tempérament de feu, qu'il aimait plus que tout faire sortir. Ses réactions étaient toujours excessives et surprenantes, il ne pouvait pas s'en lasser ! Et puis Lucy était devenu une amie vraiment intime en l'espace d'un pauvre mois, s'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se souvenir d'elle, il savait reconnaître la boule de chaleur qui se formait dans son ventre chaque fois qu'il y pensait, ce mélange de bien-être et de plaisir, sans pour autant mettre un visage sur cette émotion.

D'une certaine façon elle le rendait heureux.

 _« …dédoublement de la personnalité, ou ami imaginaire. Tu choisis !_ »

Il sourit un peu plus, amusé par les théories loufoques qu'elle aimait lui raconter, certaine qu'il ne pouvait réellement pas exister. Il se souvenait vaguement l'imposante bibliothèque qui siégeait dans son salon, allant des fables pour enfant au polar sanguinolent, et pourtant elle se refusait catégoriquement à croire en leur situation.

Il préférait de loin penser que tout cela était vrai, plutôt que penser qu'elle n'existait pas, cette simple perspective le rendait profondément triste.  
Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ne soit qu'un fantasme de son imaginaire ou l'incarnation d'une tumeur qu'il aurait au cerveau, ou que sais-je encore. Non, il voulait qu'elle soit réelle, vivante, sans trop savoir exactement pourquoi il y tenait tant, mais il était certain que la savoir factice le peinerait bien plus que de raison.

Il se laissa basculer sur le dos, fixant les nombreux nuages aux formes approximatives, son cellulaire reposant sur son ventre. Peut-être devrait-il prendre un jour pour la voir ? Après tout il n'aurait qu'à lui demander d'écrire son adresse quelque part et suivre les indications.

Il se pinça les lèvres, si l'idée était tout à fait alléchante elle n'en restait pas moins terrifiante, la rejoindre chez elle, signifiait la voir, ou pas. Il avait peur que tout cela ne soit pas vrai, après tout son frère aurait très bien pu jouer le jeu en l'entendant marmonner dans son sommeil, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il parlait en dormant, il avait toujours eu le sommeil agité après tout. Il ferma les yeux un instant, Zeref était peut-être étrange et sinistre d'un premier abord mais il était clairement l'une des plus gentilles personnes sur cette terre, il le voyait mal inventer toute cette histoire. Non c'était ridicule, Lucy existait, Lucy existait et ils échangeaient de corps, c'est tout ce en quoi il avait besoin de croire.

« **Ça va ?** Demanda la voix douce de Lisanna, alors qu'elle s'installait à ses côtés, **tu as l'air ailleurs, plus que d'habitude en tout cas.**

 **\- Ah ?**

 **\- Tu veux en parler ?** »

Il tourna doucement son visage pour la regarder, elle semblait vraiment soucieuse de son état, ses grandes prunelles azurées profondément ancrées dans les siennes. Elle lui décrocha un petit sourire timide, tâchant ses joues d'un rose pastel tout à fait délicieux.

« **Mais on n'est pas obligé hein !**

 **\- Ça va.** Répéta-t-il plus doucement »

Il remarqua un voile de tristesse se déposer doucement sur son regard, alors qu'elle se détourner pour fixer l'horizon, ses bras enroulés à ses jambes qu'elle avait pris soin de rapprocher de sa poitrine pour se donner plus de chaleur. Il se demanda un instant s'il l'avait blessé, après tout elle faisait un pas vers lui ? Et s'il appréciait réellement l'intentioN, il se refusait à parler à qui que ce soit de Lucy, tout du moins pour l'instant. Il prit appui sur ses coudes pour se redresser, retirant son sweat pour le poser sur les épaules encore humides de Lisanna, elle sursauta légèrement avant de murmurer un léger merci. À la façon qu'elle avait de mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure, triturant du bout des doigts l'habit, il semblait évident qu'elle souhaitait parler.

« **Je suis contente qu'on soit devenu ami Natsu, tu sais ? Tu es différent des autres personnes, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est en mieux ou pas. »**

Bien que la réflexion en aurait laissé plus d'un pantois, le garçon se contenta de sourire gentiment, nullement vexé, après tout il avait fini par cultiver sa différence à défaut de pouvoir la masquer. Ce n'était pas la couleur atypique de ses cheveux saumonés qui lui posait le plus de problème, à vrai dire peu de personne osait lui en parler, c'était plutôt lui en général, la personne qu'il était. Il manqua de soupirer à cette réflexion, il n'avait pas la prétention de se croire parfait, tout le monde en avait des défauts, seulement lui il les acceptait et les aimait. Il avait des habitudes étranges, à commencer par cette manie qu'il avait de porter en toute circonstance son écharpe, ou celle de parler à son chat, qu'il considérait sincèrement comme un ami, quoi qu'il pouvait se montrer de très bon conseil si on savait écouter.

« **Merci Lis' !** »

Elle éclata d'un rire doux, une main masquant la rangée blanche de dent qu'elle exposait malgré elle.

« **Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un compliment, tu sais !**

 **\- Je préfère le prendre comme tel.** Avoua le rose.

\- **Dans ce cas, c'en est un.** »

Elle frictionna ses jambes, essuyant les petites gouttes d'eau qui s'accrochaient à sa peau d'albâtre, profitant du soleil qui la réchauffait. S'ils étaient devenu amis, Natsu pouvait sentir une certaine gêne lorsqu'il se trouvait tous les deux, comme si elle se retenait de dire quelque chose, il l'avait à de nombreuses fois vu baisser le regard, ou esquiver le sien, et puis à force de la détailler depuis si longtemps, il pouvait dire que d'une certaine façon il la connaissait par cœur.  
Par exemple, elle mâchouillait l'intérieur de sa joue lorsqu'elle réfléchissait à quelque chose d'important, ou pinçait l'arête de son nez lorsqu'elle se sentait contrariée. 

Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front, à bien y regarder il devait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, passer pour un pervers dégueulasse. Qui épie les jeunes filles, franchement ? ILse jura de ne jamais en parler à la jeune femme, de peur de faire fuir pour de bon.  
Il sentit ses joues chauffer, détournant rapidement son attention de Lisanna, il avait toujours était fasciné par la jeune femme, elle était sa voisine depuis de longues années maintenant et s'il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de l'aborder, bien trop intimidé par ses deux aînés, il avait toujours espéré pouvoir en faire un jour une précieuse amie.  
Un sourire léger étira sa bouche, Lucy avait réussi là où il avait échoué lamentablement si longtemps, à vrai dire la blonde avait été un vrai don du ciel, il était clair que sans elle il n'aurait pas franchis le cap, et ce malgré toutes ses belles motivations.  
Il se rappela avec une certaine honte le jour où il avait croisé Grey, après un échange de corps avec Lucy, où il lui avait expliqué son comportement étrange, la veille il avait trouvé le courage d'inviter la blanche à sortir, seulement à cheval entre son perron et le petit chemin il avait fait machine arrière, comme un lâche. Heureusement que Lucy était là, pour rattraper sa médiocrité.

« **Tu voudras bien m'aider alors ?**

 **\- T'aider ? Pour faire quoi ?**

 **\- Je savais que tu allais oublier** , soupira la blanche, **j'ai besoin d'un modèle pour ma sculpture, juste le buste.**

 **\- Oh.** "

 _Oh._

La perspective de se trouver à moitié nu avec le fruit de ses fantasmes était relativement gênant, d'autant plus qu'il était un jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge, pour ne pas dire sexuellement actif, et qu'elle ne le laissait clairement pas indifférent. Mais en même temps, Lisanna était devenue une de ses amies, il ne pouvait pas ignorer sa demande, c'était à l'encontre de son éthique.

« **Ça ne me dérange pas, dis moi quand et je serais là.**

 **\- Merci !** Souffla de soulagement la blanche, **tu me sauves la vie ! Monsieur Oba est très strict, si je n'obtiens pas une note correcte...** elle soupira lourdement, **je ne veux même pas y penser.**

 **\- T'en fais pas,** rassura le rose, **je t'aiderais du mieux possible.** "

Son sourire se crispa à l'instant où il se rappela les premiers mots de Lisanna, ça sous entendait clairement que Lucy avait déjà donné son aval, et ce sans l'avoir consulté ou même informé au préalable. Cette fille était un véritable démon. Il allait devoir rallonger sa liste d'interdiction, et il savait exactement quoi mettre en premier critère !

Chapitre corrigé par Clemantine, qu'on pourra tous féliciter pour avoir eu le courage de tout corriger !  
Un grand merci ! 3

A. 


	3. Curieux Sentiments

Tom Nom

. Curieux sentiments.

« Ne _pas se mêler de la vie sentimentale de l'autre..._ **Quoi ?! Sérieusement ? T'es vraiment un ingrat.** »

Lucy reposa son téléphone sur la table de sa cuisine, vexée dans sa fierté. Elle n'aurait pas à s'en mêler si cet abruti ne jouait pas les trouillards !  
Elle grinça des dents, repoussant rageusement la tasse de thé encore fumante. Évidemment, elle savait que ça ne la regardait absolument pas, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Seulement elle ne draguait pas, malgré ce qu'il pensait croire, elle agissait juste naturellement, de la même manière qu'elle l'aurait fait dans son propre corps et puis ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute si elle s'entendait si bien avec Lisanna si ?  
Bon il fallait avouer qu'elle profitait de l'expérience de Loki dans le domaine romantique pour préparer le terrain à Natsu, espérant qu'il finirait par franchir le cap avec la blanche, mais juste un tout petit peu.  
Elle soupira, bon elle prenait peut-être un peu trop de libertés, mais c'était si tentant ! Et puis elle était persuadée qu'il ne respectait pas complètement leur règlement, c'est qu'il pouvait se montrer très malin lorsqu'il le fallait.

Exaspérée, elle abandonna la cuisine pour s'étaler sur le sofa, le téléphone toujours en main. Elle avait attrapé une mauvaise grippe et se trouvait clouée au lit elle avait bien tenté de se changer les idées mais c'était peine perdue, surtout avec ses voisins.  
Bon dieu ses voisins !

Ils étaient tous plus exubérants les uns que les autres, tant et si bien qu'elle avait fini par renoncer, filant toujours à toutes jambes quand elle voyait débarquer celui du troisième.

Monsieur Ichiya était un homme inquiétant, _vraiment inquiétant_ , son physique déjà peu ragoûtant n'était qu'un avant-goût du personnage, et le physique en disait déjà beaucoup. Bien sûr Lucy n'était pas le genre à se fier à ça, elle préférait passer outre pour se faire une opinion plus juste, seulement… seulement avec lui la première impression était la bonne.  
De son petit mètre cinquante, d'un corps gras et flasque tout tassé, à sa mâchoire anormalement carrée il était dans son costume fait sur mesure l'archétype du dandy. Seulement son cerveau semblait en parfaite opposition entre ce qu'il percevait et la réalité. 

Elle se rappelait encore avec horreur la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré : il l'avait reniflé comme un animal, prenant des poses ridicules à chaque fin de phrase qu'il aimait ponctuer d'un " _men_ " lascif.  
Bien sûr, Lucy l'avait rapidement pris pour une sorte de pervers, et les deux garçons qui sortaient régulièrement de son appartement avait suffi à la dissuader à tout jamais de lui adresser la parole. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas la fascination abusive qu'avait ses deux hommes pour ce, ce, elle ne trouvait même pas les mots.

Elle laissa retomber sa main sur le canapé, faisant rouler son cellulaire sur le tapis jaune pâle, le regard fixement accroché au plafond. Il y avait aussi sa voisine de palier : si son physique semblait frêle avec son corps délicat et son visage tout en finesse, encadré de jolis cheveux rose vif, ces penchants semblaient pour leurs parts bien plus inquiétant.  
Un frisson d'effroi lui remonta la colonne vertébrale lorsqu'elle se rappela la semaine dernière. Elle était allée lui emprunter des œufs, la rose avait ouvert la porte avec empressement découvrant aux yeux innocents de Lucy une tenue en latex noir agrémentée de piques et et de boucle en fer. Seulement ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait choqué, c'était plutôt la boule rouge vif qui siégeait dans sa bouche, sanglé à son visage, et l'air ennuyé de la rose qui l'avait toisé de longues minutes en silence, trouvant la situation parfaitement logique et banal.

Elle ne l'était pas, _absolument pas._

Lucy soupira de plus belle, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait faire aujourd'hui pour passer le temps, réviser lui donner un mal de tête horrible, et elle ne se sentait pas capable d'entamer un nouveau livre, bien trop fatiguée pour se concentrer tant sur les lignes que sur l'intrigue.

Elle n'avait envie de rien, sauf peut-être parler avec Natsu. Si leur relation avait évolué du " _on as pas le choix, faisons avec_ " à " _nous sommes amis_ ", elle devait bien admettre qu'elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, bien sûr elle connaissait sa vie d'une façon assez intime, mais lui, c'était différent.  
Ils leur arrivaient souvent de discuter de leurs aspirations futures, leurs passions, leurs goûts, pourtant il lui semblait qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à le cerner totalement.  
Mais une chose était sûre, elle commençait à bien l'aimer. Il représentait cette touche de fantaisie qui lui manquait, le piment qui venait relever le goût fade de ses journées monotones. Oui elle l'adorait. Elle coula un regard sur le post-it accroché sur l'angle de sa télé, d'un vert agressif, dessus était noté simplement :

 _« Souris »_

Il en avait mit absolument partout dans son appartement, si bien qu'elle en trouvait encore aujourd'hui, mais celui-là c'était différent, elle n'avait pas pu s'en débarrasser, ça lui rappelait inlassablement que quelqu'un sur cette fichue boule de poussière pensait à elle, et c'était foutrement agréable.  
Il comblait progressivement le fossé de son cœur, ravivant son âme romancière qu'elle dénigrait considérablement depuis le début de ses études. Après tout comment ne pas se sentir inspirée de cette curieuse relation ?

Elle avait décidé de retirer toute forme de loisir inutile le temps de ses études, de peur de se perdre. Pourtant Natsu représentait à lui seul la folie qu'elle se refusait, et curieusement elle aimait bien ça, sentir sa vie lui échapper tout en ayant l'impression de la contrôler. Après tout, ils étaient deux à vivre dans ce corps d'une certaine façon.

Elle sourit en reprenant la lecture de son agenda, elle avait découvert qu'il était un ami fiable et fidèle, prêt à tout pour défendre ses idéaux et valeur. D'une certaine façon, sa force de caractère lui rappelait Erza et c'était probablement une des raisons qui lui faisait tant l'apprécier.  
Bien sûr elle n'avait encore jamais abordé le sujet de ses parents, même s'il l'avait probablement compris, elle ne se sentait pas prête à en parler, et puis ses messages interposés rendaient le tout impersonnel à ses yeux. Elle soupira d'agacement, laissant ses prunelles pralinées continuer leur route sur les quelques lignes de son cellulaire.

« _Les matchs vont bientôt débuter, je vais mener notre équipe à la victoire !  
Tu vas voir ! J'espère jusque qu'on n'échangera pas ce jour,  
t'es vraiment pas douée avec un ballon. _»

Un léger rire quitta ses lèvres, il était vrai que depuis qu'ils partageaient de corps, les performances sportives de Lucy avaient nettement augmenté, si bien que le coach sportif madame Evergreen, lui avait proposé de rejoindre l'équipe d'handball. Évidemment elle avait refusé : elle ne devait ses nouveaux talents qu'au rose, et une fois les corps récupérés, elle redevenait vraiment mauvaise. Accepter aurait été très peu correct vis à vis de l'équipe.  
Malgré tout, Natsu ne manquait jamais une occasion de passer voir la coach, parfois pour parler, parfois pour se joindre à une partie de basket-ball en cours, ou de volley. 

Depuis que le garçon prenait plaisir à agir comme un abruti dans son corps, de fille passe partout, elle était passée à cette fille que tous connaissaient, en partie pour ses frasques rocambolesques, qu'elle découvrait avec la même stupeur au petit matin.

Elle poussa un soupir las, elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à comprendre, sa cote de popularité avait grimpé en flèche, si bien qu'elle disait bonjour à des personnes dont elle ne connaissait même pas le visage, et puis Erza et Cana ne passaient pas vraiment inaperçues. La réputation des deux filles avait également augmenté ou tout du moins, elle s'était grandement améliorée. Désormais les gens ne changeaient plus de trottoir à leur passage, et certains même osaient garder la tête haute, ce qui disons-le, était en soit un exploit.

La porte claqua brusquement, faisant sursauter la pauvre malade. Face à elle se tenait chancelante une Erza en sueur, les cheveux en pétard collait la peau humide de son front. On pouvait même voir la chemise grise dépasser de sa jupe en lin bordeaux.

« **Lucy !** »

Elle laissa tomber à ses pieds la lourde chaîne en métal qu'elle avait vaillamment tenu jusque-là, avant de laisser sa tête basculer lourdement en avant, sa main droite trouvant l'accès à sa hanche.

 **« Bon sang** **...** souffla-t-elle péniblement en reprenant son souffle, **je… j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé malheur !** »

Un sourire attendri étira la bouche de Lucy : sous ses airs autoritaires et intransigeants, Erza se révélait être d'une douceur candide. Lucy avait rapidement compris qu'elle avait forgé cette lourde carapace dans l'espoir de survivre à sa condition, et si jusque-là tout c'était passé à merveille, il semblait désormais que la yakuza cherchait une certaine forme de stabilité et paradoxalement, de droiture.

Lorsque Lucy avait compris qui était réellement Erza, elle avait adopté une toute autre attitude. Il fallait bien reconnaître que d'une certaine façon, elle se revoyait en elle dans ses jeunes années, ce regard parfois hagard, parfois fuyant.  
À cet instant elle avait vu en Erza une enfant égarée mais surtout effrayée qu'elle voulait protéger.

Lucy poussa doucement quelques mèches de ses cheveux, dégageant son visage pour se donner une certaine contenance, espérant ainsi rassurer la rouquine. Elle avait endossé sans vraiment le vouloir le rôle de mère de substitution, renfonçant leur relation pourtant naissante. Une intimité tendre s'était rapidement créée entre elles, rendant leur complicité surprenante : elles semblaient se comprendre d'un coup d'œil mais le plus étonnant était sans conteste cette manière qu'elles avaient de se protéger et de se soutenir continuellement.

« **Ça va, j'ai simplement la grippe, rien de grave.**

 **\- Oh, heu... d'accord ! Bien, bien ! Une grippe, juste une grippe, d'accord.** Bafouilla la rouge, gênée.

\- **Tu veux boire un thé ? J'allais justement m'en faire un**. »

Erza se contenta d'un sourire reconnaissant, plus proche d'ailleurs d'une grimace, avant de s'installer sur le canapé, mal à l'aise. C'est qu'elle n'avait jamais été vraiment habituée à réagir ainsi : elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour les filles de son groupe, elle les savait aptes à se défendre, mais pour Lucy, c'était différent, elle se sentait bien trop concernée par sa vie, sa santé surtout, et mettait un point d'honneur à la protéger coûte que coûte et ce contre tout ce qu'elle estimait dangereux pour son amie.

« **Tu... heu...** commença maladroitement Erza les joues légèrement chaudes, **tu te sens bien ?**

 **\- Oui, ça va. Tu n'as pas cours ?**

 **\- Sans importance.** »

Lucy fit brusquement demi-tour, fixant durement la rouquine, elle avait beau la terrifier lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère, il était tout simplement hors de question qu'elle laisse passer le comportement puéril de son amie.

« **Vas en cours.** Ordonna la blonde.

\- **Non.**

 **\- Erza** , menaça lucy.

\- **Tu es malade.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas le rapport !** Gronda-t-elle, **Je ne veux pas que tu rates tes cours par ma faute, alors maintenant tu te lèves et tu files en classe !**

 **\- Pas question ! Tu es malade, je ne te laisserais pas toute seule !**

 **\- Je vais bien.**

 **\- Non, bien sûr que non, tu as la grippe, regarde-toi tu fais peur à voir ! Je ne pars pas d'ici.** »

Lucy soupira, massant sa tempe à l'aide de son index. Elle sentait venir un douloureux mal de crâne, vaincue, elle se laissa traîner jusqu'au salon, s'affalant sur le canapé.

« **Fais comme tu veux.** »

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le bruit que produisait son amie, sans nul doute fière d'elle. Elle s'était rapidement mise au travail, bougeant frénétiquement les casseroles et autres ustensiles susceptibles de l'aider dans sa tâche. Plus amusée qu'excédée du comportement de la jeune femme, Lucy laissa un sourire fendre son visage : il fallait bien admettre qu'elle était très heureuse de cette petite intrusion. Avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter dans ce genre de moment, apaisait grandement la jeune femme.

« **Raconte-moi ta journée, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Comme tu voudras** »

La frange rabattue sur son front à l'aide d'un bandana jaune poussin, qu'elle avait sorti d'on ne sait où, le visage souriant d'Erza s'échappa de la cuisine dévoilant ses yeux rieurs d'un joli saphir. Sa voix commença à s'élever dans la pièce, mêlant la profondeur de son timbre à son brusque levé de ton : elle mettait une telle passion à raconter son récit que Lucy pouvait parfaitement l'imaginer.

Elle voyait la chevelure flamboyante de son amie se balancer sous le coup d'une brise un peu brusque, ses sourcils se froncer sous le commentaire salace de Cana, le bruit régulier de ses talons foulants les pavés salis. Oui elle imaginait parfaitement l'histoire de son amie.

« **[...] Lévy n'était vraiment pas contente !** Poursuivit la rouquine avant d'imiter de façon ridicule le brun, _**" Crevette, moi j'y peux rien si t'as la grâce d'un éléphant ."**_ »

Lucy éclata d'un rire franc, imaginant ses deux camarades échanger cette joute verbale, aucun doute que Lévy aurait bombé le torse à renfort de ses bras, méticuleusement placés sous sa poitrine, alors que Gajeel se serait penché en avant, souriant en coin, les mains appuyées sur ses hanches en signe de provocation. Elle les connaissait si bien qu'elle pouvait prédire avec exactitude ce qui avait suivi.

« **[...] et puis finalement Cana n'a pas pu s'empêcher de s'en mêler**. Souffla Erza qui avait déjà disparu dans la cuisine sans interrompre son récit. **Et ça a fini en bagarre, tu t'en doutes.**

 **\- Je suis sûre que Gajeel a payé un gâteau aux haricots rouges à Lévy pour se faire pardonner !**

 **\- Évidemment !** S'écria Erza en mélangeant vigoureusement son saladier. **Le vendeur les connaît tellement bien, qu'il leur offre le thé maintenant !**

 **\- Ah l'amour ! »**

Le visage d'Erza prit une teinte furieusement rouge, alors qu'elle se mettait à bafouiller des mots sans queue ni tête. Pour une raison encore inconnue, Erza se trouvait être véritablement coincée et profondément pudique en ce qui concernait les relations humaines. Parler sentiments la mettait dans un tel état que Lucy ne pouvait pas résister à l'embêter de temps en temps sur le sujet.

« **Et toi, niveau relation amoureuse ?** S'amusa Lucy.

\- **Moi, moi, moi, relation... relation amou... reuse? Que ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !** Elle lâcha un rire terriblement faux avant de se reconcentrer sur sa tâche.

\- **Oh, juste toi et un garçon, s'embrassant dans un petit coin isolé, s'enlaçant-**

 **\- Lucy !** Bafouilla de gêne la rouge. »

Voyant l'embarras plus qu'évident de son amie, Lucy calma un nouveau rire, balançant sa main avec désinvolture devant son nez.

« **Je te taquine. »**

…

Lucy poussa un long soupir résigné en fixant le carnage de la cuisine, si Erza avait mis du cœur à l'ouvrage, le résultat était franchement catastrophique : de la farine et des coquilles d'œufs traînaient un peu partout, sans compter les nombreux ustensiles recouverts de pâtes et de crèmes qui s'entassaient lourdement dans l'évier.

Elle passa une main sur son visage pour se calmer, esquivant habillement les restes de gâteaux pour récupérer une tasse et sa petite bouilloire.  
Elle avait pensé, a tort visiblement, que la rouge lui aurait cuisiné un bouillon de poule, ou quelque chose du genre, pour qu'elle se remette, pas qu'elle lui aurait préparé un gâteau et pas n'importe lequel : un fraisier, comme s'il était tout ce qu'avait besoin une personne pour se remettre du moindre mal. 

Elle rejoignit le salon, s'installant à côté d'une Erza rayonnante : elle avait découpé deux énormes parts de son fraisier, prête à le déguster.  
Lucy jaugea un instant le morceau de gâteau, quelques gouttes de sueur perla sur son front fiévreux : la crème avait plus un aspect de beurre grumeleux et la pâte à gâteau semblait à la fois trop cuite et pas assez. Hésitante, elle plongea sa fourchette dans la pâtisserie avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche. Presque instantanément son visage blanchît, alors qu'elle se faisait violence pour avaler l'horrible mixture.

« **Alors ? Alors ? Comment tu trouves ?**

 **\- Ça... a son caractère**. Lâcha la blonde dans un sourire crispé. »

Erza dressa un sourcil peu convaincu avant de goûter à son tour, sa mine ravi vira au gris avant qu'elle ne recrache le morceau, les joues rouges d'un mélange de gêne et de colère. Il fallait dire qu'Erza n'était pas vraiment habituée à échouer, elle prenait d'ailleurs très mal l'échec.

 **« C'est d** **égueulasse !** »

Elle se redressa d'un bon, agrippant le gâteau qu'elle jeta avec fureur dans la poubelle.

Lucy pouvait voir les larmes de frustration gorger ses yeux. Lentement elle la rejoignit, posant une main réconfortante sur son bras, et lui décrocha un sourire tendre.

 **« Tu sais Erza, il n'y a que ceux qui ne font rien qui ne se trompe pas. »**

Elle détourna son regard, humiliée d'avoir lamentablement échouée et ce face à Lucy. La blonde soupira doucement, remonta ses manches avant d'attacher ses cheveux pour se mettre face au plan de travail. Sans un mot, elle entreprit de tout nettoyer sous le regard curieux d'Erza. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle la vit sortir des œufs et la farine qu'elle sembla reprendre possession de son corps. Sans un mot, elle se plaça sur la droite de Lucy, admirant la précision de ses gestes avec fascination.

« **Tu veux bien peser la farine ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.** »

Sous les directives de Lucy, Erza s'employait du mieux possible à réussir les ordres. Lucy était très pédagogue, prenant le temps pour expliquer avec un calme et une douceur délicieuse, parfois elle montrait même directement comment faire. C'est après deux heures qu'elles admirèrent le résultat. Si la pâtisserie ne ressemblait pas vraiment à celle des magasins, elle semblait malgré tout appétissante.  
Lucy trancha deux morceaux avant de les prendre pour les mener à la table basse du salon. C'est une fois installées qu'elles entreprirent de goûter, le visage d'Erza blanchit légèrement avant que ne pointent de jolies rougeurs sur ses joues, satisfaite elle laissa sa langue claquer son palais avant de sourire, ravie.

« **Il est bon !** »

Lucy laissa un léger rire lui échapper alors qu'elle avalait sa part.

…

 **« Eh bien alors, face de clou, je croyais que tu allais me mettre la raclée de ma vie ? »**

Il claqua sa langue sur son palais, fusillant du regard la jolie blonde qui le narguait, la manette de la dernière console en vogue en main.

« **Ferme la !**

 **\- Gajeel !** Gronda Erza avec sévérité avant de jeter un regard désapprobateur à Lucy, **et toi ne le cherche pas !** »

Lucy passa une main derrière sa tête, grattant d'embarras son crâne alors qu'un léger ricanement quittait ses lèvres pleines. Pas de doute Natsu était d'une humeur taquine aujourd'hui. Il fallait dire que se retrouver dans le corps de la blonde était une sorte de petit break pour lui. Gildarts ne lui laissait pas une minute de répit et pouvoir se décontracter toute une journée était un privilège qu'il avait du mal à laisser passer.

« **Et maintenant ?** Hasarda Lévy en reposant son manuel, **que fait-on ?**

 **\- Avec ce temps** , grogna Erza adossée au canapé usé de Gajeel, **pas grand-chose.**

 **\- On pourrait aller à la patinoire ? Et finir par le bar !** Proposa Cana.

\- **Génial !** S'emballa Natsu qui n'avait jusque-là jamais eu la chance d'entrer dans un tel endroit, **je suis sûr que je peux te battre à la course la ferraille !**

 **\- Tu prendrais le pari ?** Sourit mauvaisement le brun. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour motiver le sportif. Depuis peu, il avait pris l'habitude de défier Gajeel à tout et n'importe quoi, et si le brun prenait constamment part à ses attaques, ils aimaient y ajouter quelques petits gages. C'étaient leurs façons de pimenter le jeu, ainsi Gajeel s'était retrouvé dans des situations bien délicate par le fait du rose, d'autant qu'Erza avait mis un point d'honneur à faire respecter les gages idiots.

Un frisson désagréable remonta le long de la colonne du rose quand il se souvint des nombreuses vengeances de Lucy.

L'avantage de partager ce corps était sans conteste le fait qu'il ne prenait jamais part aux sanctions puisqu'elles étaient généralement mises en place plus tard, et Lucy avait moyennement apprécié devoir à se travestir en lapine sexy de cabaret. Encore aujourd'hui certains étudiants qu'elle croisait l'appelaient affectueusement " _Bunnygirl_ ". Évidemment la sanction qu'elle avait administré à son corps l'avait rapidement fait déchanter : elle avait coloré ses cheveux d'un vert vomi abominable avant d'aller en cours vêtu d'une robe qu'elle avait piqué à sa mère, et ni le principal intéressé ni son proviseur n'avait aimé la blague.  
Natsu encore moins lorsqu'il avait vu les nombreuses photos prises où elle avait adoré prendre des poses aguicheuses parfaitement ridicules. Loki et grey n'étaient d'ailleurs pas prêts de le lâcher avec ça. Malheureusement Natsu avait la tête dure, c'est donc sans la moindre hésitation qu'il s'écria de sa voix aiguë.

« **Comme si je pouvais perdre contre toi !**

 **\- Alors marché conclu ! »**

Ils se frappèrent dans la main sous le regard désapprobateur et passablement ennuyé d'Erza alors que Cana prenait déjà les paris avec quelques étudiants à l'aide de son téléphone. Elle avait même créé un site simplement pour ça, qui était étonnement suivi d'une bonne centaine de personne.  
L'insouciance de Natsu avait rapidement fait le tour de l'université et bientôt leur petit groupe d'amis était devenu une véritable attraction, leurs frasques déjà légendaires avaient suffi à calmer la panique qu'inspirait Erza et sa bande, les rendant bientôt sympathiques aux yeux de tous.

Les deux femmes étaient devenues si populaires qu'il n'était désormais plus rare de voir de petit cadeau les attendre devant leur casier.

« **Lucy tu es sûre de toi ?** Murmura Lévy incertaine.

\- **Bien sur !** Sourit le rose.

\- **Mais... je croyais que tu ne voulais plus faire de pari ? La dernière fois tu...**

 **-Fais moi confiance**. Coupa Natsu. »

Découragée, la petite bleue opina doucement, tout à coup bien moins motivée par la perspective de patiner.

C'est donc d'une humeur mitigée qu'ils enfournèrent leurs vestes et gants pour rejoindre le centre-ville où siégeait la patinoire municipale. Cana à moitié nue sirotait sans complexe sa flasque, dévoilant un ventre dénudé aux passants frigorifiés. C'est qu'en ce mi-octobre il ne faisait pas franchement chaud à la capitale.

…

« **Quarante-quatre !** S'écria joyeusement la blonde.

\- **quarante... quatre ?** Répéta bêtement le guichetier »

Il jeta un regard incertain à Natsu, détaillant de la racine de ses cheveux blonds à la plante de ses pieds, pieds qu'il fixait maintenant avec incompréhension.

« **Trente-huit**. Rattrapa Lévy, **excusez-la, elle est tellement impatiente de patiner qu'elle raconte n'importe quoi !** »

Natsu avala péniblement sa salive en voyant le regard inquisiteur de la petite bleue. Lucy lui avait déjà dit qu'elle avait quelque doute, et commençait à trouver son comportement louche. D'après elle, Lévy était une sorte de petit génie, et sa passion dévorante pour les romans n'avait fait que fortifier son esprit critique. C'est qu'elle était tellement exaspérante qu'il était devenu impossible de lui faire une surprise, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle finissait inexorablement par trouver et gâcher la surprise.

Lucy lui avait raconté qu'elle l'avait amené à une soirée de rôle, il n'avait pas tout compris, mais dans l'idée, des gens se regroupaient dans des soirées pour incarner un personnage et trouver le meurtrier de l'histoire. Tout du moins, c'est ce à quoi la jolie blonde avait joué, malheureusement, Lévy avait écourté de deux heures la soirée en trouvant le faux criminel, ce qui avait fini de démoraliser la blonde.  
Il était donc devenu évident pour le rose que Lévy était un danger à leur secret s'il était peu probable qu'elle trouve la solution, étant elle-même complètement surréaliste, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle s'y rapproche assez pour les forcer à avouer ce qu'ils avaient rapidement accepter de ne surtout pas faire !

Il lui décrocha un léger sourire avant de rejoindre rapidement le banc pour enfiler ses patins, quoi qu'assez maladroitement.

« **C'est ta première fois ?** Questionna Cana accoudée sur sa cuisse.

\- **Oui.**

 **\- Tu vas voir c'est un jeu d'enfants.** Rassura la brune. **Allez viens je vais t'expliquer, t'as déjà fait du patin à roulettes ?** »

Son visage blêmit légèrement à se souvenir.  
Happy avait absolument tenu à ce qu'il l'accompagne, et si les tentatives pitoyables pour tenir debout avaient constamment échoué, il avait passé une journée excellente avec son cadet. Seulement, parce qu'il y a toujours un mais, il avait fini par tomber sur Grey au retour, ils s'étaient immanquablement disputés, partant rapidement dans une bagarre, malheureusement cette fois ses pieds ne reposaient pas sur la terre ferme mais sur trois petites roulettes et comme une évidence, il était tombé, dévalant une petite colline pour s'écraser sur les poubelles d'une des nombreuses maisons qui bordaient le trottoir.  
Non content d'avoir passé la soirée à l'hôpital pour plâtrer son poignet, il avait traîné une horrible odeur mélangeant le poisson fermenté à la moisissure jusqu'à deux jours plus tard.

« **Pas... pas vraiment**. Bafouilla-t-il d'embarras.

\- **C'est pas grave, allez lève-toi ! »**

Hésitant d'abord, Natsu jaugea l'équilibre incertain des chaussures, avant de se lever, battant furieusement des bras pour garder un semblant d'équilibre. Après trois tentatives avortées, il peina à faire quatre pas jusqu'à Cana, surpris par le poids des chaussures.  
La première expérience fut catastrophique et aussi vite qu'il était monté sur la glace, son pauvre postérieur la rencontra à nouveau, lui décrochant un couinement ridicule.

« **Bah alors bunnygirl, on tient pas sur ses jambes ?** Nargua le brun en effectuant un petit dérapage pour se mettre à sa hauteur. **Un coup de main ?**

 **\- Plutôt crever !** Aboya Natsu en se relevant tant bien que mal, **ne** **crois pas que j'ai perdu Gajeel !**

 **\- C'est pourtant tout vu, et le gage aussi.** »

Natsu lui jeta un regard noir, donnant un petit coup d'épaule au brun pour passer, bien évidemment il ne possédait plus sa carrure masculine et sportive, mais celle frêle de Lucy, et face à Gajeel il n'y avait véritablement aucune chance qu'il l'emporte sur la force brute. Il manqua de justesse de s'écrouler à nouveau sur le sol, empoignant fermement l'épaule de Lévy pour se stabiliser, mais Natsu étant Natsu, et Lévy étant aussi frêle et douce qu'un joli pissenlit, ils s'écroulèrent lourdement sur le sol froid et humide dans un cri peu glorieux.

Les rires graves de Gajeel et Cana s'élevèrent dans la patinoire presque déserte, faisant fulminer les deux pauvres victimes, Lévy poussa habilement Lucy pour se redresser, lui donnant une main compatissante.

« **Viens Lu-chan, allons patiner ailleurs** ! »

Natsu opina, jetant un dernier regard noir au brun avant de suivre maladroitement Lévy. Erza ne mit pas longtemps à les rejoindre, non sans avoir rapidement sermonner le duo, patinant gracieusement sur l'épais bloc de glace.

« **Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas battre Gajeel.** Soupira Erza.

\- **Sans blague.** Grogna Natsu en tentant de se stabiliser seul.

 **\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Viens je vais te monter. »**

Natsu se crispa légèrement, il était tenté de l'envoyer au diable, après tout la seule aide qu'il avait reçu de Cana n'avait été que moquerie et rire, et ça lui avait largement suffit !

Il poussa un autre juron en manquant encore une fois de tomber, à ce rythme il n'était pas près de gagner contre Gajeel, mais pire qu'une défaite qui s'annonçait d'ores et déjà cuisante, c'était la punition que lui réservait Lucy qui commençait à l'inquiéter.

Cette fille était un puits d'idée et d'ingénierie lorsqu'il s'agissait de représailles, surtout pour quelque chose qu'elle lui avait formellement interdit de faire.  
Il soupira, peu rassuré, alors qu'Erza lui maintenait fermement le bras pour le guider sur la glace.

« **Sois plus souple, tu es trop rigide dans tes mouvements.**

 **\- Mais je tiens pas sur ses foutus trucs !** Beugla furieusement Natsu, **ça me rend dingue !**

 **\- Calme toi.** Ordonna la rouquine, **respire et concentre-toi. »  
**

 _Respire et concentre toi ?_  
il essayait de tenir sur ses satanées tiges de métal, pas de faire une session de yoga !  
il grinça des dents, tentant malgré tout d'exécuter ses ordres, il n'avait pas envie de subir ses foudres, il était idiot sur les bords, mais pas à ce point !

Après une longue heure de tentative, d'ordres et de chutes, Natsu se tenait fièrement à côté de Gajeel, prêt à commencer leur course, motivé par le sourire confiant d'Erza et le regard plein d'espoir de Lévy. Il réajusta rapidement son pull-over, poussant d'un geste sec sa longue chevelure blonde pour dégageait son visage, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la masse de muscle qui attendait sagement le top départ, et opina pour signaler à Cana qu'il était fin prêt.

« **J'espère que tu es prête à perdre B** , sourit mauvaisement Gajeel, **cette fois, tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement !**

 **\- Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités face de clou !** »

Ni une ni deux, Cana poussa un petit " _Go_ " aiguë qui résonna dans la grande patinoire presque vide, faisant s'élancer les deux amis. Natsu, poussé par sa soif de gagner, et la différence flagrante de poids, prit rapidement l'ascendant.  
Erza était un très bon professeur et aligner un pied devant l'autre n'était désormais plus un fantasme pour le jeune basketteur. Un sourire suffisant se glissa sur les lèvres alors qu'il prenait plus d'assurance, avançant plus ou moins gracieusement sur la glace, talonné par un Gajeel un brin furieux.

Les planches bleues délavées qui cernaient la patinoire, s'approchaient de plus en plus d'eux, et d'ici quelques secondes ils serraient à portée de main, révélant ainsi le grand gagnant. Natsu étira son bras un maximum prêt à rencontrer le plastique usé, quand il heurta violemment le sol, embrassant la glace avec tant de violence qu'il sentit se répandre presque instantanément une chaleur humide sur son visage, alors que de petits points noirs élisaient domicile devant ses yeux.

« **Lucy !** S'écria Erza.

\- **Oye B! Reprend toi ! Oye tu** m'entends ?! Paniqua Gajeel en le secouant farouchement »

Mais c'était peine perdu, le monde semblait s'être mis d'accord pour tanguer dangereusement, alors que la lumière faiblissait de plus en plus, ne laissant bientôt qu'un horrible bourdonnement résonner dans son crâne. Il entendit vaguement Lévy hurler sur Gajeel, alors qu'Erza donnait toute sorte de directive pendant que Cana tentait du mieux possible d'arrêter l'écoulement nasale.

 **« Natsu ?** »

Il se releva brusquement, fixant avec stupeur Happy, tranquillement agenouillé à ses côtés le détaillant d'un regard curieux.

« **Ça va ?** Demanda-t-il doucement

\- **je...** il jeta un regard confus à son cadet, **où sont les autres ? Et la patinoire ?** »

Il sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose et plaqua sa main sur son nez, n'éprouvant pas la moindre douleur. _Merde !_

Lucy n'allait vraiment pas apprécier son réveil, il allait se faire massacrer ! Il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, avait-il blessé Lucy ? Allait-elle bien ?

« **Quelle patinoire ?** Continua Happy. **Tu es sûr que ça va grand frère ?**

 **\- Heu... ouais, un rêve.** »

Il sourit brièvement pour rassurer son cadet, passant une main dans ses cheveux volages. Il espérait que rien de grave n'était arrivé à la blonde par sa faute, il ne s'en remettrait certainement pas.

« **Dépêche-toi, les cours vont commencer ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt !**

 **\- J'arrive.** »

Il attendit sagement que le petit garçon parte pour récupérer son cellulaire, appuyant avec empressement sur le petit A, qu'il connaissait par cœur, il glissa son doigt sur la date pour découvrir les quelques annotations de Lucy.  
Elle parlait de l'entraînement de Gildarts, qu'elle qualifiait d'inhumain et de torture, lui écrivant également ses performances en nette évolution quoi qu'assez médiocre, ainsi que les nouvelles pour le tournois qui se faisait de plus en plus proche, de sa journée au côté de Lisanna qu'elle adorait de plus en plus, aux discussions étranges qu'elle avait pu entretenir avec ses parents.  
Elle ne tarissait d'ailleurs jamais d'éloge sur la blanche, qu'elle avait pris bien trop rapidement en affection, et passait la voir chaque fois qu'ils permutaient de corps, renforçant les liens qu'ils avaient.

Il soupira, enfilant à la voler sa tenue réglementaire, ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'amitié que les deux filles entretenaient, mais chaque fois qu'il voyait la blanche après une intervention de Lucy, il avait l'impression d'être plus proche d'elle tout en étant terriblement éloigné d'elle. C'était dérangeant, énervant et frustrant pour lui, qui peinait à comprendre certaines des allusions de Lisanna.

« _Tu as reçu quelques demandes aujourd'hui, il serait peut-être temps que tu envisages de sortir avec Lisa', ça nous changerait la vie. Je déteste devoir dire non à toutes ses pauvres filles._ » 

« **La faute à qui !** Grogna le rose, **je te signale que moi aussi ! Et mêle toi de tes affaires, t'es aussi célibataire que moi !** »

Il avait beau savoir qu'elle ne l'entendait pas, il trouvait un certain réconfort à lâcher sa frustration de temps à autre en râlant dans sa barbe. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son reflet, manquant de soupirer en voyant le désordre de sa chevelure. Il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de dompter la masse rose de cheveux qui siégeait sur son crâne, de toute façon elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude.

« **Natsu** , salua sa mère en déposant du riz sur la table alors qu'il pénétrait à peine la cuisine, **Gildarts a appelé tout à l'heure, il ne pourra pas être là ce soir pour ton entraînement, mais il a laissé des consignes au gymnase. Igneel devrait être là pour t'aider.**

 **\- Igneel ?**

 **\- Ne m'en demande pas plus**. Souffla la rose en ajoutant le reste du petit déjeuné sur la table. **Il faudrait que tu me fasses une course en rentrant.**

 **\- Pas de problème maman.** Sourit le rose pour masquer sa confusion.

\- **Tu devrais te dépêcher. Sinon tu vas encore être en retard**. Ajouta son père sans lever les yeux de son journal. »

Natsu poussa un juron avant de se lever d'un bond, agrippant son sac à l'entrée alors qu'il sautillait sur place pour mettre ses chaussures. La journée promettait d'être longue et particulièrement pénible.

Que faisait Igneel ici ? Au dernières nouvelles, il était parti faire le tour du monde avec un certain... un certain... merde il avait oublié son nom, de toute façon ce n'était pas franchement important.  
Il poussa la porte de sa maison, enfournant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir. Les boutons ronds en or avaient été mal rattachés sur le haut de la veste, laissant voir la peau nue de son cou, quoi qu'elle était dissimulée sous l'imposante écharpe en écaille blanche qu'il ne quittait jamais. Il laissa pendre sa tête pour fixait le ciel ombragé, un profond sentiment de tristesse gonflant son torse. Pourquoi Igneel était de retour ? Pire, pourquoi avait-il décidé de l'aider à son entraînement ? C'était ridicule !

Il frappa rageusement contre un caillou, les lèvres pincées dans l'espoir de retenir un cri de rage.

« **Natsu !** Hurla une voix fluette, **attend moi !** »

Lisanna arriva à toute jambe à ses côtés, reprenant péniblement son souffle, une de ses mains appuyées sur sa cuisse. Elle releva son visage rougi par l'effort pour lui offrir un large sourire.

« **On y va ensemble ?**

 **\- Avec plaisir.** »

Il aurait préféré ruminer sa colère sur le trajet, mais finalement la présence calme et douce de Lisanna lui permettrait sans doute d'oublier un peu cette histoire et il avait clairement besoin de se calmer.  
Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre l'enceinte de l'établissement où Grey et Loki patientaient déjà, muni chacun d'une cigarette qu'ils balançaient négligemment à chaque mouvement de main, visiblement pris dans une discussion compliquée. C'est Loki qui remarqua le duo en premier, se redressant mollement du muret en pierre grise qui encadrait l'entrée du bâtiment.

« **Oye les tourtereaux !** »

Le visage de Lisanna rougit furieusement alors qu'elle tentait de garder un semblant de dignité en bafouillant une excuse qui tenait de moins en moins la route. Natsu, lui, se contentait de fixait la scène sans vraiment la voir, il avait beau faire du mieux possible pour penser à autre chose, les mots de sa mère résonnaient avec force dans son esprit encore fatigué.

« **Nat'** , appela Grey, **ça va vieux ?**

 **\- Hum ? Ouais, on y va ?** »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse pour s'élancer dans le bâtiment, suivi de ses amis qui discutaient tranquillement. Il remercia mentalement Grey pour sa discrétion, s'il était vrai qu'ils passaient leur temps à s'injurier tout en se battant, ils n'en restaient pas moins de vrais amis et lorsqu'il le fallait ils savaient agir comme tels.

Le cours de mathématique était loin d'être passionnant, et même si Natsu se révélait être assez doué dans cette matière, la main écrasée sur sa joue il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la mer. Tout avait perdu son attrait à l'instant même où sa mère avait ouvert la bouche le matin même pour lui annoncer l'arrivée d'Igneel, et même s'il faisait un effort pour passer outre, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

« **Oye abruti !** Siffla Grey visiblement énervé du manque de réaction du rose. **Tu m'écoutes ?**

 **\- Hum ?**

 **\- Merde Natsu ! Réveille-toi ! Ça fait cinq minutes que la cloche a sonné."**

L'air ahuri de Natsu termina de désespérer Grey qui poussa un lourd soupir en tournant la chaise pour la mettre face au pupitre de son camarade de classe.

« **C'est quoi le problème ?**

 **\- Igneel est revenu**. »

Il l'avait presque lâché dans un soupir, d'un air faussement détaché. Toute personne qui connaissait Natsu un tant soit peu savait la relation qu'il entretenait avec l'Hippie, et le voir agir ainsi était loin d'être normal.

« **Il est revenu ?** Répéta bêtement Grey.

\- **Ouais c'est bien ce que j'ai dit**. »

Grey lui jeta un regard en biais, avant de se lever d'un bond, empoignant le bras de son ami pour le traîner hors de la salle de cours où des élèves arrivaient déjà en masse pour manger.  
C'est à mi-chemin qu'il se décida à le lâcher, préférant mettre ses longues mains blanches dans les poches de son pantalon. Aucun des deux ne dit mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent l'ancien gymnase, Grey en avait gardé la clef et aimait si prélasser à certaine de ses heures de permission. Un des nombreux avantages à connaître le directeur, ami intime de son père, qui lui accordait certains privilèges. Il s'immobilisa enfin devant un vieux tas de matelas en mousse à moitié mitée.

« **Quand ?** »

Natsu fronça les sourcils, passant une main agacée dans ses cheveux. Il ne voulait pas en parler, il ne voulait pas y penser. D'instinct il donna une violente droite dans le tas informe de matelas, puis un second et ainsi de suite sous le regard conciliant de Grey.  
Voir Natsu dans un tel état avait toujours eu le don de mettre les nerfs de Grey à rude épreuve : il voyait en Natsu une sorte de petit frère intrépide et casse-cou, pénible évidemment, mais qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer.  
Il souriait tout le temps, enveloppant n'importe qui dans sa bonne humeur quotidienne, alors le voir si désemparé, si furieux, faisait enrager Grey.  
Il était, avec Loki, les seuls à pouvoir le mettre dans un tel état, il était prêt à aller coller une bonne droite à Igneel si cela suffisait à apaiser son compagnon.

« **Il va me donner mon entraînement ce soir.** »

Avoua Natsu entre deux respirations sans jamais cesser de frapper le mur de tapis, ses yeux piquant toujours plus à chaque coup, comme s'il libérait la fureur pour ne garder que l'incompréhension et la douleur. Il se sentait mitigé entre l'envie d'hurler ou celle d'éclater en sanglot comme un enfant.

Igneel représentait énormément de chose pour lui, beaucoup trop, si bien qu'il se sentait perdu, perplexe face à tout ça, comme si sa vie actuelle n'était déjà pas assez complexe.  
Il ravala péniblement le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge, laissant ses mains retomber mollement sur ses flans, l'air soudain abattu.

« **Fais chier**. »

…

La journée avait été longue, malgré les efforts de son petit groupe d'amis pour lui rendre le sourire, et s'il s'évertuait du mieux possible à paraître neutre, la lueur agressive de son regard ne trompait personne.  
C'est d'une humeur noire qu'il rejoignit le gymnase les poings serrés dans les poches de son pantalon et sur la lanière de son sac de sport.

Igneel n'était visiblement pas encore arrivé, rien de bien étonnant, il n'avait jamais été un modèle de vertu en ce qui concernait la ponctualité, pourtant il n'avait jamais fait attendre le rose.

Il soupira, récupérant le petit mot qu'avait laissé Gildarts à son intention, bien qu'il ne s'agissait que de quelques consignes basiques et trois insultes, Natsu se sentait soulagé. Il se changea rapidement pour entreprendre son entraînement, suivant consciencieusement les indications. S'il devait exécuter des dribbles, dunks et toutes formes d'exercices assez classiques, il savait que cet entraînement avait pour but d'améliorer son endurance et son habilité.

Le corps recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur, Natsu reprenait son souffle sur un des petits bancs de plastique blanc qui trônaient ci et là au bord du stade. Son regard s'accrocha sur l'horloge, il avait dépassé son entraînement d'une demi-heure et toujours aucune nouvelle d'Igneel : c'était donc devenu évident, il ne viendrait pas, il lui avait posé un lapin bon sang ! 

Il ravala un juron, épongeant son front de sa petite serviette ridiculement bleu agrémentée de petite grenouille verte : elle appartenait à Happy il avait tenu à ce qu'il la garde comme une sorte de porte bonheur.

Un sourire attendri étira sa bouche, alors que son regard glissait immanquablement sur son écharpe, déformant ses lèvres en une grimace. Et dire qu'il s'obstinait à garder cette relique du passé, pour quoi au juste ?

D'un geste sec, il la tira pour pouvoir la prendre totalement en main, la dévisageant comme s'il s'agissait là de quelque chose d'étrange, une curiosité sans nom qu'il commençait à trouver ridicule de garder.

Ses longs doigts fins se crispèrent sur le tissu, alors que ses yeux se gorgeaient de larmes amères. Il s'était rarement senti aussi humilié, blessé mais surtout trahi. L'abandon qu'il venait de subir semblait broyer son estomac avec tant de force qu'il ne pouvait retenir quelques grimaces. Il secoua doucement la tête pour chasser toutes ses idées, balançant le morceau de tissu blanc sur le banc pour reprendre une série de tir : seul le bruit de ses baskets crissant sur le parquet et le tapement régulier de la balle résonnaient dans le grand hangar.

Après plusieurs échecs, il laissa sa main bouger lentement, faisant revenir à rythme régulier la balle entre sa paume puissante et le sol lisse, calant avec soin chaque rebond à sa respiration, puis, une fois parfaitement en accord il jeta la balle, admirant le ballon s'enfoncer dans le petit filet pour chuter mollement sur le sol.

« **T'as amélioré ton jeu**. »

Étrangement il ne sursauta pas, le corps parfaitement immobile, pourtant chaque muscle s'était crispé à l'entente de ce timbre de voix rocailleux, laissant ses sourcils se froncer à mesure que son regard se durcissait.

Il préféra ignorer la remarque, décidant tout à coup qu'il s'était assez entraîné pour la journée, le pas sûr, il rejoignit en quelques enjambées son gros sac qui traînait au pied du banc. Sans un mot, un regard, il passa à ses côtés, tenant avec fermeté la lanière, concentré sur le bruit de ses chaussures sur le sol.

« **Tu as oublié ça.** »

Natsu s'immobilisa a mi-chemin, tournant lentement sur lui-même pour lui faire face, la lenteur du geste, bien que théâtrale, résultait de l'angoisse qui lui nouait l'estomac, l'ignorer était une chose, lui faire face une toute autre. Il capta le morceau si familier de tissu qui manquait cruellement à son cou, pendre dans la main rugueuse du cinquantenaire.

« **Tu peux le garder, je n'en ai pas besoin**. »

Igneel poussa un léger soupir, rejoignant d'une démarche souple et mesurée l'adolescent pour s'immobiliser à sa hauteur, avec précaution il leva les mains, déposant sur les épaules de Natsu la lourde écharpe.

« **Ça serait idiot de tomber malade pour si peu**."

Il le détestait.

Il le détestait de tout son être, il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner ainsi et de revenir la bouche en cœur, comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'avait pas outrageusement piétiné ses espoirs, ses sentiments.  
Il repoussa avec hargne la main d'Igneel, lui tenant désormais tête avec toute sa colère, tout ce ressentiment qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Il n'avait pas le droit de jouer les papas aimant. Pas après ça.

« **Vas te faire foutre !** Rugit-il

\- **Nat-**

 **\- Tais toi ! Je ne veux pas te parler, ni te voir, et encore moins sympathiser avec toi**. »

Son ton était sans appel : il n'adressa pas un regard à l'homme avant de tourner les talons, s'engouffrant dans le froid des rues. L'air lui frappa le visage avec force, éveillant l'épiderme fragile de ses joues pour les faire rougir, pourtant il ne ressentait pas le froid, sauf peut-être sur sa nuque à découvert. Il marcha rapidement dans les rues désertes, avant de ralentir la cadence, fixant les lampadaires grésiller faiblement.

« **Eh merde !** »

C'était vraiment une journée pourrie.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les retrouvailles avec celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un père, puisse s'avérer aussi catastrophique, évidemment il savait qu'elles ne se passeraient pas sans peine, mais là c'était à un tout autre niveau.

L'air frais avait au moins l'avantage de calmer ses pulsions dévastatrices, lui rendant un semblant de sérénité.  
Il poussa la porte de sa maison, fixant le plat sous plastique de curry qui reposait solitaire sur la table de la cuisine : il devait être froid depuis longtemps maintenant. Il détourna le regard, subitement attiré par le petit corps qui dormait à côté, enroulé d'une petite couverture, la tête reposant sur la peluche à moitié mâchouillée d'un chat bleu.

Toute la colère encore présente dans le corps de Natsu s'envola immédiatement, ne laissant qu'une infinie tendresse le submerger : doucement il laissa tomber son sac pour venir récupérer le petit corps endormi d'Happy. L'enfant baragouina quelque chose en frottant son visage sur le tee-shirt de son aîné, replongeant instantanément dans ses rêves.

Alors que Natsu finissait de border Happy, ses prunelles vertes d'eau roulèrent sur le visage encore arrondi de son petit frère, il ne comprenait pas, comment diable pouvaient-ils être aussi différents ? Son enfance avait été loin de celle insouciante et naïve du bambin.

Il n'avait jamais entretenu de relation très fusionnelle avec son paternel, leur relation était d'ailleurs essentiellement constituée de phrases brèves et dénuées de la moindre chaleur. Pas qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, seulement les choses étaient complexes. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, son père n'avait été que très peu présent, accaparé par son travail de pêcheur. Il lui arrivait de partir des mois sans donner le moindre signe de vie, et puis son tempérament dur et strict n'aidait pas vraiment à créer les liens père-fils.

Ce manque, bien qu'en parti inconscient, l'avait rendu agressif et violent dans ses jeunes années, un passé qu'il aurait volontiers préféré oublier. Pourtant c'est exactement à cet instant qu'il avait rencontré Igneel, cet homme étrange au cheveux de feu, un sourire éblouissant constamment étalé sur son visage mal rasé, marqué par l'âge.

S'il s'était montré immature et juvénile dans sa façon de faire, complètement loufoque, il s'était montré d'une grande sagesse et d'une patience infinies avec Natsu. Rapidement, une forte complicité était née : un lien unique et si fort qu'il semblait au rose que cette hippie farfelu, pervers sur les bords, était son véritable père, tout du moins il l'aimait comme tel.

Il aurait pu s'en vouloir vis à vis de son géniteur, pourtant la culpabilité n'était jamais venue le hanter, et encore aujourd'hui il ne regrettait rien. Igneel était un homme bon, un bon père de substitution qui avait su le ramener sur la bonne voie, lui donnant un but à accomplir, une chance.  
Il avait su être là lorsque Natsu en avait eu besoin, malgré toute sa colère il ne le remercierait jamais assez pour ça : avoir su lui tendre la main alors même qu'il la refusait.

Un sentiment de tristesse l'accabla brusquement, le faisant légèrement tanguer face au lit de son cadet. Igneel avait su être un confident, c'était même lui qui avait été au courant de son premier béguin d'enfance, une certaine Miyumi, lui aussi qui avait été là ses longues journée d'été à lui apprendre à lire et à compter, lui qui avait su calmer ses peurs d'enfants, ses colères aussi.  
Il l'avait canalisé grâce au basket et l'avait fait mûrir de tellement de façon, peu importe les liens du sang, peu importe les mots, Igneel s'était toujours démarqué par les gestes, par les attentions.

Un sourire triste tira ses lèvres, le plongeant dans une bulle de nostalgie : pour ses neuf ans, Igneel avait débarqué à la sortie de son école sur une vieille mobylette rouge métallisée, un casque sous le bras, un large sourire irradiant son visage. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à courir vers lui à toute jambe, excité comme une puce à l'idée de monter sur cette épave.

" _Félicitation bonhomme_."

La chaleur réconfortante dans sa voix, la douceur dans ses yeux taupes, Natsu s'en souvenait encore et ce avec beaucoup d'émotion, cette complicité qui les unissait, et cette horrible habitude qu'il avait d'ébouriffer ses cheveux à l'aide de son immense main. Pourtant encore aujourd'hui il se surprenait à chercher ce contact particulièrement, conscient qu'il n'agissait ainsi que lorsqu'il se sentait profondément fier de lui.

« **Pourquoi t'es parti alors ? »**

Souffla le rose en se laissant tomber sur son lit, plaçant son avant-bras sur son front alors que son autre main reposait mollement sur son ventre. Quatre foutues années qu'il était parti, quatre ans. C'était tout un monde, toute une vie, et pourtant il n'avait pas hésité, brisant la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, brisant un gosse de quatorze ans en quête d'identité, de repaire.

Un léger courant d'air glissa sur la peau nue de sa nuque, lui décrochant un léger frisson. Il n'aurait jamais dû se séparer de son écharpe, sans elle, il se sentait totalement nu, pire il avait le sentiment d'être vulnérable, et il détestait ça.

 **« Fais chier** »

Chapitre corrigé par Clemantine que je remercie infiniment !  
Je vous encourage à aller voir ses œuvres, qui sont vraiment, et en toute objectivité, super !

A.


	4. comportement étrange

**Ton Nom  
** _ **Comportement étrange**_

« **Arrête de tirer la tronche !** Tenta Gajeel en donnant un petit coup d'épaule amical à Lucy, **ça pourrait être pire.** »

Pire ? Comment, comment les choses pouvaient être pire ? Elle se traînait depuis une semaine un énorme pansement sur son nez violacé : elle était si ridicule qu'elle avait été reléguée en cuisine pour ne pas effrayer les clients du restaurant et tout ça par ce que Natsu était un véritable crétin qui n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête.

Bien sûr elle avait déjà étanché sa soif de vengeance, mais ça ne suffisait pas à remonter son moral, d'autant plus qu'elle avait foiré un de ses partiels, faisant chuter lourdement ses notes, et bousillant par la même occasion ses deux prochains week-ends qu'elle savait désormais prévu à une petite remise à niveau, sans compter qu'elle avait failli se casser le coccyx en chutant hors de sa salle de bain le matin même. Non définitivement, elle ne voyait pas comment les choses pouvaient être pire.

« **Gajeel a raison,** tenta la voix fluette de Lévy, **dis toi que-**

 **\- Non.** Coupa sèchement Lucy.

\- **Bien.** S'emporta à son tour Gajeel, **mais ne rejette pas ta colère sur nous, nous ne t'avons jamais forcé la main. Ne l'oublies pas.** »

Lucy lui jeta un regard courroucé, piquée au vif, elle avait beau savoir qu'il avait raison, elle n'arrivait pas à décolérer, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Exaspérée par son propre comportement, elle poussa un lourd soupir, espérant ainsi calmer un peu sa rancune.

« **Tu as raison, excuse-moi.** »

Le visage dur du brun se calma lentement : il avait une faculté étonnante à pardonner. S'en était véritablement déconcertant. Un maigre sourire étira sa bouche alors qu'il opinait doucement en signe d'acceptation.

« **Et si on faisait une sortie ? Ça nous changerait les idées et ça nous permettrait de nous détendre !** Proposa Lévy en trottinant fièrement à côté de Gajeel.

\- **Pourquoi pas.**

 **\- Les sources thermales ?** »

Lucy fronça doucement les sourcils, écoutant d'une oreille attentive la discussion du duo. Il fallait qu'elle remonte ses notes mais en même temps un petit break ne lui ferait probablement pas de mal, et puis ça serait l'occasion de faire un point sur ses optiques de vie.  
Elle se remettait énormément en question ces derniers temps : l'arrivée d'Erza et Cana n'y étant probablement pas pour rien, et puis il y avait Natsu, s'ils ne se voyaient jamais réellement, quitter le Japon signifierait à coup sûr mettre un terme définitif à l'espoir qu'elle avait de pouvoir, un jour, le rencontrer vraiment.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, leur petit changement, bien que totalement aléatoire, risquait également de lui poser problème en France. Et puis il fallait aussi qu'ils trouvent un moyen d'arrêter ça, elle ne se sentait pas spécialement emballée par l'idée d'échanger son corps avec lui le restant de ses jours. D'une certaine façon, c'était comme avoir une seconde vie ? Ferait-elle parti de ses gens qui fondaient une seconde famille dans le dos de la première, sans jamais faire allusion à l'une ou l'autre ? _Non, seigneur non._

Elle songea à Natsu, dans les sources il y avait peu de chance qu'il empire sa blessure, même involontairement, bien qu'il aurait la possibilité de voir ses amies aussi nues qu'au premier jour. Et elle également. Hors de question de laisser ce pervers aux côtés de ses amies ! 

Elle sentit un poids se poser lourdement sur ses épaules, la faisant légèrement basculer en avant, alors qu'une douce odeur de violette remontait à son nez. Lentement Lucy tourna un rapide coup d'œil à la jolie brune qui enlaçait amicalement ses épaules, faisant balancer la petite flasque en cuivre sous son nez en souriant chaleureusement au petit groupe.

 **« Ça va être super !** Chantonna t-elle, **j'adore faire trempette ! Et puis je pourrais pelote les seins de Lucy comme ça !**

 **\- Cana. »**

Menaça une voix sur l'autre flan de Lucy, une vague de coquelicot noya son regard noisette alors qu'elle discernait le regard sombre d'Erza.

« **Vendredi c'est férié** , lâcha l'alcoolique en ricanant, nullement intimidée par sa chef, **on va pouvoir en profiter trois jours !**

 **\- Parfait !** S'enthousiasma Lévy, **préparez vos valises on part jeudi soir !**

 **\- Aye!** Hurlèrent à l'unisson les étudiants laissant une Lucy muette.

\- **Je m'occupe de la réservation !** Proposa Cana.  
\- **Et moi du moyen de transport !** Surenchérit Levy. »

Comme d'habitude, elle avait été si perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'avait même pas pu donner son avis, et maintenant, face à l'euphorie général, elle se sentait bien incapable de s'y opposer. Un faux sourire crispé sur les lèvres, elle opinait aux différentes remarques de son groupe avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour rejoindre leurs cours respectifs.

Elle remarqua la silhouette élancée de Minerva face à la salle de cours, ses cheveux bruns noués en un chignon complexe, alors qu'elle jetait un regard hautain au petit groupe de garçons qui n'arrêtaient pas de la reluquer en souriant chaudement. Lucy la salua rapidement, faisant fuir le groupe alors que Minerva se tournait totalement vers elle en lui jeta un regard curieux.

« **Oh tiens Lucy, je ne t'avais pas vu, tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air en meilleure forme, ton nez guérit vite.**

 **\- Oui, merci, et toi, comment vas-tu ?** Questionna poliment la blonde.

\- **Bien, regarde-moi ces pauvres types, pitoyable**."

Minerva était gentille, si on peut dire, une fois son masque de sarcasme et d'intransigeance finement entremêlé de mépris perdu, elle devenait presque agréable. Si Lucy avait, par la force des choses, fini par la côtoyer, elle n'en restait pas plus qu'une collègue de classe franchement intimidante. 

Minerva connaissait absolument tout sur tout le monde : sous ses manies princières et un peu chichi-pompom, elle n'en restait pas moins une future avocate qui n'éprouvait pas le moindre scrupule à retourner la plus petite information contre vous en cas de besoin.

Heureusement pour la blonde, elle n'avait jamais représenté une quelconque menace, pire, elle semblait même l'apprécier et ce pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue.

La porte de la classe grinça, s'ouvrant sur un petit homme bedonnant, à moitié dégarni, son visage potelé déjà vieilli de nombreuses rides était masqué sous de grosses lunettes rondes. Sa voix, semblable à un chuchotis s'éleva doucement, appâtant une dizaine d'élèves qui se pressèrent d'entrer dans la grande salle. Lucy suivit Minerva, écoutant les quelques réflexions, franchement perspicaces, qu'elle faisait sur le cours précédent alors que leur professeur de droit refermait la porte.

Le cours n'était franchement pas passionnant, de plus Lucy était plutôt douée dans cette matière qui résidait à apprendre par cœur le cours. Adossée contre sa chaise, elle s'amusait à détailler les différents élèves présents, de leur façon d'écrire, à celle de se tenir, tout en détaillant leur expression.  
Elle trouva en Rin, une jolie petite brune a la peau d'albâtre, quelques similitudes avec Lévy, probablement à sa façon de plisser le nez en réfléchissant, ou ce tic de grignoter l'ongle de son pouce lorsqu'elle se sentait nerveuse. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent sur un élève de la seizième rangée, ses cheveux d'un joli pourpre venaient frotter le haut de son front. Il affichait un ennui profond alors qu'il s'amusait à faire tourner un stylo entre ses longs doigts. Elle se surprit à imaginer deux jolies fossettes se creuser sur ses joues alors que ses cheveux s'éclaircissaient doucement, elle sentit une vague de tendresse la submerger alors qu'un étau emprisonnait son estomac, la faisant brusquement paniquer.

 _Natsu.  
_

Brusquement, elle enfourna sa main dans sa poche, extirpant son cellulaire avec empressement. Son index glissa habilement sur l'écran tactile, dévoilant une discussion datée de trois jours. Ses yeux roulèrent sur les lettres noires, lui décrochant un fin sourire. Elle avait constamment besoin de se le rappeler, de peur qu'il ne soit pas réel. Tout ça lui semblait parfaitement absurde, pourtant elle ne pouvait faire autrement que d'y croire.  
Elle verrouilla l'appareil avant de le glisser dans la poche avant de son sac, reportant son regard sur le garçon a la chevelure de feu, qui avait trouvé un nouvel intérêt pour sa feuille qu'il gribouillait sans ménagement.  
Plus le temps défilait, plus les souvenirs de Natsu se faisait plus vif, plus présent, et bien qu'il lui semblait encore important de vérifier tout ça, tant la situation lui paraissait abracadabrantesque, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle s'en rappelait de mieux en mieux, et que ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. 

Elle avait fait quelques recherches sur le net dans l'espoir de trouver une explication à peu près plausible de tout ça, malheureusement, elle avait fini sur des sites étranges, pour la plupart satanique qui lui avait glacé le sang. Elle n'était certes pas vraiment croyante ni même superstitieuse, mais elle avait vu assez de film d'épouvante pour abandonner ses recherches la seconde d'après.  
Si échanger de corps était possible, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi le reste ne pouvait pas l'être, et l'idée, même incongrue, de pouvoir être maudite, ou posséder, avait suffi à lui glacer le sang, réduisant sa quête de réponse à néant.

« **Lucy** , appela dans un chuchotement discret Minerva, **je peux te prendre ta gomme ?**

 **\- Mum ? Bien sûr.** »

Lâcha Lucy dans un bafouillage peu glorieux. Elle reporta aussi vite son attention sur le vieux professeur, écrivant avec application ses indications. Elle fronça doucement les sourcils en songeant qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne, passer son temps à rêvasser ne lui était clairement pas bénéfique, ses notes avaient chuté et il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'elle ne valide pas sa dernière année pour ça.

Son petit regain d'énergie fait, elle s'appliqua du mieux possible à suivre le reste du cours, qui par chance n'avait pas trop était entamé.

C'est dans un long râle rauque qu'elle rejoignit la cantine, pour enfin savourer la vague de chaleur qui l'enveloppa lorsqu'elle s'installa aux côtés de ses amies. Étrangement, l'ambiance n'était pas à la moquerie et au rire, c'était même franchement l'inverse. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Lucy jeta un bref coup d'œil curieux à Lévy, celle-ci lui décrocha à peine un sourire d'excuse avant de replonger dans la contemplation de son bento, Gajeel pour sa part semblait franchement agacé, les bras repliés sous son buste imposant.

« **Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** »

Aucune réponse. Elle fronça les sourcils, décidée à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire quand elle remarqua enfin l'énorme hématome sur la peau bronzée de Cana, décorant de la plus horrible des façons sa pommette gauche, alors que sa lèvre se trouvait légèrement fendue. Un frisson remonta dans sa nuque : qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?! Qui avait osé faire ça ?!

« **Cana !** S'écria la blonde en la rejoignant rapidement, **Bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!**

 **\- Oh ça ? Des égratignures !** »

À la grimace de douleur qui avait ponctué sa phrase, aucun doute que c'était tout sauf une banale égratignure !

« **Tu te moques de moi ? Regarde ça !** »

Elle dégagea d'un mouvement brusque, quoi qu'assez doux pour éviter de la blesser d'avantage, une grosse mèche de cheveux brun du visage de Cana, dévoilant les dégâts.

« **Ça n'a rien d'une simple égratignure !**

 **\- Ça va, c'est que dalle**. Grogna la brune en prenant une gorgée de saké. **J'ai connu pire, dit lui Erza.**

 **\- Cana a raison, tu n'as pas de raison de t'en faire**. »

Pas de raison de s'en faire ? _Sérieusement ?_

Erza avait failli massacrer le concierge, une des rares fois où Lucy ne s'était pas levée à l'heure, après qu'il ait refusé de laisser entrer la jeune Yakuza dans l'immeuble, elle avait également manqué de tuer un garçon qui l'avait interpellé dans la rue pour lui donner un tract publicitaire, sans parler du nombre de garçon un peu trop entreprenant, qu'Erza avait manqué de défigurer quand l'un n'avait pas accepter son refus à sortir avec lui, et elle se permettait de lui dire ça ?  
Alors qu'elle prenait à cœur des situations aussi stupide ? Et là, elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour son amie ? Sérieusement ?

Rageusement, elle se recula, pour rendre visible tout son corps, elle remonta sa jupe jusqu'à mi-cuisse pour dévoiler plusieurs bleus et quelques écorchures qui semblaient naître un peu partout, vestiges de ses nombreuses chutes aux cours des derniers jours, avant théâtralement de s'écrier, attirant par la même occasion plusieurs regards curieux autre que celui de son groupe d'amis.

« **Ça c'est des égratignures !** Elle pointa le visage tuméfié de Cana, **pas ça. Alors maintenant je veux savoir !**

 **\- Que…?** s'étonna Erza en voyant les petits hématomes moucheter ses cuisses pourtant pâles, **Comment tu t'es fait ça Lucy?**

 **\- Répond moi Erza ! »**

Il était rare que Lucy hausse le ton de la sorte, surtout envers la rouquine. Le silence s'était rapidement fait dans la salle, chaque étudiant étant suspendu à la scène qui se jouait devant eux, le souffle court.

Lévy, qui jusque-là s'était faite discrète, releva derechef son visage, les yeux grand ouvert, alors que Gajeel attendait simplement le dénouement final, un air ennuyé peigné sur son visage.

« **Erza !** »

La chaise grinça, faisant reculer quelques élèves alors que la rousse se levait, traversant de quelques enjambées l'espace qui les séparait pour se placer devant elle. Jamais jusque-là Lucy n'avait vu un regard aussi sombre, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentit vraiment en danger.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle trouva en Erza une forme de danger, glaçant son sang, et contre toute attente, elle resta immobile, soutenant son regard, bien incapable de se dérober à la situation qu'elle avait elle-même créé.

« **Ne me parle plus jamais comme ça.** Articula froidement la rouge, faisant monter d'un cran la tension.

 **\- C'est bon** , calma Cana en les séparant vivement, **Lucy laisse tomber tu veux ! Allez, ne gâchons pas ce repas pour si peu.** "

Lucy, toujours immobile, se trouvait incapable du moindre mouvement : elle sentait l'adrénaline la quitter pour laisser place à la peur, la peur viscérale qui vous noue l'estomac et vous fait remonter la bile, cette peur sourde qui vous coupe les jambes et la voix, cette peur qui vous rend horriblement et détestablement humain.

Lentement, comme une sorte d'automate elle s'exécuta, prenant sa place aux côtés de Lévy, pour commencer à manger. Elle sentit la viande frotter son palais, tout en se demandant si elle avait toujours été aussi fade.

Des larmes de frustration lui brûlaient les yeux : hormis la peur que lui avait inspiré Erza, c'était plutôt la façon dont elle avait réagi qui l'avait blessé, comme si elle n'était personne, comme si les moments qu'elles avaient partagé n'avaient jamais compté. Un sentiment de solitude lui broya le cœur. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, elle enfourna son repas dans un petit sac avant de se lever sous le regard tantôt interrogateur, tantôt désolé de son groupe.

« **Lucy...** souffla Lévy.

\- **Où est-ce que tu vas ?** S'enquit Erza plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- **Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.** »

Elle l'avait dit d'un ton tranchant, sans appel, pourtant il n'était pas difficile de voir la tristesse qui marquait ses grand yeux noisettes. Elle était blessée, pire, Erza l'avait blessé.  
Elle signala d'un bref mouvement de tête à Levy de rester installée et de continuer à manger : elle l'avait vu amorcer un mouvement pour la suivre. Mais ne voulant créer d'avantage de conflit, elle s'y opposa silencieusement, avant de quitter le réfectoire sans un regard en arrière, traversant les longs couloirs pour rejoindre sa salle de cours. Elle avait beau reprendre dans quarante minutes, la salle était déjà ouverte : quelques élèves y mangeaient tranquillement.

Elle se fit brusquement happée devant la porte, le bras maintenu par une poigne forte, elle grimaça légèrement avant de faire volte-face, rencontrant un visage inconnu.

Le garçon, puisqu'il était plus qu'évident qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, la fixait de ses grands yeux noirs. Sa peau hâlée se mariait à la perfection avec ses longs cheveux mariant le noir et le blanc, alors qu'une bande tout aussi sombre venait couper son visage en deux, passant de ses joues à l'arête de son nez, renforçant sa ressemblance avec un indien.

Elle lui jeta un regard curieux, un sourcil dressé en signe d'incompréhension.

« **Salut.** »

 _Salut ?_

Elle grimaça légèrement, tirant sur son bras pour le faire lâcher prise. Est-ce que ce type était idiot ? Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne s'agisse pas là d'une tactique de drague : elle était un peu trop intrusive à son goût.

Voyant son manque de réaction et sa crainte évidente, il se recula un peu pour lui laisser l'espace suffisant, décrochant un large sourire dans l'espoir de la rassurer.

« **Je m'appelle Totomaru, enchanté !** Compléta-t-il en se courbant légèrement.

\- **Lucy**. »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil espiègle, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il le savait déjà. Elle n'aimait pas trop son air suffisant, faussement mystérieux, il avait beau dégager une certaine assurance, il n'en restait pas moins affreusement banal. Bon, sa conception de banal était légèrement erronée puisque son physique était loin de l'être, pourtant elle le trouvait fade.  
Elle manqua de soupirer de plus belle : elle n'avait pas le moral et encore moins l'envie de tenir tête à ce type, surtout après l'altercation qu'elle avait eu avec Erza.

« **Je voulais simplement te féliciter.**

 **\- Me féliciter ?** Répéta la blonde de plus en plus sceptique, **et de quoi ?**

 **\- Tout le monde ne peut pas se vanter de tenir tête à ce monstre de Titania ! Surtout pas une aussi-**

 **\- Je te coupe tout de suite** , lâcha Lucy dont la colère était remontée en flèche, **la flatterie ne te mènera nulle part avec moi, en ce qui concerne Erza, je te demanderais de ne plus l'insulter devant moi. Elle n'a rien d'un monstre.** »

Ils étaient juste trop stupides pour faire l'effort de dépasser les apparences et préjugés.

Elle retint péniblement un sourire satisfait face à sa mine décomposée, comme s'il ne comprenait pas sa réaction pourtant ça semblait évident, peu importe la façon dont Erza réagissait avec elle, peu importe la façon dont elle la blessait, Erza restait son amie et elle la défendrait coûte que coûte.

« **Tu plaisantes j'espère.**

 **\- Pas du tout.**

 **\- Mais enfin, tu as vu la façon dont elle t'a parlé ? Tu trouves ça normal ?**

 **\- On a tous nos mauvais jours.**

 **\- Oh ! Alors tu trouves ça normal qu'elle passe à tabac des gens pour le plaisir ?**

 **\- Pour le plaisir ?** Ses sourcils se durcirent alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard courroucé, **Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? As-tu fais seulement l'effort d'essayer de la connaître avant de porter un jugement ?**

 **\- Je connais ce genre de personne !**

 **\- Bien !** Haussa-t-elle le ton, **je crois que tout est dit alors ! »**

Elle lui donna un coup d'épaule pour pouvoir rejoindre sa salle de cours, traversant la grande salle pour s'installer en son centre. _C'était quoi son problème ?_

Elle déposa rageusement son sac à ses pieds, avant de jurer à voix basse. Toute sa colère s'était tournée vers lui, oubliant le comportement de la rouge. Pour qui il se prenait ? Venir insulter son ami de la sorte, il était stupide ou quoi ?!

Elle sentit un poids se poser à ses côtés, visiblement Totomaru était un forceur. Elle grimaça, lui jetant un regard noir dans l'espoir de le faire décamper. Si leur petite discussion l'avait mis de très mauvaise humeur, elle était certaine de l'égorger s'il s'obstinait à rester avec elle toute la fin de journée.  
Elle n'avait clairement, ni l'envie, ni la patience de subir le garçon pour les quatre heures à venir.

« **Écoute Lucy, je vou-**

 **\- Pour toi ce sera Heartfilia**. Rabroua la blonde.

\- **Que ? Sérieux ? Réagis pas comme ça ! Écoute je viens m'excuser, j'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, c'est vrai, mais comprend qu'Erza est Erza !**

 **\- Tu t'es excusé tu peux partir maintenant.**

\- **T'es dure en affaire**. Soupira t-il dépité en passant une main sur sa nuque. **Laisse-moi être ton ami.**

 **\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

 **\- Pour me prouver que j'ai tort, que Titania est une bonne personne et que je suis un imbécile**. »

Elle le détailla un instant, intriguée. Ce type était probablement bipolaire. Elle soupira, elle n'avait pas envie d'être ami avec lui, elle ne voulait rien avoir à prouver à personne. Pourtant, il amorçait une démarche pacifiste qui permettrait peut-être de rendre Erza plus sympathique aux yeux des autres, mais le voudrait-elle ? Erza n'avait que faire de l'opinion publique, elle était Erza et voilà tout.

« **Je n'ai rien à prouver.**

 **\- Allez Heartfilia, j'ai vraiment envie d'être ton ami**. »

Elle soupira, lasse, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre alors que le professeur entrait, les obligeant à rester voisins pour le reste du cours.  
Totomaru était ce qu'il y avait de plus tenace : il avait passé le reste de la journée à coller Lucy, se bornant à lui faire la discussion, alors qu'elle s'obstinait de son côté à l'ignorer.

Son sac de cours sur l'épaule, elle traversait les couloirs pour rejoindre son casier, essayant de se concentrer sur les paroles de l'indigène dans l'espoir de ne plus entendre les nombreuses messes basses qui l'encerclait comme un poison. Évidemment la petite scène de midi ne pouvait pas être passé inaperçue, il fallait que tout le monde soit au courant !

Si elle n'était pas d'un tempérament aussi pacifiste, aucun doute qu'elle se serait mise à hurler à s'en casser la voix. Malheureusement, pour l'instant elle tentait du mieux possible de ne pas craquer, subissant en silence.

Elle s'immobilisa brusquement, buttant contre le dos de Totomaru, le regard rivé sur la rousse qui attendait devant son casier, comme à son habitude.

Elle ne voulait pas la voir, se confronter maintenant était de son point de vue, beaucoup trop tôt. Lentement, elle se massa l'arête du nez en grimaçant, alertant le regard vermeil d'Erza, alors qu'elle déclenchait la surprise et l'amusement chez le garçon.

« **Bah alors, on est dans la lune ?** Se moqua gentiment Totomaru.

\- **Heu… oui, attend non ! Désolée**. Finit-elle par concéder en soupirant. »

Elle remarqua à peine la rouquine avancer ou l'air amusé du garçon disparaître sous une plus dure, ce qui était assez étonnant. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis peu, mais il avait gardé un air taquin et amusé toute la journée, lui souriant pleinement chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Face à ce radical changement d'humeur, Lucy fronça les sourcils, pivotant sur elle-même pour suivre son regard. Elle n'eut pas à chercher bien loin que ses pupilles se fixèrent sur le corps droit d'Erza, avant piteusement de remonter pour rencontrer son regard intransigeant.

« **Lucy.** Tonna-t-elle. **Je t'attendais**."

 _Sans blague !_

Elle se redressa un peu mieux, oubliant la douleur de son nez pour faire retomber sa main sur le côté. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière d'aborder la situation : crever l'abcès dans le vif ou faire comme si de rien n'était ? Elle pinça sa lèvre inférieure, attendant la suite, non sans crainte.

« **Je voudrais te parler**. Elle jeta un regard noir à l'indien, **en privé.** »

Totomaru poussa un léger grognement de mécontentement avant, finalement, de saluer Lucy d'un bref mouvement de main, disparaissant doucement dans la foule d'élève. Enfin seules, Erza empoigna le bras de la blonde pour la traîner dans une ruelle peu fréquentée, à quelques mètres de l'université.

Elle s'immobilisa en son centre, se tournant totalement pour faire face à Lucy. Ça n'inaugurait rien de bon.

« **Écoute, pour tout à l'heure.** Bafouilla-t-elle maladroitement, **je, enfin, tu vois ?** »

Toute la colère, toute la peur qu'avait pu lui insuffler la rouquine s'évapora presque immédiatement, et malgré le léger sourire attendri qui venait déformer sa bouche, elle se sentait toujours mise à l'écart.  
Elle se sentait simplement peinée par le comportement de son amie, et si la colère l'avait désertée, elle n'avait laissé derrière elle que tristesse et solitude.

« **Une part de tarte ?** »

Les yeux d'Erza s'illuminèrent à cette demande, la faisant presque sautiller sur place. Le duo se dirigea donc vers le petit café que lui avait montré Erza la première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. La devanture y était toujours aussi délabrée, pourtant une bonne odeur semblait flotter dans toute la ruelle, faisant saliver Titania.

Elles n'échangèrent pas un mot durant tout le trajet : c'est seulement attablées et servies que Lucy se décida à briser le silence.

« **Nous sommes amies pas vrai ?**

 **\- Bien sûr !** Répondit avec véhémence la rouge.

\- **Alors pourquoi refuses-tu de me dire ce qui est arrivé à Cana ?** »

Le visage d'Erza se referma presque aussitôt, lui faisant lâcher la petite fourchette recouverte d'un morceau de fraisier.  
Si Lucy était d'un tempérament assez craintif et trouillarde sur les bords, elle avait au moins le mérite de savoir manier les mots à la perfection et d'ajuster son timbre de voix à l'occasion. Si les cris n'avaient pas fonctionné, elle était prête à utiliser la manière douce, quoi qu'assez mesquine, pour arriver à ses fins.

« **Lucy.** Menaça-t-elle. **Ne nous relance pas sur ce sujet.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Souffla-t-elle.

\- **Parce que ça ne te regarde pas**. »

Oh.

 _Oh._

Sa mâchoire de crispa sous ce qu'elle prenait comme une insulte. Elle savait la vie d'Erza et Cana dangereuse, plus ou moins, bien sûr elle ne savait pas dans quoi elles traînaient exactement et elle n'avait jamais fait le moindre effort pour le savoir. Mais voilà, maintenant les choses étaient différentes, Cana était blessée. Ça changeait complètement la donne.

Toujours dans le calme qui lui était permis, elle extirpa un billet de son portefeuille qu'elle déposa sur la table, faisant lever un sourcil interrogateur à Erza, alors qu'elle reculait sa chaise pour se redresser.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Je m'en vais.**

 **\- Ne le prend pas comme ça,** tenta Erza, **nous ne voulons simplement pas que tu t'inquiètes pour rien.**

 **\- Mais justement !** S'emporta la blonde, **crois-tu réellement que rester dans l'ignorance ne m'inquiète pas ? C'est tout le contraire ! »**

La rousse sembla percevoir la détresse de son amie et c'est dans un léger soupir, alors qu'elle reprenait un morceau de gâteau qu'elle lâcha enfin :

 **« Un groupe ennemi au notre a pris Cana en embuscade alors qu'elle allait acheter de l'alcool. Rien de bien méchant, ils étaient trois et Cana s'en est plutôt bien tirée.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que c'est comme ça Lucy, que les choses fonctionnent dans ce monde, mon monde**. »

Lentement, elle se laissa retomber sur la chaise bancale, vaincue. Ce n'était peut-être pas toutes les réponses qu'elle souhaitait, mais Erza avait déjà baissé les armes en lui expliquant, elle ne voulait pas pousser le vice. Pour l'instant, elle s'en contenterait. 

« **Nous avons chacun nos jardins secrets Lucy.** »

La blonde resta un instant silencieuse : elle ne pouvait pas la blâmer de ne rien lui dire, alors qu'elle-même cachait certaines choses, à commencer par Natsu.  
Bien sûr, elle avait éprouvé le désir d'en parler à quelqu'un, mais elle avait, à chaque fois, finit par se raviser alors si Erza voulait taire sa vie de yakuza, elle ne pouvait que le respecter et attendre patiemment qu'elle finisse par se livrer d'elle-même. Timidement, elle offrit un sourire à la rouge, en signe d'excuse, avant de replonger dans ses pensées, en particulier sur un jeune garçon à la chevelure saumonée. Ses matchs étaient pour bientôt, il devait probablement stresser, elle avait envie de lui témoigner son soutien, mais comment ? Elle y serait bien allée, mais elle ne se sentait pas encore assez intime avec lui pour franchir ce cap, et puis le voir rendrait cette situation si réelle, si vraie.  
Elle n'était pas prête. Elle enfourna un morceau de son gâteau dans sa bouche : avait-il cherché à la voir ? En avait-il ressenti l'envie ? Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle en crevait d'envie, mais la peur, si perfide, lui coupait tout courage. Et s'il ne la reconnaissait pas ? S'il ne voulait pas le voir ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'imposer de la sorte, et puis comment expliquer qu'ils se connaissent sans parler de leur petit problème commun ? D'ailleurs qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre finalement ?

« **C'est ton petit ami ?** Questionna soudainement Erza les joues légèrement rougies.

\- **Quoi ?** s'étrangla Lucy, le visage en feu, pouvait-elle lire dans les pensées ?!

\- **Le garçon tout à l'heure qui te raccompagnait.**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **\- Celui avec les-**

 **\- J'avais compris** , coupa la blonde rouge de gêne, **non pas du tout ! Ce type est exaspérant, il me suit depuis le début d'après-midi.** S'agaça davantage Lucy pour masquer son malaise, **il n'a rien d'un petit ami ! ce n'est même pas un ami !** **  
** **\- Mais il veut le devenir non ?** voyant l'air ahuri de la blonde, elle poursuivit, **sa façon de te regarder ne trompe pas Lucy. »**

Elle resta un instant interdit, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson rouge en quête d'air.

…

Le réveil se mit brusquement à sonner, sifflant dans ses pauvres oreilles. Péniblement, il extirpa un bras de l'épaisse couette, tâtonnant avec agacement le meuble pour trouver ce fichu bouton d'arrêt. Une fois fait il grogna, peu enclin à sortir de sa petite bulle de chaleur. Ses prunelles terreuses papillonnèrent autour de lui, avant qu'il ne remarque un fin voile blond reposer sur son épaule.  
D'un bond il se redressa, jetant avec brusquerie la couette qui l'avait pourtant protégé du froid, ses mains elles, trouvèrent rapidement leur place, palpant avec ravissement les deux seins fermes qui avaient poussé sur son torse. Il en ronronna presque de plaisir, détaillant avec ravissement les murs à la couleur pêche.

Elle lui avait foutrement manqué, sa peau, son visage –encore coloré de mauve- , sa voix, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir échangé de corps avec elle depuis bien trop longtemps. Perdu dans le flot de ses pensées, il laissa son regard s'accrocher un peu partout, avant qu'il ne se bloque sur la porte : hésitant il pinça ses lèvres, avant de soupirer lourdement. Elle ne le saurait pas, pas vrai ? 

Il se leva d'un bond, attrapant la tenue réglementaire de l'université, avant de venir récupérer des sous-vêtements en dentelle rose, puis, trottinant il rejoignit rapidement la salle d'eau, se débarrassant du pyjama qui masquait trop son corps, pour enfin le laisser complètement nue. Maladroitement, il attacha sa longue chevelure dans un chignon bancal, avant de se glisser sous la douche, les yeux pétillants de malice.  
S'il mettait une dizaine de minutes à se laver en temps normal, il prenait dans le corps de la blonde tout son temps, savonnant avec délicatesse ce corps qui lui appartenait de temps en temps, savourant les sensations de ses mains sur l'épiderme fragile de son ventre, ses cuisses. Ses pensées dérivèrent à mesure que sa main glissait toujours plus bas, il se voyait bien cajoler ce corps à travers le sien, le découvrir autrement, sentir sous ses mains sa peau, embrasser ses lèvres. Il poussa un soupir d'aise, ça commençait doucement à le titiller depuis quelque temps. Il crevait d'envie d'elle, certains de ses rêves n'étaient que décadences et bien que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Lisanna restait présent, il ne pouvait pas négliger l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour la jolie blonde.  
Il soupira son prénom alors qu'il se faisait atteindre un nouveau sommet de plaisir, s'appuyant un instant sur les dalles pour reprendre son souffle, désormais erratique.

Il s'enroula d'un linge, essuyant son corps ruisselant d'eau tout en songeant qu'elle lui ferait sûrement subir milles tortures pour ce moment d'abandon, bien qu'il ne le regrettait absolument pas.  
Une fois prêt, il remarqua l'heure sur l'horloge de l'entrée : s'il ne partait pas maintenant, il allait être en retard. Il grogna de mécontentement, et dire que la journée avait si bien commencée !  
Il agrippa à la volée son sac, avant de rejoindre les rues bondées de Kyōto, pour courir aussi vite que ce corps lui permettait : elle n'avait peut-être pas son endurance et sa vitesse, mais il se débrouillait plutôt bien dans son corps. Il arriva quelques minutes avant la sonnerie, essoufflé, les mains reposant sur ses cuisses, alors qu'il expulsait l'air de ses poumons à l'image d'un bœuf.

Il releva péniblement son corps pour s'étirer avant de rejoindre la salle de cours : c'était celui de Monsieur Drear, il devait donc y avoir Gajeel et Levy quelque part. Il sonda l'amphithéâtre avant de remarquer la montagne de testostérone qu'était le brun, pour les rejoindre le plus rapidement possible.

« **Oye !  
\- Salut Lu-chan**, sourit ravie la bleue, **ça va ?** **  
** **\- Ça va, et vous ?** demanda le rose en déposant ses affaires sur le pupitre.  
\- **Bien, bien** , s'enthousiasma la bleue, **Cana à réservé les places et Gajeel récupère le mini van de… hum… qui déjà ?** **  
** **\- Un ami à moi,** souffla-t-il, complètement désintéressé de leur discussion, **il va venir avec nous.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'il est hors de question que je passe tout un week-end avec seulement des filles.  
\- Pardon ?** S'agaça Levy les sourcils froncés  
- **On va où ?** » 

La voix hésitante de Natsu avait au moins eu le mérite de tuer dans l'œuf leur dispute : ils lui jetèrent un regard désespéré, alors qu'il se frottait le crâne pour toute excuse.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de regarder les notes de Lucy pour lui expliquer la situation, heureusement pour lui, elle était assez tête en l'air pour que ça passe inaperçu.  
Gajeel s'apprêtait à répondre quand la voix grave de Makarov s'éleva dans la pièce, réduisant au silence toute l'assemblée.  
Peu d'humeur à suivre le cours, il glissa sa main dans son sac pour en sortir son téléphone, avant de se raviser la seconde d'après, fixant avec incrédulité son groupe d'ami. Il avait du mal entendre.

« **Bien, préparez vos copies, vous avez deux heures.** »

 _Oh non._  
Il ravala péniblement sa salive, avant de s'exécuter. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée du devoir à fournir, il était certain de prendre un carton, carton qui allait finir de rendre d'une humeur exécrable la blonde. _Merde_.

Il fallait dire que depuis son petit accident de patin à glace, la blonde s'était montrée très en colère et rancunière. Bizarrement, elle ne lui en avait pas voulu d'être tombé, plutôt la manière dont il l'avait fait. Un accident était vite arrivée, elle le savait aussi bien que lui, et puis elle était tellement maladroite qu'elle tombait régulièrement, peu importe le corps qu'elle possédait. Il pouvait voir les nombreux bleus et écorchures qui tapissaient sa peau, mais finir avec un nez violet parce qu'il avait défié Gajeel, c'était une toute autre histoire !  
D'ailleurs, le brun n'avait pas remis sur le tapis le gage, probablement parce que son nez était une punition suffisante, tout du moins c'est ce qu'espérait le rose.  
Il poussa un lourd soupir en notant l'intitulé du problème qu'il avait désormais une heure quarante-cinq pour rendre, sans comprendre les mots qui tâchait sa feuille. Il n'allait jamais y arriver ! 

Dépité, il marchait aux côtés du duo la mort dans l'âme, s'il avait fini par s'habituer à leur changement de corps, il devait bien admettre que parfois, ça leur portait plus préjudice qu'autre chose, il aurait vraiment souhaité avoir le choix.

« **Allez B, tire pas la tronche !** tenta Gajeel en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, **tu te rattraperas au prochain trimestre.** »

Sauf s'ils échangeaient de corps à ce moment-là.

« **Pense plutôt à notre voyage aux sources chaudes !** ajouta Levy en souriant chaleureusement, **d'ailleurs, tu as continué le livre que je t'ai donné ?** **  
** **\- Le livre ?** répéta bêtement le rose devenu blond en sentant des gouttes de sueurs perler sur son front, **hm… pas vraiment.** **  
** **\- Oh.** Soupira déçue Levy, **tu n'as pas accroché c'est ça ? qu'est ce qui t'a déplu ? C'est le comportement de Colin, c'est ça ? Ou Chick ? Ou la relation entre Colin et Chloé ?** **  
** **\- Heu… je… hum… je ne saurais pas vraiment te répondre.** Bafouilla piteusement le rose.  
\- **Pourtant c'est un livre français, je pensais qu'il te plairait.** **  
** **\- Oh, tu sais, français, japonais, quelle importance ?** »

Natsu fronça les sourcils, quel rapport avec la France ?  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement, alors qu'un large sourire étirait sa bouche. Lucy était française ?  
Il avait beau passer du temps à discuter avec elle, les origines de la blonde n'étaient encore jamais venues sur le tapis. D'ailleurs avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux blonds, il l'aurait plutôt imaginé russe ou anglaise. Il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs : il ne connaissait pas bien ce pays, à vrai dire, à part le sien il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à d'autre culture, peut-être devrait-il faire l'effort ? Ainsi il se rapprocherait peut-être d'avantage de la blonde ? Mais y avait-elle seulement vécu? Peut-être qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire après tout. 

« **Lucy !** »

Il redressa son visage, confus, détaillant les longs couloirs dans l'espoir de trouver le propriétaire de cette voix, il sentit son corps se faire compresser sous la poigne forte d'un étudiant, pressant sa poitrine contre le torse masculin de l'inconnu. _Pardon ?  
_ Le nouvel arrivant se décala légèrement, maintenant les épaules de la blonde, alors qu'il souriait de toute ses dents. _C'était qui ce type ?_ _  
_Une veine palpita dangereusement sur son front alors qu'il sentait la colère monter d'un cran, pour qui se prenait-il à l'enlacer ainsi ? Lui-même n'avait jamais été autant intime avec sa propre famille, c'était totalement déplacé, pire encore il enlaçait Lucy !

« **Je peux savoir ce que tu fous?** grogna Gajeel voyant l'air ahuri de Natsu.  
\- **Comme Lucy est française, je me suis dit que ça lui ferait plaisir !** »

 _Parce que les français s'enlaçaient ? Et d'où il savait ça d'abord !_  
Natsu n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, qu'il sentit s'écraser sur ses joues les lèvres humides du garçon.  
Oh. Mon. Dieu.  
Premièrement, il ne connaissait absolument pas ce type, ensuite il était beaucoup trop familier, et enfin, est-ce qu'un garçon venait vraiment de l'embrasser ? Par réflexe ou instinct peut être, il donna un violent coup de tête au nouvel arrivant, se dégageant par la même occasion de sa prise.

 **« Non mais pour qui tu te prend ?!** hurla le rose, **t'es malade !** **  
** **\- Quoi ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait la bise ?** **  
** **\- Lucy n'est jamais allé en France !** surenchérit Levy le visage rougi par la gêne. **Si tu te renseignes fais le au moins de la bonne façon !** **  
** **\- Je peux savoir qui c'est Lucy ?** Grogna Gajeel en empoignant le col de l'inconnu.  
\- **Mais j'en sais rien moi !** **  
** **\- Quoi ? Lucy, fais pas ta mauvaise foi** , pleurnicha le brun en tentant de se dégageait de Gajeel, **je m'appelle Totomaru, je suis un ami de Lucy-chan !** »

Le visage féminin de Natsu se décomposa doucement, il avait l'air honnête, pourtant il était certain que la blonde ne se laisserait pas approcher de la sorte. Un sentiment plus perfide lui noua l'estomac alors qu'il essayait de peser le pour et le contre, s'il était vraiment un ami de Lucy et qu'il l'envoyait au diable, la blonde ne serait pas contente, pourtant il était certain que ce type, malgré sa franchise, n'était pas totalement honnête. _Que faire ?_  
Il sentait la jalousie gonfler dans son buste, c'était injuste, ce parfait inconnu avec sa tête d'abruti qui enlaçait la blonde alors que lui-même ne pouvait qu'en rêver, hors de question qu'il cautionne ça. S'il se faisait déjà violence pour éconduire du mieux possible ses différents prétendants, il ne prendrait pas les mêmes précautions avec ce type. Que Lucy crie et se fâche, peu importe, il était hors de question que ce détraqué remette la main sur elle tant qu'il serait dans ce corps. 

« **Nous ne sommes pas ami** , lâcha froidement le rose, **je ne te connais pas.  
\- Quoi ? Mais enfin-  
\- Aller dégage ! **Menaça Gajeel. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il trouva en Gajeel un puissant allié, aucun doute qu'avec le brun dans son entourage, Lucy ne devait craindre personne. Il lâcha un sourire fier, premier problème de réglé !  
Il se tourna vers le duo, resplendissant, alors que Levy fixait Gajeel avec fascination, les joues encore rouges : elle le badait tellement, ses yeux emplis de tendresse, qu'un instant Natsu se sentit de trop. 

« **Tu nous expliques ?** lâcha finalement le brun en plongeant son regard dans celui de Natsu, **c'était quoi ça ?** »

Natsu se contenta de hausser les épaules avec ennui, il n'en savait rien et ne voulait franchement pas se poser la question !

« **Lucy est un bourreau des cœurs** , lâcha moqueuse Levy avant de prendre d'un ton plus sérieux, **D'ailleurs tu ne penses pas qu'il serait tant de te trouver un petit-ami ?** »

Natsu se crispa, pourquoi faire ? Elle l'avait déjà lui, c'était suffisant, et puis très peu pour lui, il se voyait mal subir un nouvel assaut de la sorte. Oh mon dieu ! Et si elle se mettait en couple, il devrait agir avec lui comme si tout était normal ? Il n'avait rien contre ça, quoi que, mais rouler des pelles à un garçon, sans façon merci. Un frisson d'effroi lui glaçant le sang, un baiser c'était une chose, mais s'il… il… oh non, jamais ! certainement pas ! 

« **Facile à dire** , bougonna le rose, **mais tu n'es pas mieux Levy.** **  
** **\- Que ? Quoi ?!** bafouilla la bleue en jetant un bref coup d'œil au brun, **ne, ne dis pas n'importe quoi enfin !** »

Les sourcils de Gajeel se froncèrent doucement, comme agacé par la perspective d'une Levy en couple, avant qu'il n'accroche son regard sur le visage rouge de la bleue, laissant la fureur disparaître sous un voile tendre de douceur.  
Natsu avait déjà remarqué les coups d'œil peu discrets qu'ils se jetaient tour à tour, les sourires idiots qu'ils laissaient filtrer, ou les légères rougeurs, et s'il n'était certes pas un professionnel de l'amour, aucun doute que ses deux amis craquaient l'un pour l'autre.  
Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas ce qui les empêchaient de franchir le cap, leur complicité n'était plus à faire : ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, si bien qu'il avait d'abord pensé qu'ils étaient en couple, avant que Lucy ne le réfute même un aveugle aurait vu leur petit manège, alors qu'est-ce qui les freinaient ?  
Il compara la situation avec la sienne : il était vrai qu'il ne se montrait pas plus entreprenant avec Lisanna que Gajeel avec Levy, pourtant il était certain de l'aimer, mais ça faisait si longtemps qu'il la regardait de loin, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé de se déclarer correctement, surtout qu'il se contentait pour l'instant de sa précieuse amitié.  
Et puis, il fallait admettre qu'il avait idolâtré la blanche de longues années, elle était enfin devant lui tel qu'elle était et si l'écart n'était pas immense avec l'image qu'il en avait, il aimait la découvrir enfin pleinement.  
Il soupira, il y avait Lucy aussi, s'il était certain qu'elle n'était qu'une simple amie, quoi que d'une amitié assez particulière, le désir qui grandissait dans son bas ventre pour elle se faisait de plus en plus pressant, embrouillant totalement ses envies et pensées. Il se sentait perdu.

« **Lucy ?** appela Levy, **tu m'écoutes ?** **  
** **\- Pas vraiment.** Soupira Natsu, en ne voyant plus Gajeel.  
\- **Il faut se dépêcher, on va être en retard à notre cours de japonais**. »

Il grimaça de plus belle, Lucy n'aurait pas pu être une fille de riche homme d'affaire, se prélassant dans son immense villa de trois cents mètre carré, à ne rien faire de la journée que jacuzzi et bateau de luxe? Plutôt qu'une étudiante, ça lui aurait grandement arrangé les choses.  
La journée s'écoula doucement, Natsu avait fini par se faire gagner par l'euphorie du moment, les projets pour le week-end lui plaisaient particulièrement. Dire que Lucy allait se prélasser dans des sources chaudes, alors que le jeudi il avait un de ses gros matchs. Le monde était injuste.

Erza et Cana ne s'étaient pas présentées de la journée, laissant Natsu rentrer seul chez Lucy, il se demandait bien pourquoi, malheureusement il s'était rendu compte trop tard qu'il n'avait pas placé le téléphone portable dans la poche avant du sac, comme il avait si bien pensé le faire. Et au lieu de ça il se trouvait à l'appartement de la blonde, ce qui expliquait probablement pourquoi il ne l'avait pas trouvé dans le sac tout à l'heure en cours.  
Il soupira, fatigué de sa propre bêtise, en songeant à Levy, il avait bien tenté de lui poser la question par rapport à Erza et Cana et leur mystérieuse disparition, mais elle avait fui à chaque fois la discussion. S'était-il passé quelque chose de grave ? il n'espérait vraiment pas, Erza, malgré sa rudesse, était une bonne personne qu'il adorait sincèrement. 

« **Oye Lucy !** appela une voix grave le sortant de ses réflexions, **attends moi !** »

Il remarqua rapidement s'extirper de la foule Toaru… non, Totoaru ? Tomaru ? Bref, quelque chose en u, un sourire d'abruti collé au visage, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se placer fièrement face à la blonde. Une grimace étira les traits détendus de son visage pour lui donner un faux air vexé qui ne lui allait absolument pas d'après le rose. 

« **Ce n'était pas très gentil tout à l'heure.** Bouda-t-il.  
 **\- C'est sûr qu'en venant baver sur le visage des gens on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à mieux !** contra le rose avec agacement. »

La mine vexée se laissa rapidement remplacer par une décomposé, alors que son visage prenait feu, il tourna la tête sur le côté, probablement dans l'espoir de le masquer, pour reprendre d'une voix faussement assuré.

 **« Oublie ça !** il secoua sa main avec véhémence, **faisons le chemin ensemble !  
\- Non merci.** »

Et puis quoi encore ?  
il remarqua l'air déconfit du garçon, alors qu'il le laissait en plan sans le moindre état d'âme, pourtant, malgré ses efforts pour le dissuader de le suivre, le brun restait à ses côtés. Natsu se rassura en songeant qu'il ne faisait au moins pas la conversation, c'était mieux que rien.  
Le trajet se passa silencieusement, dans une ambiance lourde, un malaise plus qu'évident régnait entre eux, pourtant l'indien se refusait à laisser seul Natsu. Un large sourire mangea le visage du rose, alors qu'il voyait enfin son immeuble, il s'arrêta brusquement pour faire face au garçon.

« **C'est bon je suis arrivé, tu peux partir**. »

Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur, alors que ses yeux se voilaient doucement, lui donnant une mine dépitée qui n'apitoya absolument pas le rose, bien au contraire, il en jubilait presque.

« **Dis Lucy, pourquoi tu me déteste autant ?** Souffla-t-il, **Tu m'en veux encore pour Erza ? Tu sais j'étais vraiment sérieux quand j'ai dit que je voulais être ton ami, mais si ma présence te dérange à ce point, je ne vais pas te forcer davantage.** »

Natsu aurait vraiment aimé répondre que oui il le dérangeait, qu'il refusait catégoriquement de l'avoir comme ami, pourtant ce n'était pas à lui de faire ce choix, il n'avait pas le droit de choisir pour la blonde, c'était sa vie.  
Sa vie à elle.

Il se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise, il n'était pas méchant, au contraire, mais dès que les choses tournaient autour de la blonde, il se sentait bien trop concerné. Oui ils changeaient de corps, mais il était devenu évident que ce n'était pas tout : Lucy était son ami, et que ça lui plaise ou non, aussi un peu lui. Il se sentait investi d'une sorte de mission, et il ne savait pas vraiment s'il agissait comme il le fallait. Choisir les fréquentations de Lucy n'était pas un peu trop patriarcale ? En avait-il seulement le droit ? 

« **Ce n'est pas ça.** Tempéra le rose, **je ne te connais pas, tu ne peux pas te montrer aussi familier avec moi, l'amitié se gagne, elle se mérite.** **  
** **\- Alors je serais à la hauteur !** sourit le brun, revigoré **, bonne soirée Lucy, à demain ?** **  
** **\- Hm… ouais.** »

Il soupira avant d'entrer dans le grand bâtiment. Sans attendre, il se débarrassa de son sac et ses chaussures, rejoignant rapidement la chambre pour mettre la main sur son portable, et comme prévu, il attendait sagement sur la commode. Il soupira d'aise en se jetant sur le lit, agrippant le cellulaire. Il avait besoin de réponse. Il déverrouilla facilement l'engin, avant d'écraser son doigt sur le A d'agenda, découvrant une petit texte de la blonde.  
Comme il s'en doutait, elle avait écrit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir chaque jour de la semaine qu'elle avait passé, il remonta à leur dernière discussion pour découvrir les nouvelles qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.  
Il découvrit avec stupeur, que Cana s'était battue, et qu'Erza n'avait pas voulu lui en parler directement, créant une dispute qui avait amené Totomaru à se présenter à elle. Ses lèvres se tirèrent en une grimace, il avait bien fait de remettre le garçon à sa place, de ce qu'il avait pu lire, c'était un crétin. Heureusement qu'il se fiait toujours à son instinct !  
Il remarqua une petite annotation sur le bas du texte, lui faisant hausser un sourcil. 

« _Va sur l'ordinateur, dans le dossier N. j'ai une surprise pour toi._ »

Il écarquilla les yeux, elle lui avait prévu une surprise ? Pourquoi ? Sans attendre, il sauta sur ses pieds, rejoignant le bureau pour allumer l'ordinateur. L'image en fond représentait ses amis : Lucy souriait à l'objectif, bloquée entre Levy et Erza, alors que Gajeel aux côtés de la petite bleue repoussait Cana, qui semblait rire aux éclats face aux rougeurs du garçon.  
Il remarqua le dossier bleu, et sans attendre davantage il cliqua dessus : il avait toujours manqué de patience, et savoir qu'elle avait fait quelque chose pour lui n'aidait absolument pas.

À l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'une vidéo, impatient, il cliqua dessus, voyant une fenêtre s'ouvrir pour manger l'intégralité de l'écran.  
Lucy était assise sur la chaise, ses joues étaient légèrement colorées de rose, sûrement dû à son embarras, c'était étrange de la voir interagir ainsi sans qu'il ne soit dans son corps, il trouvait ça fantastique. Sa jolie bouche se tordit en un large sourire, alors qu'elle prenait son souffle. Sa voix s'éleva dans la pièce, d'abord doucement, et puis elle prit plus de force.

« **Salut Natsu** , sourit-elle en secouant sa main, **ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu et je ne sais pas si tu verras ça à temps, je voulais simplement te souhaiter de vive voix bonne chance pour ton match** , ses yeux se mirent à pétiller alors qu'elle resplendissait de confiance, **Je suis sûre que tu vas gagner ! J'ai confiance en toi ! Et lorsque tu arriveras au match de final, je viendrais te voir**! Ses joues étaient un peu plus rouges, d'instinct elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, confuse, **enfin si tu veux** , ajouta rapidement la blonde en secouant ses mains, **On n'est pas obligé hein, c'est juste une idée… hm… voilà, alors heu, bonne chance Natsu**. »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un dernier sourire, avant d'éteindre l'enregistrement, laissant le rose immobile sur la chaise, les yeux exorbités et les joues légèrement rouges. Il était ravi de l'initiative de la blonde. Un large sourire mangea son visage alors qu'il assimilait ses paroles. Elle viendrait le voir pour le match de final ? Il avait du mal à y croire, c'était génial ! Il pourrait enfin lui parler vraiment, sans intermédiaire, la toucher, s'assurer qu'elle était vraiment réelle.

Il resta là, plusieurs minutes, à faire défiler encore et encore la vidéo, détaillant son visage, ses mimiques, écoutant avec soin le timbre de sa voix. Il aurait aimé avoir cette vidéo sur son propre ordinateur, et pouvoir la voir quand l'envie se ferait présente, avant un match peut-être, pour se donner du courage.  
Il agrippa son téléphone, pour faire état de sa journée, avant de se faire plus taquin, évoquant ses origines françaises que Totomaru avait tenu à mettre en pratique, son naufrage au devoir de monsieur Drear, mais aussi l'absence d'Erza et Cana. Il évoqua les sources chaudes et la vidéo, la remerciant pour ça.  
Ça l'avait vraiment touché, si sa famille le soutenait, l'implication de la blonde lui faisait plaisir. Après tout elle n'était pas obligée, la savoir concernée par quelque chose qui lui tenait au tant à cœur, lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Avec cet acte, elle venait, à ses yeux, de faire évoluer leur relation.  
Ils n'étaient plus deux personnes qui échangeaient de corps, ils n'étaient plus de simples amis, ils étaient devenus plus : quelque chose de si complexe qu'il n'arrivait pas à le définir, mais il était certain qu'à partir de maintenant, leur relation serait plus forte. 

« **Je nous mènerais jusqu'à la finale et t'y attendrais. C'est une promesse** »

…

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, bien qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand choses. Enfin !**  
 **Je vais prendre un peu de retard sur la suite, en partis par ce que je pars en vacance ce weekend dans un autre pays, et que je n'aurais pas le temps, ni l'envie de faire exploser mon forfait en allant sur internet.  
Donc pas de panique si je mets un moment à publier la suite. **

**Un Grand merci à ma Beta Clemantine, pour avoir pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre !  
Je vous embrasse !**

 **A.**


	5. Pari Insolite

**Ton Nom  
** _ **Pari Insolite**_

Natsu étira son corps dans un lourd bâillement. Ses prunelles de jade roulèrent sur le meuble fatigué, avant qu'il ne sente un poids sur son ventre. Ladite masse se mit doucement à bouger, dévoilant un museau gris et de grand yeux jaunes fendus d'un trait.

 **« Salut Joyeux** »

L'animal secoua ses moustaches en baillant, avant de bondir sur le sol, laissant le rose se redresser doucement, le regard encore plein de sommeil. Il se remémora rapidement la journée passée dans le corps de la blonde, et son réveil tout à fait délicieux. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'étirer un large sourire de bienheureux sur son visage.

Il attrapa son téléphone avant de se caler confortablement entre les coussins, débloquant l'écran tout en se frottant le visage. Il aimait bien lire les messages de Lucy en deux temps : le premier Lorsqu'il était encore dans le brouillard, ça lui permettait de comprendre la situation globale sans trop de prise de tête, avant, plus tard, de relire pour comprendre totalement, et aviser ensuite plus calmement.

Pourtant, assurément, aujourd'hui cette méthode était de loin la pire des idées qu'il ait eu.

 _« Bonjour Natsu ! »_

Il l'entendait prononcer son nom comme si elle était là, juste à ses côtés, souriant gauchement en gesticulant maladroitement. Un peu à l'image de sa vidéo finalement. Un sourire attendri le gagna doucement, après tout, elle avait eu une attention vraiment adorable en lui préparant cette petite surprise. Et puis, maintenant qu'il savait le son que produisait sa voix sur son prénom, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'entendre raisonner dans sa tête. Et il aimait bien ça.

 _« J'espère que tu n'as fait aucune bêtise dans mon corps ! Je te jure que si tu as encore fait un pari avec Gajeel, que tu as en plus perdu, je viens t'étrangler dans ton sommeil ! »_

Il pouffa sous la menace peu crédible. Il aimait bien ce trait de personnalité chez la blonde, c'était vraiment drôle, et si facile de la faire sortir de ses gonds !

 _« Et pour répondre à ta question, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ! Monsieur Hadès est vraiment terrifiant ! J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait eu envie de devenir directeur de l'université par amour pour l'enseignement !  
Oh, et non je n'ai pas vu ce film, c'est un peu ringard non ? je veux dire c'est quand même un vieux film hein, mais promis, j'essayerais de le voir au plus tôt.  
Oh, Oh, Oh ! je ne t'ai pas dit ! il faut absolument que tu le saches, je sais enfin faire du vélo ! Tu te rends compte ! j'ai suivi tous tes conseils à la ligne, et puis Levy m'a pas mal aidé, mais c'est super non ?! »_

Natsu ricana. Lorsqu'il avait appris que la jeune femme ne savait pas, à son âge qui plus est, faire de vélo, il avait tout de suite pris les choses en mains. Bon après quelques moqueries, bien entendu, mais il avait fait son possible pour qu'elle y arrive seule. Un sentiment de fierté mêlé a une certaine joie gonfla son torse, en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait accompli.  
Ce n'était certes pas fantastique, mais tout me même !

Gagné par son euphorie, il continua de parcourir la suite des mots avant qu'il n'entr'aperçoive _Igneel,_ évidemment cette discussion était obligatoire. Il lui avait vaguement expliqué qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle ne devait pas s'approcher de lui, et ce sous aucun foutu prétexte, mais il semblait que le vieil hippy était plus coriace qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Malgré sa rancœur, un léger sourire étira sa bouche, il tenait assurément de lui cette horrible ténacité : Igneel avait mis un point d'honneur à lui apprendre à tenir bon, à ne jamais abandonner, et ce, peu importe les difficultés.

Un soupir las quitta sa bouche alors qu'il se levait pour s'habiller, prêt à rejoindre ses parents qui déjeunaient tranquillement en bas. Encore fatigué, il se laissa guider par habitude, secouant au passage la touffe bleu pâle de cheveux de son cadet.

« **Grand frère !** Rabroua l'enfant en lissant prestement ses cheveux désormais en désordre, **Dépêche-toi ! »**

Natsu lui jeta un regard curieux, détaillant le large sourire qui mangeait son visage rondouillé d'enfant.

Il avait l'air plus excité que d'habitude, ce qui était en soit assez impressionnant, vu la pile d'énergie que représentait son petit-frère. Ses grands yeux pétillaient de vie et de plaisir.

Une main se glissa subitement sur l'épaule du rose alors qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur de viande grillé qui collait à la peau de sa mère. Sa voix douce et légère remonta à ses oreilles comme un murmure.

« **Tu as promis de l'accompagner à son école ce matin**. Eclaira-t-elle enfin.

 **\- Allez** **grand frère !** S'écria le garçon en tirant le bras de son aîné, **si on ne part pas maintenant tu vas rater Sora**!

\- **Oui oui Happy !** »

Il se laissa traîner, suivant du regard l'enfant qui enfilait du mieux possible son cartable, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre en expliquant à son frère à quel point Sora, son camarade d'école, était fort. D'ailleurs celui-ci avait pêché des grenouilles, avant de les libérer dans le cours de français de madame Yumiko, ce que semblait vraiment trouver hilarant Happy. Écoutant d'une oreille peu attentive, Natsu suivait son frère sur le chemin, enfonçant ses mains dans la poche centrale de son sweat-shirt.

Il songea dans un petit sourire moqueur que Lucy avait manigancé tout ça dans le but de se venger. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'était pas un lève-tôt, loin de là, et s'amusait parfois à promettre d'accompagner Happy à l'école le lendemain, pour lui faire perdre trente minutes de sommeil. Ils avaient fini par prendre l'habitude de se faire des crasses matinales. Un petit jeu qu'ils avaient vraiment fini par prendre à cœur et parfois même à attendre avec impatience. Une véritable routine.

Lui s'amusait à cacher ses vêtements, à dérégler l'eau chaude, il avait même une fois, changer toute la disposition de ses meubles. Elle pour sa part, était plus mesquine, par exemple, la fois ou elle avait caché des réveils dans toute sa chambre a trente minutes d'intervalle au beau milieu de la nuit, ou celle où elle avait retiré toutes les lattes centrales du lit, avant de remettre le matelas à sa place.  
Mais c'était comme ça, c'était sans nul doute leur façon de se prouver continuellement qu'ils existaient. Qu'ils étaient là, l'un pour l'autre. 

Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres rosées : il savait à quel point la solitude pesait pour Lucy, ses petites attentions étaient une façon de ne pas la laisser seule. Et puis il n'avait aucun doute sur les intentions de la blonde, si elle le forçait à accompagner son cadet à l'école c'était avant tout pour qu'il profite de son petit-frère.  
Elle-même sans famille, devait envier ses moments privilégiés qu'il pouvait partager avec Happy. Il lui était d'ailleurs reconnaissant, il aimait son petit frère plus que tout au monde et savourer chaque seconde à ses côtés. Après tout, il prenait vraiment l'ampleur d'une vie sans famille grâce à Lucy, et il détestait ça.

Une grimace contracta son visage alors qu'il éternuait lamentablement, Il était terriblement frileux après tout. Par réflexe il rentra un peu son cou dans ses épaules, pour tenter à l'aide de son menton de faire remonter son écharpe, malheureusement son cou était totalement mis à nu. Il pesta silencieusement en se rappela qu'il l'avait rendu à Igneel, et que par conséquent, il finirait sûrement la semaine avec une horrible grippe hivernale.

« **Grand frère, Ça va ? T'as une tête bizarre**. Lâcha Happy en soutenant son menton d'un air savant, **comme si t'étais constipé. »**

Natsu haussa un sourcil interrogateur, alors qu'il pressait malgré lui le pas.

Il avait beau faire du mieux possible pour ne pas penser à Igneel, c'était peine perdu. La situation l'affectait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru ou qu'il tentait de le laisser paraître.

« **À quelle heure tu finis Happy ?** tenta le rose, pour changer de sujet.

\- **Tard.** Souffla l'enfant avec dépit, **mais ne t'en fais pas je serais là pour ton match !** »

Le visage de Natsu s'illumina, le match !

Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ? Il décrocha un de ses légendaires sourires de bienheureux, trottinant maintenant joyeusement vers l'école.

L'édifice n'était pas franchement imposant, pourtant la bâtisse rose pastel aux bordures jaunes donnait un côté réconfortant à l'endroit. Natsu avait des souvenirs de chaque petit recoin du lieu, allant du vieux pommier qui avait pris racine depuis des siècles au fond du jardin, laissant ses grosses branches tordues s'étendre au-dessus du toit, au placard à balai poussiéreux qui stockait bon nombre de bizarrerie. Ça remontait comme un vieux flash-back sépia à son esprit, allant jusqu'à lui faire ressentir l'odeur de fleurs d'oranger et de colle fraîche qui avait bercer toute son enfance.

« **Tu viendras me chercher ?**

 **\- Non, je vais devoir rejoindre Gildarts avant le match**. »

L'enfant opina dans un sourire forcé avant de porter son attention sur un petit garçon à la peau pâle, ses cheveux noirs hirsutes et sa mine bourrue lui donnait un an de plus que ses autres camarades. Natsu réussit, avec habitude, à comprendre le flot de parole de son cadet. Ainsi après quelques longues minutes, le rose pu comprendre que le petit garçon était le certain Sora.

L'enfant salua chaleureusement son frère, alors que les portes s'ouvraient, rejoignant le petit brun avec enthousiasme. Un sourire attendri le prit alors qu'il rentrait tranquillement chez lui.

Il fallait qu'il règle le problème d'Igneel rapidement : son esprit était totalement tourné vers lui, si bien qu'il avait oublié le match, et entre ça et Lucy, il en avait bien assez, pas besoin de rajouter en plus le vieil hippy.

Il avait encore deux bonnes heures avant le début de ses cours. Lentement, il se laissa traîner dans le village, longeant les maisons jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par rejoindre la plage.

Il ne faisait clairement pas un temps pour bronzer ou se baigner, mais il aimait parfois se ressourcer au bord de l'eau. Et puis c'était bien connu, les personnes qui vivaient à coté de la mer, la savait bien meilleure par temps maussade. L'odeur salé et le bruit régulier des vagues lui évoquaient un profond sentiment de bien-être, ce qui n'était ces derniers temps, pas négligeable.

Il s'installa à même le sol, le regard perdu dans l'immensité bleu qui s'offrait à lui.

Enfant, il rêvait de devenir un grand pirate, avoir un équipage de fier combattant et explorer le monde. Malheureusement, ses nombreux problèmes liés au transport l'avaient vite convaincu d'abandonner l'idée. La simple évocation d'un bateau le fit légèrement verdir, dieu qu'il détestait tous ses trucs !

« **Natsu ?** »

Le garçon pivota, surpris de voir quelqu'un ici à cette heure-ci. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement en remarquant la chevelure ivoire de Lisanna.

« **Qu'est-ce tu fais la ?**

 **\- Je viens récupérer des coquillages pour un devoir, et toi ? Tu ne travailles pas ce matin ?**

 **\- Je reprends plus tard.** »

Il se permit un instant pour détailler la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas franchement au top de son sex-appeal, un pantalon de survêtement probablement deux fois trop grand tenait miraculeusement sur ses hanches, alors qu'un pull-over d'un vert atroce finissait de lui donner une allure de junky en manque. Elle tenait un petit sac en plastique ou quelques coquillages venaient s'entrechoquer à chacun de ses mouvements.

« **Un coup de main ?** Proposa naturellement le rose.

\- **Pourquoi pas !** Sourit-elle chaleureusement, **tu n'es pas trop impatient ?**

 **\- Pour ramasser les coquillages ? Non pas vraiment, j'ai connu mieux comme occupation.** Taquina le rose. »

Elle laissa un léger rire quitter ses lèvres, alors qu'elle lui assénait une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Il fallait dire qu'ils s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, de plus Lisanna se montrait très réceptive à ses blagues douteuses.  
Elle lui raconta le devoir qui constituait à faire l'analogie de l'éphémère, devoir qu'elle avait abordé d'une façon assez étrange. Si l'éphémère était souvent symbolisé par le coquelicot ou le papillon, elle avait voulu l'aborder différemment. La mer lui était venu naturellement, elle faisait parti intégrante de leur vie, il lui avait donc semblait normal de l'évoquer.  
Il ne prenait pas vraiment part à la discussion, ne comprenant pas tout, alors il préférait se contenter d'hocher la tête de temps en temps pour lui montrer qu'il l'écoutait.

Depuis peu, Natsu avait remarqué quelques changements chez son amie, elle semblait plus détendue lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seul à seul, il avait même l'impression qu'elle l'attendait parfois pour faire le trajet ensemble. Il se permit un sourire plus franc alors qu'il agrippait du bout des doigts un coquillage nacré, avant de le mettre dans le sac.

« **Bon alors ?** Souffla la blanche en récupérant à son tour un morceau de coquillage, **tu n'as toujours pas répondu.**

 **\- C'est pas ma faute !** Se défendit moqueur le rose, **tu es partie sur l'explication de ton devoir, loin de moi l'idée de te couper. »**

Ses grands yeux bleus s'illuminèrent de malice alors qu'elle affichait une moue adorable. Comment pouvait-il y résister ?

« **Je suis impatient**. Avoua-t-il enfin.

\- **Je suis sûr que vous allez remporter le match**. »

Le sourire confiant qu'elle lui adressa, lui évoqua rapidement une certaine blonde. Oui il allait gagner, gagner encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en final, et il gagnerait ce dernier pour Lucy, sous ses yeux, pour lui montrer qu'elle avait eu raison de croire en lui. Oui il allait remporter tous ses matchs sans le moindre échec.

Après une longue heure de recherche et de fouilles dans le sable, le duo s'installa finalement sur un banc. Natsu avait beaucoup ri aux côtés de Lisanna, elle savait se montrer drôle et attachante, tout en conservant son esprit un peu bourru. Il poussa un soupir d'aise en sentant le bois sous ses fesses : passer une heure à arpenter la plage n'était pas vraiment reposant, il s'était baisser tellement de fois qu'il avait sans le moindre doute fait ses étirements de la journée !

« **Dis** , hésita la blanche, tout à coup sérieuse **, je... hm... je peux te poser une question ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu n'en as pas envie, après tout ça ne me regarde pas vraiment, et c'est assez indiscret de ma part mais...**

 **\- Allez crache le morceau.**

 **\- Qui est Igneel ?** »

Le visage, jusque là détendu du rose se crispa. Il n'aimait pas parler du rouge, encore moins depuis qu'il était rentré. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça d'ailleurs ?

Il représentait tellement de chose pour lui, qu'il semblait tout à coup absurde de vouloir mettre un nom dessus. Il poussa un long soupir : il allait aussi devoir en discuter sérieusement avec Lucy. Peut être devrait-il lui demander son numéro de téléphone ? Ça serait sans doute moins compliqué de lui expliquer de vive voix, et puisqu'il n'était pas non plus contre le fait d'entendre sa voix encore une fois...

Voyant le tournant que prenait ses pensées, il se ravisa, passant une main dans sa chevelure saumonée.

« **C'est compliqué. Disons que c'est une sorte d'oncle**. »

Il se rapprochait bien plus du père de substitution, mais Natsu n'avait pas le cœur d'avouer que celui qu'il aimait comme un père l'avait abandonné quatre ans plus tôt pour partir à l'aventure.

« **Il a l'air gentil**. »

Il lui jeta un regard en biais, confus, avant de froncer les sourcils, il n'avait pas osé aborder Lisanna tout de même ?!

« **Tu l'as vu ?** Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher, un peu brusque, le garçon.

\- **Oui hier, quand il est venu te voir après les cours**. Avoua Lisanna, tout à coup mal à l'aise. »

Le visage du rose se fit plus dur. Il était venu le voir ? Hier ? Merde, il aurait dû lire entièrement le message de Lucy au lieu de jouer les autruches parce qu'il avait lu le nom du vieil hippy.

Il s'apprêtait à pester contre lui-même quand il remarqua l'heure sur son téléphone, s'il ne partait pas maintenant il finirait à coup sûr en retard.

« **Je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard ?**

 **\- Bien sûr !** S'engoua la blanche. **Compte sur moi pour venir voir le match ! »**

Il la gratifia d'un large sourire avant de se lever pour trottiner jusqu'à chez lui, il devait prendre ses affaires. Il ne s'étonna pas de ne voir que sa mère présente, s'affairant à préparer le repas du soir, en chantant à tue-tête un vieux rock.

Ilia était très investi dans la vie de ses enfants, essayant de compenser le manque paternel. Elle avait donc décider d'organiser un gros repas chez elle le soir venu, pour féliciter l'équipe ou tout du moins lui remonter le moral en cas de défaite.

Le salon ressemblait à un champ de bataille, un nombre impressionnant de préparation reposait sur la table, ainsi que sur une partie du plan de travail.

« **Natsu !** Appela Yuri en lui faisant signe de s'approcher, **viens donc goûter ça !** »

Sans un mot il s'exécuta : il adorait la nourriture de sa mère, elle était de loin la meilleure qu'il ait mangé de toute son existence. Le bouillon de légume était parfumé à son goût, la brûlure sur sa langue lui décrocha un large sourire. Elle le connaissait par cœur.

 **« Le curry fumé.** Ajoute-t-elle comme explication.

\- **T'es un ange.**

 **\- Allez maintenant files avant d'être en retard**! »

Il opina tout sourire avant de disparaître. Si sa mère était généralement d'un tempérament calme et pondéré, parfois presque timide, elle se montrait avec ses deux enfants bien plus sûre d'elle et explosive qu'avec le reste du monde.

Comme chaque jour, Grey et Loki attendaient sagement devant les portes du bâtiment, accoudés sur le muret en pierre tout en fumant une cigarette. Cependant, à la différence de d'habitude, le duo arborait une mine moins joyeuse, presque inquiète.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous avez à tirer la tronche ?** Lança le rose en se mettant à leur hauteur.

\- **Mêle toi de tes fesses !** Grogna le Brun

\- **T'as dit quoi le pervers ?! »**

Si Grey était sans conteste un membre à part entière de sa famille, il était la personne qui était capable de le faire sortir de ses gongs en quelque pauvres secondes. Aucun doute qu'il lui mettrait son poing dans sa belle petite gueule d'ange s'il le cherchait trop.

« **Faut arrêter la masturbation, abruti, ça rend sourd !**

 **\- Espèce de... !**

 **\- C'est bon calmez-vous** , tenta Loki

\- **La ferme !** Hurlèrent les garçons avant de se jeter dessus. »

Loki soupira d'ennui, fixant les deux imbéciles se battre comme des animaux. Une fois lancé, il était presque impossible de les séparer, heureusement Loki avait une certaine habitude de ce genre de situation. Il toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge avant de lever le bras en l'air.

« **Bonjour Mika !** S'écria chaleureusement le rouquin. »

Ni une, ni deux, le duo se retrouva debout, le teint blafard, dépoussiérant lamentablement leur tenue désormais ravagée de terre, en riant nerveusement. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre la situation, jetant un regard noir au roux qui peinait à retenir un rire.

Mika Fullbuster était sans conteste la femme la plus crainte d'Héragon, ce n'était pourtant pas le titre d'officier de police de son mari qui faisait fuir les passants. Non. C'était plutôt son tempérament explosif et son travail de criminologue qui lui valait une réputation terrifiante. Souvent en voyage pour affaire, elle avait permis bon nombre d'arrestation, un seul coup d'œil de sa part suffisait à vous faire avouer jusqu'à vos plus honteux secret. _C'était un monstre_.

Grey, plus réactif, donna un violent coup de poing dans l'épaule de Loki en jurant. Sa mère lui faisait vivre un véritable calvaire depuis quelque temps, revenue de Kyōto où elle avait soutenu la criminelle sur une affaire particulièrement sanglante, elle se montrait intransigeante avec son fils. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnu, elle cherchait à le pousser dans le domaine de la boulangerie, ce à quoi, clairement, il n'excellait absolument pas. Lui aspirait à devenir enquêteur, un bon mélange entre son père et sa mère en somme, pas du tout un boulanger pâtissier, ça jamais !

« **Bon maintenant que vous êtes calmés, on va peut-être pouvoir aller en cours.** Souffla Loki

\- **D'ailleurs vous êtes prêt pour ce soir ?** Demanda Natsu

\- **M'en parle pas.** Grinça le brun, **Gildarts** **a prévu un tour de chauffe qu'on est pas prêt d'oublier.** »

Natsu haussa un sourcil, avant de comprendre la mine renfrognée de ses compagnons. Gildarts ne lésinait jamais sur les moyens pour arriver à ses fins, et il voulait ardemment gagner la coupe pour sa dernière année d'enseignement. Et ainsi finir sur une jolie victoire, comme il aimait si bien le rappeler.

« **Putain, on va encore en prendre plein notre grade.** »

Loki et Grey soupirèrent à l'unisson avant de traîner les pieds en cours. Finalement, ils n'avaient plus vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir.

…

Allongée sur le sol lustré du gymnase, la fière équipe d'Héragon reprenait péniblement son souffle, le corps déjà ruisselant de sueur.

Gildarts avait mis au point un entraînement particulièrement rude, si bien que chaque membre de l'équipe peinait à tenir debout, subissant douloureusement les nombreux étirements imposés par leur coach.

Heureusement, ils avaient tous fini relativement tôt, et malgré l'heure épuisante qu'ils venaient de vivre, ils avaient encore deux heures avant que l'équipe adverse ne débarque. Soit une heure trente pour se détendre, se reposer, reprendre un peu de force avant de repartir pour une demi-heure d'étirement.

« **J'en peux plus**. Gémit Loki

\- **Il va finir par nous tuer à ce rythme**. Ajouta Grey entre deux respirations sifflantes.

\- **De quoi vous vous plaignez les gars** , grogna Natsu qui respirait comme un bœuf, **c'est moi qui subit le plus ici !** »

Le groupe entier opina, tout en lâchant un long soupir. Depuis quelques temps, Gildarts mettait à ses joueurs une forte pression, mais celle que subissait Natsu était un cran au-dessus. Pourtant le rose n'était même pas capitaine, il faisait parti des ailiers*, mais son talent évident avait su convaincre Gildarts.

« **Bon les gars** , grinça Matsubasa, **qui est chaud pour une série de dribble ?**

 **\- Merde !** Siffla un autre à la corpulence franchement inquiétante, **t'es pas sérieux ?**

 **\- Allez capitain** e, pleurnicha le rouquin, **laisse nous nous reposer.**

 **\- Loki a raison, on ne tiendra jamais le coup sinon**!

Natsu ricana légèrement sous la plaidoirie de ses coéquipiers, si leur capitaine était clairement un mec bien, il avait tendance à toujours vouloir en faire trop. Un perfectionniste pénible, selon Grey, qui n'écoutait son capitaine que, et uniquement, que sur le terrain.

« **Moi je vais me rafraîchir**. Trancha Loki en se levant.

 **\- Loki !** Tenta Matsubasa.

\- **Oh non chef !** Ajouta-il avec autorité, **contrairement à toi, le basket est plus un passe-temps qu'une passion.**

 **\- Mouais, dit plutôt que tu t'es inscrit dans l'espoir de pouvoir te faire plus de fille.** Maugréa le chef d'équipe.

\- **Exactement.** Approuva Loki avec un sérieux dérangeant. **Et ne compte pas sur moi pour me présenter recouvert de sueur alors qu'on a même pas commencé !** »

Désespéré, le capitaine abandonna, passant une main dans ses cheveux bleus foncés avec ennui. Il était habitué au comportement de princesse de ses coéquipiers. Ca faisait d'ailleurs longtemps qu'il avait abandonné l'idée d'éduquer Loki. Ce type était juste impossible.

Voyant que la situation n'évoluerait pas pour le capitaine, chaque membre entreprit de se détendre à sa manière : certains rejoignant les douches, d'autre s'installant sur les tapis de gymnastique entassés dans un coin du gymnase. Natsu lui, rejoignit son sac pour en sortir son téléphone, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de finir le message de Lucy. Depuis qu'il avait eu sa discussion avec Lisanna, il imaginait mille et un scénario possible entre Igneel et Lucy, et autant dire qu'aucun d'eux ne lui convenait.

Il arriva rapidement sur la partie souhaitée.

« _Ne te fâche pas s'il te plaît, je sais que tu m'as interdit d'approcher Igneel, mais il est venu te voir ce matin, je n'ai pas pu l'éviter._ »

Il souffla lourdement, Igneel était malin, il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de l'accoster après leur dernière rencontre, mais Natsu avait toujours réussi à lui filer entre les doigts.

Il se pinça les lèvres en lissant la suite, appréhendant la réaction de Lucy. Il la connaissait assez désormais pour savoir qu'elle avait une capacité presque inquiétante à tolérer et comprendre les choses. Elle n'avait certes pas la prétention de dire qu'elle comprenait, mais elle arrivait à se mettre à la place des gens pour relativiser et accepter leur décision. Il priait pour qu'elle n'ait pas fait de mea-culpa avec le rouge.

« _Je lui est simplement dit que je ne voulais pas discuter avec lui, lui expliquant que j'avais besoin de temps, et que si ses motivations étaient aussi inflexibles qu'il semblait le prétendre, alors il attendrait que je vienne le voir. Il a semblé approuver plutôt facilement mais m'as demandé de récupérer l'écharpe. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à lui refuser, je suis désolée. »_

Il laissa sa main retomber sur ses cuisses, passant son autre main sur ses tempes pour les masser. Il se sentait à la fois soulagé du choix de Lucy et agacé du comportement d'Igneel.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas encore le voir ? Croyait-il réellement que tout ça ne l'avait pas atteint ? Qu'il pouvait revenir comme si de rien n'était ?

Si tel était le cas, alors il se trompait lourdement.

« **Nat ?** Appela Grey en venant prendre place à ses côtés, **Ca va pas ?**

 **\- Si si. »**

Grey était trop observateur, pour sûr, il suffisait qu'il pose un regard sur vous pour vous cerner. C'était terrifiant ! Aucun doute qu'il tenait ça de sa mère.

Le brun se laissa glisser mollement sur le banc, ses mains appuyant sa nuque, alors qu'il fixait devant lui avec ennui.

« **Prêt ?**

 **\- J'm'enflamme !** »

Un sourire mutin s'étira sur les lèvres de Grey. Pas besoin d'en dire plus, pas besoin de long regard soutenu, non, avec eux ça faisait bien longtemps que ce n'était plus nécessaire.

L'heure passa rapidement, si bien que le vert caractériel de l'équipe de Magnolia, une ville alentour, arriva rapidement dans leur champ de vision. Le capitaine, un type maigre à la taille hallucinante, salua chaleureusement Matsubasa d'une poignée de main. S'en suivit plusieurs bonjour polis, avant que les deux équipes ne commencent l'échauffement. Parallèlement, les gradins commençaient doucement à se remplir, plusieurs têtes familières se firent rapidement remarquer.

La ville portuaire d'Héragon ne possédaient pas un gymnase immense, mais il regroupait assez de place pour accueillir une bonne centaines d'individu. Natsu remarqua Lisanna aux côtés d'Happy discutaient chaleureusement, ainsi que sa mère et son frère aîné.

Il ne tarda pas à remarquer Igneel isolé en haut des gradins, et malgré l'emplacement douteux, il pouvait facilement discerner sa chevelure flamboyante.  
Malgré sa colère, il ne pouvait pas empêcher son foutu cœur d'être heureux de sa présence. Depuis combien d'années attendait-il de le voir ici ?

« **Vous êtes prêts les gars ?** Demanda Matsubasa

\- **Oui capitaine !** »

Ils se placèrent tous convenablement, sous le regard strict de Gildarts, alors que le coup de sifflet retentissait. Les cris de la foule s'élevèrent rapidement pour soutenir leur équipe, en écho aux crissements de chaussure des joueurs.

…

Les cris de joies et éclats de rire remplissaient la pièce. Elle, d'habitude si calme, était emportée dans un tourbillon de joie. L'équipe au complet était regroupée dans le salon, quelques amis et bien sûr Gildarts, trinquant chaleureusement à ce qu'ils espéraient être la première victoire d'une longue liste.

Le capitaine souriait pleinement, secouant avec entrain son gobelet alors qu'il vantait les mérites de chacun avec passion.

 **« Ça y est, on l'a perdu**. Marmonna Grey en souriant malgré tout.

\- C **'est notre capitaine !** Lâcha Loki en buvant son verre d'une traite. »

Deux bras se posèrent sur les épaules de Natsu et Grey, les rejoignant dans une accolade chaleureuse. Entre eux, le visage resplendissant de Lisanna mangeait par un large sourire vainqueur. Elle se sentait euphorique, la victoire de l'équipe, bien que peu importante pour l'instant, était une belle promesse d'avenir. Elle croyait en eux : cette année ils gagneraient la coupe !

« **Bravo !** Chantonna-t-elle, **vous étiez super !**

 **\- Évidemment !**

 **\- Pour qui tu nous prends ?** Ajouta vaniteux le roux, quoique vexé de ne pas faire parti de l'étreinte.  
 **\- Qui sait ?** »

Le petit air espiègle de Lisanna dégagea quelques rougeurs sur le visage de Natsu. Elle était magnifique, respirant le bonheur, elle dégageait quelque chose de chaleureux, de doux et un instant Natsu se sentit apaisé.

Il avait peut-être beaucoup de chose à penser : le retour d'Igneel, ses études, Lucy, mais ce soir il le garderait jalousement pour lui, loin de toutes ses prises de tête. Ce soir, oui, ce soir il allait se contentait de rire et s'amuser.

« **Qui a faim ?** Demanda la voix douce de Yuri. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, la masse d'invité se jeta vers la cuisine, pour que tous s'installe un peu partout, les mains chargées des délices qu'avait préparé la mère Dragneel. Natsu se laissa gagner par l'euphorie du moment, adossé au plan de travail entre Lisanna qui riait au éclats et Grey qui s'étouffait entre deux rires avec un morceau de porc mijoté.

…

Natsu poussa un long râle en roulant sur le côté, s'emmitouflant davantage dans ses draps. La lumière du jour agressait ses yeux, alors que la chaleur des quelques rayons venaient embrasser ses joues. Il aimait la chaleur plus que n'importe qui d'autre, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il lâcha un soupir d'aise, enfouissant d'avantage son visage dans l'oreiller.

La veille avait été plutôt drôle, son groupe d'amis n'était parti que tard la nuit, alors que Lisanna, Grey et Loki avaient décidé de s'incruster chez lui. C'est donc aux alentours de trois heures du matin, après avoir regardé un film d'épouvante qu'ils avaient rejoint d'un pas traînant la chambre du rose pour y dormir entassés les uns sur les autres.

Évidemment et à son grand désarroi, ses deux amis avaient tout mis en œuvre pour les rapprocher tant sur le plan émotionnel que physique.

C'est donc passablement énervé, quoi qu'assez satisfait, qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre la blanche. Elle ne sembla pas outre mesure gênée, et profita de leur nouvelle proximité pour passer un bras autour de lui, en souhaitant une bonne nuit à ses amis.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en constatant qu'il était seul dans le lit. Aucune trace de la blanche ou des deux abrutis, aucun ronflement. Rien. Étaient-ils déjà partis ?

Mollement il se frotta les paupières tout en s'asseyant sur le matelas, baillant longuement.

« **Tu tires une tête épouvantable** ! se moqua une voix féminine. »

Il ronchonna doucement en se tournant pour voir le visage moqueur de Cana, un simple haut de maillot dissimulant sa jolie poitrine. Elle s'installa tranquillement aux cotés de Natsu, lui tendant la fiole en fer usée qu'elle traînait n'importe où avec elle.

« **Ça ira**. Grogna Natsu en repoussant la fiole, agressé par la forte odeur d'alcool.

\- **Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû travailler hier** , constata plus doucement la brune, **tu as l'air exténué ! »**

Natsu soupira en passant une main sur son visage. Il comprenait mieux les courbatures qui l'élançait terriblement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la grande pièce en vieux bois, les portes coulissantes en papier de riz si caractériel des vieilles bâtisses japonaises. Il remarqua les nombreux futons individuels qui jonchaient le parquet. Un large sourire vint rapidement manger son visage, il était aux sources thermales dans le corps sulfureux de Lucy, et pour cette fois elle ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de la voir nue !  
Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux pour clôturer sa victoire au match.

« **Qu'est ce qui te réjouis ?** S'enquit la brune curieuse.

\- **Je suis content d'être là ! C'est tout !** »

Cana ne releva pas le _content_ , haussant simplement les épaules en se redressant lentement, rapidement imité par Natsu qui trépignait d'impatience.

« - **Avant d'aller aux sources, il faudrait s'occuper de nettoyer ton bras et de déjeuner ! Les autres sont déjà debout, tout le monde n'attend plus que nous !** »

Nettoyer son bras ? Pourquoi ? Il ne le trouvait pas sale pourtant.

Il coula un regard sur la peau pâle de la blonde, avant de remarquer un gros pansement recouvrir son avant-bras. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Curieux et inquiet, il demanda à Cana de rejoindre les autres pendant qu'il se préparait, avant de filer dans la salle de bain, téléphone en main.

Il y trouva les réponses qui lui manquait. Lucy avait renversé son plateau, et s'était ouvert l'avant-bras avec une assiette, sans qu'il ne parvienne vraiment à comprendre comment d'ailleurs. Il soupira de soulagement en remarquant que ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger la blonde, qui en parlait de la même manière qu'elle aurait expliqué un problème de mathématique.  
Ça ne devait pas être grave.

Il ignora royalement les nombreuses menaces qu'elle lui avait écrites, lui interdisant de rejoindre les sources avec ses amies, ce qu'il comptait bien ne pas écouter !

Il roula ensuite des yeux, agacé de voir les nombreux reproches qu'elle lui faisait.

Certes il avait allègrement pioché dans les économies de la blonde, en parti pour régaler son palais, mais cet argent lui appartenait aussi non ?

Après tout, lui aussi se trouvait contraint de travailler au restaurant. C'était donc, de son point de vue, assez légitime. Il se rappela d'Hibiki, et l'intimité qui semblait les lier tout deux. Lucy l'aimait beaucoup et malgré ses manières, Natsu devait admettre que lui aussi. Le serveur se montrait drôle et attachant quoi qu'assez horripilant. Mais ce n'était pas très grave, il semblait prendre soin de Lucy, un œil toujours sur elle, alors il n'avait pas vraiment quelque chose à lui reprocher.

Il soupira d'aise en se rappelant qu'il allait pouvoir passer une journée à se détendre aux sources chaudes, cerné par de sublime créatures complètement dénudée ! Ah ! Qu'il aimait cet échange de corps !

Un frisson désagréable remonta pourtant dans sa colonne vertébrale au souvenir de Lisanna dans son lit. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'expliquer sa journée et une part de lui craignait que Lucy interprète mal les choses. Et si elle embrassait Lisanna en pensant qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble ? Ce n'était pas à elle de franchir ce cap, et il priait intérieurement que ça n'arrive pas.

Il poussa un léger soupir avant de secouer la tête dans l'espoir de sortir toutes ses pensées de son esprit, ce concentrant davantage sur son après-midi à venir. Revigoré, il trottina jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avant de se laisser guider par les éclats de voix familier qui lui revenait.

Comme il s'y attendait, tout son petit groupe était là, attablé dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Il salua d'un large sourire ses amis en remarquant un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Assis en tailleur aux côtés de Gajeel, la montagne de muscle qu'était ce type était simplement ahurissant : sa peau brune contrastait étrangement avec la balafre qui marquait le haut de son œil gauche, alors qu'une barbe de quelques jours venait masquer la rudesse de sa mâchoire carrée. Il paraissait plus âgé, peut-être de deux ou trois ans, ses deux prunelles brunes rivés sur Lévy qui lui souriait chaleureusement. Qui était ce type ?

Lentement il chercha dans sa mémoire ce qu'avait pu dire Lucy sur l'inconnu, en vain. Il tourna brusquement ses rétines vers lui, dévoilant une longue rangée de dents blanches, lorsqu'il le salua gentiment. Sa voix était grave et profonde et un instant, Natsu se sentit frissonner, mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'être face à son paternel, c'était d'ailleurs l'impression qu'il dégageait : cette maturité frappante.

« **Bien dormi ?** S'enquit Erza à sa droite.

 **\- Hum ? Ou...ais.** »

Il se maudit un instant de se sentir si intimidé par le nouvel arrivant. Natsu attrapa un pain aux haricots rouges qu'il enfourna prestement dans sa bouche pour se redonner une contenance, lorgnant du coin de l'œil Lévy qui semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec l'inconnu.

« **Lily,** appela Cana dans un sourire aguicheur **, tu m'accompagneras en ville après ?**

 **\- Bien sûr. »**

Lily ? Natsu fronça les sourcils, incertain, c'était peu courant comme prénom, surtout pour un garçon. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'écoutait que d'une oreille peu attentive la discussion qui débutait sur le programme de la journée. De ce qu'il comprit, les garçons avaient envie de se mesurer à un concours de tennis, alors que les filles semblaient plus emballées par une journée détente et massages, à se la couler douce quoi.

« **Dans ce cas** , sourit Erza, **pourquoi ne pas jouer nos vacances dans un combat ?**

 **\- Un combat ?** S'étrangla Cana, **on ne va pas se battre avec eux, t'es malade** ! Elle enroula son bras sur celui de Lily, tâtant le muscle avec une certaine envie, **t'as vu la taille de ses biceps ?**

 **\- La force brute ne suffit pas toujours.** Contra la rouge.

\- **Moi ! Ça me va !** Sourit déjà vainqueur le brun.

Natsu sembla se réveiller à cette remarque, détaillant avec malice Gajeel. Il n'était pas contre un petit combat avec le clouté pour essuyer son échec cuisant à la patinoire. Il avait toujours en travers sa défaite et la sanction de Lucy, qui n'avait franchement pas était tendre avec lui.

« **Pimentons le jeu face de clou !** Scanda fièrement Natsu en se redressant, abattant une main sur la table.

\- **Quand tu veux bunnygirl !** »

Son sourire carnassier en aurait donné des sueurs froides au plus vaillant, pourtant le sourire de Natsu s'intensifia.

« **Parfait !** Fanfaronna-t-il. **Si je gagne contre toi, non content de faire tout ce que les filles voudront pour ce week-end, tu devras imiter la coupe de cheveux de Lily. »**

Le visage confiant de Gajeel se décomposa légèrement, de même que Lévy, lorsqu'elle remarqua le crâne dépourvu du moindre petit cheveu de Lily. La bleue l'implora d'un coup d'œil, les mains jointes sur son cœur en signe de prière, mais ça n'atteignit jamais le rose.

« **T'es pas sérieuse ?** Tenta Gajeel.

\- **Quoi tu te défile ?** Sourit vainqueur le rose. **Dans ce cas...**

 **\- J'ai pas dit ça!** Grogna le brun. »

Faire des paris stupides et humiliants entre eux était une chose, mais en venir à perdre sa belle toison brune en était une autre. Gajeel n'avait clairement pas envie de ressemblait à Lily, c'est pourquoi il tenta de convaincre Natsu de changer les termes du contrat sans passer pour un trouillard. Malheureusement, le rose était buté, et s'entêtait à garder ce gage, faisant fulminer le brun. Soit, dans ce cas, il fallait qu'il trouve le pire des gages, et en voyant la peau satinée de Lucy une idée lui vint.

« **Très bien, mais si tu perds, tu devras...**

 **\- Je ne perdrais pas !** Coupa le rose. »

Un sourire des plus angoissant étira la bouche de Gajeel, faisant tressaillir le petit groupe, alors qu'Erza se portait volontaire pour affronter Lily.

…

« **C'est une plaisanterie ?** Lâcha un Gajeel dépité. »

Immobile face à la table vert bouteille immonde qui semblait laissé à l'abandon, le petit groupe lorgnait mauvaisement ce qui définirait les projets futurs de leur long week-end.

« **Je regrette** , lâcha l'employé un sourire désolé de façade, **mais tout le reste a déjà était loué. Je n'ai rien de mieux à vous proposer, à moins que vous n'attendiez dix-huit heures.**

 **\- Pas question !** Gronda Erza en lui prenant les raquettes des mains, **ça sera très bien ! Lily en place !** »

Natsu jeta un œil mauvais à la table de ping-pong en soufflant une énième fois. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Pas qu'il était mauvais dans cette discipline, mais il trouvait ça bien trop tranquille, il aurait aimé un vrai match de tennis !  
Il avait appris à connaître le corps de Lucy et ses limites, et il était certain qu'elle aurait l'endurance et l'agilité nécessaire à ce jeu, bien que sa force soit plutôt pauvre. Et puis voir Gajeel faire des aller-retour furieux sur le terrain en soufflant comme un bœuf. Oh oui ! L'humiliation aurait été jouissive, mais au lieu de ça, ils se trouvaient contraints de jouer au ping-pong. _Ridicule_.

« **Je compte les points !** Annonça Cana avec entrain.

\- **Pas question !** Rabroua Gajeel, **je n'ai pas confiance.**

 **\- Quoi ?! Tu m'accuse de tricherie ?**

 **\- Exactement !**

 **\- La ferme !** Hurla Erza en leur jetant un regard noir, **Lévy tu feras l'arbitre.**

 **\- Heu... d'accord !** Bégaya la bleue. »

Pas très sûre d'elle, Lévy s'avança vers la table, lâchant d'une petite voix que le duel pouvait débuter. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Erza ne lance la petite balle de caoutchouc en l'air avant d'abattre avec violence la raquette dessus. La balle frappa la table avant de venir s'écraser sur le visage de Lily, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Lévy et éclater de rire Natsu. Ils étaient assurés de gagner avec Erza dans son équipe.

« **Ça va ?** Demanda doucement Lévy en jetant un coup d'œil compatissant à Lily.

\- **Très bien**. »

La calme de sa voix dénotait furieusement avec la veine qui palpitait sur son front, un fin fil de sang coulant de son nez rougi. Il renvoya la balle à Erza pour qu'elle recommence un service, cette fois décidé à l'arrêter.

La compétitivité du duo rameuta en un rien de temps quelques curieux, et bientôt Natsu se trouva inconfortable sur la table de pique-nique qui lui servait de siège. La masse qui s'agglutinait toujours plus, le pressait toujours plus contre un Gajeel furibond qui jetait par ci par là des regards meurtriers à tout le monde. Erza menait de quelques points, s'acharnant sur la pauvre balle qu'ils avaient tous un mal fou à suivre. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Lily qui la renvoyait toujours in extremis, d'un coup de poignet bien placé.

Après de longues minutes de combat acharné, Erza marqua le point de la victoire, balançant triomphalement la raquette sur la table en souriant vaniteusement à son public. Pourtant la joie pressante sur son visage s'essouffla bien vite quand elle menaça le duo encore assis.

« **Gajeel ! Lucy ! En place !**

 **\- O-Oui ! »**

Si Erza se montrait impitoyable en tant que joueuse, elle l'était bien plus en tant que supportrice. Les pauvres passants qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée d'assister au match, avaient pris une distance respectable avec la rouge pour ne pas subir son courroux quand Natsu ratait la balle.

Si la pression était forte pour le jeune homme, l'implication d'Erza était largement pire. Il songea un instant au tempérament de feu de son amie en remerciant le ciel qu'elle ne soit pas son coach sportif. Il n'aurait pas tenu une semaine avec elle.

« **Lucy !** Hurla Erza avec une fureur mal contenue, **t'as pas intérêt de la rater celle-là ! Sinon... !**

 **\- Calme toi Erza** , tenta Cana en câlinant son dos, **calme, calme !**

La rouge lui jeta un regard aussi noir que les profondeurs de l'enfer, faisant pleurer un enfant qui avait eu le malheur de suivre l'échange. Cana pour sa part, ne s'en inquiéta pas davantage, soutenant de quelques cris joyeux le rose.

Natsu ravala péniblement sa salive en renvoyant la balle à Gajeel, soulagé de ne pas subir la menace de la rouge. Il ne préférait pas imaginer ce que le _sinon_ promettait.

Voyant qu'il gardait l'avantage, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher, mine de rien, en réceptionnant la balle sur sa droite.

« **Profite de tes cheveux, d'ici une heure tu sentiras le vent sur ton crâne !** »

Le brun renvoya furieusement la balle, qui passa à quelques centimètres du visage du rose pour chuter sur le sol. Gajeel ne semblait visiblement pas prêt à rendre les armes, bien au contraire.

 **« Ne fait pas trop la maligne** , lâcha le brun dans un regain d'énergie. »

Natsu fronça les sourcils en récupérant la balle, avant de la jeter d'un mouvement souple au brun pour qu'il continue à servir. Il n'aimait pas du tout la lueur cruelle qui brillait dans les yeux vermeils de son compagnon. Il avait certes refusé de connaître son gage, en parti pour éviter de se mettre une pression supplémentaire, mais maintenant il commençait à craindre pour sa vie. Sa vraie vie. S'il perdait, Lucy serait impitoyable.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il rata la balle qui passa tranquillement à ses côtés, le faisant sursauter.

« **Dix à neuf pour Gajeel**. Lâcha la voix fluide de Lévy. **Balle de match.**

 **\- Quoi ?! Non pas question !** Siffla Natsu, **j'étais pas dedans !**

 **\- C'est ton problème !** Sourit Gajeel.

\- **Lucy !** Gronda Erza »

Sa voix s'éleva comme le claquement du tonnerre, faisant fuir à toutes jambes quelques pauvres supporters, alors que Cana, surprise, s'étouffait avec son alcool. L'aura sanguinaire qui enveloppait la rouge fit trembler malgré lui le rose, de même que Gajeel qui avait perdu son sourire suffisant.

« **Lévy !** »

La pauvre arbitre manqua la crise cardiaque quand elle sentit se poser sur son épaule la poigne ferme de la rouge. Un léger glapissement d'effroi la quitta, pendant qu'elle luttait pour lui faire face.

« **Oui ?** Murmura-t-elle dans un bégaiement.

\- **Tu es sûre de toi ?** »

La mâchoire de Natsu manqua de tomber sur le sol en voyant la rouge tentait de corrompre sous la menace le juge. Aucun doute qu'elle ne devait pas perdre souvent.

Étonnement, Lévy revigorée pour une raison inconnue, opina avec conviction.

« **Certaine.**

 **\- Bien.** Lâcha-t-elle dans un léger sourire avant de se tourner vers Natsu. **Toi !** »

La mine un instant apaisée, était désormais déformée par la colère brute. Elle s'approcha de Natsu en quelques secondes, empoignant avec fermeté ses épaules, avant de se mettre à le secouer vigoureusement. La tête blonde de Natsu subissait sans pouvoir l'arrêter la violence du geste, si bien qu'un haut le cœur le prit presque aussi brusquement.

Il n'entendit pas la voix suppliante de Lévy qui tentait de calmer son amie, ni celle plus moqueuse de Gajeel et Cana, qui semblaient prendre plaisir à voir cette scène.

« **Er...za...** souffla le rose en retenant un vomissement. **Pitié... arrête de... me secou...er...** »

Voyant le visage blême de Natsu, Erza finit par se calmer, ravalant injure et menace, sous le regard à la fois surpris et impressionné de Lily.

Gajeel étouffa un rire en voyant Natsu se remettre difficilement sur pied, le front recouvert de sueur. Il chancela un peu, s'éventant avec sa raquette tout en se remettant en place.

« **Tu veux faire une pause Lucy ?** Tenta doucement Lévy mais le grognement désapprobateur qui s'échappa de son dos la ravisa rapidement. **Allez** **courage.**

 **\- Mer...ci. »**

Personne n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait du traitement d'Erza, ou du manque de réflexe de Natsu, quoi qu'il en fut, sa défaite n'en fut que plus cuisante lorsque Gajeel se plaça face à lui en secouant sa chevelure brune fièrement. Le soupir de contentement de Lévy venaient rejoindre les cris de rage d'Erza.

Le grand brun n'attendit cependant pas que Natsu éclate en sanglot, ou tente de se rebeller, qu'il tenait déjà le corps plantureux du rose contre lui en souriant.

« **Lily !** Appela-t-il, **je te confie la suite, j'emmène Bunnygirl faire son gage !**

 **\- Quoi ?! Pas question !** Tenta Natsu en se débattant. **Je ne veux pas le faire maintenant !**

 **\- Lucy !** Gronda erza, **un pari et un pari, alors arrête de faire l'enfant et suis Gajeel !**

 **\- Mais...  
\- C'est un ordre**. »

Erza n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour que le pauvre rose ne finisse par abdiquer. Après tout, le gage de Gajeel ne pouvait pas être pire qu'une colère d'Erza, pas vrai ?

La mort dans l'âme, il finit par se laisser guider par Gajeel en centre-ville, ruminant dans sa barbe. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de se faire pardonner par Lucy, une façon de calmer sa colère et de lui faire comprendre que tout était de la faute d'Erza. Oui voilà, il ferait ça.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, le duo s'arrêta devant un petit magasin. L'enseigne sobre, décoré de noir et mauve attira l'œil de Natsu mais il ne fit pas vraiment attention aux mots, plus à la typographie soignée d'un joli gris souris. Jusqu'à ce qu'il percute. Abasourdi, il tourna son visage vers celui ravi de Gajeel, faisant la navette jusqu'à ce qu'il sente tout son monde s'effondrer à ses pieds. _Il était fini._

« **Tu plaisantes j'espère !** Lâcha malgré tout le rose dans un espoir fou. **Rassure-moi.**

 **\- Pas du tout**. »

Il ponctua sa phrase en appuyant sur le dos du rose, le forçant bien malgré lui à entrer dans l'échoppe. Le seul membre visible releva un visage ennuyé vers le duo avant de souffler lourdement. L'accueil, bien que charmant, ne découragea pas Gajeel qui commençait à entamer la discussion pendant que Natsu se lamentait, à juste titre pour une fois, de son sort.

Le rose inspira par le nez pour ne pas tourner de l'œil, écoutant les nombreux bruits qui remplissaient la pièce.

« **Lucy ?** »

Il releva son visage, le teint livide, essayant d'écouter ce que lui disait son soit disant ami qui le mettait dans une merde noire actuellement. Il n'était pas près, pas près du tout, ni à ça, ni à subir la colère de Lucy. Oh ça non !

Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais _. Jamais._

« **Je te laisse choisir**. Débuta Gajeel avant d'ajouter plus sournoisement, m **ais tu vas le faire.**

 **\- Quoi ?! S'il te plaît Gajeel ! Je ne suis pas d'accord !**

 **\- Je t'avais bien dit de changer ton gage ! Maintenant c'est trop tard pour te défiler ! »**

Le rose jaugea un instant le clouté, soupirant doucement pour se redonner un peu d'énergie. Mollement il se plaça devant le guichetier, fixant le magazine d'un œil critique.

« **Vous avez choisi ?** Questionna placidement l'homme.

\- **Oui.** »

…

Un petit cours rapide de Basket, sur l'importance des joueurs et leur rôles.

 **Le meneur** : est chargé de distribuer la balle et d'organiser le jeu en attaque. Il monte la balle depuis son propre camp et annonce les tactiques à mettre en place, En plus de bonnes capacités au dribble, il doit avoir une excellente vision du jeu pour pouvoir distribuer le ballon à ses coéquipiers. Les meneurs sont généralement les joueurs les plus petits de l'équipe, ce qui leur permet de pénétrer rapidement dans la raquette pour effectuer des lay-ups et de réaliser des interceptions.

 **L'Arrière** est un joueur endurant, rapide, agile et doté de bonnes capacités athlétiques. Son rôle principal est de marquer des paniers à trois points : il doit donc avoir une bonne capacité au tir. Il effectue également quelques pénétrations dans la raquette, et effectue un marquage serré des attaquants adverses.

 ***L'** **ailier** , également appelé ailier shooteur ou petit ailier, est un joueur polyvalent capable aussi bien de tirer à trois points que de jouer dans la raquette, en aidant par exemple les intérieurs au rebond. Son jeu est généralement un compromis entre l'agilité et la rapidité d'un meneur, et la taille et la puissance d'un pivot. Le poste mêle ainsi une dimension offensive et une dimension défensive.

 **L'** **ailier fort** joue un rôle similaire à celui du pivot et forme avec lui le secteur dit « intérieur ». Son rôle est principalement défensif : il doit empêcher les attaquants adverses d'approcher du panier, capter des rebonds défensifs et contrer les tirs des adversaires. Il peut également réaliser des tirs intérieurs en attaque.

 **Le** **pivot** est généralement le joueur le plus grand et le plus fort physiquement. Il est ainsi fréquemment surnommé _big man_. Son rôle est de protéger la raquette en utilisant sa taille et sa corpulence, pour empêcher les adversaires de tirer ou de dunker en les contrant. Leur taille leur permet également de capter de nombreux rebonds et de dunker facilement. Ce sont toutefois des joueurs lents et parfois malhabiles, ayant souvent des difficultés au tir intérieur et aux lancers francs.

 **Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier la suite, J'ai beaucoup de soucis personnel actuellement, ce qui rend mon écriture moins régulière. Ne vous attendez donc pas à avoir la suite des chapitres de façon régulière, je ferais mon possible, mais je doute que cela suffise.**

 **Je vous ai mis la version corrigé par Clemantine, que je remercie encore infiniment pour son aide, et qui a au passage de super fiction à son actif que je vous invite à aller lire dès que possible !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, je vous embrasse.**

 **A.**


	6. réveil déconcertant

**Ton Nom  
Réveil déconcertant  
**

Un grognement animal s'échappa de la couette alors qu'une masse indéfinie rabattait d'avantage le tissu pour se masquer au soleil.

Alors que le sommeil semblait reprendre ses droits, un éclat de voix brisa la quiétude du moment, faisant d'avantage grogner la masse informe. C'est d'ailleurs avec beaucoup de peine qu'elle extirpa le bout de son nez du tissu pour voir ce qui l'entourait.

Sans surprise, Lucy découvrit la quasi-totalité de ses compagnons de voyage, certains encore endormis, alors que d'autres assis sur leurs futons respectifs frottaient leurs yeux encore ensommeillés.

Lentement, elle se redressa, frottant son visage d'une main. Elle n'était pas très matinale, tout du moins pas temps qu'elle n'avait pas pris une bonne douche. Elle salua rapidement Lévy qui s'étirait à ses côtés, avant de prendre son portable et des rechanges.

Elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à la salle d'eau, découvrant sans surprise une pièce assez grande où les dalles beiges côtoyaient les vasques blanches de l'évier. Elle retira prestement son pyjama pour sauter dans la douche, laissant l'eau brûlante réchauffer son corps encore engourdi.

Elle sentit son avant-bras la lancer un peu, sa balafre la faisait légèrement souffrir mais rien de bien alarmant, et puis elle était habituée à force. En revanche, le picotement aigu sur son poignet, c'était une toute autre chose. Curieuse elle laissa couler son regard sur sa peau pâle, avant de pousser un hurlement strident.

Non, non, non ! Il n'avait pas osé ?! Il n'avait pas pu lui faire ça, il n'était pas bête à ce point !

Effarée, elle porta ses doigts tremblants sur le petit dessin qui marquait sa peau. Elle sentit la boursouflure et la brûlure de sa peau sur l'épiderme fragile de ses doigts. L'étonnement fut rapidement remplacé par une colère noire. Encore ruisselante d'eau, elle quitta la douche pour attraper son téléphone, trouvant sans grande peine le message du rose.

Plus elle lisait, plus ses sourcils se fronçaient d'agacement.

Il la prenait vraiment pour une idiote. Bon, elle n'avait pas vraiment de mal à imaginait Erza s'emporter, mais elle ne lui avait jamais mis le couteau sous la gorge non plus, surtout pas pour qu'il fasse un pari idiot avec cet abruti de Gajeel ! Elle poussa un cri de rage en balançant son téléphone sur le tapis tout en jurant.

Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux, le regard rivé sur le tatouage qui marquerait à jamais sa peau.

« **Lucy ?** Appela gentiment Lévy. **Ça va ?** »

Non ! Bien sûr que non, comment ça pouvait aller, alors qu'elle était marquée à vie et ce, contre sa volonté ?

Elle n'avait jamais aimé ce milieu, que ce soit les tatouages ou les piercings, ne parlons même pas des implants et des scarifications, et si elle arrivait à comprendre le choix de certaines personnes, elle n'en restait pas moins définitivement opposée.

Elle ravala sa rage et ses larmes de fureur par la même occasion, avant de déclarer le plus calmement possible.

« **Oui, je me suis cognée le pied !** Mentit-elle

- **D'accord**. »

Merde ! Merde, merde et merde ! Elle s'adossa contre une des vasques, une main posée sur son visage alors que ses yeux fixaient en continu le dessin. Plus elle le regardait, plus le désespoir s'emparait d'elle. Comment ce type pouvait-il être aussi stupide ? Franchement, on n'avait pas idée d'être un con pareil.  
Malgré tous ses efforts, les larmes se mirent à couler abondement de ses yeux, les mains tremblantes. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire l'absurdité de la situation, elle lui en voulait tellement qu'elle en avait mal au ventre.  
Elle serra la mâchoire, jamais jusque-là, elle n'avait autant maudit les dieux pour ce changement de corps. Jamais encore elle n'avait autant espéré ne plus jamais se réveiller dans le corps de cet abruti. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait autant détesté.  
Il venait par cet acte, de trahir la confiance qu'elle avait en lui, et il était maintenant évident qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Vaincue, de toute façon il était trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit, elle enfila sa tenue, savourant le contact de son pull en grosse laine, puis plus lentement elle essuya ses larmes, passant un peu d'eau froide sur son visage pour masquer le gonflement de ses yeux. Une fois présentable, elle inspira un grand coup, plaçant un sourire de façade sur son visage pour rejoindre ses amis.

Lucy ne sut pas vraiment si Natsu les avaient dissuadé de parler du tatouage ou si ses compagnons avaient compris sa fureur, quoi qu'il en soit, personne n'osa en parler de la matinée.

« **Alors quel est le programme ?** S'enquit Cana en finissant son café aromatisé au whisky.

\- **Aujourd'hui c'est les sources !** S'enthousiasme Lévy, **et après on pourrais aller en ville ? Je crois qu'il y a une petite fête !**

 **\- Tu crois ?** Se moqua Gajeel.

\- **J'ai vu des cref-volants et quelques stands hier.** Avoua la bleue dans un sourire éclatant. **Ça va être super !** »

Heureusement que la bonne humeur de Lévy était contagieuse, il ne fallut à Lucy que quelques minutes pour prendre part aux festivités, oubliant la chaleur lancinante sur son poignet.

Après tout elle était venue pour se détendre, pas question de gâcher son break à cause de ce crétin ! Elle aurait d'ailleurs tout le temps de trouver un moyen de se venger.

« **Mouais** , ronchonna Gajeel. **Vous voulez pas faire un truc plus intéressant ?**

 **\- Fallait pas perdre !** Sourit malicieusement Cana en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- **Tch**. Il rabattit quelques mèches volages en ruminant, **vous êtes chiantes. »**

…

Adossée contre les pierres froides d'un des deux bassins, Lucy fixait son petit groupe d'ami. Bien qu'il y ait des sources mixtes en plein cœur du village, Erza avait tenu à ce qu'ils viennent ici, à plusieurs mètres dans la forêt qui bordait leur habitation temporaire.

Le lieu, bien plus vieux, avait un petit quelque chose de féerique, de plus la vue dégagée qu'il donnait sur le ciel était tout simplement incroyable. Lucy se promit intérieurement d'y revenir avant la fin de leur séjour, aucun doute qu'ici elle pourrait voir ses constellations chéries avec facilité. De plus, l'endroit semblait presque à l'abandon : si la petite habitation qui divisait les sources semblait un tant soit peu propre, l'imposante végétation qui cernait les sources avait repris ses droits depuis belle lurette.

« **Et donc Lucy,** débuta Cana, **tu nous expliques la signification de ton tatouage ou pas ?** »

Évidemment, Cana ne pouvait pas le mettre en sourdine !

La pauvre blonde, porta un regard incertain à son poignet, puis aux filles qui semblaient attendre la suite avec beaucoup d'impatience. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était sensée répondre à ça ? Toute personne qui la connaissait un tant soit peu, savait qu'elle portait une véritable fascination aux astres, pourtant l'œuvre qui noircissait son poignet n'avait rien, mais alors, rien à voir avec le ciel.

Elle soupira doucement, presque avec désespoir, elle n'avait aucun moyen concret d'expliquer son choix, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas le sien.

« **C'est... hm... un dragon...**

 **\- Oh merci Lucy** , nargua la brune en s'approchant, **je n'avais pas remarqué !**

 **\- Ah. Ah. Très drôle Cana !** Grogna la blonde vexée. »

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, après tout elle n'avait aucune idée de la signification de ce truc horrible ! Franchement.  
Elle se fit violence pour ne pas exploser, après tout aux yeux de ses amies, c'était son choix. Si Gajeel avait imposé le tatouage, il n'avait pas été monstrueux au point de choisir l'œuvre. Non, elle devait ce tatouage à Natsu et seulement à lui.

« **Le dragon symbolise la force et le pouvoir**. Révéla tranquillement Lévy, **mais également la chance et la bonne fortune.**

 **\- Ah oui ?** S'enquit Erza curieusement, **je devrais peut-être m'en faire un aussi alors.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? »**

Merci seigneur !

Grâce à Erza, qui expliquait d'ailleurs en long en large et en travers les raisons qui la pousser à penser qu'un dragon lui irait à merveille, les filles avaient rapidement oublié Lucy. Donner une explication crédible au petit dragon stylisé était une chose, par contre expliquer le « _N_ » ou il venait s'entortillait en était clairement une autre.

La colère remonta d'un cran chez Lucy. Non content d'avoir modifié sa peau, cet abruti de première avait osé la marquer de sa propre initiale. Comme du bétail.

Comment pouvait-elle justifier le « _N_ » qui n'était pas franchement discret ? Avait-il seulement conscience de ce qu'il avait fait ?

« **Ça n'explique pas le N**. Lâcha sournoisement la brune.

\- **C'est vrai ça! Alors ? »**

Erza releva rapidement son visage pour plonger son regard inquisiteur dans celui de Lucy. Attendant sagement une réponse qui tardait. Elle avait la désagréable impression de passer un examen.

« **Ah ! Heu... c'est...** débuta maladroitement Lucy. **C'est...** »

Que pouvait-elle bien dire ? Elle ravala un juron à l'encontre du rose, avant finalement de lâcher dans un long soupir vaincu.

« **C'est le N de Natsu*.**

 **\- Je ne savais pas que l'été était ta saison préférée**. Marmonna Erza un doigt sur les lèvres. »

Heureusement que cet abruti avait un nom aussi étrange que ses cheveux. Au moins elle pouvait prétendre, à tort d'ailleurs, que l'été était sa saison préférée.

« **Ce n'était pas l'automne ?** Murmura Lévy peut convaincue.

\- **Si !** S'écria Gajeel derrière les hautes lattes de bois qui délimitaient les deux partis de l'onsen.

\- **J'ai changé d'avis !**

 **\- Ah oui ? Pourtant il me semble bien que...**

 **\- Ça suffit maintenant !** Coupa Erza avec autorité, **arrêtez de vous disputer, si Lucy le dit, alors c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ?** »

Le regard qu'elle lui renvoya eut, un instant, raison de la volonté de Lucy, qui aurait pu, si elle n'avait pas rapidement détourné la tête, avoué absolument tout.

« **Oui**. Marmonna-t-elle tout bas. »

Voyant la situation prendre une mauvaise tournure, Lévy fit volte-face pour fixer Erza avec sérieux. Un détail venait de lui revenir.

« **J'avais oublié de te le dire Erza, mais un garçon te cherchait jeudi**. »

La rouquine se désintéressa totalement de Lucy et porta sa pleine attention sur la petite bleue, de même que Cana qui avait légèrement froncé les sourcils.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop,** avoua penaude la bleue. **Il parlait d'une histoire de musée, je n'ai pas vraiment compris.**

 **\- Oh. »**

La mine grave d'Erza alerta immédiatement Lucy et Lévy, cependant Cana qui suivait la discussion décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet. Sans attendre elle se leva, laissant voir son corps complètement dénudé, puis la démarche tranquille, elle s'avança vers les trois filles.

« **J'ai faim !** Lâcha-t-elle avec entrain, **allons-nous faire inviter par les garçons au restaurant ! J'en ai repéré un qui fait des takoyaki !**

 **\- Dans tes rêves de dépravé !** Beugla Gajeel de l'autre côté de l'onsen.

\- **On t'a pas sonné à toi !** S'énerva la brune. **Allez** **les filles !** »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle empoigna le bras de Lucy alors qu'elle poussait de son autre main Lévy pour la faire sortir d'ici. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas des nombreuses plaintes de Levy qui peinait à tenir la cadence imposée par l'alcoolique, butant par ci par là, une main fermement agrippé à sa serviette.

Bien que la jolie blonde se laissa faire sans rechigner, elle gardait un œil sur la mine déconfite de son amie. On pouvait facilement voir un mélange de tristesse et de déception noyer ses grands yeux rubis. Un ex petit ami ? Après tout Erza était une femme magnifique, et bien que munie d'un tempérament de feu, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme comme toutes les autres. Imaginer la rouge au bras d'un jeune homme fit frémir Lucy. Aucun doute que pour amadouer une fille comme la jolie rouquine, il fallait être un véritable démon sorti des enfers.

Décidée à remonter le moral de son amie, Lucy entreprit de se libérer de la poigne de Cana. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur ses pieds qui s'emmêlèrent. Pitoyablement, elle s'écrasa au pied de la rouge en gémissant. Son menton venait d'heurter le sol alors qu'elle glissait ridiculement sur le sol, couinant sous le coup de la douleur. Cana éclata d'un fou rire terriblement communicatif, si bien qu'il fut rapidement rejoint de ses amies. Lucy, mortifiée, se redressa légèrement, une main frottant énergiquement son menton endolori, alors qu'elle rabattait de sa main libre la serviette qui ne masquait plus vraiment son corps. Malgré la douleur et la honte, elle finit par se laisser également gagner par le fou rire général, bien que plus timidement.

« **Est-ce que tout va bien ?** S'enquit gentiment la rousse en étouffant un rire.

\- **Oui.** Balbutia-t-elle en s'aidant de sa main tendue pour se redresser. **Merci**.

\- **Tu devrais faire plus attention.** »

Un maigre sourire d'excuse accroché aux lèvres, Lucy suivit en clopinant son groupe.

Il ne leur fallut d'ailleurs pas très longtemps pour rejoindre le petit restaurent tant vanté par Cana. Attablés, ils commandèrent presque tous les plats de la carte, discutant joyeusement autour d'un cocktail au litchi. Ainsi ils apprirent, sans grande surprise, que Lily était diplômé depuis longtemps et passait actuellement des concours pour entrer dans la police.

À cette information, Lucy s'étrangla avec sa boisson, des larmes de douleur aux coins des yeux alors que le breuvage s'écoulait de son nez. Ça faisait un mal de chien !

« **Ça va Lucy ?** S'amusa Cana »

Visiblement la première concernée ne s'alarmait pas outre mesure de voir leur nouvel ami partir dans un milieu bien différent du sien. Pire, la brune semblait même en rire, elle s'amusait à jeter par-ci par-là quelques sous-entendu sur ses activités peu légales, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un jeu, feignant grossièrement la surprise quand il parlait des cartels qui sévissaient dans la ville de Kyoto.  
Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans tout ça, c'était même plutôt tragique : deux amis séparés par leur devoir respectif. D'autant plus que Cana n'était pas la fille la plus méchante du monde, bien au contraire, elle était drôle et joviale. Une conteuse fantastique, qui se plaisait à raconter ses soirées les plus farfelues et rocambolesques avec panache, emportant chaque spectateur dans un monde burlesque, empli de couleur chaude et douce.  
Bien sûr, Cana était loin d'être une sainte-ni-touche, mais Lucy l'adorait d'autant plus pour son franc parler et son impudeur. Elle ne voulait pas, ne serait-ce qu'imaginer, son amie finisse derrière des barreaux, encore moins si elle y parvenait des mains de Lily.

Heureusement elle trouva du soutien en Lévy qui avait également blêmi, crispant ses doigts sur ses baguettes, dans une posture rigide, sa mâchoire légèrement entrouverte.

« **Ça va Lucy ?** Nargua Cana en sifflant son verre, **je te trouve bien pâle.**

 **\- Laisse la tranquille Cana.** Asséna Erza sans un regard pour elle. »

Un froid glacial entoura le groupe, laissant planer un silence gênant. Lévy, qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ça, profita de l'occasion pour parler de la soirée qui se profilait.

Lucy pour sa part, laissa les interrogations à ses amis pour se concentrer sur Natsu. Elle avait beau faire bonne figure, la colère restait toujours pressante, comme un carburant inépuisable. Elle lui en voulait tellement.  
Jamais, peu importe la raison, elle ne se serait permise un tel affront, elle ne lui aurait jamais fait subir ça. Mais lui n'avait, visiblement pas hésité une seule seconde. Elle avala le reste de son verre, avant de se faire resservir par Cana, qu'elle gratifia d'un léger signe de tête. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, sa rancœur était telle qu'elle priait silencieusement les dieux de ne plus jamais se réveiller dans son corps. Il l'avait abusé, profitant de sa confiance. Oh qu'elle le détestait à cet instant précis. Elle aurait vendu son âme au diable, pour pouvoir lui infliger la correction qu'il méritait. Lentement, elle souffla par le nez, reprenant doucement possession de son corps, il fallait qu'elle se calme, sinon, il était certain qu'elle allait disjoncter.

C'est donc sur cette pensée qu'elle reporta son attention sur Lévy. La jeune femme avait les joues légèrement rougies de gêne, un peu gonflées pour montrer son agacement, et ce sous le regard moqueur de Gajeel. Lily, lui, couvait d'un œil bienveillant le duo, certainement au courant des sentiments ambigus du grand brun. Il ne fallait de toute façon pas être un génie pour voir les regards qu'ils se lançaient.

Lucy soupira doucement : depuis qu'elle échangeait de corps avec Natsu, beaucoup de chose avait changé. Elle prenait douloureusement conscience qu'elle avait pris une certaine distance avec ses amis. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas fait une soirée livre avec Lévy ? Ou une sortie avec Gajeel ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir mis ses problèmes avant ceux de sa famille de substitution. Elle serra les dents de frustration. Lévy était comme une sœur, seulement depuis l'arrivée d'Erza, celle de Cana et ses notes calamiteuses, elle avait tout mis de côté, à commencer par la bleue qu'elle adorait pourtant.

Il fallait qu'elle se rattrape !

Forte de cette conclusion, elle se fit violence pour s'intéresser à la discussion et y prendre part. Rapidement elle se retrouva à rire aux éclats, appuyé sur une Lévy qui peinait à masquer son hilarité, secouée par de violents tremblements. Aidée par le cocktail maison que Cana n'arrêtait pas de commander au serveur, leurs rires se firent plus fort et bientôt complètement incontrôlables.

Gajeel, lui, savourait le contact de la petite bleue, à moitié écroulée sur lui, alors qu'Erza fronçait dangereusement les sourcils en suivant des yeux le déroulement du repas.

Cana pour sa part, avait profité de la situation pour entamer un duel avec Lily à grand renfort de bouteilles de saké, qu'ils avaient fait apporter.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, le groupe traînait des pieds dans la ville, épuisé, et pour cause, Erza avait, totalement perdu les pédales. En dictateur fou, elle avait étendu son règne de terreur sur les pauvres serveurs, heureusement Gajeel et Lily, bien que chancelant, avaient fini par la maîtriser après qu'elle ait ligoté le responsable a une chaise et menacé les clients de leur refaire le portrait s'ils ne lui amener pas plus de bouteilles. Autant dire que Cana avait beaucoup ri en voyant une chaîne humaine tremblante, déposer à intervalle régulière tout l'alcool qu'ils possédaient.

Heureusement la fureur de la rouge avait fini par s'apaiser, c'est donc complètement groggy, à moitié endormi sur le dos robuste de Gajeel qu'elle finissait de cuver.

« **Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous ait saoulé**. Grogna Lucy entre deux haut le cœur.  
 **\- J'y suis pour rien** , contra la brune l'air de rien, **je pensais que vous saviez que les cocktails étaient à base de saké.** Un sourire goguenard prit place **, il ne faut pas boire n'importe quoi tu sais !**

La concernée la fusilla de son regard le plus noir, avant de grimacer. Elle avait l'impression qu'on perçait sa boite crânienne avec un tournevis, c'était un véritable supplice !

\- J **'ai mal à la tête**. Poursuivit Lévy en se massant la tempe. **Et à la mâchoire**. »

Lucy, bien qu'agacée par la tournure des choses ne put retenir un léger gloussement. Lévy avait passé tellement de temps à rire, qu'elle semblait souffrir le martyre chaque fois que ses lèvres s'étiraient. C'était assez drôle, surtout quand on connaissait le tempérament effacé et délicat de la bleue.

Voyant son amie se moquait ouvertement d'elle, la jeune femme ne put retenir un léger sourire, rapidement remplacé par une grimace. Elle avait un de ces mal de chien !

Alors qu'elle se massait les joues, Levy porta un regard sur Lucy qui riait encore : l'approche des fêtes rendait toujours la blonde morose, et si la bleue avait vu quelques changements chez elle, jusque-là, elle n'avait pas osé lui en parler de peur de la braquer. La voir aujourd'hui se lâcher lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Malgré tout, et pour la forme, elle lui donna un petit coup de coude en grommelant.

…

Lucy fixait d'un œil critique le stand de feu d'artifice où ils s'étaient arrêtés depuis plus de vingt minutes. Visiblement ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur ceux qu'il fallait choisir. Certains, comme Gajeel, avaient jeté leur dévolu sur de grosses fusées bariolées, alors que d'autres, comme Lévy, semblaient plus attiré par les petites tiges et boules d'artifice. Même Erza semblait mitigée : elle lorgnait les nombreux produits avec beaucoup d'attention, un peu à l'image d'un chef de chantier.

Pour sa part Lucy ne voyait pas vraiment de grosse différences entre tous ses trucs, et quand bien même le vendeur lui expliquerait en long, en large et en travers, elle n'y comprendrait toujours rien. De toute façon, ça ne l'intéressait absolument pas.

Elle poussa un lourd soupir, s'installant aux côtés de Lily et Cana, en attendant que les autres finissent de choisir. Visiblement lassé de la situation, le duo avait fini par se désintéresser totalement des feux d'artifices, pour entamer une discussion que Lucy ne comprenait pas vraiment. 

Sous ses airs parfaitement détachés, la jolie brune semblait apprécier la montagne de muscle et d'honneur que représentait Lily. Elle passait son temps à le taquiner sur sa musculature impressionnante, ou à chercher le contact avec lui. Pourtant, Lucy commençait à connaître assez Cana pour savoir qu'elle avait pris en affection le jeune homme. Ce qui semblait, du regard de la belle blonde, réciproque.

La dernière des Heartfilia, franchement lassée de cette situation, lâcha d'une voix forte pour attirer toute l'attention de son groupe.

« **On a qu'à prendre un peu de tout ! Comme ça pas de jaloux.**

 **\- Lucy a raison** , approuva Cana, **si vous continuez à vous chamailler on partira jamais d'ici, et j'ai envie de manger des dangos !**

 **\- Moi ça me va**. Sourit timidement la bleue.

\- **Bien.** Erza tourna son faciès vers le vendeur. **On vous prend un de chaque.**

 **-Hum... c'est peut-être un peu trop non ?**

Malgré les tentatives de Lévy, Erza, déterminée, ne lui laissa pas le temps d'argumenter qu'elle récupérait déjà les deux gros sacs en plastique qui contenait leur butin. Un sourire suffisant mangea son visage alors qu'elle passait tranquillement devant tout le monde en leur faisant signe de la suivre. Ce qui, pour une fois, se fit d'un accord commun.

La petite place du village semblait sortie tout droit d'un film d'animation. Les devantures des magasins de passages étaient colorées, et débordaient d'objets de toutes sortes. Les odeurs sucrées et salées se mélangeaient à merveille dans ce maelström de couleurs. C'était tant un régal visuel que gustatif.

Les bras chargés de divers paquets, le petit groupe trouva refuge près des hauteurs du village.

Cana riait aux larmes aux côtés de Lily, visiblement le duo semblait se moquer de la raclée que venait de prendre le pauvre Gajeel, encore étendu sur le sol, surplombé de la terrifiante Erza. Lucy pour sa part, assistait à la scène en discutant tranquillement avec Lévy. Si leur discussion tournait depuis un moment sur les notes qu'elles avaient reçu en cours et les dernières tendances littéraires, la petite bleue semblait prise dans un terrible conflit intérieur.

« **Non**. Lâcha-t-elle finalement. **Je ne suis pas d'accord, l'histoire est intéressante mais franchement tirée par les cheveux !**

 **\- Tu trouves ?** S'enquit l'Heartfilia sourcils dressés. **Après tout, personne n'a jamais vécu ça.**

 **\- Évidemment !** Rabroua la bleue, **qui pourrait voir l'esprit d'une femme dans le coma ? J'apprécie la romance, tu le sais, mais je ne sais pas. L'histoire ne m'emballe pas vraiment.** »

Lucy lui accorda un sourire conciliant. Il était vrai que l'histoire était un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais malgré tout, la blonde trouvait une certaine similitude entre ce roman et sa vie actuel. Natsu était comme une sorte de chimère : invisible, impalpable et pourtant si présent dans sa vie de tous les jours. Il avait réussi à s'imposer tant dans son foyer que dans son esprit. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. 

La blonde manqua de justesse de soupirer, elle avait l'impression que le garçon était constamment là, avec elle. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front aux souvenirs des dernières courses qu'elle avait faite pour remplir son frigo, elle était resté plusieurs minutes devant la poissonnerie à humer l'air comme un animal. Un sentiment de chaleur l'avait saisi devant le corps écailleux et sans vie des différentes variétés de poisson, pourtant ce sentiment agréable s'était effacé aussi vite qu'il était apparu, ne laissant qu'un vide l'envelopper. Bien sûr elle savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait, un instant elle avait cru, bêtement, être chez Natsu.

Un grognement passa la barrière de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils en fixant droit devant elle. Natsu prenait une part trop importante dans sa vie, que ce soit consciemment ou non. Elle n'aimait pas ça, dépendre de lui dans cette situation déjà complexe. Lucy le savait, ils arriveraient bientôt à ce point de non-retour, à cet instant où il prendrait une part bien trop grande dans sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas tolérer ça, il était apparu bien trop brusquement dans sa vie et partirait probablement exactement de la même façon, si elle s'attachait trop, elle en souffrirait bien trop.

« **...changer.**

 **\- Oh excuse-moi, tu disais Lévy ?**

 **\- Je disais que tu avais changé.**

 **\- Ah oui ?** S'enquit curieusement la blonde

\- **Oui, parfois je te vois comme qui tu es d'habitude et d'autre fois j'ai l'impression de découvrir une toute autre personne.** »

Elle semblait un peu décontenancée malgré le calme de sa voix, ses yeux perdus dans le lointain. À bien y regarder d'ailleurs, elle semblait parler plus pour elle-même que réellement pour Lucy.

« **Ça m'as fait peur tu sais** , avoua-t-elle doucement, avant de tourner ses grands yeux vers la blonde en souriant avec tendresse. **Mais je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse.** »

Le visage de Lucy s'écarquilla de surprise. Elle n'était pourtant pas étonnée de ce genre de remarque venant de la bleue. Lévy était perspicace c'était un fait, et puis elle était assez différente de Natsu pour qu'on puisse noter un réel changement. Non, ce qui la surprenait vraiment c'était la véracité de ses mots. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi, mais l'arrivée de Natsu dans sa vie lui avait fait tellement de bien. Il avait su raviver sa part de folie, éveiller son esprit d'enfant, mais surtout et plus que tout, il la rendait heureuse.

Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle s'éveillait après leur échange, les yeux pétillants, trépignant d'impatience à l'idée de voir son message. Ni même les matins d'euphories, ou parfois de colère, qui la gagnait en voyant les pièges de Natsu.

Elle avait pris pour habitude, lorsqu'elle était dans son corps, de s'endormir le visage enfoui dans le coussin du garçon à sentir son odeur si particulière, à chercher chaque fragrance comme si elle se trouvait être une grande parfumologue.

Elle adorait également leurs discussions, bien qu'en interféré. L'esprit critique du rose était particulièrement étrange et fascinant pour la blonde qui se perdait souvent dans des débats sans queue ni tête. Jamais elle n'avait encore rencontré quelqu'un comme lui, mature et pourtant si enfantin. Il était drôle, bien qu'agaçant, mais touchant à sa façon.  
Et puis surtout, il était là. Elle était peut-être seule, mais tant que cet étrange échange continuera, alors elle serait seule à deux.

Ses joues se chauffèrent malgré elle de plaisir, faisant hausser un sourcil inquisiteur à la bleue.

« **Toi !** débuta-t-elle, **tu me caches quelque chose !**

 **\- Quoi ?!** S'offusqua la blonde en secouant ses mains face à elle, **qu'est-ce que tu vas encore imaginer !**

 **\- Oh mon dieu Lucy !** »

Grillée !

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui parler de Natsu, après tout ils avaient décidé de n'en parler à personne, et quand bien même, la situation était bien trop étrange pour qu'on la crois.

La petite main fine de Lévy s'entoura brusquement sur le poignet de Lucy, son regard menaçant braqué sur elle, tel une arme chargée prête à tirer.

 **« Lucy !** Gronda-t-elle

\- **Mais enfin Lévy ! Je t'assure que tu te trompe !**

 **\- Ne me mens pas !** S'écria la bleue en trépignant sur place, un sourire s'élargissant sur ses lèvres pincées, **dis moi de qui il s'agit ! C'est un garçon pas vrai ? Oh je sais, je sais ! c'est l'indien ? C'est quoi son nom déjà...Totomaru ? »**

Lucy tenta d'intervenir dans le long monologue de son amie, en vain. Lévy s'était déjà lancée dans une apologie de l'amour assez curieuse. Heureusement, la voix grave d'Erza s'éleva, incitant tout le monde à la rejoindre pour allumer les feux d'artifices. Lucy se jeta sur l'opportunité de quitter cette discussion, et faussa compagnie à la bleue en rejoignant Erza.

Elle attrapa du bout des doigts une longue tige de bois, soupirant intérieurement. Cette conversation n'était pas finie, c'était certain, et malgré toute la dextérité dont elle pouvait faire preuve pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas, elle n'arriverait pas à s'en soustraire indéfiniment. Lévy sous ses airs de petite fille chétive, savait se montrer très convaincante lorsqu'il le fallait.

« **Vous êtes prêts ?** Sourit Erza en allumant les mèches.

\- **Et c'est parti !** S'écria Cana en sifflant sa fiole les yeux brillants de malice. »

Une explosion de couleurs embrasa le ciel, alors que ce qui semblaient être des petites étoiles brillaient avec hargne sur les tiges rigides de bois. Le spectacle était magnifique, entourée de ses amis, Lucy se sentait bien. Heureuse. À sa place.  
Elle accorda un regard à Lévy, qui agenouillée, souriait de toutes ses dents à Erza. Au bout de leurs mains trônaient deux petits bâtons lumineux qu'elles secouaient avec entrain, s'émerveillant des petites paillettes dorées qui crépitaient avec passion.

Les yeux pétillants de malice et de joie, elle fixait tour à tour chaque membre de son groupe, souriant à mesure que de petits cris de surprise et d'exclamation s'échappaient de leurs bouches. Sans même en prendre conscience, elle se laissa porter par l'accolade chaude et réconfortante de Cana.

La jolie blonde sentit l'émotion l'étreindre avec force, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Bien sûr elle avait déjà vu bon nombre de feux d'artifices, des colossaux, bien plus beaux que celui-ci, pourtant elle avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois de sa vie. Cernée par son groupe intrépide d'ami, elle se sentait entourée d'une famille. Une famille curieuse et un peu bancale, mais sa famille.

« **Gravons ce moment à jamais dans nos esprits**. Lâcha Cana le regard rivé sur le ciel tâché de bleu et d'or. »

Pour toute réponse, Lucy se pressa avec plus de force contre le corps chaud de sa délicieuse amie. Elle n'avait plus ressenti ce besoin de proximité depuis si longtemps. Elle opina en silence, gouttant le sel de ses larmes alors qu'un large sourire mangeait son visage.

…

Le réveil siffla brusquement, rejoignant le tapotement régulier de la pluie sur la fenêtre. La pièce d'ordinaire emplie de lumière était désormais plongée dans une semi-obscurité réconfortante. Les rayons n'arrivaient pas à passer l'imposante masse cotonneuse, laissant une lumière tamisée prendre sa place. Évidemment, cette atmosphère n'invitait absolument pas Lucy à émerger de son sommeil, bien au contraire. Elle poussa un lourd grondement, avant brusquement de se mettre en position assise les yeux pétillants de malice. Enfin ! Elle avait dû prendre son mal en patience trois jours durant, mais enfin, enfin elle allait pouvoir punir le garçon pour la marque qui peignait désormais et pour toujours sa peau.

Elle avait eu tout le loisir, durant ce laps de temps, pour penser à la punition du garçon et le moyen d'y parvenir. Un sourire mauvais étira sa bouche masculine, alors qu'elle sautait à pieds joints sur le sol. Sans se défaire de sa bonne humeur, elle enfila son uniforme réglementaire avant de rejoindre sa petite famille.

Elle ne fut pas étonnée de ne pas y voir le père, reparti en mer d'après les derniers dires de Natsu. Mais qu'importe, en quelques enjambées, elle se trouvait déjà attablé, buvant avec ravissement son thé.

« **Eh bien Natsu** , s'enjoua sa mère en le voyant engloutir son déjeuner, **il est rare de te voir de si bonne humeur !** »

Lucy, qui écoutait jusque-là les péripéties d'Happy, porta sa pleine attention sur la mère du rose, la mine tout à coup plus sérieuse.

« **Maman** , lâcha Lucy avec calme, **j'ai besoin que tu me prêtes de l'argent !**

 **\- Que- pardon ?**

 **\- Natsu !** Rabroua Zeref. **Qu'est ce qui te prend !**

 **\- S'il te plaît !** Implora Lucy sans adresser un regard à son aîné.

\- **Et de combien à tu besoins ?**

 **\- Cinq milles yens.** »

Zeref, toujours pas remis du comportement de son frère, recracha littéralement son café, les yeux exorbités. Happy pour sa part, ne comprenant pas trop la situation, préféra se moquer gentiment de son grand frère et sa mine horrifiée.

Merde, elle n'avait pas songé qu'il y aurait un problème à ce niveau-là.

…

« **Et j'ai quoi en échange ?** Demanda Grey, un regard hautain porté sur elle.

\- **Je serais ton esclave pour le reste de la semaine.** »

Avec un peu de chance, ils n'échangeraient pas de corps avant ce laps de temps et elle n'aurait pas à craindre l'esprit particulièrement sadique du brun. Brun qui souriait maintenant avec suffisance, la main dressée face à lui comme la pire des promesses. Malgré son horrible sentiment de pactiser avec le diable, elle ne put retenir un large sourire carnassier en lâchant d'une voix forte.

« **Marché conclu !** »

Bien sûr elle aurait largement pu voir avec Lisanna, mais elle savait que la jeune femme serait bien trop gentille avec lui. Mais Grey, oh Grey, il était parfait, un peu à l'image de la cerise sur le gâteau. Son esprit tortueux trouverait facilement mille et une façon de faire payer à Natsu ses stupides paris.

Elle s'empara des billets, les fourrant dans la poche de son pantalon de lin, avant de se détacher complètement du brun. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas se rapprocher d'eux et avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, Lisanna se tenait devant eux. Les joues rougies et les cheveux légèrement défaits, elle semblait avoir couru. Y avait-il un problème ?  
Elle inspira lourdement en soutenant son dos de sa main.

« **Bon sang** , souffla-t-elle péniblement, **vous auriez pu m'attendre !**

 **\- Attend,** sourit, moqueur Grey, **t'as traversé tout le lycée pour nous dire ça ?**

 **\- Ça va, c'est pas comme s'il était immense non plus. »**

Ses joues se gonflèrent sous l'agacement, alors qu'elle détournait le regard, gênée. Les quelques tâches rouges sur son visage se foncèrent à l'entente du rire de Grey, rire rejoint bien trop vite par celui de Lucy.

« **On va au coin fumeur ?** Proposa Grey. »

Lisanna qui reprenait doucement contenance lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, avant que ses yeux ne se mettent subitement à pétiller. La gêne sembla s'évaporer instantanément alors qu'elle venait se placer à coté de la blonde devenu rose.

« **Alors ce cour de philo ?** S'intéressa la blanche.

\- **Intéressant, bon, le thème désir était peut-être pas appropriée au prof', mais la leçon était-**

 **\- Chiante.** Coupa Grey, **sérieux Nat' me dit pas que t'as aimé, tu peux pas encadrer la philo ! »**

Le sourire de Lisanna s'élargit doucement, alors qu'elle écoutait le début de dispute, plutôt calme d'ailleurs, de ses deux compagnons.  
Ils n'avaient pas une permission très longue et bientôt ils durent se séparer pour rejoindre leurs cours respectifs. Habituée à posséder le corps du rose, Lucy se dirigea naturellement à sa place, saluant quelques têtes connues au passage. Elle trouva finalement son pupitre et s'y installa mollement. Si elle appréciait la philosophie, elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant des mathématiques. Elle aurait bien quitté le cour ou prolongé sa nuit d'une petite heure, mais elle ne voulait pas mettre en péril le futur du rose.

Certes elle lui en voulait énormément, mais pas au point de saboter ses cours, et puis ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Chacun prenait des notes pour l'autre, ainsi ils pouvaient rattraper leur journée et ainsi rester constant, tout du moins autant que faire se peut.

La professeure de mathématique, une grande femme longiligne à l'aspect lugubre, énonça avec monotonie les différents points du cours à venir, plongeant Lucy dans un profond désarroi. Elle poussa un lourd soupir, s'affairant à tout noter dans son carnet. Certains regards encore étonnés se posèrent sur elle avant de se détourner. Si tout le monde commençait à connaître Natsu pour son changement un peu radical de personnalité, personne ne s'en plaignait, et doucement ils commençaient à s'y faire, mais d'autres avaient quand même du mal à voir le garçon d'habitude si insouciant, prendre assidûment des notes. Heureusement pour Lucy, le changement n'était pas vraiment flagrant pour l'entourage, elle se montrait certes plus sérieuse et posée que l'original, mais faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître trop suspecte.

Oubliant les problèmes de mathématique et heureuse de quitter le cours abominable de deux heures, elle traversa presque en courant les couloirs pour trouver Grey et Lisanna à une table : trois sandwichs intacts posés devant eux.

Elle ralentit la cadence pour les rejoindre mine de rien, prenant place à côté de la blanche.

La discussion des deux amis ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, d'un rapide coup d'œil, Lisanna lui tendit un sandwich au poulet, avant de reporter sa pleine attention sur le brun. De ce que la blonde avait compris, Loki était victime d'une grosse grippe et se retrouvait cloué au lit pour une période encore indéfinie. Malgré l'inquiétude pour l'état de santé de leur ami, Lisanna semblait préoccupée plus que de raison.

« **Comment allez-vous faire pour vendredi alors ?** S'inquiéta-t-elle

\- **Tu sais on a des remplaçant** **s** , sourit un Grey rassurant, **ils sont prévus pour ce genre de situation, et les gars sont chaud bouillant pour mettre une dérouillée à ses idiots !** »

Lucy comprit rapidement qu'ils faisaient référence au tournoi, un par semaine si sa mémoire était bonne, et ce jusqu'au grand final, où elle l'espérait, ils pourraient enfin se voir.

Elle trépignait d'impatience rien qu'à cette perspective. Une fois qu'elle serait elle-même face à eux, alors ils pourraient tout leur avouer. Elle imaginait déjà la tête incrédule de Grey, et celle verte de jalousie de Loki. C'est deux imbéciles n'allaient assurément pas y croire. 

Elle se renfrogna tout à coup, mastiquant son repas sans grand entrain. Elle avait envie de le voir, bien sûr, mais la colère qui grondait dans son corps lui interdisait de se réjouir. Tout ne pouvait pas être pardonné par de simples excuses, d'autant plus qu'il s'était contenté d'accuser Gajeel et Erza. La colère remonta en flèche, cet abruti ne s'était même pas excusé. Que croyait-il ? Qu'elle ne dirait rien ? Qu'elle s'en amuserait peut-être ?  
Il fallait qu'il comprenne : cette fois il avait dépassé les limites. Elle allait devoir se montrer intransigeante, frapper un grand coup pour qu'il ne commette jamais plus un tel acte. 

Elle avala péniblement sa bouchée. Avait-elle réellement envie de le voir après tout ? Elle avait tant prié pour ne plus jamais se réveiller dans son corps, elle lui en avait tellement voulu, ruminant encore et encore sa colère, sa rage, sa frustration, son désespoir aussi. Qu'était-elle au juste pour lui ? Une expérience ? Une obligation ? Une amie ? Et qu'était-il réellement pour elle ?  
Elle avait besoin de mettre tout ça au clair, de prendre du recul, sinon elle allait finir par perdre la raison. Devait-elle chercher un moyen de mettre un terme à tout ça ? Reprendre une vie banale, et oublier tout ça ? Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était, ballottée entre des sentiments si contradictoires. Une partie d'elle aimait cette situation, aimait cette vie, pourtant une autre, féroce, rejeter tout ça avec tellement de hargne, que ça en devenait douloureux.

La discussion était repartie bon train, concentrée sur son repas, Lucy ne remarqua pas tout de suite les paires d'yeux qui semblaient attendre une réponse de sa part. Voyant son air perdu, Grey lâcha avec une pointe d'agacement :

« **Tu n'as rien écouté hein abruti ?** »

Lucy connaissait la forte rivalité qui opposait Grey à Natsu et s'il semblait s'assagir lorsqu'elle était là, il continuait malgré tout de lui jeter quelques piques. Elle manqua de soupirer. La jolie blonde n'aimait pas spécialement les affrontements, qu'ils soient physiques ou non : autant dire que les joutes verbales des garçons ne l'intéressaient absolument pas. Et puis elle appréciait énormément le brun, cependant Natsu avait stipulé qu'elle devait lui répondre coûte que coûte.

« **C'est plus fort que moi,** lâcha Lucy en jaugeant son adversaire, **ta voix m'ennuie.**

 **\- Ah c'est comme ça tête à flamme ?!**

 **\- Les garçons !** Tempéra Lisanna. »

Grey marmonna de faibles excuses, alors que Lucy soupirait intérieurement de soulagement. Heureusement que la blanche était là, la perspective d'un affrontement même amicale ne lui disait rien du tout.

« **Vous faites quoi pour les fêtes ?** Questionna à nouveau l'ivoire.

\- **Comme d'habitude j'imagine.** »

Lucy avait répondu du tac au tac, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui parlait plus de fêtes familiales. Après tout, tout le monde connaissait l'histoire du couple Heartfilia, ce n'était plus vraiment un secret, et elle préférait de toute façon taire ses projets. Peu importe ce qui se passerait, elle le passerait seule, comme d'habitude.  
Elle manqua de soupirer, noyée par ce vide qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Ses parents étaient partis si tôt qu'elle n'avait pas de réel souvenir de ces moments là à leurs côtés, c'était d'ailleurs devenu naturel pour elle de les fêter seule. Qui avait envie de célébrer sans les gens aimés de toute façon ?

Ce n'est pas comme si ça la dérangeait d'être seule ce jour, mais elle n'aimait pas en parler. La plupart des gens ne comprenait pas son indifférence face à ces réunions familiales auxquelles elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait parti. S'en suivait souvent ce regard désolé, peiné qu'elle détestait tout particulièrement.

« **Nous les fêtons généralement ensemble** , apprit Grey, **avec la famille de Loki.**

 **\- Oh ! C'est super !** S'enthousiasme la blanche, **vous comptez partir quelque part ?**

 **\- Pas à ma connaissance.** Lâcha Grey pensif, **et toi ?**

 **\- Je pars à la montagne, ma sœur revient les passer avec nous, alors comme on ne la voit pas souvent on essaye de simplement profiter !** »

Lucy accorda un sourire tendre à Lisanna. La blanche semblait trépigner d'impatience à l'idée de voir son aînée, bougeant frénétiquement les mains pour expliquer à quel point la dénommé Mirajane était fabuleuse.

Grey semblait d'ailleurs particulièrement intéressé par l'aînée Strauss, posant par ci par là quelques questions sur son physique ou ses passe-temps. Lucy, d'abord étonnée par l'intérêt du brun, le jaugea curieusement avant de comprendre qu'il faisait tout ça pour avoir une longueur d'avance sur Loki et ainsi interférer dans ses plans dragues douteux.

Malgré la bonne humeur ambiante, Lucy se sentait morose. Non, c'était pire que ça, elle jalousait Lisanna. Bien sûr, elle avait appris que ses parents étaient divorcés. Et si le père s'était contenté de changer de maison pour venir coller celle des Dragneel, la mère avait pris le parti de déménager ailleurs. Dans une toute autre ville, avec la plus âgée. Mais Lisanna avait encore ses parents, elle avait encore une famille, des frères et sœurs.

C'était probablement ce qui suscitait autant la jalousie chez la blonde. Des frères et sœurs, elle en avait toujours voulu, malheureusement ses parents n'avaient jamais franchi le cap malgré leur promesse. Et ils l'avaient abandonné, seule.

Elle réprima une furieuse envie de pleurer, combien de fois avait-elle prié les étoiles de lui envoyer quelqu'un à aimer, à protéger. Une personne avec qui elle aurait pu jouer, s'engueuler aussi, mais avec qui elle se serait toujours réconciliée.

Au lieu de ça, elle avait hérité d'une petite somme d'argent, suffisante pour survivre un temps. Un temps depuis longtemps révolu malheureusement.

Une pensée alla à Natsu, qui devait encore faire mille et une bêtise dans son corps. Elle espérait qu'il ne donnerait pas trop de soucis à Bob. Hibiki était venu la voir la veille pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Elle n'avait d'abord pas compris, avant qu'il ne lui explique les frasques de Natsu et son manque d'endurance face à l'impolitesse de certains clients.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait la réflexion, Natsu était bien trop soupe au lait, et lui attirait beaucoup d'ennuis.

Elle se souvint avec une certaine désolation de son entrevue avec le patron, pas qu'il l'avait disputé, simplement il l'avait prié de se calmer pour éviter toutes sortes de représailles. Et des représailles, elle en avait eu d'un type un peu louche. Elle ne se souvenait pas son nom, mais son physique lui, était resté gravé dans son esprit. C'était un grand type à la mâchoire carrée, ses petits yeux bleus brillant d'un mélange d'arrogance et de mépris. Mais ce qui l'avait vraiment marqué était sans conteste la banane de cheveux blonds immense qui surmontait son crâne, et son costume rose fuchsia qui lui avait fortement brûler la rétine.

De ce qu'elle avait compris, Natsu se l'était mis à dos alors qu'il refusait de payer pour son repas. Les choses avaient failli dégénérer mais Hibiki avait su trouver les mots pour calmer l'homme. Du moins pour cette fois.

Parce que visiblement ce type l'avait pris en grippe et chercher à se venger de son affront.

C'est comme ça qu'elle avait commencé à le voir de temps en temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne enfin mettre un terme à tout ça.

La correction avait été rude, surtout pour lui, qui visiblement ne connaissait pas la grande Titania. Une erreur qui lui avait coûté pas mal de dents brisées et d'insultes. On ne menaçait pas impunément l'entourage d'Erza.

Lucy n'en avait parlé que vaguement à Lévy, alors qu'elle s'était faite surprendre à changer de route pour ne pas le croiser. Elle n'avait pas eu envie de les inquiéter pour rien, et puis elle se devait d'être capable de gérer ce genre de situation non ?

Bien sûr, la petite intello du groupe n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en souffler un mot à son groupe.  
À son grand étonnement, même Cana, pourtant si indifférente, avait commencé à se tenir plus sur ses gardes, avant finalement qu'il ne se fasse attraper par la grande Titania. Si Lucy avait rapidement pris en pitié de curieux bonhomme, Erza, elle, n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle et l'avait expédié, sans trop de mal d'ailleurs, à l'hôpital le plus proche.

« **D'ailleurs Nat', tu ne m'as pas dit à quoi aller te servir l'argent !** »

Le visage sérieux de Lucy laissa rapidement place à une mine joyeuse, un large sourire étalé sur la face.

« **Je vais me faire tatouer.** »

Elle manqua d'éclater de rire en voyant le visage de Grey se décomposer, alors que celui de Lisanna était déformé par la stupeur.

Heureusement la sonnerie stridente annonça la reprise des cours et termina par la même occasion ce début de discussion. Elle préférait de loin laisser à Natsu le soin de répondre aux questions de Grey. Elle le savait, il serait plus difficile à berner que ses amis, et il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'elle subisse son interrogatoire !

Mais Lucy n'avait pas prévu qu'une séance tatouage comme punition, c'était bien trop doux. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'engouffrait en salle de cours, prête à subir les quatre heures d'histoire aux côtés de Jade, sa partenaire de travaux pratiques.

Heureusement que la jeune femme était là pour faire passer le temps. La voix soporifique de l'instituteur n'aidant pas vraiment à la concentration. Lucy soupira une fois de plus, lorgnant son manuel avec un désintérêt non feint. Elle n'avait rien contre l'histoire, elle était d'ailleurs plutôt bonne dans cette matière, assez pour être au-dessus de la moyenne en tout cas. Malheureusement, elle n'était absolument pas concentrée sur le cours, laissant vagabonder son esprit par ci par là, opinant de temps à autre à Jade. La jeune femme essayait désespérément de répondre à leur questionnaire, tournant les pages avec agacement. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt drôle de la voir sortir de ses gonds, elle pourtant si calme et pondérée.

« **Quoi ?** Grogna-t-elle en replaçant sa frange verte. »

Le sourire moqueur de Lucy s'élargit en écho, dévoilant ses canines anormalement longues. Les joues de Jade se colorèrent de rouge, probablement gênée d'être la cause de l'hilarité de ce qu'elle supposait être le vrai Natsu.

La blonde avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement, Lévy était quelqu'un d'assez soupe au lait, et Lucy quelqu'un d'assez taquin, alors forcément !

Cependant, Jade était loin d'être comme la petite bleue, et il était hors de question que Lucy mette davantage mal à l'aise la pauvre fille.

Prise de remords, la devenue rose abandonna sa position pour venir coller son épaule à celle de la verte, lisant la question avant de sourire à pleines dents. Ce n'était pas un problème très compliqué, d'autant qu'elle avait déjà étudié ça en cours, dans son corps évidemment. Elle étira son bras, bougeant les pages jusqu'à tomber sur la période qui l'intéressait.

 **« Ah !** S'écria joyeusement la blonde, **je savais bien que c'était là !**

 **\- Tu as trouvé ?**

 **\- Ouaip' !** »

Les yeux de Jade s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors qu'elle souriait enfin, satisfaite de passer à autre chose. Elles se mirent à noircirent le questionnaire de leur écriture, recopiant en silence la réponse tant recherchée.

« **On forme une super équipe !** **Tu ne trouves pas ?** Ajouta Lucy en souriant pleinement »

Jade vira au rouge, avant d'opiner dans un sourire plus timide. 

Lucy jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule : encore dix petites minutes et elle pourrait enfin quitter l'école pour assouvir sa vengeance ! Elle était autant euphorique que paniquée à l'idée de franchir le cap, il fallait bien avouer que la perspective de souffrir ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Cependant elle était motivée, si bien qu'elle réussit rapidement à effacer son stress.

Les autres groupes finissaient de remplir leur devoir, certains paniqués, alors que d'autres comme elles, trépignaient d'impatience à l'idée de quitter l'enceinte de l'université.

« **...Tu ne crois pas ?** »

La voix fluette de Jade remonta à ses oreilles, faisant sursauter la blonde. Lentement elle se tourna vers elle, détaillant son visage. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose non ? Un petit couinement ridicule franchit les lèvres de Lucy, faisant glousser la verte.

« **Hey !** Gronda gentiment Lucy, **ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer !**

 **\- Tu peux parler !** Contra la verte, **je voulais savoir si tu allais participer à la pièce de théâtre. Les étudiants qui regroupent cette filière on écrit un scénario, mais il manque de personnes.**

 **\- Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une filiale théâtre ici...** murmura Lucy avec surprise, **tu en fais partie ?**

 **\- Hein ?** »

Lucy aurait probablement ricané des nouvelles nuances de rouge qui tintait le visage de la jeune fille, si elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée par leur discussion. Le village était si petit et perdu qu'elle avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait qu'il y ait un lycée ici, alors si en plus il faisait dans les filières artistiques !

« **J'aide pour la décoration**. Avoua doucement la verte. **Mais tu sais, c'est plus un club qu'une réelle filière hein…** »

Elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête de l'emploi songea Lucy, avant qu'elle ne percute. Un sourire étira sa bouche, lui donnant un air dangereux qui aurait fait froid dans le dos a plus d'un. Un club c'était facile d'accès non ?

« **Qui s'occupe du club ?**

 **\- Oh, c'est Bixrow, un dernier année**. »

La sonnerie résonna avec force dans la salle de cours, rapidement suivi par le crissement des chaises et les voix des étudiants. Voyant la verte enfourner ses dernières affaires dans son sac pour partir, Lucy s'étira, enroulant ses doigts sur le fin poignet de la jeune femme.

« **Attend !** S'écria Lucy, **tu peux m'attendre s'il te plaît ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !**

 **\- Oh, hem... oui** , hésita la verte, **oui, d'accord.**

 **\- Super ! T'es géniale ! Je me dépêche, promis ! »**

Sans attendre d'avantage, Lucy attrapa son sac avant de se ruer vers l'instituteur. Il sembla étonné de voir le rose se positionner devant lui, mais garda malgré tout un visage neutre, quoi qu'un peu agacé.

« **Pour la dernière fois, je ne vous rendrai pas vos pétards, Dragneel.**

 **\- Hein ?** Elle secoua ses mains devant elle en signe de rédemption, **non, non, je ne viens pas vous voir pour ça !**

 **\- Ah oui ? Est que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

 **\- Je voudrais me porter volontaire pour nettoyer les classes le mercredi et pendant mes permissions, pour les deux prochains mois.** »

Le visage jusque-là crispé de l'enseignant s'illumina d'un mélange de satisfaction et de plaisir. Un sourire, bien qu'assez angoissant, trouva refuge sur son visage.

« **Eh bien je dois avouer que vous me surprenez de jour en jour !** Il lâcha un petit rire, **mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Très bien, j'en informerais le reste du corps enseignant. Autre chose ?**

\- **Non, c'est tout.** Elle s'inclina respectueusement, **merci monsieur**. »

Un sourire suffisant gagna Lucy, alors qu'elle voyait Jade l'attendre adossée au mur. Parfait !

Elle se força à marcher lentement pour ne pas la faire fuir, rejoignant la verte de quelques enjambées pour lui attraper le bras, puis, comme si sa résolution venait de s'envoler elle tira dessus avec force pour la forcer à avancer. Au diable le calme et la sérénité ! Elle n'avait pas le temps de faire dans le détail ! Elle entendit la pauvre fille couiner de surprise, avant, totalement dépitée, de se contenter de la guider comme un GPS un peu usé.

« **Natsu** ! Bafouilla la verte, **tu vas trop vite ! »**

•••

Assise sur la chaise légèrement molle, Lucy serrait la mâchoire, complètement affolée et imperméable aux nombreux rires étouffés de Grey. Le vrombissement de la petite machine se mit brusquement à remplir la salle, faisant littéralement éclater de rire le brun. De petites larmes, elles, venaient perler aux coins de ses yeux, pendant qu'Anna, la tatoueuse, criait au garçon de se calmer. Visiblement la tatoueuse n'était pas très contente du comportement immature du garçon. Lucy, de son côté n'en menait pas large, elle avait les yeux rivés sur le mur, alors qu'elle se pinçait les lèvres dans une expression de pure douleur.

Bordel ! Elle était entrain de se faire tatouer et ça faisait un mal de chien !

Elle ravala sa douleur, serrant le poing pendant que la tatoueuse finissait les derniers détails. Grey pour sa part, attendait déjà sur le canapé de cuir de la salle d'attente. Il semblerait qu'Anna avait finalement tenu sa parole, et ce, sans que Lucy ne le remarque.

« **Et voilà !** Souffla Anna en s'essuyant le front, **tu peux regarder**. »

Les prunelles hésitantes de Lucy se posèrent finalement sur l'œuvre, un sourire satisfait étira sa bouche presque immédiatement, remplaçant sa mine soucieuse. Le rendu n'était franchement pas mal !

Encore un peu tremblotante, Lucy rejoignit son ami. Il la lorgna un instant avant qu'ils ne quittent enfin le salon de tatouage, rejoignant la Ford bleue délavé du père de Loki. Celui-ci d'ailleurs fumait tranquillement, adossé à la carrosserie, une jolie brune à ses côtés gloussait à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Il remarqua le duo arriver, étouffant un rire face au teint livide de Lucy et l'air moqueur de Grey.

« **C'est bon ?** Demanda le rouquin en délaissant la jeune femme, **tu tires une de ses têtes Nat'.**

 **\- Tu l'aurais vu,** ricana Grey, **une vr** **aie fillette** **!**

 **\- On t'a pas sonné !** Grogna Lucy. **Et puis j'aurais aimé t'y voir ! Ça fait super mal !** »

Heureusement que les garçons étaient venus pour l'accompagner, seule, il était clair qu'elle n'aurait pas pu le faire.  
Premièrement, parce que le salon de tatouage le plus proche se trouvait à plus de dix kilomètres d'Héragon, et qu'il n'y avait que Loki qui bénéficiait d'une voiture. Bon il avait fallu batailler un peu pour le faire sortir de son lit, c'est qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment sortir de chez lui s'il n'était pas physiquement impeccable. Et il était loin d'être impeccable, avec son teint sirupeux, son écoulement nasal et les poches sous ses yeux.  
Heureusement, Grey avait su trouver les mots, et c'est de mauvaise grâce, après avoir pris une douche et enfilé des vêtements chauds qu'il avait pris la voiture.

Deuxièmement, et malgré toute sa rancœur et sa bonne volonté à faire payer Natsu, la peur lui avait broyé l'estomac tout le long du trajet jusqu'à chez elle. Si Grey n'avait pas insisté pour venir voir « _le carnage_ », elle était certaine qu'elle l'aurait supplié. Bon, elle avait sa fierté aussi, pour la forme elle avait crié un peu, juste assez pour qu'il est l'impression de s'imposer mais pas trop pour qu'il abandonne.

« **Bon on peut y aller ?** Demanda Loki.

\- **C'est plutôt à nous de demander ça,** Grey jeta un regard à la brune, **non ?**

 **\- Oh non !** Sourit la jeune femme, **j'allais y aller de toute façon, j'étais simplement là pour tenir compagnie à Loki.** »

Elle coula un regard fiévreux au garçon, glissant un rapide baiser sur sa joue, avant de partir, l'air de rien. Clairement cette fille était dingue du roux.

« **Mec** , souffla Grey, **je sais vraiment pas comment tu fais**. »

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elles savaient toutes qu'il était un véritable coureur de jupon, pas fidèle pour un sou et pourtant elles étaient une sorte de fan club, qui vouait un véritable culte autour du roux.

Lucy ne savait pas vraiment où il allait les chercher ces pauvres filles. D'accord, elles étaient pour la plupart vraiment très jolies, mais leur niveau intellectuel semblait assez restreint. À part glousser comme des dindes et se pavaner sous le regard du rouquin, elles n'étaient pas franchement utiles.

« **Aucune estime d'elle-même sûrement...** murmura Lucy.

\- **Hey !** Gronda le conducteur, **quand on est puceau on la ferme !** »

Le visage de Lucy s'échauffa violemment. Natsu était... vierge ? Impossible. Totalement, assurément impossible. Elle-même n'était pas en reste de ce côté-là, alors il était tout à fait inconcevable qu'il ne le soit pas de son côté.

« **Qu'est-ce que t'en sais !** Rabroua la blonde.

 **\- C'est pas bien compliqué à deviner** , se moqua Grey, **pour baiser, faudrait déjà avoir une copine !**

 **\- Oh c'est sûr que tu sais de quoi tu parles l'impératrice !** Claqua Lucy, **j'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir vu avec une fille ! »**

Bon, elle y allait carrément au bluff, et ceux, même aux risques de passer pour une idiote, mais hors de question de continuer à subir cette discussion. C'était bien trop gênant.

« **Vous allez la fermer à la fin !** Souffla Loki, **j'ai l'impression que ma tête va éclater bordel...** il inspira longuement pour calmer son mal de crâne, **allez on se casse d'ici.** »

Satisfaite de pouvoir échapper à cette conversation, elle se jeta littéralement dans la voiture, calant ses larges épaules le plus confortablement possible avant d'appuyer son front sur la vitre fraîche.

Grey, à l'avant, se contenta d'allumer la musique avant de soupirer d'ennui. Le trajet promettait d'être long, long et pénible. Loki d'ordinaire bavard était aussi silencieux qu'une religieuse, ses yeux vitreux emplis de fatigue rivés sur la route, pendant que Lucy derrière avait pris une teinte anormalement verte.

Elle avait mis ses envies de vomir sur le coup du stress, mais maintenant, il était plus qu'évident que le corps de Natsu n'était absolument pas fait pour les transports. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme et le cœur au bord des lèvres que Lucy prit son mal en patience.

Chaque secousse était une véritable torture, peu importe la manière dont elle se calait, peu importe la voix aiguë de la chanteuse pop qui résonnait dans l'habitacle, elle avait l'impression que son estomac se tordait et se détordait, pendant qu'un bourdonnement sourd lui vrillait les tympans. Et que dire de cette chaleur ? La tête à moitié sortie du véhicule, Lucy retenait ses nausées avec peine.

« **Vous venez jouer à la maison ?** Proposa Grey, **mais faudra ramener une manette, Natsu a pété la deuxième la dernière fois...**

 **\- Sans moi.** Toussota pitoyablement Loki en se garant dans son allée. **Je rêve de mon lit depuis qu'on est parti.**

 **\- Fillette.** Nargua le brun. »

Lucy profita de ce début de joute verbale et l'arrêt de la voiture pour s'extirper hors de cette foutue machine infernale, inspirant avec délectation l'air frais.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse de retrouver la terre ferme. Pauvre Natsu, elle n'imaginait pas sa vie avec cette horrible contrainte. C'était clairement un handicap !

« **Nat' bouge ton cul on y va !** Beugla Grey. »

Loki lui décrocha un sourire désolé, quoi qu'assez moqueur, avant de rentrer chez lui.

Elle rejoignit rapidement le brun qui attendait devant la rue, les mains enfoncés dans les poches de son jean. S'il n'était pas aussi crétin sur les bords, Lucy l'aurait trouvé tout à fait à son goût. Elle chassa cette idée rapidement, tanguant encore un peu sur ses jambes alors qu'elle le devançait.

« **Bon alors l'amulette, tu m'expliques ?**

 **\- T'expliquer quoi ?**

 **\- Oh je sais pas moi, Le tatouage, ça serais déjà pas mal.**

 **\- Flemme. »**

Bon ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais elle préférait laisser cette tâche à Natsu. Elle étira ses bras, sentant ses muscles rouler sous sa peau, avec un certain amusement. Depuis qu'ils échangeaient de corps, Lucy commençait à prendre l'habitude de ses longs bras musculeux, et l'endurance qui allait avec. Elle prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à vivre à travers lui. Elle plaqua un large sourire sur son visage, profitant du coucher de soleil.

« **Tu t'arrêtes à la maison ?**

 **\- Non, je vais aller voir Lisanna.** Confia Lucy, **je vais lui proposer de sortir avec moi.** »

Le visage de Grey se décomposa, et pour cause, jamais Natsu n'aurait franchis ce cap, heureusement pour elle, elle était Lucy. Elle lança un clin d'œil complice au brun qui se remettait à peine du choc. Il sembla comprendre subitement toute l'ampleur de la déclaration, affichant un sourire goguenard, avant qu'il ne frappe violemment la paume de sa main entre les omoplates de Lucy.

« **Je suis fier de toi mec !**

 **\- Je vois pas pourquoi**. Grommela Lucy en se dégageant, tout à coup mal à l'aise.

\- **C'est ça**. Sourit-il. **N'empêche je pensais pas que t'aurais les couilles de le faire, surtout pour un boulet comme toi !**

 **\- Hey! »**

Elle avait beau savoir que c'était un compliment venant du brun, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être vexée.

Un léger rire résonna dans la rue, la calmant malgré elle et c'est finalement de bon cœur qu'elle se joignit au brun.

Ils restèrent ensemble une bonne partie de la route, avant finalement de se séparer pour rejoindre leurs maisons respectives. Lucy soupira doucement, enfournant ses mains dans ses poches en quête d'un peu de chaleur. À force, elle avait fini par connaître le village comme sa poche, c'est donc assez naturellement qu'elle s'immobilisa devant la lourde porte de bois vernis des Strauss.  
Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée finalement ? Après tout, il y avait une différence entre se venger de l'insouciance maladive et l'idiotie du rose, et gâcher ses potentielles chances avec la fille qu'il aimait. Elle se pinça les lèvres, le poing figé en l'air. Non c'était une mauvaise idée ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec les sentiments des autres par pures représailles.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un homme imposant, avoisinant les deux mètres. Sa musculature assez semblable à celle d'un animal de course était brûlée par le soleil, contrastant parfaitement avec la pâleur irréelle de ses cheveux.

En chiens de faïence, ils se jaugèrent un instant avant que sa voix ne gronde dans le silence de ce début de soirée.

« **Lis' !** hurla t-il, **je crois que c'est pour toi! C'est le mec bizarre aux cheveux rose !** Il coula un regard dépité en direction de Lucy. **C'est pas viril du tout.** »

 _Pardon?_

Elle voulait bien laisser courir pas mal d'insultes sur le rose, pour la plupart parfaitement fondées, mais est ce que ce type venait réellement d'insulter sa couleur de cheveux ?

Lucy grinça des dents, faisant un léger mouvement de recul pour pouvoir jauger pleinement son vis à vis. Mais pour qui il se prenait ce culturiste à trois sous ?!

Il était hors de question qu'elle passe cette réflexion, et puis elle, elle trouvait les cheveux de Natsu vraiment sympa. Étrange, c'était indéniable, mais assez poétique. Elle avait souvent comparé ses cheveux aux pétales roses des cerisiers. Elle aimait d'autant plus cette couleur quand elle savait le tempérament impulsif et immature du garçon, si éloigné de la douceur et la fragilité de ses pétales. Ça lui allait bien.

Oui ça lui allait vraiment bien, alors elle ne laisserait pas ce bœuf bourré de testostérone critiquer sa singularité !

« **Pour quelqu'un qui a les cheveux blancs, je trouve la critique assez inappropriée.**

\- **Pardon ?** S'étonna la montagne de testostérone. »

Étrangement, Lucy ne cilla pas sous l'air dangereusement agressif du garçon. Hors de question de lui faire ce plaisir.

Prise d'un sentiment étrange, la jeune femme encra son regard dans le sien en avançant d'un pas. Elle ne tenait jamais tête, elle n'insultait personne, pourtant en cet instant, elle sentait qu'elle était exactement à sa place. Ne pas fuir. Ne pas flancher.

« **Tu te prend pour qui gamin ?** Siffla le blanc en empoignant le col de Lucy, lâchant par la même occasion, le sac poubelle noir.

\- **Et toi ?** »

Elle avait répondu du tac au tac, incapable d'assimiler pleinement la situation. Malheureusement, le jeune homme ne semblait pas plaisanter, et c'est sans la moindre hésitation qu'il enfonça son poing dans la mâchoire de Lucy. La violence du coup la fit reculer, se libérant bien malgré elle de l'emprise du Strauss. Un goût de ferraille noya ses papilles alors qu'elle sentait son corps la démanger, brûlant ses membres comme s'ils étaient fait de feu ardent. Sans attendre, elle renvoya son poing dans l'estomac du mastodonte, satisfaite de le voir se plier en deux sous l'impact. Bien, Natsu avait visiblement de la réserve !

« **C'est bon je suis là... Elfman ! Natsu ! Bon sang !** Hurla une voix suraiguë. **Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ci ?!** »

Lisanna déboula dans l'entrée les yeux exorbités alors qu'elle fixait incrédule le duo. Le supposé Elfman se redressa en grimaçant, passant une main dans sa chevelure blanche un sourire penaud irradiant son visage tout à coup bien moins effrayant.

« **Désolé sœurette** , rigola-t-il d'embarras, **je crois que je me suis un peu emporté.** »

 _Sans blague._  
Lucy aurait facilement pu faire preuve de sarcasme si l'adrénaline n'avait pas fuit définitivement son corps, ne laissant maintenant qu'une horrible douleur à la mâchoire. Natsu n'allait vraiment pas être content.

 **« Natsu ?** Appela la blanche curieusement, **qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **\- Je voulais te proposer de sortir avec moi.** Voyant le visage de Lisanna se métamorphoser d'un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension, elle ajouta précipitamment, **Pour faire un tour ! »**

Bon ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, elle avait prévu de lui demander officiellement d'être sa petite amie, mais la hargne n'était plus vraiment là. Ni son désir de faire payer Natsu avec autant de passion. Elle l'avait déjà mis dans l'embarras, pas besoin d'aller aussi loin. Elle manqua de soupirer en remarquant que ce petit combat avait également réussi à l'apaiser, comme si elle avait jeté sa peine, sa colère, sa frustration au visage de ce monstre de muscle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le visage de Lisanna rougir légèrement, alors qu'elle restait immobile entre les deux garçons.

« **D'accord**. Bafouilla-t-elle légèrement, **je prends un manteau et on y va.**

 **\- Parfait.** »

Le silence gagna à nouveau Lucy et le-dit Elfman, cependant il avait troqué son air de dur pour une mine plus confuse, les joues légèrement rouges de gêne. Maladroitement il passa sa main dans sa nuque la frottant avec embarras.

« **Sans rancune ?** »

Lucy manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Étrange retournement de situation, pourtant elle ne put retenir un rire étouffé, lâchant enfin la pression. Elle remarqua avec une certaine surprise que ses muscles étaient restés rigides tout ce temps : lentement elle sentit son corps s'affaisser. Être un garçon était vraiment trop étrange.

« **Ouais,** approuva-t-elle chaleureusement, **sans rancune.**

 **\- T'as plutôt une bonne droite !**

 **\- Merci. »**

 _Je crois._

C'était bizarre, non ? Ils se tapaient dessus et maintenant ils sympathisaient comme s'ils étaient de vulgaires bêtes qui avaient juste jaugé la puissance de l'autre. Elle avait foi en Natsu, mais clairement, si ce type s'y mettait sérieusement, il n'aurait pas la moindre chance.

Lisanna apparut brusquement dans l'embrasure de la porte munie de son lourd manteau prune : elle dépassa Elfman pour agripper le bras de Lucy, la traînant le plus loin possible de chez elle, alors qu'elle saluait le blanc d'un rapide mouvement de main. Une fois assez éloignée, la blanche lâcha sa prise sur Lucy, prenant un rythme de marche plus calme.

« **Il ne t'a pas raté**. Souffla la blanche. »

Lucy haussa un sourcil curieux avant de porter ses doigts à sa bouche. Elle grimaça immédiatement sous la douleur du geste, faisant légèrement glousser la blanche. Il était vrai qu'il avait plutôt bien réussi son coup : sa lèvre inférieure était légèrement gonflée alors que le côté gauche de son visage était douloureux de la base de sa mâchoire à sa pommette. Malgré tout, elle se sentait bien, plus détendue, plus sereine. Qui aurait cru que se taper dessus pouvait la mettre de si bonne humeur ?  
Pas elle en tout cas.

« **Je suis désolée, tu sais** , lâcha-t-elle avec plus de sérieux, **Elf' n'est pas méchant, il est juste très protecteur.**

 **\- Ça va t'inquiètes !** Rassura la blonde, **ça me donne un côté viril !** »

Elle joua des sourcils pour approuver ses dires, faisant éclater de rire la blanche. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise aux côtés de Cana. La brune, complètement délurée, avait l'art et la manière d'amener les choses, et souvent lorsqu'elles parlaient garçons, Cana faisait des imitations douteuses en jouant des sourcils et en roulant faussement des muscles. C'était franchement ridicule, d'autant qu'elle prenait un air pompeux, quelques octaves plus grave que sa voix, avant de faire des avances à une Lucy et une Lévy hilares.

Ça partait généralement en fou rire lorsque Lévy prenait part au jeu, d'une voix suraiguë et un air idiot, elle répondait généralement n'importe quoi aux avances de Cana, jouant les vierges effarouchées.

Lisanna donna un petit coup sur l'épaule de Natsu, étouffant un autre rire alors qu'ils continuaient leur balade tranquillement.

« **Tu as eu les résultats pour le buste ?** Demanda soudainement Lucy

\- **Oui ! Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?** S'enquit la blanche. **J'ai eu quatre-vingt !**

 **\- Eh bien !** S'étonna-t-elle avant de sourire avec fierté. **On dirait bien que tu es prédestinée à être une grande artiste !**

 **\- Je n'irais pas jusque-là** , rougit la blanche. **Mais merci Natsu, c'est grâce à toi ! »**

Lucy lui jeta un léger coup d'œil, continuant à discuter alors qu'elles finissaient par s'installer sur un banc, fixant la mer s'étendre jusqu'à l'horizon.

Lisanna était une personne très cultivée : elles partageaient d'ailleurs la même passion pour la lecture, bien que la blanche se consacrait davantage à l'art plus manuel. Lucy avait trouvé en Lisanna une grande amie, qui pouvait se montrer aussi curieuse et maline que pouvait l'être Lévy. Son innocence avait su l'attendrir, si bien que Lucy oubliait souvent à ses côtés qu'elle était Natsu, et non plus Lucy.

Bougeant frénétiquement les mains, la blonde développait sur le dernier film qu'ils avaient vu, donnant de gentils coups d'épaule à la blanche quand celle-ci venait contrer son argumentation.

« **D'accord, d'accord !** Éclata de rire la blanche en bougeant les mains face à elle pour calmer la passion de Lucy, **je suis désolée !**

 **\- Ah !** S'enthousiasma-t-elle, satisfaite de cette victoire, **c'est comme ça que je t'aime ! Quand tu reconnais ma supériorité !** Nargua la blonde. »

Lisanna rougit légèrement, sans que Lucy ne sache vraiment s'il s'agissait de gêne ou de colère, quoi qu'il en soit, la blanche ne se priva pas pour taper amicalement son épaule en la rabrouant sur son commentaire un peu trop prétentieux.

« **N'importe...** »

La voix de Lucy se brisa dans sa gorge pendant qu'un frisson désagréable remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux presque immédiatement alors qu'elle s'était immobilisée dans une posture droite et rigide.

« **Li...lisanna**. Murmura Lucy la voix tremblotante. »

La blanche blêmit presque aussi rapidement que son amie, terrifiée pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. Qu'est-ce que Lucy avait bien pu voir pour être dans un tel état ? De plus en plus inquiète, elle approcha doucement de la blonde devenue garçon, lui jetant un coup d'œil craintif.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Natsu ? S** a voix se fit encore plus basse, **tu me fous les jetons là…**

 **\- je... j'ai...** tremblota la blonde, avant d'étouffer un petit cri de dégoût en fermant les yeux avec force. **Il y a un truc dans mon cou !**

 **\- Hein ?** »

Une petite araignée brune semblait se balancer au bout d'une de ses mèches roses, frôlant la peau nue de son cou dans un rythme régulier.

Lucy n'avait pas vraiment une peur phobique des araignées, simplement elle éprouvait un vrai dégoût pour tout ce qui rampait. Savoir que quelque chose, dont elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas le nom, s'amusait dans son cou, la glaçait d'effroi. Elle sentit les doigts chauds de Lisanna caresser sa peau puis, hésitante elle ouvrit un œil, découvrant la jeune femme à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle semblait concentrée sur sa tâche. Lentement, elle retrouva sa place, déposant l'insecte sur le sol, alors qu'un sourire condescendant prenait place sur son visage.

« **On a peur de la petite bête ?** Se moqua-t-elle. »

Le rouge monta aux joues de Lucy, avant qu'elle ne souffle bruyamment, essuyant frénétiquement son cou. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu océan de la blanche, avant de lui offrir un large sourire reconnaissant.

« **Merci.** »

 **...**

Face à la sincérité de Lucy, Lisanna ne put que lui rendre son sourire, avant qu'elles ne se mettent à parler du ciel étoilé. C'était la première fois que Lucy en parler avec la blanche. Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs vraiment calée sur le sujet, montrant du bout des doigts la forme qu'avait la Petite Ourse, celle plus discrète du Dragon parfaitement calée à côté de celle d'Hercule, et ce, tout en expliquant l'importance de la lune sur la terre et ses habitants. Lucy elle, ne se privait pas pour lui montrer les formes plus subtils des différents signes du zodiaque, tout en s'emballant sur la beauté de la chose.

« **Je ne te savais pas si cultivé sur les étoiles**. S'étonna la blanche. **C'est plutôt surprenant.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Eh bien,** hésita-t-elle, **tu as l'air tellement passionné par le basket, que rien ne semble lui arriver à la cheville. Alors c'est surprenant de te voir parler d'autre chose avec autant de passion, surtout que c'est assez différent du sport !** »

Un sentiment de malaise gagna la blonde, après tout c'était sa propre passion. Elle se demandait même si Natsu avait déjà considéré les étoiles comme autre chose qu'un point lumineux blanc dans une immensité noire. Elle manqua de soupirer : c'était un peu tard pour faire marche arrière de toute façon.

« **J'aime le basket, c'est vrai.** Approuva Lucy avec beaucoup de douceur, le regard perdu sur le ciel. **Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis hermétique à tout autre sujet. Et puis il faut bien reconnaître quand quelque chose est beau non ?** »

Elle ponctua sa phrase en enfonçant son regard sapin dans celui de la blanche, lui décrochant de jolie rougeur. Voyant sa confusion, Lucy rougit à son tour. Merde ! Elle était en train de draguer Lisanna là, non ?!

« **C'est vrai**. Lâcha-t-elle finalement, **tu sais, j'aime bien ce côté féminin de ta personnalité, c'est vraiment agréable de parler avec toi Natsu**. Elle se leva lentement avant de lui sourire avec douceur. **On rentre ?**

 **\- Ouais.** »

Natsu lui en devrait certainement une pour ça ! Indéniablement elle avait le sentiment d'avoir Franchit un nouveau cap dans sa relation avec Lisanna. Maintenant il fallait que Natsu saisisse cette opportunité. Elle suivit la blanche, profitant du silence réconfortant qui les enveloppait.

Parfois, la blonde laissait couler un regard sur la jeune femme à ses côtés, et malgré toute la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle ne se sentait pas aussi satisfaite qu'elle aurait dû.

Cette soirée lui laissait un arrière-goût amer en bouche. Quelque chose proche à de la déception ? Comme une fatalité qui lui faisait grincer les dents, pourtant c'est ce qu'elle voulait non ? Voir son ami être aimé par celle qu'il aimait. Elle se pinça les lèvres, c'était ridicule ! Certes Natsu avait pris une place importante dans sa vie, mais il ne lui appartenait pas, pas plus qu'elle ne lui appartenait, alors pourquoi ce doute tout à coup ?  
Il fallait vraiment qu'elle mette tout ça au clair.

Elle sortit de ses réflexions lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez eux : elle salua plus timidement Lisanna avant de rentrer chez elle, avec tout ça, elle n'avait même pas mangé !

…

 **& voilà un nouveau chapitre !  
Vous remarquerez qu'il est plus long que les autres, j'espère que ça pardonnera l'attente.  
J'espère aussi avoir bien retranscrit les émotions de Lucy de façon juste et évidemment vous avoir fait passer un bon moment !**

 **Je remercie encore et toujours ma magnifique Beta Clemantine !  
**

 **Je vous embrasse.**

 **A.**

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Ton Nom**

 **Etonnante prise de conscience  
**

« **Natsu !** Aboya Gildarts, **regarde où** **tu vas bon sang !** »

Le garçon poussa un soupir, exécutant malgré tout les indications de son coach. Il répéta plusieurs fois le même enchaînement, admirant la balle rater encore et encore le panier, avec la même lassitude.

« **Bordel de merde !** Jura le rouquin en passant une main sur son visage, **c'est bon, on arrête là pour aujourd'hui !** »

Natsu soupira d'aise, rejoignant le banc où l'attendait le quinquagénaire, en dribblant tranquillement. Il n'avait pas le cœur à jouer : trop de chose était venu bouleverser sa vie, et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose.

Il attrapa la serviette atypique que son cadet lui avait offert, épongeant son front ruisselant de sueur. Il laissa ses muscles se détendre doucement, alors que Gildarts jurait dans sa barbe. Brusquement l'homme se redressa, foudroyant du regard le rose.

« **Je ne sais pas ce qui ne vas pas Natsu, mais nous arrivons enfin au quart de finale** , il le jaugea un instant, **il est hors de question qu'on le perde à cause de toi ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?**

 **\- Oui coach.** Grinça le rose. »

L'approche de la finale mettait Gildarts à fleur de peau. S'il avait un caractère difficile de base, il était terrible depuis quelques jours. Natsu ravala sa colère, conscient d'avoir été particulièrement médiocre aujourd'hui, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

La voix du coach sportif s'éleva à nouveau, cette fois cependant, elle se fit plus douce.

« **Il faut que tu mettes les choses au clair avec toi même gamin. Sinon tu ne pourras jamais te concentrer.** »

Il en était parfaitement conscient, il ne savait seulement pas comment faire.

Il coula un regard sur son poignet, détaillant avec soin le L noir calligraphié qui se mariait à merveille avec le croissant de lune où quelques constellations dont il n'avait pas le nom venaient tacher de blanc le noir de la lune. Il se rappelait la surprise qui l'avait gagné quand il avait vu l'œuvre tapisser sa peau, et puis le rire qui l'avait parcouru avec force. C'était de bonne guerre après tout !

L'euphorie l'avait rapidement gagné, c'était réel. Elle avait marqué au fer rouge son corps, gravant de son empreinte sa chair avec la même force qu'elle avait marqué sa vie.

Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas aimé le sien, il l'avait su à l'instant même où il était rentré dans le salon, pourtant lui il l'aimait déjà son tatouage, tout comme il aimait celui qu'il portait.

Il voyait en cette œuvre, la preuve de son existence, la preuve de leur relation, la preuve de ce lien inconnu qui les liait désormais à jamais.

Elle était une expérience inédite, fabuleuse. Comme une moitié de lui-même, cette part de féminité cachée, cette tendresse refoulée. Elle était l'incarnation même de cette moitié de lui-même.

Il avait entendu quelque part que l'être humain était né différent de l'homme actuel. À l'origine, il arborait fièrement deux têtes, quatre bras et quatre jambes, fier de sa force et imbu de lui-même, il décida de se dresser contre les dieux qui l'avait créé.

Défiant leur autorité et leur suprématie dans un combat acharné qu'il perdit. Pour parer toute autre rébellion, les dieux décidèrent de punir l'Homme, le divisant en deux corps, le vouant éternellement à chercher la partie de lui-même qui avait perdu par caprice, le laissant seul et triste.  
C'était de ce qu'il avait compris l'histoire de la création du monde, celui plus précisément d'âmes-sœurs. Si jusque-là il n'en avait pas eu grand-chose à faire, maintenant il y pensait sérieusement.

Lucy était forcément cette moitié d'âme perdue, il n'avait vu aucune autre forme d'explication un tant soit peu crédible à leur échange. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il s'était dit quand elle avait commencé à prendre du recul. Elle lui faisait payer sa trahison de la plus odieuse des manières.

Bien sûr il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié gâcher ses mercredis soirs à faire le ménage comme un pauvre abruti dans l'école déserte. Gildarts lui en avait d'ailleurs énormément voulu, et pour cause il perdait un jour d'entraînement, alors pour compenser ce manque, il lui faisait subir de véritables tortures lors de leur entraînement.  
Il avait beaucoup de mal à tenir la cadence.

Il n'avait pas non plus apprécié l'initiative de Lucy, qui l'avait inscrite comme figurant pour la pièce de théâtre du lycée. Heureusement, après une plaidoirie assez bancale, le dénommé Bixrow avait accepté de le retirer des participants. Mais, en contre-partie, il devait passer ses pauses de midi à fabriquer le décor de pièce.

Et que dire de sa semaine d'esclavagisme ?  
Grey lui en avait fait voir de toute les couleurs, le forçant en plein milieu de la nuit à venir lui servir un verre d'eau, ou lui faisant faire bon nombre de choses humiliantes au lycée, comme déclarer son amour à Droy, un garçon timide de sa classe, qui avait manqué de s'étouffer lorsque Natsu avait interrompu le cours pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Un frisson d'horreur remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il préférait oublier cette semaine. L'effacer de son esprit pour toujours.

En somme il n'avait plus une minute pour lui. Pourtant toutes ses petites vengeances n'étaient rien en comparaison de son ignorance. Elle lui montrait clairement qu'il l'avait déçu, et c'était pire que tout pour le rose. Ses messages étaient très simples, se contentant de détailler sa journée avec une froideur dérangeante, elle n'avait préparé aucun piège, ni la moindre manigance depuis le drame. Pire, elle ne le réprimandait plus sur son comportement dans son corps, et semblait ignorer ses nombreuses tentatives de réconciliation. En vérité, elle l'ignorait lui. Elle était totalement hermétique à lui, réduisant au maximum leur échange, et ça lui faisait bien plus de peine qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

C'est là, quand il avait pris conscience de la gravité de la situation, de ce lien si fragile qu'il chérissait du plus profond de son être, réduit à néant par sa simple faute, qu'il avait compris.

Lucy était bien plus qu'une amie, elle était probablement ce bout d'âme solitaire qui cherchait à redevenir entier. Et elle l'ignorait royalement.

Il avait senti tout ce flot de bonne humeur le quitter progressivement. Il n'aurait jamais rencontré Lisanna, ni fait la moitié de ce qu'il avait fait sans l'intervention curieuse et particulière de Lucy. Il n'avait jamais pris conscience qu'elle faisait partie intégrante de sa vie, mais pire que tout, il n'avait jamais songé à l'impact qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui.

L'angoisse lui noua la gorge, il craignait tellement de la voir disparaître totalement, de l'oublier à nouveau. Inconsciemment il serra ses poings, le regard profondément ancré sur le L noir de son poignet. Il ne voulait pas, jamais, perdre ce lien qui les unissait.

Il devait se faire pardonner ! Il devait trouver un moyen de se rendre aussi indispensable qu'elle l'était pour lui.

Il se leva brusquement, saluant son coach, qui ruminait encore dans sa barbe, pour rejoindre les rues froides d'Héragon. Il passa sa main sur son épaule, maintenant le lourd sac de sport usé qu'il traînait partout. Il devait trouver un moyen de se racheter.

Ses pas ralentirent sur la chaussée, laissant sa tête se pencher en arrière pour fixer le ciel noir. Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien lui faire plaisir ?

Il devait trouver rapidement, d'ici deux mois ils affronteraient dans un match féroce le gagnant des demi-finales. Elle devait être là, elle l'avait promis. Il fallait qu'elle soit la !

« **Natsu ?** »

 _Oh non. Pas maintenant._

Le rose laissa retomber sa tête avec crainte, découvrant face à lui un Igneel emmitouflé dans un gros pull en laine, une écharpe aux motifs indéfinis entourant son cou. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Il n'avait pas envie de le voir, surtout maintenant, ni de partir dans une discussion bien trop pénible.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** »

Malgré le ton agressif, le hippie ne se braqua pas, gardant son maigre sourire pendu aux lèvres.

« **Tu m'as dit de te laisser du temps, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais maintenant il faut en parler, tu ne crois pas ?**

\- **Je n'ai rien à te dire.** Lâcha le saumoné, sa voix vibrant légèrement sur la fin.

\- **Mais moi oui. Tu as le temps ? »**

Natsu ne répondit pas, soupirant seulement. De toute façon il fallait bien s'y coller un jour, partir maintenant ne ferait que retarder l'échéance. Et puis il n'était pas contre les conseils de son père de substitution, juste pour voir.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la petite bicoque d'Igneel. La maison était un peu isolée du village, mais son panorama n'en restait pas moins fabuleux. Il ouvrit la porte dans un grincement lugubre, avant de pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée. Toujours sans un mot, ils retirèrent leurs chaussures avant de rejoindre le salon.  
Malgré lui, les yeux de Natsu roulèrent sur les murs tapissés de cartes et de tableaux bancales. De gros plaids en laine tressée reposaient un peu partout, jonchant les coussins et canapés. Avec un certain amusement, Natsu poussa le feuillage de l'arbuste qui bloquait son passage, avant de venir s'installer sur le canapé, le regard accroché au hamac bleu gris qui trônait solitaire face à la bibliothèque d'Igneel. C'est qu'il y avait dormi un nombre incalculable de fois dans ce hamac.  
Ce lieu un peu bizarre, à l'image d'une brocante, regroupait bon nombre d'objets du monde aussi curieux qu'improbables, pourtant Natsu ne connaissait pas d'endroit plus réconfortant. Il avisa la grosse araignée sous verre qui reposait entre un livre abîmé et des piles usagées, en grimaçant.

« **Rien n'a changé**. Souffla-t-il enfin

 **\- C'est vrai**. Sourit avec tendresse le rouge en s'installant face à Natsu. **Rien n'a changé.** »

Malgré le manque de discernement certain du rose, aucun doute que la dernière réflexion du vieil homme s'adressait particulièrement à lui. Un silence réconfortant les gagna, comme s'ils venaient de se mettre d'accord sur la tournure des événements à venir. Natsu savait que cette discussion risquait d'être particulièrement pénible, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à éloigner ce sentiment de bien-être qui l'étreignait. Cette endroit représentait tellement de chose si contradictoire.

« **Je ne te dirais pas que j'avais une raison valable, louable pour être parti comme je l'ai fait** , débuta de but en blanc Igneel. **Ce serais mentir, et tu sais comme je déteste ça.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi ?** Coupa le rose

\- **J'en** **ai ressenti le besoin.** »

 _J'en ai ressenti le besoin ?_

C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé ? En quatre putains d'années, c'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvait à dire ? Il serra les dents pour ne pas foutre son poing dans le gueule du vieil hippie. Ce rendait-il seulement compte des âneries qui sortaient de sa bouche ?

« **Je suis comme ça Natsu**. Lâcha-t-il pour seule excuse. **J'ai beau regretter de t'avoir laissé derrière moi, si c'était à refaire, je referais exactement la même chose. »**

Chaque mot était semblable à un coup de poignard enfoncé si profondément dans son corps qu'il avait l'horrible impression de suffoquer. Était-il clairement entrain de lui dire qu'il ne comptait pas ? Qu'il n'avait jamais compté ? Il sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge.

Il l'entendit lâcher un petit rire dénué de joie.

« **Ne pense pas que je ne t'ai jamais aimé** , ses yeux se voilèrent d'un mélange de tendresse et de peine, **tu as été comme un fils pour moi**. Son regard se fit brusquement plus dur, comme s'il prenait conscience d'un fait particulièrement douloureux. **Mais ce n'est pas le cas.**

 **\- Ça ne justifie rien.** Trancha le rose. »

Il lui jeta un regard curieux, étonné probablement que l'adolescent réponde. Pourtant il ne flancha pas sous le regard empli de rancune du rose, souriant tristement pour unique excuse.

« **Je sais.** »

Ils restèrent un moment assis, se fixant sans vraiment se voir. Les choses étaient si étranges, cette situation était complètement absurde et la sérénité qui le submergeait sans raison valable, ne faisait qu'accentuer ce sentiment d'incompréhension.  
Il en voulait à Igneel, terriblement, mais la joie de le revoir ici, de le savoir à nouveau proche de lui, effaçait presque sa rancune. Il se sentait tiraillé entre ses sentiments, incapable de choisir.

« **Tu es devenu un vrai jeune homme maintenant.**

 **\- Et toi un vieillard.** »

L'éclat de rire si particulier d'Igneel fit sourire Natsu. Il avait toujours aimé ce son, un peu à l'image d'un dragon qui s'étouffe, c'était fascinant.  
Enfant il avait longtemps cru qu'Igneel était un véritable dragon. Majestueux, fort et impérieux, qui prenait forme humaine pour vivre parmi les simples humains. Un monstre mythologique qui l'aurait choisi lui, ce gosse déboussolé et perdu, incapable de maîtriser la colère qui broyait son corps. Lui qui avait été abandonné par son père, c'était sentit si unique, important, lorsque les yeux légèrement reptiliens d'Igneel s'étaient posés sur lui.  
Il s'était senti enfin à sa place, enfin reconnu à sa juste valeur, pour ce qu'il était sincèrement. Il avait eu l'impression que ce paria, l'ermite du village avait su voir sous la couche de colère et de désespoir pour faire ressortir le meilleur de lui, et pour ça, il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Lentement, comme s'ils craignaient de briser ce moment, ils entreprirent de raconter leur parcours. Leur vie éloignée l'une de l'autre. La colère si longtemps retenue s'était dégonflée comme un ballon, et comme un enfant, il ne pouvait décemment rester de marbre face à l'homme qui lui avait tant apporté.

Bientôt, comme une évidence la pièce se remplit de leurs rires, leurs passions, et naturellement leur complicité si longtemps perdue retrouva sa place.

Cette journée prenait finalement un tournant plutôt inattendu.

…

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que les choses étaient arrangées avec Igneel, mais au moins maintenant, ils pouvaient discuter et se voir sans que Natsu ne prenne ses jambes à son cou. C'était mieux que rien.

Évidemment, et malgré l'attachement du rose, il était tout bonnement hors de question de réintégrer normalement le hippie à sa vie. S'il voulait récupérer une place privilégiée, alors il allait devoir se montrer à la hauteur.

Il soupira lourdement, c'est exactement ce que Lucy lui faisait endurer.

Son écharpe en écaille enroulée autour de sa tête, un chiffon en main, Natsu astiquait avec entrain les meubles du salon. Deux fois par an, toute la famille Dragneel entreprenait, sous le commandement de Yuri, un grand nettoyage. Le parquet était ciré, les meubles également, et toute la maison dépoussiérée. C'était également l'occasion de faire un tri dans le capharnaüm que représentait sa chambre ainsi que celle d'Happy. L'enfant prenait d'ailleurs à cœur de faire partie de ce grand nettoyage, frottant avec entrain le bois du couloir, les genoux pliés sur un torchon propre.

Une musique d'ambiance résonnait dans toute la maisonnée, rejointe par la voix aiguë de sa mère et celle plus cassée de son cadet. Zeref lui, s'occupait de l'extérieur, coupant avec ennui la végétation qui s'étendait dans leur cour. Natsu l'aurait bien fait, c'était bien plus amusant, mais Zeref avait catégoriquement refusé de lui laisser les outils qu'il jugeait trop dangereux pour le rose, d'autant plus que le brun travaillait l'après-midi, il ne pouvait donc pas perdre de temps à expliquer à Natsu comment fonctionnait la tronçonneuse et les nombreux outils tous plus tranchants les uns que les autres.

« **Natsu ?** Appela doucement la rose. »

Il releva son visage pour fixer celui inquiet de sa mère. Elle avait délaissé ses produits d'entretien, le fixant de ses grand yeux verts curieux.

La matriarche avait été mise au courant des avancées avec Igneel, elle-même le connaissait très bien : il avait été son pilier dans l'éducation de Natsu, et s'il n'était pas un délinquant à l'heure actuelle, elle le lui devait clairement.

« **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** Hésita-t-elle. **C'est en rapport avec Igneel ?**

 **\- Non, non, ça va.**

 **\- D'accord.** »

Il aimait vraiment cette discrétion qu'avait sa mère. Jamais elle ne les avait brusqués, préférant attendre qu'il se confie d'eux-mêmes, et il fallait bien admettre que c'était bien mieux que subir un lourd interrogatoire. Il admira son dos droit, alors qu'elle récupérait un torchon humide d'une main et un de ses nombreux produits ménagers de l'autre.

« **Maman ! Attends !** »

Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi en l'appelant, guidé par un instinct étrange, il n'avait juste pas eu envie de la voir disparaître derrière la porte. C'était sa mère après tout, la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimé, celle qui serait sans aucun doute toujours là pour lui, alors si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider avec Lucy, il ne voyait personne d'autre qu'elle.

Il attendit sagement qu'elle vienne s'installer sur le canapé, déposant tout son matériel de nettoyage sur la table base. Elle lui jeta un regard lourd de question, patientant en silence.

« **Je...** il poussa un soupir, glissant une main dans ses cheveux, **comment tu ferais pour te faire pardonner, si jamais tu avais fait une bêtise ?**

 **\- Tu t'es disputé avec Grey ?** Osa la rose.

\- **Non, hm... pas vraiment, c'est plus... non**. Il lui jeta un regard suppliant, **Alors ? »**

Elle lui décrocha un sourire conciliant, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule robuste du garçon. Ses yeux verts jaugèrent un instant son fils avant qu'elle ne lâche d'une voix calme.

« **J'imagine que j'essayerais de réparer ma bêtise.**

 **\- Et si tu ne pouvais pas ?** »

Elle détailla plus sévèrement sa progéniture, tout à coup inquiète. Natsu avait fait bon nombre de bêtises avant de rencontrer Igneel, elle savait que sa disparition l'avait profondément meurtrie, pourtant et malgré tout, il était resté sage et obéissant. L'imaginer retourner dans ses travers, à son âge, lui glaçait le sang. Elle ne voulait pas trouver son fils à l'hôpital ou pire encore à la morgue ! Même si leur petit village était assez éloigné de la capitale ou des grandes villes qui regroupait une forte délinquance, il n'était pas impossible qu'il se retrouve mêlé à une histoire sordide de yakuza. Elle déglutit, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas maman, ce n'est rien de grave je t'assure. Ne va pas imaginer des trucs bizarres, d'accord ?** »

Elle resta un instant silencieuse à le fixer avant de soupirer, vaincue.

« **Tout dépend la nature de ta relation avec cette personne, mais j'imagine que je lui offrirais un cadeau**. Elle marqua une pause. **Avec Noël qui arrive à grand pas, ça pourrait être l'occasion de trouver quelque chose de bien.**

 **\- D'exceptionnel ! Il me faut quelque choses d'exceptionnel.** »

Yuri lâcha un petit rire attendri, louchant sur sa progéniture, mais plus particulièrement le tatouage qui marquait son poignet. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, ni même lorsqu'il avait donné une explication plus que douteuse. En revanche, elle avait vu son regard s'attendrir, ses lèvres s'étiraient légèrement et ses yeux briller de plaisir. Il semblait si heureux qu'elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à le gronder pour ça, de toute façon il était presque majeur et puis ça aurait pu être pire, tout du moins c'est ce qu'espérait Yuri.

« **Ça a un rapport avec cette fille ?** Laissa échapper la mère.

\- **Quelle fille ?**

 **\- Eh bien,** elle hésita, pinçant ses lèvres avec une certaine crainte, **j'imagine que ça a un rapport avec le L sur ton poignet. »**

Natsu arqua un sourcil, comment diable sa mère avait-elle pu en venir à cette conclusion ? Totalement vraie d'ailleurs. C'était simplement improbable !

« **C'est la jolie jeune femme d'à côté non ? Lise quelque chose** , marmonna la rose. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, alors que la mère de famille s'embourbait dans son explication. Finalement, elle n'avait pas tout à fait raison dans son raisonnement.

« **Non,** coupa le rose, **ce n'est pas Lisanna.**

 **\- Ah ! Voila ! Lisanna !** S'enthousiasma-t-elle avant de prendre conscience des mots de son fils, **Ah** **bon ? Mais alors, à qui dois-tu faire des excuses ? Loki ? »**

Le visage de Yuri se décomposa légèrement, et Natsu comprit rapidement le lien qu'elle venait de faire entre son tatouage et son ami. Il imita rapidement la couleur blême de sa mère, aucun doute qu'à sa tête elle venait clairement de sous-entendre qu'il était gay. Pire, qu'il était assez idiot pour se faire tatouer l'initiale du rouquin.

 **« Maman ! je ne suis pas amoureux de Loki ! Je n'aime pas les garçons d'accord ?! Mon tatouage n'a rien, rien à voir avec cet abruti, ok ?!  
\- Tu sais ça ne me dérange pas si tu…  
\- Maman !**

 **\- Oui, d'accord, excuse-moi c'est juste que...** Sourit-elle avec embarras, **désolée.** »

Elle se redressa, époussetant sa robe de coton, puis tourna son regard vers son fils qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. Sa main droite se leva doucement, avant de venir caresser la masse de cheveux du garçon, elle se laissa légèrement gagner par la tendresse et une certaine forme de tristesse, son fils grandissait si vite.

« **Je suis sûre que les choses vont s'arranger.** »

Un large sourire remplaça rapidement l'inquiétude du rose et son récent embarras. Galvanisé par l'espoir qu'elle venait de lui insuffler, il se leva d'un bond, astiquant avec vigueur le meuble qu'il avait délaissé plus tôt. Ils avaient encore du travail.

Les heures s'égrenèrent rapidement, si bien qu'ils furent bientôt tous attablés. L'odeur agréable des nouilles au bœuf embaumait la pièce, mariée à celle plus subtile de savon et cire pour le bois.

« **Vous avez fait un travail très impressionnant**. Félicita Zeref.

\- **Moi j'ai ciré le sol !** Se vanta le plus jeune de la fratrie avec orgueil.

\- **Oui, nous avons tous travailler dur.** Sourit Yuri, E **t toi ? Ton après-midi ?**

 **\- Comme d'habitude. »**

L'aîné commença à raconter avec lassitude sa journée, qu'il qualifiait de particulièrement ennuyeuse, et pour une fois, Natsu ne trouvait rien à y redire. Lui-même trouvait l'emploi de son frère particulièrement barbant. Si ce n'est Mavis, qui vouait une véritable passion aux vieux ouvrages, Zeref n'avait, selon Natsu, aucune raison concrète de travailler là-bas. Son frère était bien trop malin pour gâcher sa vie à trier de vieux dossiers poussiéreux que personne ne lirait jamais.

Il manqua de soupirer en l'entendant conter sa journée, dire qu'il aurait pu être médecin, ou scientifique et qu'il s'était lui-même relégué à archiviste. _C'était stupide_.

Oh bien sûr Natsu connaissait les raisons de ce choix. Zeref avait une santé fragile, et devait éviter un maximum de stress, son emploi avait été vu comme une véritable délivrance pour la famille, mais pas pour Natsu. Il voyait tout ça d'un très mauvais œil, son isolement lui avait déjà fait développer une agoraphobie sévère, et si l'aîné prenait difficilement sur lui pour venir assister à certain de ses matchs le contre-coup était toujours éprouvant pour l'aîné de la famille.

La sonnerie coupa brusquement le fil de ses pensées, ainsi que le monologue de l'aîné et les jérémiades du plus jeune. Yuri, poussa un léger grognement avant d'abandonner la cuisine pour le hall d'entrée. Si elle se montrait toujours douce et patiente, elle détestait par-dessus tout être interrompu pendant les repas, seul moment où elle pouvait avoir ses enfants avec elle.  
La rose ouvrit la porte en ravalant un juron, décidé à remballer l'invité surprise quand elle croisa le regard d'Igneel, ses cheveux attachés en un élégant catogan alors qu'il tirait une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette.

« **Igneel ?**

 **\- Bonsoir Yuri, je suis désolé de débarquer à l'improviste, est-ce que Natsu est là ?**

 **\- Oh non, ce n'est rien,** bafouilla légèrement la rose, **entre je t'en prie.** »

Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant d'acquiescer. Il retira ses chaussures, et son manteau, suivant la maîtresse de maison en silence. Il ne tarda pas à trouver le rose, bataillant avec Happy pour récupérer un peu plus de riz dans la casserole. Zeref lui, fixait la scène avec désespoir, deux doigts massant sa tempe.

« **Igneel ?** » S'étonna Natsu en laissant la victoire à son cadet. Il lorgna curieusement le nouvel arrivant, il était rare de le voir peigné et coiffé, mais surtout il était rare de le voir ici.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Ajouta le rose en se réinstallant mieux. **Il y a un problème ?**

\- **Gildarts m'a demandé de t'amener ton nouveau planning**. »

Il ponctua sa phrase en sortant de sa poche un morceau de papier plié en quatre, qu'il tendit au rose. Curieux, celui-ci l'attrapa du bout des doigts pour en lire les nouveaux horaires. Gildarts avait grandement allégé le planning, maintenant il n'avait entraînement que deux jours par semaine, d'une durée de deux heures, c'était bien en dessous de sa cadence habituelle.

« **Il** **ne reste plus beaucoup de matchs** , compléta Igneel, **mais il s'agit des plus importants, Gildarts ne veux pas te fatiguer inutilement.**

 **\- D'accord.** Soupira Natsu. »

Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, son corps avait besoin de se dépenser, certes l'entraînement était rude mais il l'appréciait pour ça : sentir chaque fibre de son corps le tirer. Savoir que chaque muscle avait travaillé le comblait d'un mélange de fierté et de bien-être. Alors passer à un si petit nombre de séance l'inquiétait.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre, il n'avait pas le droit de perdre.

« **Tu restes manger ?** Proposa Yuri en sortant un bol et des couverts.

\- **Non, je vais y aller, je te remercie.**

 **\- C'est bon !** Coupa le rose, **assis-toi et mange, tu ne peux pas refuser le légendaire curry de maman !** »

Zeref acquiesça en se décalant légèrement pour laisser la place à son aîné pendant qu'Happy piquait des acras qu'il enfournait immédiatement dans sa bouche.  
Natsu n'avait pas hésité à inviter Igneel à manger, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Yuri avait suivi le retour du rouge avec beaucoup d'appréhension, elle savait ce qu'il représentait pour son fils, et depuis qu'il lui avait expliqué qu'ils n'étaient plus en froid, elle gardait à l'œil les réactions de son enfant pour ne pas le brusquer. Elle faisait toujours attention d'avoir son aval lorsqu'il s'agissait du rouge, bien que pour cette fois elle avait agi sans le concerter.  
Elle accorda un regard bienveillant à son fils, prenant place à la table.

Si quelqu'un était arrivé à ce moment-là, il aurait pu croire à une véritable famille. Igneel s'intégrait parfaitement au décor et pour cause il avait été un membre important pour la famille, qu'il s'agisse de Natsu ou de Zeref : il avait clairement marqué leur vie. Il était en revanche inconnu pour Happy, mais celui-ci ne semblait absolument pas dérangé ou offensé par sa présence, bien au contraire.

« **La petite Mavis ?** S'étonna le hippie en buvant une gorgée de thé.

\- **Elle donne des cours du soir à Happy**. Apprit gentiment la mère. **Et quelques week-ends aussi.**

\- **Oui ! Elle est gentille Mavis, c'est la chérie de grand frère !**

 **\- Ah oui ?** Se moqua gentiment Igneel. »

Le brun se contenta de bafouiller, les joues rougies d'embarras. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, sauf peut-être la principale intéressée, mais Zeref craquait sur elle depuis trois ans déjà.

La principale raison de son mutisme résidait sans le moindre doute dans leur différence frappante. Si le physique était déjà foncièrement opposé entre eux, leur mentalité l'était tout autant. Mavis était très ouverte et joviale, une grande bavarde également, à la différence de Zeref qui fuyait la foule comme la peste et préférait de loin le contact des vieux ouvrages à celui des gens.

Il se refusait à mettre Mavis dans sa situation. C'était un débat éternel, qui le mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

« **Tu devrais lui dire. Sinon, il finira par être trop tard.** »

Natsu releva légèrement la tête pour fixer son père de substitution. Il le connaissait assez pour reconnaître le ton sérieux de sa voix mélangé à une tristesse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Avait-il aimé une femme en secret sans jamais ose lui avouer ? Il avait pourtant du mal à imaginer l'imposant Igneel intimidé par quelqu'un. Une femme de surcroît.

Voyant la situation prendre une tournure trop sérieuse, Zeref changea de sujet : c'est donc ainsi qu'Igneel se lança dans l'explication de son voyage, détaillant les paysages qu'il avait vu, les modes de fonctionnement des autres pays, leurs habitudes, l'étrangeté des gens et leurs coutumes.

Après des heures de discussion, de jeux et de rire, Igneel se décida à rentrer chez lui, saluant poliment la maîtresse de maison alors qu'il enfilait son manteau.

« **Je t'accompagne !** »

Voyant une opportunité de se faire pardonner aux yeux de Natsu, le rouge acquiesça, attendant sagement au pas de la porte que l'adolescent finisse de se préparer.

L'air était glacial, une épaisse fumée s'échappait de leurs lèvres comme s'ils venaient de recracher la fumée de narguilé, pendant que les lampadaires grésillaient faiblement. Les mains dans les poches, Igneel fixait du coin de l'œil le garçon, depuis plusieurs minutes il ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson en manque d'air, soupirant par ci ou se pinçant les lèvres par là. Clairement, quelque chose le travaillait.

« **Tu comptes me dire ce qui ne vas pas, ou je dois deviner ?** S'amusa le rouge. »

Le rose s'immobilise sous la surprise, puis lentement il ouvrit la bouche. Il ne perdrait rien à demander un avis après tout, de quoi avait-il si peur ?

« **Comment tu ferais plaisir à quelqu'un ?**

 **\- Tout dépend le quelqu'un j'imagine**. Sourit doucement le rouge. **À qui veux-tu plaire ?**

 **\- À personne !** Grogna le rose les joues rougies par le froid et la gêne. **Je veux réparer une bêtise, mais...**

 **\- Mais tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre**. »

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour voir le trouble et le désespoir du rose. C'était là, l'unique chance pour Igneel de se rattraper, de compenser son abandon, et il le savait parfaitement. Natsu lui tendait la main, inconsciemment c'était certain, mais il lui donnait une chance. Il ne devait pas la laisser filer.

Le rouge soupira, il avait en sa possession trop peu d'élément pour pouvoir l'aider convenablement, mais voyant l'air buté du jeune homme, il était tout aussi évident qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Il devait donc faire preuve de tact, de subtilité et de patience.

« **Tu es amoureux. »**

Ça lui avait sauté aux yeux avec tellement de force qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le dire, faisant s'immobiliser pour la deuxième fois leur duo dans les rues fraîches de cette fin de soirée.

Décidé, de toute façon c'était un peu tard pour faire machine arrière, il poursuivit avec calme, reprenant sa marche.

« **Tu sais** , débuta comme un secret le rouge, **les femmes ne veulent pas avoir des cadeaux par-dessus la tête, elles veulent juste de l'attention. Montre-lui que tu la connais, que tu es prêt aux plus grandes des folies pour simplement la voir sourire, et crois-moi, tu auras tout gagner**. »

Natsu fronça doucement les sourcils. De l'attention ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Depuis qu'il avait perdu son pari aux sources, elle le fuyait comme la peste, pas physiquement, c'était évident, mais dans sa façon d'agir, de communiquer. Comment pouvait-il lui témoigner de l'attention alors qu'il ne la voyait jamais réellement ? C'était absurde. Et puis il aurait beau lui faire le plus dingue des cadeaux il était certain qu'elle se contenterait de lui en vouloir d'avoir utilisé son argent pour des futilités.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime ?** Demanda Igneel en voyant le trouble du garçon.

\- **Les livres.** Lâcha du tac au tac le rose. »

Il n'allait pas lui acheter un livre si ? C'était nul comme présent pour Noël. Il chercha dans sa mémoire des indices qui pourrait le guider sur la bonne voie, en vain.

« **Autre chose ?** »

Dépité, le rose secoua la tête légèrement. Il ne savait pas.

 _Il ne savait pas._

La réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il adorait Lucy, c'était certain, pourtant à bien y regarder et malgré les mois d'échange qui les avaient réunis, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose d'elle. Du moins pas les choses les plus évidentes. Il ne savait pas quelle était sa couleur préférée, ni même le repas qu'elle aimait manger pour se remonter le moral, Il ne savait pas le premier film d'horreur qu'elle avait vu, ou les jeux qu'elle aimait pratiquer. Non, il avait appris à la connaître d'une autre façon, dans son intimité la plus intime mais pas les fondements même de sa personne.

Comment pouvait-il se prétendre ami dans ce cas-là ?  
Pourtant elle était clairement sa meilleur amie, cette moitié de lui-même, non ? Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à répondre à une question aussi basique que celle d'Igneel ?

Il sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule, le visage bienveillant d'Igneel entrer dans son champ de vision. Un maigre sourire étira ses lèvres, sans doute pour tenter de le rassurer.

« **Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi, on va trouver d'accord ?** »

Un souffle d'espoir le gagna instantanément, le faisant sourire légèrement à son tour. Il avait encore le temps de penser à quelque chose, de trouver l'idée qui rendrait Lucy heureuse, assez pour qu'elle passe l'éponge sur leur mésaventure et que tout redevienne normal. Il rêvait de retrouver leur discussion, sa chambre piégée. Il rêvait de retrouver son amie, et cette fois, il prendrait le temps de la découvrir complètement. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

« **Il y a des choses que tu voudrais faire avec elle, par exemple ? Un cinéma peut-être, ou...**

 **\- Je voudrais qu'elle voit Fairytail.**

 **\- Ce vieux navet ?** S'étonna igneel. **Tu veux la faire fuir ou quoi ?**

 **\- Quoi ?! Non, bien sûr que non, mais c'est mon film préféré alors je me suis dit que...** »

 _Que quoi ?_

Qu'elle allait tout pardonner parce qu'il lui montrait le film qui l'avait fait rêver si longtemps ? _Grotesque_. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous la culpabilité. Il aurait dû l'écouter, arrêter les paris idiots et attendre sagement qu'elle vienne pour leur match de final, au lieu de ça il avait fait comme d'habitude, sans se soucier du reste, sans se soucier du mal qu'il pouvait lui faire.

Comment pouvait-il réparer l'irréparable ? Il avait joué et il avait perdu, ça n'allait pas plus loin. _Il l'avait perdu elle_.

« **Bien !** S'écria un peu fort le hippie. **Dans ce cas, il va falloir rendre le tout féerique !**

 **\- Quoi ? »**

Un sourire mystérieux se dessina sur les lèvres du rouge alors qu'il poussait la porte de sa maison, si engouffrant.

Natsu hésita un instant, immobile, avant de se jeter à sa poursuite, il n'avait plus rien à perdre avec Lucy alors autant foncer comme il savait si bien le faire.

•••

Lucy poussa un gémissement en s'éveillant, étirant son corps courbaturé sous l'épaisse couette bleu nuit qui l'enveloppait. Lentement elle se redressa en position assise, frottant ses yeux avec paresse.

Elle coula un regard sur la fenêtre, admirant sans grande surprise le ciel sombre, et la neige recouvrir d'une fine pellicule les habitations. Dépitée, elle se laissa retomber sur son matelas. C'était le vingt-quatre décembre aujourd'hui : tous ses amis avaient profité de ses quelques jours pour rejoindre leur famille, la laissant seule dans son petit appartement depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Elle s'ennuyait.

Bien sur le noël japonais était bien différent de celui français, puisqu'ils n'étaient que très peu à être catholique. Au même titre qu'Halloween, Noël était arrivé tard sur le Japon, il représentait plus une fête commerciale et une bonne raison de s'amuser qu'un véritable attachement religieux comme on pouvait le voir sur certaines parties du globe. La différence significative qu'on pouvait noter était d'ailleurs l'association qu'en avait fait les japonais, puisqu'ils voyaient d'avantage cette soirée comme celle des amoureux. Le vingt-quatre au soir, les couples se retrouvaient pour fêter ensemble leur amour, se déclarer leur flamme ou s'offrir des présents, bien que certains comme Levy ou Gajeel, profitaient de ce week-end pour aller voir leur famille respective.

Une boule de chaleur se forma dans son ventre au souvenir de la veille. Elle l'avait passé dans le corps de Natsu, et il fallait bien admettre que préparer les festivités aux côtés de la famille Dragneel et celle de Grey et Loki l'avait rempli d'euphorie.

Si ses deux amis étaient d'ordinaire assez étrange, leur famille l'étaient tout autant.

Silver, le père de Grey, était un homme imposant par sa carrure robuste aux épaules larges intimidantes et sa mâchoire stricte. Il était clairement à l'image qu'on se faisait d'un commissaire de police. Il planait au-dessous de ses yeux las, bon nombres d'heures supplémentaires, sa barbe de trois jours laissait penser qu'il avait jusqu'à oublier cette soirée. L'odeur de tabac froid et de café collait à sa peau comme un cliché bien rodée. Pourtant et malgré son apparence quelque peu sinistre, il faisait preuve de beaucoup d'humour et de légèreté. Il s'amusait d'ailleurs avec Happy à décorer les murs tout en trinquant avec Igneel.

Pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnu, le vieil hippie avait été invité aux festivités de ce qui semblait être un accord commun entre les trois familles présentes. De ce que Lucy avait compris, une période de l'enfance de Natsu, dont elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les détails, avait réussi à rapprocher le paria du village, avec les Fullbuster, les Dragneel et les Shishi, énormément appréciés du village. L'intimité sincère qu'elle voyait dans la relation des deux hommes en témoignait parfaitement, d'un regard totalement étranger à la situation, on aurait facilement pu penser qu'il s'agissait du véritable père de maison.

Ses yeux se voilèrent à ce souvenir, Natsu devait avoir une relation très triste avec son paternel biologique. Le savoir en mer, quelque part, potentiel mort devait rendre la situation du rose presque aussi pénible que la sienne, isolé dans un monde impitoyable, sans parent pour la guider. D'une certaine façon ils vivaient un peu la même chose.  
Elle savait la relation de Natsu conflictuel avec son père, relation qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. Comment nouer des liens avec une personne presque inexistante ? Une personne qui partait des mois en mer avec ce doute perpétuel. Reviendrait-il en vie ?  
Elle comprenait qu'il ait fini par se détacher totalement de cet homme, qu'il ne devait finalement, pas vraiment connaître.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, depuis qu'elle avait mis en place sa vengeance, un vide s'était créé entre eux. Dans un premier temps, les choses avaient plus ou moins été voulues. Elle cherchait par ce procédé à lui montrer toute sa colère, à lui faire comprendre la gravité des choses, et puis elle avait mis à profit ce temps pour penser la situation. Son présent, son futur, leur relation, et le résultat ne lui avait absolument pas plu.

Elle passa une main sur son visage, fixant sous sa couette encore chaude, les flocons percuter avec une certaine violence sa fenêtre.

Elle avait envie de pardonner au rose, de retrouver leur amitié, leur complicité, mais une part d'elle-même savait que ce break était une bonne chose pour eux, peut-être que grâce à ça, ils finiraient par ne plus échanger de corps. Bien sûr, cette perspective l'effrayait : retrouver sa vie morne ne l'intéressait pas spécialement, mais continuer à vivre ainsi n'était pas non plus envisageable.

La seule certitude que lui avait apporté cette distance était l'évidence même qu'ils ne pourraient entretenir aucune relation amoureuse sérieuse tant qu'ils continueraient d'échanger de corps. Ce n'était sain pour personne et à commencer pour eux.

En fait, à bien y regarder, ils ne pourraient rien construire, ni au travail, ni en amour. _Nulle part_.

Elle admira en silence l'eau de son bain se remplir progressivement. Elle ne savait pas où elle en était. D'une part, elle n'avait pas les moyens de mettre un terme à cette échange, de l'autre elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir réellement envie : après tout elle avait fini par s'y faire.

Malgré toute sa rancœur vis à vis du rose, il était devenu naturel de l'avoir dans sa vie.

Elle se glissa dans l'eau fumante, savourant la chaleur rougir sa peau. Les choses étaient si compliquées. Ses yeux roulèrent sur son téléphone, Natsu avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour se racheter, des messages aux suppliques en passant par les tentatives bancales pour se faire pardonner, mais elle hésitait encore.

Elle savait qu'en acceptant ses excuses, elle acceptait également cette situation, leur relation, et ça la terrifiait. Jusque-là, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix : les choses s'étaient goupillées de cette façon, pourtant maintenant elle avait la possibilité de mettre assez de distance avec lui pour qu'il ne représente plus qu'un simple changement dérangeant.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspirant calmement, replongeant dans sa journée passée. Elle avait bien failli tourner de l'œil en découvrant la mère de Grey. Mika Fullbuster était bien plus intimidante que son mari. Chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, chaque sourire, chaque coup d'œil semblait être un test perpétuel, comme si elle vous sondait jusqu'à ce que vous craquiez. Comme si elle attendait sagement le moindre faux pas avec un appétit sans fin. Autant dire qu'elle l'avait fui du mieux possible, enfin, jusqu'à ce que la mère la coince dans un couloir secouant son verre sous le nez masculin de Lucy. La voir pompette l'avait traumatisé avec plus de force encore que la voir scruter avec un calme dérangeant les convives. Son sourire et ses éclats de rire lui avait fait l'effet d'une véritable gifle.

Elle gloussa doucement au souvenir de Grey, le garçon s'était contenté de lui servir un verre bien chargé tout en frottant son dos en tentant de la rassurer. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la vie du brun dans cette famille inquiétante, pas étonnant qu'il ait décidé de prendre un petit studio.

Bizarrement, ou pas tant que ça finalement, Loki s'entendait à merveille avec Mika. Il avait même eu le courage de jouer avec elle à un vieux jeu de mahjong qu'il avait perdu avec le sourire. Riant de bon cœur aux nombreuses questions et suppositions qu'avait faite la mère Fullbuster. Sa perspicacité effrayante avait convaincu Lucy de ne pas lui adresser la parole, lorsque Mika avait demandé avec un naturel déconcertant les raisons qui poussaient le rouquin à courir après des femmes mures alors qu'il était la coqueluche des adolescentes. Aucun doute qu'elle aurait démasqué en quelques secondes Lucy si elle avait pris le temps de la cerner complètement. Enfin c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de Mika.

Lucy agrippa le savon qu'elle se versa dans la pomme de la main, lascivement elle commença à frotter ses avant-bras. Elle avait bien failli éclater en sanglot quand Mika, plus ivre encore, lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule. L'air satisfait qui brûlait dans ses pupilles brunes l'avait légèrement fait bégayer quand elle lui avait demandé le chemin des toilettes. C'était sans conteste, à l'heure actuelle, la chose la plus terrifiante qu'elle ait vu. Cette femme devait être le diable !

La mère de Loki, elle, était diamétralement son opposé, plus petite d'une bonne dizaine de centimètre que Mika, elle affichait continuellement quelques rougeurs d'embarras sous ses tâches de rousseur. De grosses boucles cuivrées venaient encadrer son visage légèrement rond, lui donnant un visage plus enfantin encore. Elle était tout bonnement adorable, une irlandaise qui avait eu le coup de foudre pour le Japon de longues années auparavant et qui n'avait pas eu le cœur à quitter ce pays.

Elle baissait régulièrement ses grands yeux verts de gène, avant de sourire timidement quand on lui portait la moindre petite attention. Sa voix, presque fragile était tout à son image, douce et tendre lorsqu'elle proposait quelques idées ou donnait son opinion.

Ce mélange de caractère donnait à l'ensemble une harmonie surprenante, à laquelle Lucy s'était greffée avec une certaine facilité. Évidemment, dans la peau de Natsu, elle avait été pleinement acceptée. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle se laissait submerger par l'eau.

Léo D Shishi, était de tous, celui qui lui avait le plus rappelé son père. Malgré son costume modeste en coton brun et ses petites lunettes rondes aux tiges usées, il dégageait une prestance et un respect qu'elle avait très peu rencontrés au cours de sa vie. Ses cheveux bruns ramenés en arrière laissaient quelques mèches folles venir frotter son front alors qu'il se permettait quelques sourires conscrits.

Elle avait passé de longues minutes à le détailler, profitant de la moindre occasion pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Un instant, elle avait eu l'impression de revoir son paternel, et la boule de chaleur qui grandissait dans son ventre, la gonflant de plaisir, ne l'avait plus quittée de la soirée.

Elle émergea brusquement, inspirant avec appétit l'air. Rapidement, elle s'extirpa de la salle de bain, emmitouflée dans un pyjama vert pomme, elle laissa ses pieds nus glisser sur le parquet. Elle inspira mollement pour se donner un peu de courage, poussant la porte de sa chambre pour aller prendre un petit déjeuner.

La journée promettait d'être longue et ennuyante.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant le plafond recouvert d'une peinture bleue si profonde qu'elle douta un instant qu'il s'agisse de cette couleur. Des guirlandes et lumières minuscules brillaient faiblement, donnant à la blonde le sentiment de voir un ciel dégagé. Elle longea son couloir, les yeux rivés sur le plafond avant qu'elle ne pousse un petit cri de surprise. Son salon était magnifique : tout le plafond était recouvert d'une multitude de guirlande de couleurs aussi variées que chaleureuses, le sol, lui, avait disparu sous un tas de tapis épais et de gros coussins, quelques plaids étaient posés par ci par là alors que l'odeur presque dissipé d'encens remplissait la pièce.

Émerveillée, elle rejoignit le centre de la pièce, une de ses mains plaquées sur sa bouche, alors que l'autre effleurait avec précaution les petites ampoules. C'était magnifique. Simplement magnifique.

Elle reporta son autre main sur son visage avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire empli d'euphorie et de plaisir, si libérateur qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Il avait dû passer toute sa journée à tout mettre en place, pendant qu'elle s'amusait avec sa famille, lui, il attachait des guirlandes sur son plafond pour lui faire plaisir. Juste pour elle. Il lui avait offert un cadeau si intime, qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir tout ce surplus de sentiments.

Elle remarqua, posé sur un coussin, un petit papier proprement plié. Intriguée, elle l'agrippa du bout des doigts, dépliant enfin le mot pour voir se dessiner l'écriture de Natsu.

« _Va dans la cuisine_. »

Elle laissa tomber le mot sur le sol pour courir à toute jambe dans la cuisine, avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau.

« **Qu'est-ce que... ?** »

Face à elle, tranquillement installé sur un siège, un énorme coussin semblait déguster un café, face à lui une assiette sous cellophane attendait d'être chauffée.  
Incrédule, elle avança à pas feutrés du coussin, discernant à mesure le visage au marqueur noir qui lui faisait sortir un large sourire et deux petits yeux noirs. Une écharpe rose en laine était entourée autour de ce qui semblait être sa tête pour donner l'illusion, grossière certes, de cheveux. Un tee-shirt blanc qui lui servait parfois pour les travaux mineurs de sa maison, recouvrait le haut du coussin alors qu'un caleçon était rapidement dessiné au marqueur. Elle gloussa légèrement avant de voir un autre mot entre ses bras faits de corde robuste.

« _Bonjour Luce !  
J'espère que tu as bien dormi.  
Je ne peux malheureusement pas être ici avec toi, mais voici mon double._

 _J'ai loué quelques films, et préparé le petit dej', assied-toi et goûte !_ »

Elle s'exécuta, faisant chauffer le plat pour déguster des œufs brouillés au cumin et quelques tranches de lard fumé. Même si le repas était assez simpliste, elle savourait chaque bouchée avec un plaisir mal contenu. Depuis combien de temps n'avait tel pas eu un petit déjeuner préparé par quelqu'un, juste pour elle ? Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des centaines d'années.

Revigorée, elle empoigna la poupée pour aller rejoindre le salon, plaçant le coussin à ses côtés avant de glisser dans un des nombreux plaids. Télécommande en main, elle appuya sur lecture en s'installant plus confortablement contre le faux Natsu. Le film démarra doucement, laissant la voix off remplir la pièce. L'atmosphère chaleureuse finit de détendre totalement la blonde qui un instant se sentit en ce jour particulier, exactement à sa place.

La journée découla doucement, laissant la neige s'imposer lourdement dans les rues de Kyōto. Chocolat chaud en main, Lucy suivait avec minutie les indications du rose. Elle avait trouvé des petits mots cachés partout dans la cuisine, de la tasse à choisir au film suivant à mettre. Touillant son chocolat, elle fixait le salon où la silhouette de mousse de Natsu reposait sous un plaid chaud, comme s'il attendait patiemment qu'elle revienne contre lui. Elle aurait tellement voulu l'avoir ici, avec elle en ce jour. Elle soupira doucement avant de sursauter brusquement, renversant son verre sur le plan de travail. Elle grogna de mécontentement, jetant à là volée un torchon sur son carnage alors qu'elle traînait des pieds vers la porte. Qui pouvait bien sonner chez elle aujourd'hui ? A quatre heure de l'après-midi ?

Un vent frais balaya son visage, faisant entrer quelques petits flocons de neige alors que se dessinait doucement le visage d'Erza et Cana emmitouflées dans un lourd manteau.

« **Salut Lucy !** Salua chaleureusement la brune en montrant deux sacs plastiques. **Tu nous laisse entrer ?** »

Encore surprise, Lucy se décala malgré tout, ouvrant la porte en grand pour laisser les deux femmes rejoindre la chaleur du petit appartement. Un soupir général vint finir de fermer la porte, pendant qu'elles se pressaient de retirer leurs vêtements humides de neiges.

« **Ouah ! Lucy ! Tu as fait un travail de titan, c'est magnifique !** Félicita Cana en pénétrant le salon.

\- **C'est vrai, c'est vraiment très joli Lucy.**

 **\- Merci.** »

C'est vrai, c'était à couper le souffle.

Natsu avait vraiment eu une idée géniale en faisant ça. Cette attention l'avait touché si profondément, qu'elle ne pouvait ravaler le sourire béat qui tirait ses lèvres.

« **Tu nous fait un chocolat jolie blonde ?** Roucoula la brune.

 **\- Bien sur !** »

Elle agrippa le torchon imbibé de lait chocolaté qu'elle jeta dans l'évier, sortant deux tasses avant de faire chauffer le lait, finissant de nettoyer le plan de travail plutôt sali.

« **J'ai ramené des jeux !** S'écria Cana, en sortant des cartes, un jeu de plateforme de son sac, et un peu d'alcool !

\- **Et moi j'ai ramené pleins de films !** S'enthousiasma Erza en sortant à son tour toute sa trouvaille. **Je suis sûr qu'on va passer une super soirée ! »**

 _Soirée ?_

Les filles avaient prévu de venir dormir ici ? Elle fronça doucement les sourcils, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, prête à demander des explications quand elle se sentit enlacée par Erza. L'étreinte chaleureuse lui coupa un instant le souffle la murant dans le silence, alors que la rouge prenait la parole, avec une douceur qui lui était rare.

« **Merci de nous avoir invité Lucy. Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas fêter Noël en famille. »**

 _En famille._

 _En famille._

 _En famille._

 _En famille._

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de l'importance de ses mots, alors qu'elle serrait inconsciemment avec plus de force le corps d'Erza. _Une famille_.  
Elle se pinça les lèvres furieusement pour ne pas pleurer, l'émotion la submergeait avec tant de force qu'il ébranla son corps, lui donnant l'impression que ses jambes allaient lâcher à n'importe quel moment.  
Erza avait raison, elle n'avait certes plus de parents, mais elle avait ses amis : elle avait créé et choisi cette famille. Une boule de chaleur gonfla son torse alors qu'elle souriait enfin pleinement, dévoilant ses dents blanches.

« **Merci à vous d'être venues !**

 **\- Oooh !** Roucoula Cana en venant les enlacer, **on fait dans le sentimental ?**

 **\- Tais toi**. Grogna la rousse »

Le rire alcoolisé de Cana résonna dans la cuisine, finissant de détendre totalement l'atmosphère. La soirée promettait d'être riche en émotions.

Munies chacune de leur tasse de chocolat et d'un gros pyjama, elles jouaient aux cartes sur les nombreux tapis qui recouvraient le parquet du salon, une musique en fond alors que les couleurs tantôt orange des guirlandes, tantôt bleu, venaient colorer leurs visages. C'était la cinquième partie qu'elles jouaient et Cana était comme pour les précédentes, indétrônable, ce qui, clairement, ne plaisait pas à Erza. La jeune femme était une très mauvaise perdante et Cana semblait plus s'en amuser que s'en inquiéter, elle avait même contrainte les perdantes à boire un peu d'alcool à chaque fin de partie.

Agacée, Erza jeta son jeu sur le sol, ses fin sourcils carmins froncés en signe d'un énervement évident. La brune avait eu raison de sa patience.

« **C'est bon !** Grogna-t-elle, **j'en ai marre !**

 **\- Ne sois pas mauvaise perdante Erza.** Nargua Cana en montrant son jeu, encore vainqueur.

\- **Je ne le serais peut-être pas, si tu arrêtais de tricher ! »**

Le sourire suffisant que lâcha l'alcoolique du groupe suffit à répondre positivement au accusation de la rouge. Après tout elle ne s'en cachait absolument pas, et en était même assez fière.

« **Il faut bien que je m'entraîne**. Se justifia-t-elle.

\- **On pourrait regarder un film ?** Proposa Lucy pour détendre l'atmosphère. »

Cana opina, passant ses mains derrière sa nuque en souriant. Lucy profita de ce moment pour la détailler, ses bras étaient complètement nus de tout tissu, aussi se demanda-t-elle comment la brune avait pu tricher alors même qu'elle ne distribuait pas les cartes et qu'elle n'avait à première vue, aucun endroit pour masquer d'éventuelles cartes.

« **Tout est une question de savoir faire**. Apprit la brune qui semblait avoir suivi le fil de pensée de Lucy. **C'est un peu comme un tour de magie, tu te concentres sur quelque chose sans voir ce qui est évident.**

 **\- Ne lui dis pas ça !** Rabroua Erza qui fouillait dans le tas de films qu'elle avait ramené.

\- **Je lui explique**. Contra la brune, **avec son joli minois je suis sûre que si elle s'entraînait, elle pourrait rapporter pas mal.** »

Le silence emplit brusquement la pièce. Le regard rivé sur l'Alperona, Erza semblait être arrivée au terme de sa patience. Elle lâcha le film qu'elle avait en main pour s'approcher du duo, s'abaissant pour être au niveau des yeux noirs de la brune.

Si Lucy avait appris une chose aux côtés d'Erza, c'est qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de les impliquer dans ses magouilles, que ce soit elle, Lévy ou Gajeel. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à ce qu'ils ne sachent absolument rien de sa vie de yakuza. C'est pourquoi la proposition détournée de Cana eut raison des dernières barrière d'Erza. Elle agrippa violemment le col de son haut de pyjama pour plaquer son front contre le sien, ne perdant à aucun moment le contact visuel.

« **Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça. Suis-je claire ?**

 **\- Je ne vois pas pour...** »

Elle raffermit sa prise, serrant le col de son pyjama jusqu'à ce que l'Alperona bleuisse légèrement.

Si Erza s'était grandement assagie, elle n'en restait pas moins le monstre de force et de violence qui lui avait valu le nom honorifique de Titania par ses ennemis vaincus. Ce simple nom insufflait la peur chez n'importe qui, aussi, et malgré sa douceur apparente, il valait mieux ne jamais oublier qui était réellement Erza Scarlett.

« **Suis-je claire ?** Répéta-t-elle en dégagea chaque syllabe avec une froideur glaçante.

\- **Très claire.** Souffla péniblement la brune.

 **\- Bien.** »

La dureté de son visage s'évapora presque immédiatement, alors qu'elle lâchait sa prise, permettant à la jeune femme de respirer à nouveau pleinement. Comme si de rien n'était Erza retourna à sa fouille, laissant Lucy immobile incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Un instant elle avait eu peur de son amie. _Vraiment peur._

« **Pourquoi pas celui-là ?** »

La main levée et les yeux brillants, Erza maintenait le boîtier de ce qui ressemblait à un film à l'eau de rose. Le duo, amoureux à n'en pas douter, s'enlaçait devant une ville indéfinissable recouverte de neige pâle. Une légère grimace de dégoût étira les traits fins de Cana, qui semblait s'être parfaitement remise de la saute d'humeur d'Erza, agissant avec un calme désarmant, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Elle donna un petit coup d'épaule à Lucy pour la faire sortir de sa torpeur, lui jetant un coup d'œil dépité, à la recherche d'un peu de soutien et pour une fois, la blonde était assez d'accord. Elle n'était pas contre un bon vieux nanar, mais la romance très peu pour elle.

Dépitée, la rouge reprit sa fouille en grommelant, laissant entrevoir le boîtier noir d'un des nombreux films qui jonchaient le sol, le logo qui ressemblait vaguement à une sorte de petite fée attira le regard de Lucy qui s'en saisit presque aussitôt.

« **Fairytail.** Lut-elle calmement.

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Questionna Cana en venant placer sa tête au-dessus de l'épaule de Lucy. **Venez découvrir des personnages attachants aux pouvoirs mystiques réunis dans la guilde la plus dingue de tout Fiore. Entre combat rocambolesque et amitié sincère... combat rocambolesque ? Sérieusement ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** S'ensuit Erza en délaissant sa fouille.

\- **Aucune idée.** Lâcha Cana en se réinstallant. **On le met ? Au pire si c'est vraiment nul, on pourra toujours regarder un bon gros film d'amour dégoulinant de clichés et de niaiserie.**

 **\- D'accord.** Approuva Lucy rapidement imitée par Erza. »

La blonde s'exécuta sous les regards impatients de ses amies, avant de venir s'installer confortablement entre elles sous les plaids chauds. Collées les unes aux autres, elles admirèrent avec surprise le film commencer.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un classique des fêtes de Noël, elles n'en avaient d'ailleurs jamais entendu parlé, pourtant les couleurs vives et l'ambiance bon enfant du film réussit le prodige de les mettre toutes d'accord.

C'est donc de bonne humeur qu'elles admirèrent le film, riant aux éclats sous les frasques du héros et de son acolyte. Rapidement, elles trouvèrent en certains des personnages, une certaine ressemblance avec eux et leurs amis communs, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le rire du groupe.

Bien vite, elles se prirent au jeu, sursautant parfois, où se redressant le plaid jusqu'au nez, paniquées par l'issue d'un combat un peu rude, mais l'issue toujours joyeuse, eut raison de leur humeur et bientôt elles furent euphoriques, prêtes à manger toutes les bonnes choses qu'elles avaient ramené.

Lucy se mit au fourneau, rapidement rejointe par Erza qui prenait réellement plaisir à être son commis sous l'œil vigilant de Cana qui se contentait de boire en supervisant le travail.

« **Et dire que j'avais prévu de finir ma soirée dans un bar** , souffla Cana la main appuyée sur sa joue. **Je préfère largement être ici !**

 **\- Moi aussi !** S'enthousiasma Lucy en coupant de petits cubes de tofu. **C'est tellement chaleureux de vous avoir ici.**

 **\- Oui** , approuva Erza, **on devrait faire ça tout le temps ! »**

Un éclat malicieux traversa les iris brunes de Cana. Doucement elle se pencha en avant, étirant son bras pour exhiber son petit doigt sous le nez des deux femmes.

« **Promettons-le-nous alors !** »

La surprise passée, le visage des deux femmes s'illumina de plaisir et sans attendre elles enroulèrent leurs doigts ensemble, se promettant éternellement d'être ensemble en ce jour, et plus officieusement, d'être amies jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Le repas avait été un franc succès, même si Lucy s'était brûlée le poignet après s'être étouffée avec un morceau de poulet frit, ce qui avait déclenché l'hilarité chez Cana, et même celle plus timide d'Erza qui se trouvait toujours aussi étonné de voir à quel point Lucy pouvait être maladroite.

Heureusement pour la blonde, ses deux amies avaient vite oublié cet incident avec l'aide des films qu'elles avaient presque tous regardé jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par s'endormir à même le sol, emmitouflées les unes contre les autres sous une montagne de plaids.  
Erza avait enlacé Cana, nichant son visage sur sa poitrine en ronflant doucement, alors que Cana étendu de tout son long maintenait d'une main une flasque presque vide. Lucy elle, collée contre l'oreiller Natsu, avait passé ses bras sous le coussin, posant sa tête sur le supposé buste du faux rose.  
Aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, les cheveux défaits et les yeux vitreux, l'orpheline s'était dirigée d'un pas légèrement tanguant vers les toilettes. C'est en sortant qu'elle s'était dirigée vers sa chambre pour récupérer son téléphone : avec sa journée elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lire le message de Natsu et il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était assez curieuse de lire son mot.

Elle s'installa sur le bord de son lit, déverrouillant son téléphone en passant une main fatiguée sur son visage. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le message du rose. Ses prunelles chocolat parcoururent les lignes tachées de noir avant qu'une légère rougeur ne tapisse ses joues.

 _« Je suis désolé Lucy, sincèrement désolé pour tout,  
je te jure d'arrêter les paris avec Gajeel, je ferais ce que tu veux mais je t'en prie arrête de me faire la tête. Je veux retrouver mon amie, ma meilleure amie.  
Elle me manque. »_

Ses doigts glissèrent sur les lettres, un léger sourire aux bords des lèvres. Lui aussi, il lui manquait terriblement. Elle souffla par le nez avant d'inspirer calmement, laissant son dos rencontrer la surface molle du matelas. Que devait-elle faire ? Pardonner ? L'oublier ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres, le regard rivé sur son plafond. La balle était dans son camp, il fallait maintenant qu'elle choisisse et elle le savait ce choix aurait un impact sur sa vie entière.

Elle avait assez eu de temps pour y réfléchir, pour peser le pour et le contre, elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser les choses ainsi : elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle voulait. Mettre un terme à leur relation en subissant leurs échanges de corps, ou tout pardonner, repartir sur des bases saines et continuer sa vie avec lui.

Elle porta un regard incertain à la porte, fixant du coin de l'œil les guirlandes qui brillaient faiblement.

Accepter son attachement et sa dépendance au rose ou refuser, refouler tout ça, pour qu'ils ne deviennent plus que de simples étrangers l'un pour l'autre ?

…

& voilà un tout nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère vous aura satisfait autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.  
je suis assez curieuse d'avoir vos retours sur la relation de Natsu et Lucy, celle avec Igneel et tous les autres personnages. 

Je profite aussi de se surplus d'amour pour vous dire que je vous adore, de tout mon cœur, sincèrement vous êtes toutes fabuleuses. Avoir vos opinion, vos idées, m'inspire vraiment beaucoup !  
certaines auront inspiré des moments, des situations, et pour ça je vous remercie infiniment.  
De me lire aussi, savoir que je vous touches presque autant que vous le faites pour moi me rend vraiment heureuse.

Et que dire du reste ? vous êtes toutes si drôle et attachantes, et franchement inspirée !  
Vous êtes de véritables perles, alors merci de me suivre et de partager sa avec moi.  
vraiment, sincèrement merci.  
Je vous adore !

& je vous embrasse tous, et tout particulièrement Clemantine ma Beta !

A.


	8. Match saugrenu

**Ton nom**

 **Match saugrenu.**

« **Debout ! Debout ! Debout !** »

Masquée sous sa couette, Lucy tentait désespérément de faire abstraction des cris stridents qui résonnaient dans la chambre depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures. Elle avait bien tenté de grogner pour montrer son mécontentement, lui tourner le dos, rien à faire, ces cris persistaient comme le son récurant et horripilant d'un réveil.

Désespérée et totalement vaincue, elle repoussa sa couette pour admirer le visage irradiant de bonheur d'un Happy un peu trop matinal. Il lui décrocha un large sourire, arrondissant son visage enfantin, avant de bondir sur le lit pour venir y sautiller avec beaucoup, beaucoup trop d'énergie.

« **Happy**. Grogna Lucy en passant une main sur son visage.

\- **Allez grand frère ! Dépêche-toi ! Maman a fait un super petit-déjeuner rien que pour toi !** »

 _Rien que pour elle ?_

 _En quelle occasion ?_

Intriguée, mais surtout pressée par le cadet qui désormais, tirait avec acharnement son bras pour la faire lever, Lucy se redressa en baillant. La journée promettait d'être longue.

De sa main libre elle récupéra son téléphone, s'habillant péniblement d'un bas de survêtement large, tout en suivant Happy qui maintenait sa prise avec fermeté.

« **Tu peux me lâcher tu sais**. Soupira Lucy en s'engouffrant dans le couloir, **je suis réveillée maintenant.** »

Il ne s'exécuta qu'une fois arrivé au salon et ce, malgré les nombreuses plaintes de Lucy qui n'était pas matinale pour un sou.  
Yuri était debout, une poêle dans la main où quelques œufs crépitaient. Lentement, elle les déposa dans une assiette avant de décrocher un sourire ravi à ses deux fils. Lucy l'imita en venant s'installer autour de la table, admirant le repas titanesque qu'avait préparé la rose.

« **Bonjour,** sourit la matriarche, **bien dormi ?**

 **\- Oui, merci. Et toi ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit.** Avoua-t-elle en s'installant en face de Lucy, **je suis tellement impatiente !**

 **\- Impatiente ? De ?** Questionna la blonde en engouffrant un morceau de porc. »

L'expression surprise de sa mère de substitution fit légèrement blêmir la jeune femme. _Merde_. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de jeter un coup à son téléphone, était-ce l'anniversaire de quelqu'un ? Elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas celui de la mère, sans quoi elle passerait sûrement pour un enfant indigne.

Elle regretta presque instantanément d'avoir posé la question en voyant Happy lâcher ses baguettes et sa mère dresser un sourcil curieux.

« **Eh bien** , hésita la rose, **pour ton match. C'est bien ce soir, non ?**

 **\- Oui !** Approuva Happy en buvant son verre de jus d'orange d'une traite, **grand-frère tu n'es pas impatience ?**

 **\- Impatient.** Corrigea doucement Yuri. »

 _Oh. Mon. Dieu._

Non. Impossible. Elle était en plein cauchemar pas vrai ?

Un mois que Noël était passé et avec lui toute la colère de Lucy. Elle avait décidé de pardonner, comme lui aurait certainement conseillé sa propre mère. Elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à peser le pour et le contre, mais finalement elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à couper définitivement les ponts avec Natsu.  
Depuis, sa relation avec le garçon n'avait jamais été aussi agréable et complice. Leur amitié s'en était trouvé grandement fortifiée, au grand bonheur de Lucy, qui retrouvait tranquillement ses habitudes.

Si jusque-là elle avait, pour une raison totalement obscure, réussit à éviter les matchs de basket du rose, savoir qu'elle devrait jouer le soir lui miner littéralement le moral. Il fallait dire qu'avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, elle avait complètement mis de coté l'avancé du tournoi, si bien qu'elle était bien incapable de dire quel match elle devait disputer. S'il s'agissait encore des matchs de qualifications, ou s'ils étaient arrivés dans les plus délicats... avec les demi et quart de final... Ou pire le match final !  
Elle se rationalisa rapidement en se disant que Natsu l'aurait prévenu des dates du dernier match, ce qu'il n'avait pas encore fait d'ailleurs, et qu'il ne devait, par conséquent, pas être bien avancé dans l'avancement du tournoi.  
Malgré tout, peu importe le match à jouer, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre. Si c'était le cas, aucun doute qu'il lui en voudrait vraiment et il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'elle retourne dans ce mutisme et cette froideur qu'elle leur avait imposé. _Jamais._

Elle força un sourire, frottant énergiquement sa nuque avec embarras.

« **Ah oui, c'est vrai.** Balbutia-t-elle. **J'avais oublié.** »

Elle ne pouvait pas jouer. Impossible. Impensable. Elle allait se rétamer si elle décidait de jouer, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et rapidement.

Elle avala d'une traite son repas, avant de filer à toute jambe dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

Téléphone en main, elle lisait avec empressement les indications de l'agenda tout en enfilant sa chemise réglementaire. De ce qu'elle comprenait, les périodes de matchs, très importants financièrement pour Héragon, étaient placées le vendredi soir, tout l'après-midi de cours était également décalé dans la semaine pour permettre au joueur de se préparer convenablement.  
Elle remarqua marquée en gras, comme le titre d'un chapitre :

« **Dernier match avant la Finale.** »

Et son cœur arrêta de battre. Comment avait-elle pu rater la quasi-totalité du tournoi ? Et bon sang, pourquoi se trouvait-elle ici maintenant, obligée de disputer le match le plus important pour eux ? Elle ne pouvait décemment pas perdre ce match, surtout pas. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se trouve dans cette situation ?

Elle soupira, enroulant son écharpe maladroitement autour de son cou, avant de débouler à toute jambe dans la cuisine où finissait de déjeuner le duo. Elle les salua rapidement avant de rejoindre l'entrée pour enfiler son manteau, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de ne pas participer au match.

« **Natsu**? appela Yuri. »

Elle se redressa, pour venir le rejoindre dans l'entrée. Elle semblait vraiment peinée, ses grand yeux sapin ternis par une tristesse que Lucy ne lui avait jusque-là jamais vu. S'était-il passé quelque chose de grave ? Hésitante, Lucy resta immobile dans l'entrée, détaillant avec crainte le visage délicat de Yuri.

« **Ton père ne sera pas rentré.** Lâcha-t-elle péniblement, **je... je sais que tu aurais aimé qu'il soit présent mais le bateau se trouve si loin qu'il n'arrivera jamais à temps.**

 **\- Oh.**

 **\- Mais il devrait être rentré pour ton match final**. S'empressa d'ajouter la rose avant de passer une main sur la joue de son fils, **je sais que votre relation est conflictuelle mais je t'assure qu'il est sincèrement désolé de ne pas être présent.** »

 _Mensonge._

Si Lucy avait appris une chose au cours de sa vie de solitude, c'était à reconnaître le mensonge lorsqu'elle le voyait. Elle savait que Yuri essayait de l'apaiser, de calmer le feu qui consumait leur relation presque inexistante, et c'était tout à son honneur, quelle mère se fichait des relations entre son époux et son enfant ? Elle essayait de sauver cette relation père-fils que Natsu ne connaissait qu'au travers d'Igneel.

Si l'attention était mignonne, Lucy doutait malgré tout que Natsu ait un jour espéré que son géniteur se trouve à un de ses matchs.

Elle décrocha cependant un sourire rassurant à la rose.

…

Les mains dans les poches, Lucy marchait tranquillement vers son lycée. Elle était certaine que Loki et Grey trouveraient une solution pour l'empêcher de jouer, le problème en revanche était l'excuse qu'elle allait devoir sortir pour justifier ce choix.

Elle s'immobilisa brusquement dans les rues encore fraîches du matin, personne n'allait croire que Natsu refusait de jouer. C'était simplement impensable.

Un long soupir quitta ses lèvres alors qu'elle reprenait la marche, fixant les grilles de l'établissement scolaire qui apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Elle avait toute la journée pour trouve l'idée de génie qui l'empêcherait de disputer le match qui scellerait la promesse de se voir bientôt. Si l'équipe du rose perdait, alors Lucy n'aurait aucune raison de venir au match décisif.

Elle imagina Natsu, dans son corps, désespéré à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir jouer ce match, désespéré à l'idée qu'elle le perde. Et cette fois il avait totalement raison, elle courrait droit vers l'échec, pire encore, si elle jouait elle le mettait en porte-à-faux devant son équipe, mais également devant les recruteurs. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas anéantir les chances d'avenir de Natsu.

« **Natsu !** Aboya Grey en claquant ses doigts devant ses yeux, **Oye !** »

Étonnée, Lucy sursauta légèrement, papillonnant des yeux avant de les passer sur la mine inquiète de son trio de choc.

« **Est-ce que ça va mec ?** Hasarda Grey toute colère passée.

 **\- Non.** »

 _Non ça n'allait pas, pas du tout_. _Vraiment, vraiment pas du tout._

Elle jeta un regard désespéré à Loki, celui-ci, remarquant la mine de son ami abandonna rapidement sa cigarette pour s'approcher d'elle, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« **Tu t'inquiètes trop** , lâcha-t-il comme seule excuse, **tout vas bien se passer, on s'est entraîné dur pour en arriver là. Nous ne perdrons pas.** »

Facile à dire, elle n'avait pas le talent de Natsu, pire elle avait ramené sa maladresse dans ce corps athlétique qu'elle ne maîtrisait toujours pas totalement. Peu importait l'endurance du rose, peu importait sa force ou sa dextérité : elle dans ce corps, c'était comme un tranquillisant administré à un funambule. Le résultat ne pouvait qu'être catastrophique, c'est pourquoi elle lâcha d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

« **J'ai une gastro.** »

La main de Loki s'enleva brusquement de son épaule, comme s'il s'était brûlé, une légère grimace de dégoût tirant son visage fin et délicat. Il profita d'ailleurs de la surprise de Grey pour essuyer plus ou moins discrètement sa main sur son manteau.

« **J'espère que tu plaisante**. Lâcha Grey. »

Heureusement, la panique qui submergeait Lucy se dessinait parfaitement sur ses traits. Des mains moites qu'elle essuyait en continu sur son pantalon en toile, à la mine cadavérique qu'elle affichait. Aucun doute d'ailleurs qu'elle ne pourrait rien avaler de la journée, ce qui allait jouer, tout du moins elle l'espérait, en sa faveur.

Maintenant que les bases étaient posées, elle allait devoir jouer sur la déception, montrant clairement qu'elle était triste de ne pas pouvoir jouer. Ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas, elle avait sorti ça du tac au tac, mais finalement, l'idée d'une maladie n'était pas si mal.

Elle se sentit secouée légèrement, découvrant à quelques centimètres d'elle le visage sérieux de Grey. Il avait noué ses mains sur ses épaules, donnant un petit côté dramatique à la situation.

« **Dis-moi que tu plaisantes Natsu !** Ordonna-t-il.

\- **Je...** elle inspira péniblement, gênée par leur proximité. **Désolée.**

\- **C'est pas vrai !** Hurla presque le brun en relâchant sa prise, Gildarts **va nous massacrer ! T'étais vraiment obligé de tomber malade maintenant !** »

Bien qu'il s'était éloigné d'elle, lui permettant à nouveau de respirer convenablement, il ne cessait de faire des aller-retours en bougeant frénétiquement les bras, répétant comme une incantation lugubre les tortures qu'allait leur infliger Gildarts s'ils perdaient la coupe.

La boule de stress dans sa gorge ne fit qu'enfler à l'annonce de la présence d'un journal local, celle de quelques recruteurs plutôt cotés et de la foule qu'il y aurait pour admirer leur prouesse sportive. Elle n'était pas prête. _Pas prête du tout_.

Comme une sorte d'évidence malsaine, elle donna un violent coup d'épaule à Grey, le déséquilibrant légèrement alors qu'elle rejoignait le muret en quelques enjambées.

« **Je peux savoir ce qui te prend abruti !** Grogna Grey en faisant volte-face prêt à en découdre. »

Il ne récolta pour seule réponse que le bruit grave et dégueulasse des gémissements de Lucy, étouffés sous son petit déjeuner qu'elle rendait à même le sol. Le corps voûté, une main sur sa cuisse alors que l'autre la maintenait debout, fermement attachée au muret, Lucy ne pouvait retenir les nombreuses contractions de son estomac, ni la gerbe de vomi qui passait entre ses lèvres, faisant monter de petites larmes amères aux coins de ses yeux.

Péniblement, elle se redressa, essuyant du revers de sa main sa bouche, les yeux vitreux, alors qu'elle semblait avoir encore plus blanchi.

« **Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie**. Proposa gentiment Lisanna en venant soutenir Lucy. **Je crois que tu ferais mieux de te reposer, non ?**

 **\- Merci Lis...** murmura la blonde en retenant un nouveau haut le cœur. »

Le duo opina d'un mélange de dégoût et de soulagement en voyant les deux femmes disparaître.

La blanche pour sa part ne semblait pas mal à l'aise, au contraire elle souriait gentiment à Lucy dans l'espoir de l'apaiser, soutenant de son frêle bras le poids de la blonde devenue rose.

« **Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que si tu te reposes, tu pourras jouer ce soir.** »

À ses simples mots Lucy se crispa, sentant la bile remonter dans sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait pas jouer, non, elle ne devait surtout pas jouer.

Voyant la confusion sur son visage, Lisanna haussa un sourcil curieux.

« **Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?** Tenta-t-elle doucement. »

Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? _« En faite, je suis une jeune fille dans le corps de Natsu et je suis vraiment nulle au ballon. Je ne veux pas jouer pour ne pas lui faire perdre ses chances après tous ses efforts pour devenir un bon joueur._ » Pas sûre qu'elle la prenne au sérieux. Elle soupira par le nez, sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle se sentait tellement démunie. De tous les jours de la terre, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur celui-ci ! Le plus important pour Natsu. C'était si injuste.

« **Tu sais** , tenta Lisanna avec douceur, **si tu ne peux pas jouer ce soir ce n'est pas grave. Personne ne t'en voudra.** »

 _C'était faux._

Il n'y avait qu'à voir la réaction de Grey pour savoir que son équipe allait certainement lui en vouloir un petit moment. Et que dire de Gildarts ? Sa famille ? Elle ne voulait pas lire la déception dans leurs regards quand elle se présenterait sur le banc de touche. Bon sang !

« **Et puis ce n'était pas comme si c'était ta faute. Tu n'as pas choisi d'être malade Natsu.** »

Encore faux.

Cependant pour cette fois, il suffisait qu'elle joue assez bien la comédie pour que tout son entourage la croit malade à en mourir. Ainsi, tout du moins elle priait pour, que personne ne lui en voudrait de ne pas avoir joué.

« **Tu as raison**. Souffla Lucy en souriant faiblement, **merci Lisanna, heureusement que tu es là. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi... »**

La blanche rougit furieusement, avant de lâcher sa prise, se reculant de quelques pas, mal à l'aise.

« **Bon et bien je vais hm...** elle pointa son dos du bout des doigts, **je... la cloche a sonné alors je vais y aller, par-là, maintenant**. »

Un petit rire quitta les lèvres de Lucy. Elle ne comprenait pas la gêne de Lisanna, ils passaient pourtant beaucoup de temps ensemble avec Natsu, elle l'aurait cru plus à l'aise au fur et à mesure, pourtant ce n'était clairement pas le cas. Un regard, un geste, une attention ou une parole et elle s'empourprait.

La blanche s'éloigna rapidement, secouant sa main en l'air tout en essayant de garder un air neutre qui différait grandement avec ses joues rougies d'embarras.

Lucy se demanda si elle l'avait entendu la remercier encore une fois alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'infirmerie.

…

Assise sur les bancs blancs en plastique délavés des vestiaires, Lucy fixait avec horreur la porte bleu pâle. Derrière ce morceau de bois usé par le passage régulier d'étudiants, Lucy pouvait entendre le brouhaha familier d'une foule toujours grandissante qui s'agglutinait sans le moindre doute sur les gradins.

Si son repos forcé lui avait redonné quelques couleurs, l'inquiétude de sa mère de substitution lorsqu'elle était venue la chercher lui avait littéralement fendu le cœur.

Elle s'était montrée si douce et patiente. Aussitôt rentrés, elle l'avait couché dans le salon avant de ramener un bouillon de poule fumant pour calmer son estomac. Elle avait pris soin d'elle avec tant d'amour et de dévotion qu'elle s'était sentit redevenir une enfant.

Layla, sa véritable mère, était faite de ce même bois, mariant douceur et tendresse avec grâce et prestance. Lucy l'avait toujours vu comme l'incarnation de la perfection. Bien sûr elle ne possédait que quelques souvenirs vagues d'une enfance bien lointaine, pourtant ses souvenirs en gardaient cette idéalisation tendre, que son subconscient d'enfant avait sublimé au point de le rendre presque irréel.

Yuri était de ce genre là, ce souvenir impérissable d'une mère aimante et douce. _D'une bonne mère._  
C'est pourquoi, lorsque Lucy avait vu tous ses efforts pour la remettre sur pied, elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de continuer à jouer la comédie, et c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à se trouver là. Ici. Dans ce vieux vestiaire aux odeurs de déodorant et javel, à fixer la porte sans être capable d'effectuer le moindre geste. L'angoisse, le stress, la peur, tant de sentiments qui clouaient ses pieds sur le sol, rendant chaque fibre de son être aussi mou que du flan. Sa bouche s'était pour sa part totalement asséchée, à la différence de ses mains qui semblaient contenir toute la sueur de son corps.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, frappant le mur avec fracas pour laisser voir le visage furieux de Matsubasa.

« **Bordel on peut savoir ce que tu fous?** Cracha-t-il avec hargne. »

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement avant de se refermer. Toutes pensées cohérentes semblaient s'être évaporées à son arrivée, ne laissant qu'un grand vide résonner dans son esprit.

« **Bouge ton cul putain !** »

Excédé, le leader empoigna furieusement le bras de Lucy pour la traîner à sa suite, ne s'arrêtant ni sous les quelques plaintes étouffées de la blonde, ni sur le nombre incalculable de fois où elle manqua de s'écrouler sur le sol, s'empêtrant dans ses propres pieds.

Il ne la lâcha que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant l'équipe au complet, Gildarts l'air menaçant serrait sa tasse de café, une veine pulsant dangereusement sur son front.

« **Bon !** Souffla Matsubasa, **maintenant qu'on est tous là on va pouvoir commencer.**

 **\- Natsu !** Aboya Gildarts en faisant brusquement volte-face, **je peux savoir ce que tu foutais ?!**

 **\- Je...**

 **\- Ce match c'est notre ticket vers la finale! Mettez-vous ça dans le crâne, la défaite n'est pas envisageable !** Il jeta un regard furieux à Lucy, **ceux** **qui ne le comprennent pas peuvent retourner chez eux. Tu mériterais de rester sur le banc de touche !** Asséna-t-il durement. »

Les yeux de Lucy s'écarquillèrent lentement. Que venait-il de dire ?

La surprise passée, elle attendit quelques secondes de reprendre son calme pour lâcher d'une voix étonnement calme.

« **Vous avez raison.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Vous avez raison, je ne mérite pas de jouer, j'ai mal agi.** »

Elle ponctua sa phrase en quittant le groupe pour s'installer sur le banc, fixant le terrain lustré qui reflétait les néons blancs du gymnase.

« **Que... ?** Désemparé le coach jeta un coup d'œil au reste du groupe. **Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?**

 **\- Il ne se sent pas bien.** Lâcha Grey »

Le regard de Gildarts se brouilla brusquement. Il se souvenait de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu quelque temps plus tôt, le rose semblait tiraillé à ce moment-là. Il avait pensé, en le voyant plus tard, qu'il avait réussi à mettre ses soucis de côté, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Gildarts frissonna, hormis le départ d'Igneel, jamais encore il n'avait vu Natsu se déconcentrer sur le basket, pire encore c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait baisser les bras. Et ça, ce n'était pas bon signe.

« **Très bien.** Abdiqua le coach, **Aki remplace Natsu.**

 **\- Quoi ?! Coach vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !** S'écria Loki.

 **\- Loki à raison,** approuva Grey, **c'est une tête brûlée et un abruti mais il ne mérite pas de se faire mettre sur le banc de touche maintenant.**

 **\- Coach.** Appela le capitaine. **Je rejoins mes camarades. Natsu est celui qui s'est entraîné le plus dur pour ce match.** »

La surprise qu'on pouvait lire sur le visage de Gildarts se remplaça vite en une grimace de colère, ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa pauvre tasse pendant que se gonflait à nouveau la veine sur sa tempe.

Et tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux se taire quand le coach arrivait à ce stade de fureur, d'autant plus lorsque le calme de sa voix dénotait avec la violence de ses traits.

« **Vous remettez en question ma décision ?** »

Un vent glacial s'abattit sur le groupe, faisant légèrement frissonner le capitaine d'équipe. Malgré tout il lâcha avec une certaine conviction.

« **Oui.** »

La porcelaine du mug menaça brusquement de se briser sous la poigne du roux. Lentement, bien trop lentement au goût du pauvre capitaine, le visage de Gildarts s'abaissa à son niveau.

« **Oui ?** Répéta-t-il.

\- **Je regrette coach, mais pour cette fois je ne peux pas être de votre côté**. Articula-t-il péniblement

\- **Bien. Tu ne trouveras donc rien à redire si Natsu prend ta place.**

 **\- Que-quoi ?** Bafouilla le garçon en perdant toute ses couleurs. **Mais coach je…**

 **\- Si tu n'es pas prêt à laisser ta place à Natsu, alors ferme la et commencez à vous mettre en place !** Hurla-t'il »

Le groupe se divisa brusquement ne laissant qu'un Grey toujours immobile. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose, précautionneusement, il jeta un coup au coach en soufflant bruyamment.

« **Je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête coach,** débuta le garçon en passant à côté de lui, **mais ne le laisse pas se gâcher le match**. »

Gildarts haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer. S'il détestait bien quelque chose chez Grey c'était cette façon dérangeante qu'il avait de trouver les mots, de comprendre ses choix comme s'il les avait lui-même pensé. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son équipe avant de venir s'installer aux côtés de Lucy qui n'avait jusque-là plus osé bouger.

Ils restèrent ainsi les dix premières minutes de jeu, à fixer le terrain où un combat rude avait déjà débuté.

« **Tu veux en parler ?** »

Lucy redressa son visage avec surprise, détaillant le rouquin.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à dire ? Elle s'étonna cependant de la délicatesse de cette attention, Gildarts était une bonne personne, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Sous ses airs bourrus et rudes, il savait prendre le temps pour ses joueurs, les écoutant et les poussant toujours à être meilleurs, que ce soit au basket ou dans la vie, et pour ça Lucy l'appréciait énormément.

« **Tu sais, tout garder en soi n'est pas forcément la solution.**

 **\- Je sais.** Murmura la blonde. »

Elle soupira doucement, passant une main sur son visage. La situation était tellement compliquée et tous ces gens qui essayaient tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral pour un mal inexistant. Elle se sentait tiraillée entre son désir de les satisfaire et celui bien plus logique et censé de rester murée dans son attitude.

Elle ne pouvait pas jouer, c'était sa seule certitude.

« **Je veux juste arriver en finale**. Lâcha la blonde faiblement, **rien de plus.** »

Ce fut au tour du rouquin de montrer sa surprise ainsi qu'une certaine forme d'indignation.

« **Tu t'es pourtant entraîné dur pour pouvoir disputer ce match. Plus dur que n'importe qui.**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi ne pas jouer ?** Questionna-t'il en la regardant enfin dans les yeux. »

Parce que s'il la laissait, elle, jouer, alors ils allaient perdre. Elle n'était pas Natsu, et plus que n'importe quand, elle avait envie de le hurler sur les toits, de crier au monde de la laisser tranquille et de gagner pour elle, pour lui et son entourage. Pour qu'ils lui donne une chance de pouvoir tenir sa promesse. C'est tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.  
Elle offrit un regard désolé à son tuteur, avant doucement de replonger son regard dans le match, gardant obstinément le silence. 

Lucy n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'intérêt que pouvait avoir la gente masculine pour les sports et ceux quels qu'ils soient.

Elle trouvait, à tort peut-être, qu'ils en faisaient toujours trop, criant à pleins poumons leur joie lors d'un but, ou leur frustration lors d'une faute. Mais ce qu'elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre était cet amour presque inconditionnel, cette passion qui les animaient, les faisant quitter plus tôt la table ou les faisant dépenser des sommes astronomiques pour pouvoir se déplacer à un match.  
Pourtant, assurément, aujourd'hui elle comprenait l'enjeu d'un match. Tout du moins de celui-là.

Il ne restait que six pauvres minutes avant le coup de sifflet final et leur équipe ne menait pas, pire, ils perdaient de plusieurs points. Debout aux cotées de Gildarts, Lucy sentait l'adrénaline fuser dans ses veines avec violence, elle avait d'ailleurs usé ses cordes vocales à soutenir ses coéquipiers qui peinaient à suivre le rythme, démoralisés par la perspective de perdre leur premier match du tournoi, mais surtout de ne pas gagner la coupe. La peur de perdre, de voir ses chances de voir Natsu lui échapper broyait littéralement son estomac, la faisant trépigner d'un mélange de frustration et de colère.

Le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre lui vrilla les tympans, la faisant légèrement sursauter quand Gildarts hurla un temps mort. Les joueurs, transpirants et essoufflés se ruèrent vers leur coach, la mine défaite.

« **Il nous reste six minutes pour renverser la situation**. Exposa avec un calme inquiétant Gildarts. **Et je sais que vous en êtes capable !**

 **\- Coach,** souffla Aki, **je pense qu'il faudrait revoir la défense, nous-**

 **\- Quelle défense ?** Aboya furieusement le chef, **je veux que vous bougiez vos culs en attaque ! Matsubasa tu t'occupes de donner la balle à Loki pour qu'il marque un panier à trois points. Natsu, Orga, occupez-vous de protéger Loki, et de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour marquer ces foutus points ! Je me moque de la manière, seul le résultat compte !** »

Les regards inquiets fusèrent dans le petit groupe, mais celui qui retranscrivait le mieux les indications du coach était sans le moindre doute celui de Lucy. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise et d'horreur, les mains encore en l'air alors qu'une expression de profonde confusion marquait son visage. C'était du regard de Grey aussi amusant qu'inquiétant.

« **Coach !** Appela Lucy, **Coach attendez ! Vous n'allez pas sérieusement me faire jouer ?!**

 **\- Pourquoi pas ? Renchérit** avec désinvolture le chef, pivotant pour lui faire face, **de toute façon nous n'avons plus rien à perdre non ?»**

La stupeur la glaça sur place. Il avait raison. Même s'il leur restait six pauvres minutes, ils n'avaient, au vu des forces et du mental des joueurs, plus vraiment de chance. Elle ravala sa fureur, tournant sur elle-même pour rejoindre son groupe qui commençait à se disperser.

« **Écoutez-moi bien !** Hurla Lucy avec force faisant régir ses coéquipiers, **il n'est pas question que je goûte à la défaite ce soir !**

 **\- Mais enfin,** lâcha Aki avec déception, **c'est impossible.  
\- Bien sûr que non !** gronda Lucy avec férocité. **Rien n'est perdu avant le coup de sifflet final, non ?**

 **\- Natsu n'a pas tort,** approuva à sa suite Loki avec un sourire suffisant qui lui allait à merveille.

\- **Oui !** S'enthousiasma le capitaine, galvanisé par l'arrivée de Lucy. **Nous avons travaillé beaucoup trop dur, trop fort pour abandonner maintenant. Si ça doit être la fin, alors autant y aller à fond ! »**

Un cri de rage gagna l'équipe, faisant trembler leurs muscles fatigués d'une décharge d'adrénaline. Revigorés, ils se frappèrent dans les mains en soufflant lourdement.

« **On va les défoncer !** Hurla le chef. »

Lucy lâcha un large sourire, l'espoir implosant dans son buste, elle claqua sa main sur celle de Grey avant de se jeter à leur suite.

 _Ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre._

Elle gagna sa place, faisant abstraction de ses jambes qui tremblaient, ses mains moites où des nombreux regards posés sur elle.  
Au lieu de ça, elle inspira doucement pour se donner un peu de courage, subissant cet horrible bruit, un vrombissement perpétuel qui semblait vous noyer sous une bulle compacte jusqu'à vous faire étouffer. Elle inspira plus fort, essuyant un peu brusquement ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« **Concentre-toi sur le ballon.** Lâcha Loki. »

Le ballon.

Elle s'était entraînée des mois avec Gildarts à courir au bord de la mer tout en effectuant par-ci par-là quelques acrobaties. Elle avait cru mourir quand il l'avait forcé à faire des aller-retours à des rythmes de courses différents tout en dribblant tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche. Elle l'avait maudit et insulté un nombre incalculable de fois, et pourtant, malgré tout, elle avait vu son jeu augmenter, ses performances aussi.  
Alors certes, elle était loin d'égaler Natsu à ses pleines capacités, mais elle pouvait toujours essayer, son niveau, dans ses circonstances, était clairement acceptable. Elle souffla lentement, le regard rivé sur la balle, les pieds bien enfoncés dans ses chaussures. Elle allait y arriver. Trois point, c'est tout ce qu'il manquait pour gagner la partie.

…

 _Il n'arrivait pas à y croire._

Non, clairement, définitivement, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Debout, encore nu de sa précédente douche, il fixait son reflet dans la vitre de sa salle de bain. Ses cheveux saumon goûtaient sur son front, lui donnant un air abattu qui se mariait à merveille avec l'expression de surprise dans ses yeux.

Il n'y croyait pas. Tous ces efforts, tous ses entraînements, tous ses sacrifices.

« **Natsu !** »

Il sursauta légèrement, abandonnant sa contemplation pour s'emmitoufler dans une serviette épaisse. Sans la moindre pudeur il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Zeref, une serviette en main, l'air fatigué tapissant ses traits.

 **« T'es pire qu'une fille.** Souffla avec ennui l'aîné en passant à côté. »

Il soupira en entrant dans la pièce, l'épaisse vapeur s'échappait comme la fumée d'un feu, faisant d'avantage grincer l'aîné. S'il y avait bien une chose où il était différent, autre que leur physique et leur mentalité, c'était bien la manie qu'avait Natsu de se brûler le corps sous une eau trop chaude. Manie que ne comprenait définitivement pas le brun.

Natsu admira son frère lui fermer la porte au nez sans la moindre tendresse, avant de rejoindre sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone, immobile dans sa chambre, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Il était rare qu'il soit dans ce genre d'état, comme amorphe, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. C'était plus fort que lui.  
Il passa une main sur son visage pour se remettre les idée en place avant de rejoindre la cuisine où sa mère finissait de faire manger Happy. Elle lui décrocha un regard furtif avant de sourire doucement.

« **Bien dormi ?** »

Il opina lentement, prenant place à table.

« **Happy, va te préparer**. Ordonna gentiment la rose.

\- **Mais maman j'ai pas fini mon gâteau**. Souffla l'enfant les joues gonflées.

 **\- Va te préparer** ! »

Le ton était donné, et bien que l'envie n'y était pas, il préférera ne pas rechigner au risque d'énerver sa mère qui était d'une humeur assez volcanique aujourd'hui. Il soupira, sautant sur ses pieds avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

« **Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?** Osa Yuri en s'installant en face de son fils. **C'est à cause de la finale ?** »

Il lui jeta un regard surpris, avalant la dernière gorgée de son café. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

« **Tu sais pour ton père** , débuta la rose, **je suis -**

 **\- Pas moi.** Coupa-t-il avec fermeté.

 **\- Natsu...** »

Elle l'avait dit avec tellement de peine qu'il sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac. Lui qui n'avait déjà pas faim, il était maintenant sûr de ne rien pouvoir avaler pour l'instant.

Il la vit mordre sa lèvre inférieure, le regard fuyant, avant qu'elle ne se lève précipitamment pour mettre l'assiette d'Happy dans l'évier.

Peut-être devrait-il enfin mettre les choses aux clairs sur sa relation avec son père. Il inspira lentement pour se donner du courage.

« **Je me moque qu'il soit là ou non**. Lâcha-t-il finalement. **De toute façon je n'ai jamais compté sur lui, et même si je l'avais voulu il n'aurait pas été là.**

\- **Il fait ce qu'il peut tu sais.** Tenta la rose en faisant volte-face pour détailler son fils.

\- **C'est faux.** »

Il ponctua sa phrase en se levant pour venir se mettre face à sa mère. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête, son corps athlétique tout en muscles contrastait avec celui plus menue de la Dragneel. Elle semblait si douce et fragile, qu'il crut un instant la briser lorsqu'il l'enserra finalement.

« **Ça n'as pas d'importance qu'il soit là ou non, tant que toi tu y es, tout va bien.** »

Il la sentit trembler contre lui, alors que ses doigts fins venaient agripper l'étoffe de son blazer. Il la savait si fragile sur ce sujet, elle qui essayait de garder une stabilité familiale malgré l'absence quasi constante de son mari. Elle tenait toujours bon, sans jamais rejeter la faute sur cet homme qui les avait abandonnés en prônant haut et fort qu'il le faisait pour eux.

Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet de son père, de son travail que Natsu voyait comme un abandon, pourtant il n'était pas le seul à être rester derrière, sa mère aussi subissait ce manque, qu'il soit physique ou psychologique. Elle avait dû élever ses enfants seules, et si les choses avaient été compliquées durant l'enfance de Natsu, elle avait réussi à trouver un juste équilibre.

Il relâcha sa prise, admirant les yeux brillants de sa mère et ses joues roses de gêne. Elle était magnifique.

Lentement elle se dégagea complètement de lui, essuyant du revers de la main les larmes qui auraient eu la mauvaise idée de s'échapper.

Elle décrocha un sourire à son fils, s'appuyant contre l'évier, tout en reprenant doucement contenance.

« **Alors qu'est ce qui ne vas pas,** demanda-t-elle, **tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette.**

 **\- J'ai juste du mal à le croire**. Avoua-t-il penaud. »

Le visage de Yuri s'illumina alors qu'elle lâchait un petit gloussement, créant de légères rougeurs sur le visage de son fils.

Il n'aimait pas spécialement qu'on se moque de lui, bien qu'il était certain qu'à cet instant, sa mère relâchait plus la pression qu'autre chose. Malgré tout, et plus pour la forme, il afficha une mine vexée, retrouvant rapidement sa place face à la table.

« **Si tu te moque de moi** , débuta le rose.

\- **Non, non !** Tenta Yuri en étouffant un nouveau rire, **excuse-moi, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.** »

Elle traversa l'espace qui les séparait pour venir poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« **Tout va bien se passer.** Rassura la mère, **après tout vous avez mérité cette victoire, et nous serons là pour ton grand final**. »

Il détailla le visage confiant de sa mère, sentant une boule de chaleur éclater dans son estomac pour le faire sourire.

Il avait tellement de mal à croire qu'il y était arrivé, qu'aujourd'hui enfin il allait pouvoir voir Lucy.  
Il allait pouvoir la voir en vrai.  
L'excitation se propagea dans son corps sous forme de picotement, et tout à coup, rester ici, immobile, lui devient insupportable. Il devait bougeait, courir. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Il embrassa le front de sa mère avant de partir à toutes jambes vers le lycée. Quelques heures, justes quelques pauvres heures le séparait de Lucy, le séparait de cette promesse. Il allait la voir, enfin, pour de vrai. C'était tellement fou qu'il se sentait gagné par une euphorie tardive, un peu comme s'il prenait conscience que son billet de loterie était gagnant après avoir relu une bonne centaine de fois les chiffres.

Il quitta sa maison pour les rues fraîches de ce mois de février, son écharpe virevoltant derrière lui alors qu'il courrait à s'en faire brûler les poumons. Il remarqua la silhouette de Lisanna à quelques mètres de lui et sans attendre, il se jeta sur elle, passant une main sur ses frêles épaules.

Il n'aurait pas su dire quand exactement, ou même comment, mais depuis quelques temps, Lisanna semblait s'être ouverte davantage à lui. Elle semblait moins gênée et venait plus facilement vers lui, elle était même venue manger chez lui, et il fallait dire qu'elle avait fait très bonne impression à sa famille. Happy chantait presque autant ces louanges que celle de Mavis, c'était pour dire. Il prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à déclarer haut et fort qu'elle était l'amoureuse de Natsu, qu'elle soit ou non là et il fallait bien admettre qu'elle réagissait étonnement bien à ces petites réflexions.

« **Oh Natsu !** S'écria la blanche avec surprise, **tu m'as fait peur !**

 **\- Désolé Lis',** Sourit-il goguenard.

 **\- Alors tu es prêt ?!** »

Elle sautilla sur place, un large sourire mangeant son visage féminin. Elle resplendissait de joie et de plaisir, ses grand yeux cyan brillants comme deux petits soleils. Elle était ravissante, un condensé de joie pure qui finissait de chasser ses doutes et inquiétudes.

« **Évidemment !** Se gonfla d'orgueil le rose. **Y a pas moyen qu'on perde !**

 **\- T'es plus confiant qu'au dernier match**. Railla Grey. »

Le brun apparut brusquement dans le champ de vision du rose. Un sourire suffisant étirant son visage. Il fallait dire qu'il avait particulièrement les mots pour encourager Natsu, surtout depuis le dernier match.

« **Va au diable l'impératrice** ! Siffla-t-il »

Il aurait bien ri de ses performances catastrophiques du dernier match, s'il ne voyait pas sous les réflexions de ses amis, une pique pour Lucy. Elle avait essayé et pour ça, Natsu se sentait gonflé d'orgueil. Certes elle avait été particulièrement mauvaise, mais elle avait fait de son mieux et pour ça il était fier d'elle.  
Il avait été ému de voir les efforts qu'elle avait fourni pour ne pas jouer, consciente qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids face à leur ennemi, avant de passer par différents stades d'émotion à mesure qu'il lisait son résumé de la journée. Certes sa participation catastrophique n'avait pas vraiment mis à l'honneur ses capacités sportives, pour ne pas dire absolument pas, surtout aux regards affûtés des recruteurs, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Il lui en voulait un peu bien sûr : à cause de ça, son équipe, ses amis et pire que tout Gildarts lui avait passé un savon avant de se moquer de lui chaque jour que dieu avait fait depuis l'incident. Et il fallait dire que ses amis, en particulier Grey et Loki, se montraient particulièrement inventifs sur les moqueries, et comment leur en vouloir ?

Lucy avait, au premier coup de sifflet, glissé sur le sol, avant de percuter un pivot. La situation, bien que gênante aurait pu s'arrêter là si elle n'était pas tombée droit sur son visage, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un coup de tête un peu douloureux. La stupeur qui avait gagné l'assemblé avait permis à Loki de marquer le but à trois points tant espéré, et si la victoire était loin d'être glorieuse, surtout pour Natsu, elle n'en restait pas moins réelle.

Le rose décrocha une grimace de dégoût à Grey, snobant royalement ses commentaires pour continuer sa discussion avec Lisanna.

« **Je suis tellement impatiente** ! S'écria Lisanna en sautillant à nouveau sur place, **Elf' aussi tu sais !** »

Depuis leur petit face à face, le frère Strauss vouait une véritable admiration pour Natsu qu'il avait qualifié à la hauteur de sa cadette. Autant dire qu'entre Happy et Elfman les allusions fusaient, si bien qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas les laisser ensemble.

Plus le temps passait, plus la relation qu'il avait avec Lisanna se renforçait, bien qu'elle semblait encore gênée en sa présence. Elle n'était peut-être pas sa confidente pour tout, mais il aimait sincèrement discuter avec elle de tout type de sujet, quoi qu'elle semblait particulièrement apprécier les étoiles, alors que lui... Disons simplement que ça ne le passionnait pas particulièrement, et puis lorsqu'il pensait au ciel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le lien avec Lucy.

 _Lucy._

Un sourire niais tira ses lèvres : quelques heures, juste quelques heures et il la verrait enfin. Il ne s'était jamais encore senti aussi stressé à l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un, même la finale de basket n'arrivait pas à le mettre dans cet état.  
Un bâillement gras s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que de petites larmes venaient faire briller ses yeux. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, tournant et retournant dans son lit sans parvenir à se détendre. C'était fou, complètement dingue !

Lucy, sa Lucy, allait faire parti des spectateurs, elle serait là, face à lui, palpable, réelle , dans son propre corps. C'était comme si tous les doutes qu'il avait pu avoir au cours de leur échange, allaient être effacé dans quelque heures. Ils pourraient en parler librement sans peur de passer pour des dingues. Clairement, il allait passer la plus belle, la plus folle journée de sa vie.

« **On peut savoir ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ?** Lâcha Loki sourcil dressé.

\- **Comment ça, comme ça ?**

 **\- Comme un abruti.** »

Il ouvrit la bouche, décidé à clouer le bec à cet ingrat, quand il se ravisa. Il préférait attendre, même si ce n'était clairement pas son style, mais voir la tête de Loki lorsqu'il verrait débarquer Lucy, vaudrait toute les insultes du monde.

Au lieu de ça, son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il passait en tête de peloton les mains dans les poches.

« **Et voilà il recommence !** S'agaça Loki »

Heureusement pour le rose, l'attention du garçon se tourna bien vite sur les trois jolies étudiantes qui s'étaient déjà enroulées à ses bras en roucoulant. Grey lui, se contenta de hausser les épaules en prenant la suite du fils Dragneel, Lisanna sur ses talons.

« **Tu crois que c'est parce qu'il est content de jouer ?** Hasarda la blanche.

\- **Non,** avoua-t-il en détaillant le dos droit du rose, **je pense qu'il nous cache quelque chose**. »

Les yeux de la blanche s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Natsu cacher quelque chose? Elle se pinça les lèvres, tout le monde avait le droit d'avoir un jardin secret après tout, elle-même n'avait pas été totalement honnête avec le rose, mais elle se sentait légèrement étonnée de ne pas avoir été mise dans la confidence et vexée un peu aussi. Elle manqua de justesse de soupirer, suivant le groupe dans les longs dédales de couloirs.

Les heures avaient découlé lentement, bien trop au goût de Natsu. Beaucoup d'étudiants avaient montré leur soutien le long de la journée, certains allant jusqu'à témoigner leur empathie face au tempérament de feu de Gildarts, ce qui avait bien amusé l'équipe. Jade s'était montrée très intéressée par le match à venir, il fallait dire, et pour une raison qui lui était complètement inconnu, que la jeune femme se montrait très intime envers lui, si bien qu'il en était venu à se demander si elle ne le draguait pas ouvertement.

Il passa un doigt sur sa tempe à ce souvenir, l'heure d'histoire avait paru durer une éternité, surtout avec le malaise qu'avait créé cette prise de conscience. Heureusement, son esprit était assez perturbé depuis ce matin, et malgré toutes ses tentatives pour essayer de penser à autre chose, la venue imminente de Lucy lui brouillait complètement le cerveau.

Il avait passé de longues minutes à imaginer la journée de la blonde, de son voyage jusqu'à Héragon à la tenue qu'elle avait dû mettre un temps fou à choisir.

Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle voulait, au même titre que lui, rendre cette rencontre inoubliable. Et pour ça il pouvait lui faire confiance, elle avait cette horrible manie à tout rationaliser, à tout prévoir, mais il appréciait également ce trait de sa personnalité, pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, ça le rassurait.

Il souffla doucement, sentant l'air frais faire voltiger les mèches rebelles de cheveux saumon qui pullulait sur son crâne. Il devait bien admettre qu'il se sentait assez stressé de cette future rencontre, bien que l'excitation venait prendre le dessus sur toute autre émotion.

Il remarqua Loki et Grey se démarquer de la foule d'étudiants, slalomant avec paresse pour venir le retrouver.

« **Prêt ?** Questionna Grey une fois à la hauteur du rose.

\- **Lisanna ne viens pas ?** S'enquit-il en détaillant la foule.

\- **Non, elle nous rejoindra ce soir.** »

Natsu ne chercha pas plus loin, opinant simplement. Il avait un peu honte de ne pas s'en inquiéter d'avantage, mais le fourmillement familier qui se répandait dans ses doigts lui vrillait le cerveau. Il ne voulait plus attendre, il ne voulait plus être patient. Il crevait d'envie d'accélérer le temps pour la voir, tout en priant pour que cet instant n'arrive jamais.

Il avait peur, évidemment, comment en aurait-il était autrement ? Lucy était une personne importante dans sa vie, c'était devenu une évidence, il craignait que leur relation soit plus timide voire complètement différente de celle qu'il pouvait avoir avec elle aux travers de leurs échanges.

« **Natsu !** Aboya Grey en frappant le sommet de son crâne, **mec faut que t'arrête je te jure, t'es flippant.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas le moment d'être dans la lune.** Approuva Loki avec plus de tact. **N'oublies pas que plus que nous tous, tu joues ton avenir Natsu**. »

Il en avait conscience, évidemment. Mais comment pouvait-il se concentrer sur autre chose que ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps ? Il avala péniblement sa salive, avant de prendre d'un ton moqueur.

« **Merci maman.** »

Loki lui offrit une grimace de dégoût en lui tendant son majeur sous le rire grossier de Grey. Au moins ses amis avaient le mérite de faire descendre la pression.

« **Igneel sera là ?** »

Igneel ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais il voyait mal le vieil homme ne pas venir, surtout avec le nombre d'efforts qu'il fournissait pour se faire pardonner. Tous deux savaient que son manque à cette soirée ne ferait que creuser définitivement le vide qui les séparait encore.

« **J'imagine** , avoua le rose sans trop savoir quoi ajouter de plus. »

Brusquement, Loki donna un violent coup de poing dans l'épaule de Natsu, ses sourcils froncés dans une position furieuse. Sa mâchoire se crispa de colère alors qu'il levait à nouveau son poing, prêt à l'abattre sans la moindre forme de procès.

« **Eh !** Beugla le rose, **qu'est ce qui te prend enfoiré ?!**

 **\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait à Jade ?** Siffla le rouquin, **ça fait des mois que je la travaille au corps et tu viens tout foutre en l'air sale emmerdeur!**

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais j'en sais rien moi !** Grogna piteusement le rose en frottant son épaule.

\- **Je te préviens** , menaça-t-il, **il n'y a pas moyen que tu me la pique! C'est clair ?! Une fille comme elle.** »

Et voilà, c'était reparti.

Si Loki avait un penchant certain pour les femmes d'âges mûres, il n'était jamais contre un défi, et Jade en représentait un de taille qu'il prenait soin de régler depuis un certain temps maintenant. Seulement Mademoiselle parfaite semblait briller dans chaque matière, assidue et sage, elle vouait tout son temps libre aux études, se refusant la moindre relation qu'elle avait souvent qualifié de futile et voilà qu'elle commençait à papillonner des yeux à la vue de Natsu. C'était n'importe quoi !

Loki ravala sa frustration, jetant un regard noir au rose. Dire qu'en plus ce sombre crétin s'en moquait éperdument, finissait de miner le moral du rouquin. Être battu en drague par ce débile obnubilé par le sport était loin, très loin d'être valorisant pour le pauvre garçon qui mettait un point d'honneur à être meilleur dans ce domaine que ses deux compagnons.

« **Tu t'es fait piquer ton jouet par la... flammèche ?** Lâcha Grey dans un excès d'hilarité. **Eh bien mon pauvre, aie !**

 **\- Ferme la l'impératrice !** Persifla le rouquin en secouant son poing meurtri. »

Natsu souffla d'ennui en voyant le début de combat, plutôt grotesque d'ailleurs, de ses amis s'éterniser. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il rappela à l'ordre le duo, avant qu'ils ne reprennent la route vers le stade.

Doucement, bien trop doucement, les gradins avaient commencé à se remplir, et malgré ses étirements et ses quelques échauffements, il n'arrivait pas à faire sortir ce surplus d'émotion. Tant de chose se bousculait en lui, ce désir d'être parfait tout en craignant d'en faire trop.  
Il craignait, plus que tout, de faire les choses de travers, après tout il n'avait jamais vraiment été à l'aise dans ce genre de situation, quoi qu'assez inédite il fallait le reconnaître. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment à l'aise avec le sexe opposé, c'était un fait. La drague le mettait franchement mal à l'aise mais surtout il ne savait absolument pas comment il percevait Lucy et de ce fait, il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se détendre. Il avait beaucoup de défauts, des qualités bien sûr, mais surtout des défauts. Et si elle ne les aimait pas ses défauts ? Si elle prenait peur ? Il voulait tellement lui faire bonne impression.

Chaque minute, chaque seconde qui passait lui tordait l'estomac tout en faisant bondir une chaleur épaisse et salvatrice dans son buste. Le tiraillement qu'il ressentait dans son corps, basculant entre l'angoisse et l'euphorie lui donnait un sentiment curieux, mais agréable qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son trouble.  
Il sentait monter en lui comme un feu ardent, faisant trembler sa jambe, et tout à coup rester ici, immobile lui devint insoutenable. Il devait bouger, faire pulser la vie dans chaque fibre de son être.  
Un sourire se dessina progressivement sur ses lèvres en voyant les membres de son équipes présents dans le vestiaire commençaient à se diriger vers la sortie, escortés par un Gildarts au bout du rouleau.

Le pauvre coach semblait avoir passé une nuit plutôt courte au vu des deux valises qui siégeait sous ses yeux, et que dire du mélange de café et de tabac qui collait sa peau comme un parfum presque nostalgique.

Le roux donna quelques tapes amicales sur les épaules des garçons qui passaient devant lui, avant qu'il n'arrête d'une poigne assez ferme Natsu. Visiblement, son comportement du dernier match ne lui avait pas franchement plu.

« **C'est la seule chance que tu auras de me prouver que j'ai bien fait de miser sur toi gamin**. Son regard se fit plus féroce. **Réduisez-les en cendre ! »**

Le visage de Natsu s'éclaira d'une lueur inquiétante. Il avait bien l'intention de faire mordre la poussière à ses ennemis et remporter la coupe. Il adressa un regard pétillant de promesse à son coach avant d'ajouter en serrant le poing.

« **Je m'enflamme** ! »

…

Natsu essuya à l'aide de sa main son front en sueur, inspirant lourdement, alors qu'il vacillait légèrement sur ses jambes. Ils arrivaient bientôt à la mi-temps, et l'expérience certaine de leur vis à vis se faisait clairement sentir.

Chaque muscle de son corps le tiraillait, rendant un sentiment d'inconfort incertain dans ses larges vêtements. Sa peau mate collait ses cheveux sur son front, moite et brûlante, alors que de lourdes gouttes de sueur faisaient leur chemin jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il avait besoin de reprendre son souffle, qui hachée, était plus semblable à celui d'un bœuf.

Il avait bien tenté de distinguer Lucy dans la foule, mais le jeu plus qu'impressionnant de l'équipe adverse l'avait rapidement rappelé à l'ordre, le dissuadant de prendre le luxe, qui n'avait clairement pas, d'admirer la foule. En tant qu'Ailier, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas être dans le jeu, il devait être sur tous les fronts, faire preuve de souplesse, de force et de rapidité. Et il était devenu clair, passé la première minute, qu'il ne pourrait jamais se donner à pleine capacité s'il ne se concentrait pas pleinement sur le match.

Le coup de sifflet tant attendu résonna brusquement, faisant crisser les chaussures sur le parquet lisse. Un soupir d'aise le quitta alors qu'il se redressait pleinement, souriant avec confiance à Grey.

« **Bien les gars** , lâcha Gildarts d'une voix grave et profonde, **buvez un peu et reposez vos muscles. Grey, Matsubasa, faites donc quelques étirements.**

 **\- Quoi ?!** S'étrangla le brun, **tu charries ! Laisse-moi me reposer le vieux ! »**

Le sourire mauvais que lui renvoya le coach eut raison de lui, et c'est de mauvaise grâce qu'il commença à effectuer quelques étirements sous les cris hystériques de quelques groupies en effervescence.

Natsu aurait largement pu profiter de cette situation pour se moquer du brun, mais il avait pour l'instant plus important à faire.

Ses prunelles vert sapin scrutèrent avec soin la foule dense. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait les gradins si remplis, généralement beaucoup de places vacantes étaient laissées à l'abandon, si bien que certaines ailes, comme la partie sud n'était généralement pas utilisée, mais pour une fois, il pouvait voir certaines personnes assises à même les marches, d'autres debout contre les murs, rendant la recherche de Lucy assez complexe.

Évidemment Lucy était blonde, ce qui était disons le, assez rare ici. Pourtant, parmi les quelques blondes qu'ils avaient pu voir, aucune ne correspondait à Lucy. Son expression se durcit à mesure qu'il faisait de long aller-retours dans la foule. Peut-être était-elle allée au toilettes ? Oui, c'était probablement ça.

Il avait beau se rassurer et dédramatiser du mieux possible à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient, son cœur se serrait douloureusement, si fort qu'il s'en trouva la respiration un instant coupée lorsqu'il réalisa.

 _Elle n'était pas là._

Il fronça les sourcils doucement, un nœud désagréable se formant dans son estomac, alors qu'il pouvait sentir ses épaules s'affaissaient sous le poids de la déception.

Il en était certain, elle ne faisait pas partie des spectateurs. La frustration, la colère gonfla durement, lui faisant serrer les poings sans qu'il n'en prenne véritablement conscience. Il serra les dents, toute bonne humeur résolument disparue, alors que ses sourcils se creusaient plus profondément d'une colère mal contenue.

Elle tenait toujours ses promesses hein ? _Foutaises_.

Avait-il été trop stupide, naïf, en pensant qu'elle se présenterait ici pour son match final ? Avait-il placé trop d'espoir en elle ?

La rancœur le submergea brutalement, lui donnant un instant l'impression dérangeante de suffoquer. Il s'était vraiment investi dans sa relation avec la blonde, qu'il s'agisse d'un plan physique ou émotif, bon sang il avait tapissé son plafond de guirlande, et pour quoi ? Il trouvait qu'elle avait une façon étrange de montrer sa gratitude. S'était-elle moquée de lui tout ce temps ? Il jeta rageusement sa serviette au sol, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler sa frustration.

Il se sentait trahi, abandonné. _Encore._

C'était véritablement injuste, ils s'étaient donné leur parole non ? Avait-elle si peu de valeur à ses yeux ? Avait-il si peu de valeur à ses yeux ?

Il entendit à peine le coup de sifflet retentir pour leur signaler la fin de la pause. Animé par une force invisible, il ne prit conscience de sa position qu'une fois le ballon entre ses mains. Elle n'était pas venue ? Et après, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle.

Il se mit à dribbler énergiquement dans la masse, esquivant avec une certaine souplesse ses assaillants, avant qu'il ne se trouve confronter au pivot de l'équipe adverse, assez semblable en musculature à Elfman d'ailleurs.  
Si en temps normal son air supérieur et son imposante carrure l'aurait un tant soit peu freiné, la rage qu'il sentait imploser en lui, asservissait avec délice tout autre sentiment, lui donnant la force nécessaire pour ne pas flancher. Il releva son regard sombre sur le visage de son vis à vis, lui offrant un sourire mauvais qui dégagea ses canines aiguisées. Il le savait, plus que jamais, à cet instant, il inspirait une certaine forme de crainte à son ennemi et il adorait ça. Voir son visage se décomposer, sentir l'hésitation dans ses gestes. C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour enlever la déception qui donnait à son palais un arrière-goût amer.

La surprise marqua le visage de son équipe quand le coup de sifflet final retentit, annonçant leur victoire écrasante. Victoire qu'ils devaient en parti au surprenant regain d'énergie du rose. Jamais encore ses amis ne l'avaient vu dans un tel état de transe, si bien que même Lisanna n'avait pas osé couper la foule pour venir les féliciter, encore effrayée de ce quel avait pu voir du rose.  
L'aura sombre et meurtrière qu'il avait dégagé tout le long de la seconde partie du match avait surpris bon nombre de spectateurs à commencer par Yuri et Igneel. Le duo connaissait mieux que quiconque l'air lugubre qu'ils avaient vu planer autour du rose. Ce cumul de sentiments néfastes qui le poussait dans ses retranchements les plus profonds, et Yuri n'avait pas du tout aimé ça.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son fils aîné, avant de couler son regard sur l'expression sérieuse et concentrée d'Igneel. Quelque chose clochait, et ni lui, ni elle ne semblait en mesure de définir quoi. C'est seulement quand son fils disparut du terrain, qu'un sentiment d'inquiétude implosa en elle, la faisant enfin sortir de sa torpeur.

Il n'avait pas réussi à tenir d'avantage, malgré l'euphorie de son équipe, les cris de joies de ses coéquipiers, ou les larmes ridicules de son coach, il n'avait pas pu rester auprès d'eux. Leur bonheur faisait terriblement écho à la tempête qui le ravageait de toute part.

Il n'arrivait plus à définir s'il se sentait brûler de rage ou s'il se sentait perdre pied sous cet élan de tristesse et d'incompréhension qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Putain il détestait tellement ça.

Ce sentiment de n'être absolument rien, d'être rejeté si profondément que l'isolement semblait être sa seule alternative. Il craignait tellement de replonger dans cette détresse, la chaire encore à vif de ses précédents abandons. Pourquoi le monde semblait le recracher chaque fois qu'il s'y sentait à sa place ?

Il le savait pourtant, il ne devait pas donner sa confiance à n'importe qui, et il avait cru que Lucy n'était pas n'importe qui. Il s'était visiblement trompé. _Encore_.

Il se laissa choir sur le bord du trottoir, les yeux rivés sur le bitume en face de lui. Il se revoyait petit, âgé de quatre ans tout au plus, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps aux côtés de son aîné sur le ponton usé du port.  
Ce même ponton qui avait vu débarquer bon nombres de touriste, de pêcheur aussi, mais surtout qui avait vu nombres de famille se retrouver ou se déchirer sur ses lattes de bois. Il se rappelait la détresse qui l'avait gagné quand il avait compris que son père ne reviendrait pas, du moins pas avant de longs jours. La panique de ne pas être assez bien pour le faire rester. De ne pas suffire.

Ça avait été le premier d'une longue série d'adieux avec son paternel, mais celui-là restait particulièrement gravé dans son esprit. Comme brûlé au fer rouge. Il sentit ses doigts se crisper sur son short, alors qu'il retenait un grondement sourd, sentant ses yeux se gorger de larmes amères.

« **Natsu ?** »

Il sursauta légèrement, relevant son visage déformé par la tristesse pour rencontrer le visage inquiet de Lisanna. Ses grands yeux bleus le scrutaient soigneusement, avec crainte. Lentement, comme si elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer, elle s'assit à ses côtés, sans cesser de le fixer. Prudemment elle posa une main sur la sienne, l'incitant à se confier.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Lâcha finalement le rose en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. **Tu devrais être dedans.**

 **\- Toi aussi il me semble.** »

Elle l'avait dit avec un ton légèrement moqueur, espérant ainsi dérider le rose, ce qui ne marcha absolument pas. Au lieu de ça, le garçon se mit à la fixer avec beaucoup d'application, oubliant un instant la raison qui l'avait poussé dans cet état pour détaillait ses pommettes, son nez fin, le pincement inquiet de ses lèvres pleines, joliment rosés.

Gênée par cette soudaine proximité, les joues de Lisanna se teintèrent d'un rose délicat, ce qui ne manqua pas au regard du Dragneel.

En réponse, son nez se froissa légèrement et sans crier gare il attrapa entre ses grandes mains chaudes le visage de la blanche avant d'écraser avec brusquerie ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Les yeux pâles de la blanche s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et même une fois qu'il fut légèrement reculé, elle n'émit pas le moindre geste, rougissant à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de la situation.

 _Natsu Dragneel venait de l'embrasser._

…

 **Hey !**

 **Voilà un autre chapitre, je sais que vous êtes furieuse contre moi, mais ne m'en voulait pas trop !  
je suis également désolé pour le temps d'attente, j'ai de la famille chez moi depuis deux loooonngues semaines et visiblement ils ne sont pas prêt de partir… par conséquent je n'ai pas du tout le temps de me poser sur ma fiction. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublie pas, et je fais mon possible pour rattraper ce manquement !**

 **J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre, d'ici là passer de bonnes journées !  
& comme d'habitude, on peut remercier le travail de titan de Clemantine ma Beta, que j'embrasse !**

 **Je vous embrasse !  
**

**A.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ton Nom**

 _Vérité invraisemblable_

Les yeux rivés sur le plafond de sa chambre, son avant-bras appuyé sur son front, Natsu réfléchissait. Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il était ainsi, mais la nuit profonde qui tâchait d'étoiles le ciel lui indiquait plus de trois bonnes heures. Un soupir las s'échappa de ses lèvres : un mois.

Un mois qu'il n'avait pas échangé de corps avec Lucy, un mois qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'elle. _Rien, absolument rien._

Si la colère avait tenu bon les deux premières semaines, la panique avait vite commencé à prendre le dessus. Bon sang qu'est ce qui se passait ? Ils n'avaient jamais été éloignés aussi longtemps depuis que tout avait commencé.

La peur commençait à s'infiltrait comme un poison vicieux dans son corps, nouant constamment ses entrailles. Combien de fois avait-il été déçu de retrouver sa chambre en se réveillant le matin. Pas de papier peint pêche, pas de longue chevelure blonde, pas de peau douce et pale. Il rêvait de sentir l'odeur de pollution et de fleurs qui remplissait l'appartement de Lucy, d'entendre la vie grouiller dans les rues passantes de Kyōto. Au lieu de ça, il restait fermement bloqué dans son village portuaire, où la monotonie de sa vie d'avant était revenu comme une puissante gifle.

Et c'était justement ça le problème. Il avait mis le temps, mais il avait fini par comprendre.

Inévitablement, inexorablement il avait fini par aimer tout d'elle, jusqu'à l'aimer elle. Il ne voulait pas de monde sans elle, et pire que tout il ne voulait jamais l'oublier. Et c'était bien là le problème, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne se souvenait plus de son adresse, mais savait assez d'elle pour arriver à la retrouver. Il n'avait qu'à trouver l'université où elle étudiait et c'était dans la poche. Tout du moins il l'espérait.

Il tourna son regard sur le petit sac de voyage qui attendait devant la porte de sa chambre. Il avait pris la décision tôt le matin, ou la veille, d'aller la retrouver, mais il n'avait pas osé franchir le cap. Il avait eu besoin de mettre tous ses sentiments à plat, de peser la situation. Et ça c'était avérée être une tâche bien plus ardue qu'il l'avait cru.

Il se redressa brutalement, le regard toujours rivé sur le sac en tissu kaki, avant qu'il ne se mette sur ses pieds. Ses yeux roulèrent sur la petite horloge pour admirait le quatre heures trente qui lui signalait qu'il devait attendre encore deux bonnes heures avant que les bus ne circulent. Et c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour se détendre.

Il entoura ses doigts sur la lanière avant de rejoindre d'un pas décidé le salon. Il griffonna rapidement un mot qu'il posa sur la table, avant de s'élancer dans le hall d'entrée.

« **Natsu ?** Appela doucement Yuri du bout du couloir. »

Il la vit rapidement apparaître dans son champ de vision. Elle semblait inquiète, les plis de son front traçant deux traits perpendiculaires entre ses yeux.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu...** ses prunelles s'accrochèrent avec horreur sur le sac de voyage qui reposait à ses pieds. **Natsu ? »**

L'inquiétude était palpable dans sa voix, précipitamment elle accourut vers son fils, avant, apeurée, de s'immobiliser à quelques pas de lui, craignant désormais qu'un geste un peu brusque ne le fasse fuir.

« **Je reviens dans quelques jours, ne t'inquiète pas.** »

Ne pas s'inquiéter, il en avait de bonnes. Yuri manqua de pleurer sous le commentaire de son fils, pourtant, elle préféra se redresser légèrement pour se donner un air plus détendu complètement factice.

« **J'imagine qu'il n'y a encore rien d'ouvert, tu as le temps de boire un thé avec moi ?** Proposa doucement la rose. »

Il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée, un peu comme pactiser avec le diable, pourtant il se fit docile et obtempéra assez facilement.

Il n'arrivait, de toute façon, pas à se résoudre à quitter sa mère de cette façon. Il savait le traumatisme qu'avait créé le départ de son géniteur. Il ne voulait pas le faire à son tour. Certainement pas.  
D'autant plus qu'il ne partait que pour quelques jours, juste le temps de voir Lucy, et de se rassurer.

Il détailla son dos droit, tendu malgré l'effort qu'elle faisait pour paraître parfaitement à l'aise. Elle pivota, s'appuyant sur la surface lise de ses plaques de cuisson pour détailler son fils.

« **C'est à cause du match.** Trancha la rose, **n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Maman** , tenta Natsu mal à l'aise.

\- **Non** , coupa-t-elle un peu trop vivement. **Dis-moi ce qui se passe, s'il te plaît.** »

Il pinça ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas vraiment osé parler de la situation, d'un premier temps par ce qu'il était bien trop furieux pour expliquer ce qui le mettait dans un tel état. Il avait passé plusieurs jours à essayer de détruire tout ce qui lui faisait penser à Lucy, enveloppant son poignet sous un morceau de tissu pour ne plus voir son tatouage. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle, il avait même été tenté d'effacer tous les messages qu'ils avaient pu s'envoyer, avant qu'il ne finisse par jeter rageusement son téléphone devant lui.

Et finalement, cette rage consumée, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'en parler, noyé sous la tristesse et l'incompréhension. Il avait essayé de comprendre ce qui avait pu l'empêcher de venir, finissant toujours par lui trouver les pires excuses, mais quand le temps avait commencé à être trop long, il avait envisagé les choses complètement différemment. Peut-être avait-elle une véritable raison de ne pas être venue, de ne plus échanger de corps avec lui, et peu importe la raison, il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. C'était devenu une sorte d'évidence. Il devait la voir, cette situation avait trop duré.

« **C'est compliqué.** Avoua Natsu.

 **\- Essaye toujours**. »

Comment était-il censé lui expliquer la situation ? Elle n'allait jamais le croire, pire, elle allait probablement le prendre pour un taré. Il n'avait pas envie de lui causer plus de soucis encore.

Il pinça l'intérieur de sa joue, froissant son nez alors qu'il cherchait ce qui pourrait se rapprocher le plus de la réalité.

« **J'ai rencontré quelqu'un** , débuta maladroitement le rose, **on devait se voir pour mon match de final, mais elle n'est pas venue.** Il soupira doucement, **et depuis je n'ai pas de nouvelle, je voudrais m'assurer que tout va bien pour elle.** »

Les yeux verts de Yuri semblèrent prendre une teinte plus sombre alors qu'elle récupérait la théière, plaçant précautionneusement les feuilles de thé en son centre pour venir poser le tout sur la table. Natsu la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle prenait un temps abusif dans ses gestes pour se donner le temps d'analyser et comprendre la situation. Il manqua de justesse de sourire quand elle glissa sa tasse fumante sous son nez avant de se placer plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

« **C'est la fille du tatouage.** »

Ce n'était pas une question, plus une remarque qu'elle se faisait à elle-même, pourtant elle dardait un regard sérieux sur son fils, attendant qu'il réagisse.

« **Oui.**

 **\- Et tu veux partir la retrouver parce que tu t'inquiètes pour elle ?** Poursuivit avec calme sa mère.

\- **Oui.** »

Il se sentait un peu idiot de répéter inlassablement le même mot, mais il savait que sa mère n'était, pour l'instant tout du moins, absolument pas intéressé par les détails. Elle avait besoin de renseignements clairs pour pouvoir se situer. Elle passa une main sur le bord de sa tasse, sentant une vieille fissure.

« **Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?** »

La question le surprit, lui coupant un instant la parole. C'était étrange, il n'avait pas envisagé discuter de ça avec sa mère. Malgré ce mois pénible, il sentit une chaleur naître dans son buste, lui décrochant un début de sourire.

« **Lucy.** **Elle a des origines françaises tu sais, alors elle est un peu bizarre.** »

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ajouter ça, ce qui avait semblait-il détendu sa mère qui souriait gentiment.

« **C'est une fille vraiment gentille** , poursuivit le rose l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix, **je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien, je serais rentré d'ici quelques jours je t'assure.** »

Yuri baissa légèrement les yeux, considérant sérieusement les réclamations de son fils. Elle ne pourrait pas le retenir éternellement et il semblait vraiment perturbé par cette histoire; y mettre un point final n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose. Même si... Même si elle craignait de voir son enfant revenir complètement anéanti en découvrant que cette fille s'était joué de lui. Elle pinça ses lèvres, inspirant par le nez pour se donner une contenance.

« **Trois jours**. Lâcha la mère en forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres, **c'est mon prix.** »

Le visage de Natsu se fendit d'un large sourire, froissant ses yeux alors qu'il venait embrasser le front de sa mère, criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était la meilleure. Il enfila rapidement ses chaussures, délaissant sa veste pour un gros sweet Adidas rouge.

L'air frais lui frappa le visage avec force quand il traversa les rues entièrement vides de monde. Le bus mettrait peut-être vingt minutes avant de se montrer, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de rejoindre l'arrêt. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il se sentait apaisé, mais il pouvait affirmer sans crainte qu'il se sentait un peu mieux. L'aval de sa mère lui permettait de partir l'esprit tranquille, espérant que ce voyage lui permettrait d'avoir enfin les réponses qu'il désirait tant.  
bien qu'Il n'était pas sûr de supporter une réalité un peu trop brusque.

Il arriva finalement devant l'arrêt, s'y asseyant alors qu'il prenait soudainement conscience de son apparence. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait fait un lourd effort esthétique. Bien au contraire. Et l'air fatigué qui collait sa peau comme un manteau ne devait pas vraiment aider. Il grogna légèrement, malgré cette crainte présente, une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

Un léger rire finit même par le gagner quand il se mit à imaginer qu'elle n'était pas venue parce qu'elle s'était faite arrêtée par la police. Le visage de Lucy sortant de prison devait être vraiment hilarant. Pourtant l'inquiétude le retapa bien vite, ça n'expliquait pas ce mois de silence.

« **Natsu ?!** Appela une voix aiguë. **Hey Natsu !** »

Il remarqua la silhouette de Lisanna se décrocher des nombreux arbres, renvoyant son visage souriant et pétillant au rose. Il lui décrocha un large sourire, alors qu'elle venait se mettre devant lui.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **\- Je vais à Kyōto.** Annonça-t-il en laissant un nuage de vapeur quitter ses lèvres.

\- **En bus ?** S'étonna la blanche, **il n'y a pas de transport aujourd'hui. Les ouvriers font grève, tu ne le savais pas ?** »

La mine radieuse de Natsu se décomposa aussi rapidement qu'un soufflé au fromage. Il n'y avait pas de moyen de transport de la journée ? Aucun moyen de rejoindre Lucy.

Est-ce que l'univers cherchait à lui envoyer un message ? Il ne trouvait vraiment pas ce coup du sort amusant. Il sentit les doigts frais de Lisanna s'enrouler autour des siens dans une pression chaude et réconfortante.

« **Tu veux en parler ?** »

Oui. Oui il crevait de dire la vérité, de chercher une forme de compréhension à toute cette histoire à travers quelqu'un. Avec l'absence de Lucy au cours de ce dernier mois, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul et isolé. Personne ne pouvait comprendre son sentiment d'abandon, son incompréhension, et il ne voulait clairement pas passer pour un fou.

« **Tu ne me croirais pas**. Bougonna le rose en enfouissant son nez dans son écharpe.

\- **J'aimerais en juger moi-même**. Elle lui décrocha un soupirer confiant. »

La tentation gonfla dans son ventre, lui faisant mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Signe chez lui qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à l'offre. Que pouvait-il craindre après tout ? Lucy l'avait abandonné, et puisqu'elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait continuer à tenir la sienne ! Il encra férocement son regard dans celui de Lisanna, déterminé.

« **J'échange de corps avec une serveuse de Kyōto.** »

Le visage de Lisanna resta un temps impassible face au commentaire surprenant de son compagnon. Elle haussa un sourcil incertain, pliant sa bouche dans une moue dubitative.

« **Tu échanges de corps avec une serveuse de Kyōto ?**

 **\- Lucy** , sourit-il maladroitement, **c'est son nom**. »

Lentement, poussé par le regard sibérique de Lisanna, il se mit à conter leur histoire. Le travail de serveuse au bar, les paris avec Gajeel, ses comportements étranges, presque lunatiques, tout. Il mentionna sa promesse pour le match et sa disparition inquiétante.

« **Attend, attend !** S'écria Lisanna en secouant ses mains devant son visage, **tu es en train de me dire que tu jouais son rôle et elle le tien ? Alors certaines sorties entre nous c'était avec...Elle ? Lucy, c'est ça ?**

 **\- C'est ça.** Admit Natsu à contre cœur, détaillant le visage de Lisanna passer par différents types d'émotion, **je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, ou dingue, mais crois moi Lisanna, c'est la vérité.**

 **\- C'est complètement... délirant !** »

Elle s'était relevée d'un bond, secouant les mains dans tous les sens alors qu'elle avait entreprit de faire les cent pas en se remémorant les différents comportements de Natsu. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle s'était souvent fait la réflexion : Natsu semblait tellement changeant. Parfois il était idiot, irréfléchi et tellement naïf, et d'autres fois plus solitaire, presque mystique. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'il avait un haut niveau de bipolarité, ou peut-être un début de schizophrénie, mais peu importe comment était Natsu, il était toujours si gentil qu'elle avait fini par mettre ses questionnements de coté. Elle ne l'imaginait pas avoir un dédoublement de personnalité chaotique, et avait donc misé sur la bipolarité. Ça expliquait son passé un peu compliqué, de ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre. L'agressivité était un trait récurrent chez les bipolaires.

Elle s'était souvent surprise à attendre un trait de sa personnalité plutôt qu'un autre. Ses lèvres se pincèrent alors qu'elle se laissait soudainement tomber aux cotés de Natsu.

Plus elle y pensait, et plus les choses prenaient un sens, semblant parfaitement s'emboîter dans ce délire psychotique. Elle éclata brusquement de rire, masquant péniblement ses dents blanches.

« **Ça explique tellement de chose !** Gloussa Lisanna. »

Son rire redoubla face à la mine déconfite du rose. Elle essuya du bout des doigts les quelques larmes qui coulaient aux coins de ses yeux alors qu'elle reprenait un peu son calme.

« **…En parti pourquoi tu me plais tellement.** Ajoute-t-elle plus bas, les yeux brillants de tendresse.

\- **Alors ça veux dire que tu me crois ?**

 **\- Je vais tout faire pour, oui !** »

Il avait du mal à penser qu'elle avait accepté aussi facilement la chose. S'il l'avait su plus tôt, aucun doute qu'il en aurait parlé avant. Un poids sembla se libérer de son ventre, lui donnant l'impression de respirer plus profondément. Il ne put se retenir d'enlacer la blanche, soufflant bruyamment son soulagement.

Depuis l'incident du match, leur rapport s'en était retrouvé grandement amélioré. Après qu'il l'ait embrassé, poussé par cet accès vengeur, elle l'avait gentiment éconduit. Ses mots l'avaient d'un premier abord blessé, profondément blessé, mais d'une certaine façon également il l'avait soulagé, conscient qu'il agissait ainsi pour de mauvaise raison.

Il se rappelait avec exactitude chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé, le ton calme, quoi qu'hésitant, alors qu'il voyait luire dans ses yeux une profonde tristesse.

 _ **« Je suis désolée.**_ _Sa voix s'était faite plus grave, l'atmosphère tout à coup lourde et suffocante,_ _ **je... je crois que tu m'as aimé à un moment, sincèrement, mais,**_ _elle inspira lourdement_ _ **, il est évident que ce n'est plus le cas maintenant.**_ »

Il avait ressenti ces aveux comme un puissant coup de poignard. Il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas s'être rendu compte des émotions nouvelles qui naissaient en lui, mais l'entendre dire était différent. Surtout en ses conséquences, son absence s'en faisait d'autant plus sentir. Après ça, ils s'étaient vus plus régulièrement, renforçant bien plus intimement leur lien. Il était content de s'être livré à elle. Lisanna s'était montrée être une véritable amie et un très bon soutien dans les jours qui avait suivi le match, la voir essayer de croire son histoire lui réchauffait le cœur.

« **Alors le plan** , récapitula Lisanna, **c'est de rejoindre son université à Kyōto et d'essayer de la retrouver pour avoir des réponses. Correct ?**

 **\- Correct.**

 **\- Bien ! »**

Elle se leva d'un bond, frappant dans ses mains avec engouement. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour se placer face à Natsu, une main serrant la lanière de son sac.

« **Dans ce cas, allons trouver Loki, je suis sûr qu'il nous emmènera à la capitale sans problème ! Et une fois là-bas, nous chercherons Lucy !**

 **\- Tu... m'accompagnes ?** Bégaya presque le rose avec surprise.

\- **Bien sur !** Sourit avec entrain la blanche, **enfin, sauf si tu ne veux pas ?**

 **\- Non, non ! au contraire.** Il lui décrocha un petit sourire. **Merci Lis'** »

Il claqua sa main dans la sienne, rejoignant presque en petite foulées la maison des Shishi.

Le trajet, bien qu'assez court, s'était passé dans la bonne humeur, Lisanna essayant de deviner si Natsu avait été lui-même dans certains souvenirs qu'elle comptait. Quelques cris de surprise s'échappaient parfois de ses lèvres quand elle découvrait qu'il s'agissait de Lucy, avant de rire avec plaisir, réchauffant le cœur de Natsu. Il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé de faire ce voyage accompagné, mais il devait admettre qu'avoir Lisanna et potentiellement Loki avec lui le réconfortait.

Malgré l'heure plus que matinale, Loki semblait parfaitement préparé. Il sentait le savon frais et le propre, ses cheveux brossés en arrière encore humide, alors qu'il était chaudement emmitouflé dans un pull en lin. Aucun doute que plus d'une femme aurait rêvé d'être à la place de Natsu et Lisanna en cet instant. Celle-ci décrocha d'ailleurs un large sourire espiègle à Loki alors qu'il ne faisait plus vraiment attention à les voir débarquer ensemble. Il en avait pris l'habitude après tout.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous foutez la ?** Grogna Loki avant d'adresser un sourire charmeur à Lisanna, **même si je suis toujours charmée de t'avoir chez moi Lisanna, mais il est à peine sept heure du matin.**

 **\- Je sais, je sais !** Plaida Lisanna, **mais c'est vraiment important Loki, je t'assure !** »

Lisanna venait de capter l'attention du roux, son regard se faisant plus sérieux alors qu'il semblait prendre légèrement peur. Il n'était pas un grand amateur des sensations fortes émotionnelles, et vivait très mal la perte d'êtres chers. Il avait d'ailleurs une capacité assez fascinante à envisager le pire à chaque fois, ce qui le mettait tout de suite en situation de crise, alors qu'il ne se passait jamais rien qui valait un tel émoi.

« **On t'expliquera plus tard, allez prends ta voiture !** Pressa la blanche, **on doit partir à Kyōto !**

 **\- Quoi !? Mais on en a pour des heures** , il jeta un regard circonspect à la voiture avant de souffler, **la voiture de mon père ne tiendra pas le coup. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?** »

Lisanna ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, reportant son regard sur Natsu alors qu'elle attrapait ses épaules pour le secouer légèrement.

« **Grey !** S'écria-t-elle comme si son nom était la réponse à tout. **Peut-être qu'on pourrait prendre celle de sa mère ? Si j'ai bien compris elle est en repos pour la semaine, ça ne devrais pas poser de problème. Enfin, je l'espère.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que Mika y trouve à redire.** Approuva Natsu, revigoré par la réactivité et la vivacité d'esprit de son amie. **Allons y ! »**

La blanche opina alors que Natsu commençait déjà à courir sans plus prêter attention à Loki qui, toujours immobile sur le perron, fixait la scène avec surprise et confusion. Il se réveilla en rencontrant le regard amusé de Lisanna.

« **Alors ? Tu te dépêche ?** »

Elle n'entendit pas sa réponse, courant déjà sur les pas de Natsu en riant aux éclats. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si tout ça était véritablement vrai, mais elle était contente de vivre ce voyage avec ses amis. Ça avait l'air de compter beaucoup pour Natsu, et si ce voyage mystique pouvait le faire redevenir le gentil garçon plein de joie de vivre qu'elle connaissait, alors elle était prête à y croire aussi fort que possible.

Reprenant son souffle péniblement, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux, elle pouvait clairement entendre la discussion qu'avait Natsu et Grey, qu'elle trouvait plutôt drôle d'ailleurs. Pourtant, et elle en avait la certitude, il allait accepter.

Elle ne savait pas exactement comment, ni même pourquoi, mais il était tout simplement impossible de refuser quoi que ce soit à Natsu. La lueur qui brillait dans son regard était si dense, sincère, qu'elle ne pouvait jamais se résoudre à briser ses rêves. Il en était de même pour Grey et Loki, qui s'identifiaient sans le moindre doute à des grands frères, grand frères qui se devaient de protéger le plus petit et turbulent de la fratrie. Ça leur allait bien.

La voiture démarra dans un ronronnement régulier, alors qu'une musique se lançait doucement en fond sonore et que Natsu gisait pitoyablement contre la portière. Un trajet banal en somme.

Pourtant l'atmosphère lourde n'avait rien d'habituelle. Loki et Grey en tête étaient complètement à la ramasse, inconscients de l'histoire et Natsu ne semblait pas vraiment en état pour donner une explication à la situation, elle doutait d'ailleurs que l'envie même de le faire soit pressante et elle comprenait évidement pourquoi. C'était complètement dingue, insensé, et pourtant d'une façon ça paraissait crédible, dans une certaine mesure.

« **D'accord.** Souffla Lisanna avec appréhension, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Natsu, **ça va paraître dingue, mais il va falloir me croire.** »

Le duo se jeta un regard mêlant curiosité et crainte, Ils n'avaient jamais entendu Lisanna prendre un ton aussi sérieux, et malgré son mal des transports, Grey pouvait voir dans le rétroviseur le regard sérieux et déterminé de Natsu.

Il craignait le pire.

…

Comme il pouvait haïr son instinct parfois. Grey jura, fixant Natsu, la mine moins pâle, engouffrer une brioche fourrée à la crème. Il avait tourné le problème un nombre incalculable de fois dans sa tête, et ceux dans tous les sens, mais il n'y croyait, malgré ses efforts, absolument pas. Il craignait d'ailleurs bien plus pour la santé mentale de son compagnon.

« **Enfin mec !** Lâcha Grey avec ahurissement, **tu te rends bien compte que c'est n'importe quoi ? On n'est pas dans un film ! C'est la vraie vie ici !** »

Natsu avala péniblement sa bouchée, plongeant avec fermeté son regard dans celui de Grey. Il savait bien tout ça, pourtant c'était la pure vérité, et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de devoir se justifier.

« **Je ne te demande pas de me croire** , lâcha-t-il amer. **Juste de me déposer là-bas.** »

Grey grogna, mécontent. Il savait qu'il venait de blesser son ami, Loki lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer par un coup de poing dans l'épaule et un petit remontage de bretelle, alors que Lisanna s'était contentée de froncer les sourcils. Ce qui en disait déjà long chez elle.  
En somme, il venait de se mettre tout le monde à dos pour être un tant soit peu rationnel ? Franchement, qui pouvait croire en cette fable ? Bien sûr il savait que Natsu mentait extrêmement rarement, en partie d'ailleurs parce qu'il le faisait très mal, et il le connaissait assez pour voir l'honnêteté et la franchise luire dans son regard, pourtant, définitivement, il n'arrivait pas à croire à un truc aussi gros qu'un échange de corps. C'était du délire. _Complètement._

Il préféra cependant se taire pour le moment, reprenant la route pour Kyōto, après cette pause repas. Ils devraient sûrement trouver un hôtel pour la nuit, ils en avaient encore pour de longues heures de route avant d'arriver à la capitale.

« **Vous y croyez vraiment ?** Lâcha Grey en surveillant du coin de l'œil Natsu somnoler pitoyablement contre la vitre. **Je veux dire cette histoire c'est complètement dingue non ?**

 **\- Bien sûr** , approuva Lisanna, **mais ça a l'air important pour lui. Et puis pourquoi Natsu nous mentirait ? Je lui fais confiance, même si j'ai du mal à comprendre, j'ai foi en mon ami.** »

Grey aurait aimé faire preuve d'autant d'altruisme et de conviction, et malgré tout l'amour, tout le respect qu'il avait pour Natsu, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Même un tout petit peu. Et le silence de Loki témoignait clairement qu'il partageait son point de vue. Il ne pouvait pas faire abstraction de la réalité pour les beaux yeux de Natsu, peu importe la foi qu'il avait en lui, ou la conviction que le rose mettait dans son histoire farfelue.

 **« Nous verrons bien.** Trancha finalement Loki. **D'ici là, soyons patients.** »

Grey opina, dégageant son regard du duo pour les paysages qui défilaient paresseusement derrière la vitre. C'est aux alentours de dix-neuf heures qu'ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite auberge à quelques heures à peine de Kyōto. Malheureusement, Loki étant le seul à avoir le permis, il avait été plus judicieux de faire une pause, même pour les quelques misérables heures qui les séparaient de la capitale.

« **Je... te... déteste...** grogna Natsu en jetant un regard haineux à la voiturette.

\- **Allez, venez, je rêve d'un bon repas et d'un lit douillet !** Ronronna Grey en prenant les devants. »

Il fallait dire que le corps de chacun était courbaturé par les positions peu confortables, dans la voiture, et si pour le petit groupe, seul ce détail semblait important, pour Natsu s'était une véritable délivrance. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'ils habitaient si loin l'un de l'autre. Il songea amer, que le train aurait réduit de moitié le temps de route.

Ils furent surpris de pouvoir prendre une chambre pour quatre, mais ne s'en plaignirent pas le moins du monde. La journée avait été longue et la fatigue se faisait plus que sentir, ils auraient pu dormir sur un tas de foin que ça n'aurait dérangé personne.

Le repas du soir s'était fait dans une bien meilleure ambiance que plus tôt, faisant disparaître la soudaine tension de Natsu.

Il avait essayé. Vraiment. Mais il était parfaitement incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres de Lucy, des nombreuses réponses qu'il cherchait, mais plus que tout il rêvait de la voir en bonne santé.  
Il craignait qu'il lui soit arrivé un quelconque accident qui l'aurait empêché de se présenter au match ou qui aurait, peut-être pu, empêcher leur échange. Il soupira, s'était ridicule, il le savait, mais il éprouvait ce besoin irrationnel d'expliquer son geste. Il avait besoin de se rassurer. De se prouver qu'il n'était pas la cause de sa disparition. De son mutisme.

« **Tu ferais mieux de dormir.** Lâcha la voix molle de Lisanna. »

Elle bailla bruyamment pour appuyer son propos, traînant des pieds pour venir le rejoindre à la fenêtre où il était adossé.

« **Je n'y arrive pas**. Avoua le rose penaud. **Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui va arriver.** »

Et il avait peur.

Si peur de découvrir une vérité qui allait le blesser. Il avait voulu croire en Lucy, il croyait en elle. Il avait confiance en elle, pourtant il tremblait à l'idée qu'elle se soit jouer de lui depuis le début. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer la situation, la raison qui les avait uni et celle, plus récente, qui les avaient séparées, mais il était certain que quelque chose avait fini par naître en eux.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, une sorte de lien invisible peut être, et il craignait de le perdre. Lucy était une bonne chose dans sa vie. Elle lui avait permis de se lier d'amitié avec Lisanna, chose qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais osé faire. C'était également grâce à elle qu'il avait accepté de pardonner Igneel, qu'il s'était donné à fond pour les matchs et tant d'autre chose. Jusque-là, il n'aurait jamais imaginé redonner sa confiance et son affection, mais elle était apparue. Il lui devait beaucoup, et pour cette raison, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

« **Tu t'en fais probablement une mauvaise idée tu sais**. Sourit la blanche tristement, ramenant ses bras sous sa poitrine pour se réchauffer. **Les choses ne se passeront peut-être pas comme tu le souhaites, mais**. Elle se pinça les lèvres. **Nous serons là pour te soutenir. C'est promis. »**

Il remarqua le regard étonnement brillant de son amie, alors qu'elle tentait de faire bonne figure en souriant. Il avait rarement vu un sourire aussi triste. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, la scrutant avec soin.  
Il était si rare de la voir aussi défaitiste, après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fourni pour qu'ils rejoignent Kyoto, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle semblait aussi triste ce soir.

« **Lis', dis moi ce qui ne va pas.** »

Elle releva brusquement son visage avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer presque aussi vite. Ses joues rougirent d'embarras alors que les larmes difficilement retenues commençaient à traverser ses joues.

« **Excuse-moi** , sourit-elle en essuyant ses yeux, **je suis juste fatiguée, tu sais la route.** Elle laissa un petit rire la quitter. **Ça** **me rend très sensible on dirait.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler tu sais.** Apaisa le rose »

Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de beaucoup de temps pour s'ouvrir, mais plus encore il ne valait mieux pas la brusquer. Elle détourna lentement le regard à travers la vitre, scrutant les lumières de la ville scintiller comme de minuscules points lumineux.

Elle n'avait jamais osé franchir le cap, avec personne. Certaine que les regards changeraient, mais surtout elle avait eu besoin de s'en assurer avant tout. Voir Natsu avouer quelque chose d'aussi improbable et intime que son histoire avec Lucy l'avait poussée à être honnête avec elle-même. Mais elle se sentait pétrifiée, comment amener le sujet ? Comment être sûre qu'il ne la rejetterait pas comme elle avait pu le voir si souvent ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres, consciente de cette terreur qui faisait remonter les larmes à ses yeux. Pourtant elle en avait envie, vraiment, se confier comme il l'avait fait. Trouver un soutien, du courage aussi, mais surtout se sentir enfin libre avec soi-même. Si elle avait réussi à rester neutre à son histoire, sans le traiter de fou alors, il y avait une maigre chance pour que ce soit la même chose avec lui non ?

Elle inspira profondément, accrochant ses iris sur l'extérieur, bien trop trouillarde pour supporter le regard de Natsu.

« **Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi tu sais.** Lâcha Lisanna avec un calme qui la surpris. »

Elle le sentit sursauter de surprise, mais ne si attarda pas, préférant poursuivre sur son élan de courage.

« **J'étais vraiment heureuse**. **Je pensais que ça n'arriverais jamais** , laissa-t-elle échapper dans un rire amer, **alors tu imagines ?** »

Elle se tourna vers lui pour admirer sa réaction. Il ne semblait pas tout comprendre, pourtant il restait là, silencieux, attendant qu'elle poursuive sans la brusquer, sans la presser.

« **Mais tout à l'heure quand tu m'as expliqué ton histoire, j'ai commencé à comprendre.** Son visage se fit plus sombre, traversé par une tristesse profonde. **J'ai repensé à nos moments passés ensemble, ta façon d'agir avec moi, et ça m'a semblait parfaitement logique tout à coup. Un peu comme une évidence.** »

Elle laissa un autre rire la quitter, cette fois plus doux, presque libérateur. Une lueur étrange s'illumina dans ses yeux, comme si elle se sentait ôté d'un poids, enfin honnête avec elle-même.

« **Je ne suis pas tomber amoureuse de toi Natsu**. Lâcha-t-elle finalement. **Je suis tombé amoureuse de Lucy.** »

Elle remarqua la stupeur marquer les traits de Natsu alors qu'elle sentait un nœud se former dans sa gorge. Il fallait qu'elle le dise, que ça sorte enfin. Elle claqua sa langue sèche sur son palais, tenant maintenant tête à Natsu malgré la tristesse qui la noyait sous cette euphorie d'adrénaline.

« **J'aime les filles, Natsu.** Lâcha-t-elle enfin. »

Elle avait senti la brûlure de ses mots sur sa langue, alors qu'une explosion de bien être se répandait dans ses veines comme un tranquillisant. Elle l'avait dit. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, elle avait enfin avoué ce qu'elle s'était refusé d'admettre durant des années.  
Elle avait toujours cru être gay, définitivement, totalement gay, mais elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle avait douté lorsqu'elle s'était sentit attiré par le rose. Elle qui d'ordinaire n'était attirée que par le même sexe. C'était d'ailleurs son tout premier béguin masculin, et elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à le croire.  
Lisanna manqua de soupirer. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention de qui elle tombait amoureuse, sa arrivait et voilà, après tout l'amour ne se contrôlait pas, mais l'admettre était une toute autre histoire.

« **Je suis Bisexuel.** Répéta-t-elle dans un soupir d'aise »

Elle sentit le poids de la culpabilité la broyer. Comment allait réagir son père ? Lui si puritain, et Elfman ? Il était l'incarnation même de la virilité, accepterait-il ce qu'elle était ? Pleinement ? Elle sentit ses mains trembler d'un mélange bien trop confus de sentiments.

« **C'est tout ?** Lâcha Natsu en fronçant les sourcils. **Juste ça ?**

 **\- Que-comment ça juste ça ?** Bafouilla Lisanna prise de court.

\- **Eh bien**. Il frotta son crâne mal à l'aise. **Tu avais l'air vraiment mal, j'ai cru que, enfin tu vois ? Que c'était quelque chose de grave.** »

La mâchoire de Lisanna manqua d'heurter le plancher. Il se foutait d'elle ? Elle venait de lui faire son coming-out et il lui demandait si c'était tout ? Est ce qu'il comprenait ce que ça signifiait ? Elle aimait les filles bon sang ! Ce n'était pas une nouvelle banale, surtout pas à Héragon. Ce village était resté bloqué au moyen-âge, ils leur étaient déjà difficile d'accepter l'émancipation de la femme, alors si en plus, on commençait à leur parler d'homosexualité ! Elle était convaincue qu'ils la chasseraient à coup de fourche et de feu. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé que Natsu le prenne avec autant de légèreté.

« **C'est tout ?** Buta-t-elle, **c'est tout ce que ça te fais ?** »

Il lui jeta un regard curieux, incertain. S'attendait elle a quelque chose en particulier ? Il ne voyait pas vraiment le problème à ce qu'elle soit bisexuelle, évidement si elle commençait à faire des avances à Lucy, ça devenait problématique, mais jusque-là, Lisanna restait Lisanna. Et il adorait toujours autant la jeune femme, quelque soit ses orientations sexuelles, elle restait son amie.

La surprise passée, Lisanna se contenta d'éclater de rire, repartant dans une crise incontrôlée quand elle posa un regard sur le rose.

« **On forme vraiment la paire !** Sourit-elle »

Il passa une main sur ses épaules pour venir la faire buter contre lui dans une douce étreinte. Son rire gagna rapidement celui de son amie jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par s'essouffler. Et l'atmosphère changea à nouveau, cette fois douce et accueillante.

« **Merci Natsu.** Murmura-t-elle tout bas en resserrant sa main sur son bras. »

Il aurait pu lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le remercier, ni même de se mettre dans ce genre d'état pour si peu. Elle n'avait pas à craindre un rejet des gens qu'elle aimait, si c'était sincère alors ils ne lui tourneraient pas le dos. Il en était certain, personne ne pouvait renier son enfant, son amie, juste pour une simple question d'orientation sexuelle, c'était impossible pas vrai ? Il l'espérait en tout cas. Une bouffée de fierté le submergea en pensant qu'il devait faire parti des premiers dans la confidence, pas parce qu'elle venait de relever ceci, mais parce qu'elle l'avait choisi lui.

« **Je suis sûr qu'on va retrouver Lucy et qu'elle aura une très bonne excuse pour tout ça.**

 **\- Oui.** Sourit faiblement le rose en resserrant sa prise **, je l'espère vraiment.** »

 **...**

Assis dans un petit café, Natsu faisait rouler entre ses doigts un morceau de beignet frit, le regard obstinément fixé sur les croix qui marquaient sa carte. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Ils avaient fait presque toutes les universités, il avait même fini par se rabattre sur les lycées, alors pourquoi n'avait-il toujours pas trouvé l'université de Lucy ? C'était à ni rien comprendre.

Il souffla bruyamment, enfournant le morceau de pâte frit dans sa bouche.

« **Mec t'es sûr de toi ?** Hasarda Loki, **je veux dire on a passé en revue la quasi-totalité des universités du pays. Si elle était là, tu ne crois pas qu'on l'aurait déjà trouvé ?** »

Natsu fronça les sourcils, se reculant légèrement pour pouvoir admirer pleinement son compagnon. Il ne le prenait pas au sérieux.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?** Gronda la rose

 **\- Que la comédie a assez duré.** Lâcha Grey avec fermeté. **Réveille-toi Natsu ! Ce monde imaginaire n'existe pas, Lucy n'existe pas ! C'est dans ta tête ! »**

Le rose se leva brusquement, agrippant le col de Grey pour écraser avec puissance son front contre le sien. Qu'il prétende qu'il était fou passé encore, mais qu'il sous entende que Lucy n'existait pas, était intolérable.

« **Je t'interdis de dire ça !**

 **\- Les garçons !** Implora Lisanna, **calmez-vous je vous en prie.**

 **\- Non !** »

Il rejeta avec force le brun, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur alors qu'il roulait des épaules pour se faire plus intimidant.

« **J'en ai ma claque que tu me prennes pour un cinglé Grey ! Tire-toi si ça te chante, mais je ne resterais pas là à t'entendre prétendre que tout cela est faux ! Va te faire foutre !** »

Il enfonça sa main dans sa poche pour venir jeter quelques billets sur la table. Il n'allait pas renoncer pour si peu. Lucy existait, il n'était pas près de le remettre en question.

Il inspira un grand coup quand l'air frais frappa son visage. Il n'avait qu'à trouver un grand bâtiment rouge et blanc avec un arbre à son entrée, ça ne semblait pas être la mère à boire si ?

Peut-être que le bâtiment était récent, assez en tout cas pour ne pas figurer sur les plans ? Il en doutait un peu, mais il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu l'empêcher de trouver l'édifice. Il fronça brusquement les sourcils, une idée avait germé dans son esprit. Peut-être que le bâtiment était fermé ? Ça expliquait pas mal de chose, en partie son inexistence sur les plans. Si le bâtiment était fermé et prêt à être démoli, ça tenait la route. Pourquoi montrer un lieu qui n'existerait bientôt plus ?

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa alors qu'un nouvel espoir naissait en lui. Il n'était pas prêt de baisser les bras !

« **Natsu !** S'écria Lisanna en se jetant sur lui. **Ne pars pas comme ça ! Je suis-**

 **\- Ça va.** Coupa Natsu avec calme. **Ne t'en fais pas.** »

L'expression de Lisanna se décomposa légèrement dans la surprise, avant qu'un léger sourire soupçonneux ne vienne étirer ses lèvres.

« **Toi, tu as une idée.** »

Il lui répondit par un large sourire, faisant rire la blanche. Elle avait cru le trouver en état de colère, prêt à retourner tout sur son passage, et au lieu de ça il semblait plus détendu et serein qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours.

Elle sentit une boule de chaleur se former dans son estomac, elle adorait vraiment beaucoup Natsu, le voir sourire lui allait tellement mieux.

Elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée de son état après le match, surtout après leur baiser. Il semblait si déstabilisé, si brisé sous cette couche de colère brute, qu'elle s'était sentit totalement impuissante. Et même si ce baiser ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé, elle avait pu voir qu'il ne lui était pas vraiment destiné.

Après tout, il ne fallait pas être un expert pour voir que ce n'était pas elle qui arrivait à avoir un impact aussi important sur son humeur.

Tout s'assemblait tellement bien dans son esprit depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Tout prenait un sens pour elle, ce qui la confortait davantage dans ses décisions.  
Maintenant elle comprenait, c'était même plutôt drôle, ils aimaient tous les deux la même fille. Bien que pour sa part, elle ne l'avait jamais vu réellement.

Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un véritable amour bien sûr, la conception qu'elle avait de Natsu ou même de Lucy n'était en vérité qu'un mélange constant des deux personnalités. Disons plutôt qu'elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse des deux, de leur mélange étrange si complémentaire, de leur complicité si douce. Et si elle adorait véritablement Natsu, elle était certaine que l'attirance qui faisait vibrer ses reins n'était dû qu'à la présence de Lucy, à cette touche qui lui était propre. Elle avait toujours espéré pouvoir vivre ce genre d'amour, tendre et patient tout en étant brûlant et violent. Elle avait vu dans quel état ça avait mis Natsu, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fascinée.

Savoir que l'histoire continuait et qu'elle allait pouvoir les voir en même temps la gorgée d'excitation. Elle en trépignait d'impatience, surtout après le nouvel élan d'espoir du rose.

« **Parfait ! Allons dans une office de tourisme ou une mairie, il devrait être en mesure de nous répondre !**

 **\- Bonne idée !** Approuva Natsu.

 **\- Parfait ! Je vais chercher les garçons je reviens !** »

Natsu se rembrunit brusquement, retroussant son nez alors qu'il grognait légèrement. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir débarquer Grey et subir encore son humeur et ses commentaires. S'il continuait à l'ouvrir sur Lucy, il jurait sur tous les démons de l'enfer qu'il ne se retiendrait plus!

Heureusement, le brun ne fit aucun commentaire, et revigoré par la théorie de Natsu, ils se décidèrent à rechercher les universités fermées.  
Lisanna menait le groupe, arpentant les rues bondées de Kyōto pour rejoindre la mairie.

L'hôtesse, une jolie brune aux yeux noirs écrivait avec soin sur un petit carnet, avant de relever son visage vers le groupe. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge en voyant le sourire enjôleur de Loki.

« **Bonjour.** Salua-t-elle en mettant sa poitrine en avant. **Puis-je vous renseigner ?**

 **\- Oui, bonjour, nous sommes à la recherche d'une université rouge et blanche possédant un arbre à son entrée, pouvez-vous nous l'indiquer ?**

 **\- Vous ne connaissez pas le nom ?** »

Elle fronça les sourcils, remontant du bout des doigts sa paire de lunettes.

Natsu se fustigea mentalement, mais malgré tous ses efforts et tentatives, il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. C'était un point sombre dans son esprit.

« **Non. Ça ne vous dit rien ?** Demanda Natsu avec espoir.

\- **Non, je regrette.** Souffla la brune en secouant légèrement la tête. »

Il pinça ses lèvres, fixant son regard vers Lisanna. Elle dut sentir l'urgence du moment car elle prit place face à la brune, dégageant sans trop de peine le rose. Elle lui décrocha un sourire d'excuse, la mine basse.

« **Excusez-moi d'insister, mais c'est vraiment important. Vous ne connaissez aucun bâtiment qui aurait pu lui ressembler ? Même un peu ?**

 **\- Ça nous aiderez beaucoup.** Ajouta Loki d'une voix suave. **Vraiment beaucoup.** »

Il remarqua la brune papillonner des yeux, les joues rouges alors qu'elle coinçait sa lèvre inférieure recouverte de rouge entre ses dents.

« **Eh bien...** elle se tortilla sur sa chaise sans quitter des yeux le roux, **je peux essayer de me renseigner mais...**

 **\- C'est très gentil.** Roucoula Loki »

Elle gloussa en réponse, leur signalant d'un léger mouvement de tête qu'elle revenait. Loki, gonflé d'orgueil, se tourna vers ses amis pour sourire avec suffisance. Pour une fois cependant, Lisanna approuva d'un large sourire, alors que Grey se contenta d'un sourire sournois.

Il valait mieux éviter de sous-estimer le charme du jeune homme.

« **Allez vieux** , tenta Loki dans un sourire rassurant, **je suis sûr qu'on va la retrouver ta Lucy.** Il tourna un regard incertain vers Lisanna avant de murmurer tout bas, **c'est bien Lucy ?** »

La blanche opina en riant doucement, sans que Natsu n'en remarque rien. Il fallait dire que depuis que l'hôtesse avait déclaré ne pas connaître cet endroit, il commençait à douter sérieusement de la trouver. Le dos voûté, abattu par la réalité qu'il trouvait franchement amère, il n'écoutait plus rien, broyant du noir en silence.

Avait-il encore une chance de revoir Lucy ?

Il refusait de lui dire au revoir comme ça, elle n'avait pas répondu à ses questions, elle n'avait pas calmé ses inquiétudes et puis merde ! Il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête maintenant. C'était totalement injuste ! Pas après avoir bataillé si fort pour la récupérer, pas après avoir soudé des liens aussi forts, pas après qu'il ait pris conscience de son importance... il n'avait pas le droit, quels qu'ils soient, d'avoir mis un terme à tout ça ! Pourquoi le priver d'elle après les avoir fait se rencontrer ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Et pire que tout, il ne voulait pas avoir à la quitter juste parce qu'il était incapable de se souvenir de son adresse ou du nom de son université !

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, faisant éclater sa bulle. Il fronça les sourcils, tournant son visage pour rencontrer celui de Grey. Le brun semblait toujours aussi réticent à croire son histoire, pourtant le sourire maladroit qu'il affichait témoignait clairement qu'il regrettait ses mots passés.

En silence, les doigts fermement attachés à son épaule, il lui témoignait son soutien, et ce peu importe les raisons. Ils étaient une famille, il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner Natsu dans un moment qui semblait aussi pénible pour lui, et ce, même s'il ne croyait absolument pas l'histoire du rose.

Pourtant, il était certain que ça paraissait vrai pour lui, bien que ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Pour Grey, Natsu avait simplement travesti en fantasme mystique un traumatisme récent. Un traumatisme qui portait clairement le nom d'Igneel. Son retour après son abandon avait dû faire ressurgir beaucoup de choses, en particulier l'abandon de son paternel. Tout ce cinéma n'était qu'une façon inconsciente qu'avait Natsu de projeter sa peur, ses craintes, et même si Grey trouvait sa plutôt glauque, il supposait que cela devait être bénéfique pour Natsu pour qu'il en arrive à ce niveau.

Alors, il avait ravalé sa science et avait préféré soutenir son ami, attendant patiemment qu'il comprenne de lui-même la situation et qu'il redevienne juste ce gosse turbulent et insouciant qu'il adorait.

L'hôtesse arriva exactement à cet instant, pinçant ses lèvres alors qu'elle secouait négativement la tête, s'installant sur sa chaise en silence.

« **Désole, aucun bâtiment de ce genre n'est répertorié. Ni en construction, ni en état de démolition.** »

Natsu blêmit, sentant la pression écraser ses poumons jusqu'à lui couper le souffle. Aucun bâtiment ?

Pourquoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Elle était bien réelle pas vrai ? Il sentit ses yeux piquer. Il n'avait pas pu imaginer tout ça ? Pas vrai ?

Instinctivement il recula d'un pas, secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche alors que ses yeux bougeaient au rythme de ses pensées. Ça n'avait pas de foutu sens !

« **Natsu ?** »

Non, non, non ! Il ne voulait pas les entendre s'excuser. De quoi en plus ? Il n'était pas fou bon sang ! Lucy existait, aussi vrai qu'il respirait, il en avait la certitude alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout semblait indiquer qu'il perdait réellement la tête ?

La panique le glaça presque instantanément alors qu'il prenait conscience de sa situation. Il était perdu, incapable de trouver ses repères. Soudain, terrifié à l'idée que tout soit vrai. Que tout soit faux.

« **Natsu.** Souffla tout bas la voix de Lisanna alors qu'elle venait poser ses mains sur ses avant-bras. **Ça va, je suis là. Tout va bien.** »

Il releva brusquement son visage, plantant son regard dans celui de la blanche, cherchant une forme de vérité dans ses mots, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Il avait l'impression de perdre la tête, de devenir complètement fou.

« **C'est juste un bâtiment vous savez.** Tenta l'hôtesse.

\- **Il a beaucoup d'importance pour nous.** Déclara Loki en voyant l'éclat dangereux briller au fond des yeux de Natsu.

\- **Oh. Je vois.** Souffla-t-elle en reportant son attention sur Loki. **C'est un peu comme avec Yume, un lieu de recueil ?**

 **\- Yume ?** Répéta Loki avec surprise.

\- **Oui, vous ne connaissez pas ? C'est pourtant très connu ici.** Apprit la brune avant de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres, **d'ailleurs, si ma mémoire est bonne, il y avait un bâtiment qui ressemblait à la description que vous en avez faite, mais...** »

Il ressemblait à sa description ? S'était largement suffisant pour qu'il se rue sur le comptoir, écrasant ses mains sur le bois alors qu'il s'écriait d'une voix un peu brusque.

« **Mais ? Mais quoi ?!**

 **\- Natsu calme toi.** Grogna Loki en le repoussant légèrement, **excusez-le, il est très émotif !**

 **\- Oh d'accord.** Bafouilla-t-elle.

\- **Vous disiez donc ?** Roucoula Loki charmeur. »

Elle gloussa légèrement, recalant une mèche derrière son oreille avant de reprendre d'une voix mièvre.

 **« Eh bien...** son sourire enjôleur s'effaça lentement, **il s'agit de Kyodai, il faisait partie du quartier ravagé par une explosion il y a trois ans. C'est pour ça que je n'en ai pas parlé plutôt, il n'existe plus.** »

C'était une plaisanterie n'est-ce pas ? L'univers entier était contre lui ou quoi ?!

« **Comment ça il n'existe plus ?** Questionna Grey en s'approchant.

\- **Il n'y a plus rien là-bas.** Elle fronça doucement ses sourcils parfaitement épilés. **Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de cette histoire ?** »

Grey s'immobilisa, détaillant la mine défaite de la pauvre hôtesse. Il se souvenait de cette histoire, ils en avaient parlé aux journaux des jours entiers, supposant une quelconque attaque terroriste. Pendant des mois, ils avaient été en alerte rouge, ses parents avaient été particulièrement touchées par la nouvelle. Alors oui, clairement il s'en souvenait. Il soupira doucement, cette histoire commençait à lui donner sérieusement mal au crâne.

« **Si** , lâcha Grey pensif, **une fuite de gaz il me semble.**

 **\- Je ne sais plus exactement** , admit la brune, **en revanche ce que je sais, c'est que s'il s'agit du bâtiment que vous cherchez, alors vous ne tomberez que sur un espace de recueillement.** »

Natsu jeta un regard incertain à Lisanna qui opina en réponse. Elle remercia brièvement l'hôtesse avant de s'extirper du bâtiment, Natsu et Grey sur ses talons.

« **Vous m'expliquez ?**

 **\- Je me souviens de cette histoire** , lâcha Lisanna en continuant de marcher, **l'explosion a détruit tout le pâté de maison, près de cinq kilomètres à la ronde**. Elle s'immobilisa brusquement, lui faisant face avant de lâcher d'une voix terrible. **Ça a tué des centaines de personnes.**

 **\- Tu veux voir si Lucy en fait partie ?** S'étonna Grey en détaillant Natsu. »

Il ne lui adressa pas un mot, approuvant simplement d'un mouvement de tête.

Même si ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Lisanna voulait déjà s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien du même bâtiment, ensuite ils pourraient regarder les victimes. Peut-être, et puis rien ne disait qu'elle avait péri dans l'accident. Natsu savait juste qu'elle étudiait ici.

« **On rejoint une bibliothèque** , lâcha Natsu, **c'est ça le plan**. »

Grey approuva, attendant Loki qui finissait de récupérer le numéro de l'hôtesse. Il leur offrit un large sourire en prenant la suite de son groupe.

…

La bibliothèque de la ville était immense, une odeur de vieux papier embaumait l'air, ainsi que celle de nettoyant. Quelques tables étaient disposées par ci par là, remplies pour certaines par des étudiants ou des curieux en pleine lecture. Des ordinateurs, loin d'être dernier cri, trônaient contre les fenêtres sur de minuscules tables en fer, éclairées par les néons faibles du plafond.

Sans attendre, le groupe se jeta sur la bibliothécaire qui mastiquait avec un certain ennui un crayon à papier. Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers eux, décrochant un sourire morne lorsque Lisanna s'imposa en tête de file.

« **Bonjour, excusez-nous de vous déranger, y aurait-il ici des documents qui concerne les universités de Kyōto ?**

 **\- Laissez-moi une minute.** »

Elle pianota avec habitude sur son propre ordinateur, faisant rouler ses yeux sur l'écran avant de déclarer, sans leur adresser un regard.

« **Vous trouverez tout dans la section B**. **Elle regroupe les archives des trente dernières années.** Elle releva son visage pour sourire poliment. **Vous pouvez également vous servir des ordinateurs.**

 **\- Oh d'accord, merci beaucoup.**

 **\- Je vous en prie.** Elle leur accorda un léger signe de tête. **Si vous avez encore besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas, sinon, des tablettes numériques sont disposées devant chaque section, elles référencent tout ce qui se trouve en rayon, ainsi que leur emplacement.** »

Un large sourire vainqueur étira les lèvres de Lisanna. Ils se rapprochaient enfin du but, malheureusement pour eux, la section B n'était pas aussi petite qu'ils avaient pu l'imaginer.

De longues rangées d'étagères regroupaient des classeurs si volumineux que Lisanna se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait pour le lire dans son intégralité. Des jours probablement.

Elle poussa un soupir déjà vaincu alors qu'elle jetait un regard inquiet vers Natsu.

Le garçon se tenait droit, fixant les documents vieillis par le temps et l'usure. Il se sentait tiraillé entre la peur de ne rien trouver, et celle de trouver. Depuis la déclaration de l'hôtesse, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son calme, une question tournait en boucle dans son esprit, et il était certain que Loki pensait la même chose.

Si toute cette histoire d'échange était en soit parfaitement étrange et peu compréhensible, tout ce qui l'entourait était pire.

Il se pinça les lèvres, faisant courir ses doigts sous le bandeau qui masquait son tatouage. Il n'avait pas osé le découvrir depuis qu'il l'avait caché.

« **C'est par là !** Appela Lisanna en pointant une allée d'un doigt. **Suivez-moi !** »

Heureusement que Lisanna était là pour contrebalancer son humeur. Il était sûr que sans elle, les choses se seraient beaucoup moins bien passées.

Il trottina à sa suite, écoutant vaguement Loki et Grey discuter de l'évolution des choses. Il n'avait pas envie de les entendre soulever des questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune réponse. Certainement pas.

« **Là !** »

Les yeux verts d'eau du garçon roulèrent instantanément sur les mains fines de la blanche. Il détailla la couverture abîmée du classeur, et les nombreuses feuilles volages qui tentaient de s'en échapper alors que Lisanna finissait par le récupérer contre elle.

Elle aurait facilement pu se plaindre du poids, ses doigts longilignes accrochés sur la couverture avaient légèrement blanchi alors qu'elle peinait à marcher correctement. Elle ne s'en formalisa pourtant pas, traînant l'ouvrage jusqu'à une petite table pour s'y installer.

Les yeux fermement accrochés sur un vieux journal, qui semblait être la première page du manuel, Natsu lisait les informations qu'avait donné la police sur l'enquête, ainsi que le témoignage du chef de brigade responsable.

« _**Nous pouvons certifiez, après nombreuses recherches et études, que la fuite de gaz responsable de l'explosion est criminelle.**_ »

 _Criminelle?_

Il serra avec force ses doigts sur le papier, fronçant les sourcils à mesure qu'il lisait le document.

« _**D'après nos informations, il s'agirait d'un règlement de compte entre deux gangs de yakuza**_. »

« **Une histoire de territoire qui a mal fini ?** Questionna Grey, penché au-dessus de l'épaule de Natsu.

\- **Probablement.** Approuva Loki. **Lisanna ? Tu as trouvé des photos d'archive de l'université ?**

 **\- Pas encore**. »

La pauvre blanche s'occupait de tout trier, étalant sur la table les différents documents, alors qu'elle écoutait avec attention son petit groupe discuter de l'explosion.

À l'époque les civils n'avaient pas été mis au courant directement de ses informations, laissant la peur les étreindre des jours durant. Si sa mémoire était bonne, à l'heure actuelle, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé les responsables de ce carnage.

Elle poussa un lourd soupir, tirant sur une feuille jaunie par le temps, ça ressemblait à un plan de la ville gribouillé de marqueur rouge. Toute une partie avait été cernée de rouge, probablement la zone touchée lors de l'explosion. Elle tira légèrement dessus pour pouvoir la voir, quand un petit carnet plastifié tomba sur la moquette brune de la bibliothèque.

Elle lâcha un juron en se baissant pour récupérer l'ouvrage avant de voir noter en noir, d'une écriture légèrement tremblante.

« _**Liste des victimes.**_ »

Elle sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise alors qu'un poids s'écrasait dans son estomac. Le livre était franchement épais, assez pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Dire que toute ses pauvres personnes étaient mortes à cause d'un règlement de compte stupide.

« **Les garçons.** Murmura Lisanna, **j'ai la liste des victimes**. »

Grey se redressa presque instantanément, manquant de renverser Loki qui avait eu le même réflexe. Sans attendre Natsu, qui n'avait pour sa part pas bouger, il jeta un coup d'œil terrifié à Lisanna. Elle avait beau lui offrir un petit sourire d'encouragement, il n'arrivait pas à prendre le manuel qu'elle lui tendait. Et si, et si elle faisait partie des victimes ?

Il sentit son estomac se tordre sous la panique. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir finalement.

« **Donne.** Ordonna Grey avec douceur »

Il agrippa le carnet pour l'ouvrir sur la table, faisant se courber au-dessus le petit groupe. D'abord hésitant, Natsu jeta un coup d'œil, détaillant les photos en noir et blanc qui illustraient bon nombre de nom. Ça ressemblait un peu à un trombinoscope en beaucoup plus sinistre. Alors qu'il cherchait un visage familier, ses yeux s'accrochèrent sur le visage fin et délicat d'une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Brusquement, il arracha le carnet aux yeux de ses amis pour venir poser un doigt tremblant sur la photographie.

« **C'est Lucy ?** S'ensuit Loki en fixant le profil gracile de la jeune femme.

\- **Non, c'est Lévy**. »

Il sentit une boule remonter dans sa gorge alors que son menton trembloter légèrement. Lévy était morte ? Pourquoi ? Elle était si gentille, et tellement intelligente, il l'aurait vu chirurgien ou scientifique pas six pieds sous terre à la fleur de l'âge. C'était tellement injuste. Il continua à tourner les pages, laissant de lourdes larmes amères glisser sur ses joues à mesure qu'il enterrait ses amis. Lévy, Gajeel, Erza, Cana. Aucun n'avait été épargné, ils étaient tous mort dans l'explosion.

Il se releva brusquement en reconnaissant le visage fin et délicat aux connotations occidentales. Tout était fini.

Il commença à gémir légèrement, une main sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il prenait conscience de la situation. Et brusquement il éclata en sanglot, si violemment que son corps se mit à trembler, entrecoupé par ses plaintes.

Ils étaient tous morts.

Loki approcha une main réconfortante avant que Natsu ne la repousse avec force. Il avait besoin d'air. D'air frais. Il se rua vers la sortie la plus proche sous les murmures de ses compagnons. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Maintenant.

L'air frais lui frappa le visage avec force, le faisant légèrement tanguer alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le trottoir pour vomir tout son saoul. L'image de ses compagnons le corps carbonisé suffisait à retourner ses tripes avec tant de violence qu'il ne parvenait pas à calmer ce feu qui le consumait avec ardeur. Il sentit le goût infecte de la bile brûler sa gorge et ses papilles avant de se fracasser sur le bitume.

Il ne s'était jamais autant détesté de toute sa foutue vie. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi minable qu'à cet instant.

Comment avait-il pu douter à ce point d'elle ? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle n'avait pas tenu sa parole ?

Pendant qu'il se morfondait comme le parfait abruti égoïste qu'il était, elle, elle...

Il était le pire des crétins et maintenant elle n'était plus là, et elle ne le serait plus jamais, parce qu'elle était morte. Définitivement morte ! Putain de merde !

Un cri d'agonie s'échappa de ses lèvres, rampant douloureusement dans sa gorge irritée alors que ses larmes redoublaient, brouillant sa vue.

Il rabattit lentement ses mains sur son crâne, se relevant pour faire quelques pas. Tout son corps tremblait de façon incontrôlable, secoué par ses larmes, larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à apaiser. Tout était fini.

Lucy était morte.

Ils étaient tous morts.

…

 **Surprise ?**

 ***tousse* Hey ! mes chères lectrices adorées, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, et qu'il aura réussi à vous transmettre les sentiments de Natsu.  
Comme vous aurez pu vous en rendre compte, on dérive complètement sur la tragédie, mais ne vous inquiétez pas les choses vont allez en s'arrangeant, je crois ? j'espère ? qui sais…**

 **Bref'  
j'essayerai de vous publier la suite rapidement, et sachez cependant qu'on arrive sur la fin de cette histoire ! qui comportera une douzaine de chapitre.  
je suis disponible pour toute questions, réclamations et messages d'amour ?**

 **° Un petit message aussi pour ceux qui aurait vu le film, s'il vous plait, pas de spoiler pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu. Privilégiez les MP. Je n'ai aucun problème à en parler avec vous, mais j'aimerais laisser la surprise pour les autres.  
Je vous remercie °**

 **Comme toujours on peut remercier le travail de Clémentine, ma gentille et adorable Beta** _ **( qui me déteste actuellement comme vous tous T.T**_ **) qui n'a vraiment pas un travail facile !  
Merci mille fois pour tout !**

 **Je vous embrasse !**

…


	10. Chapter 10

**Ton Nom**

 _Désir impensable_

Immobile, le corps droit et rigide, Natsu fixait les grands arbres étendre leurs branches sous les lourds nuages cotonneux.  
Comme lui avait annoncé la secrétaire, ce qui avait été l'université de Kyoto, n'était désormais plus qu'une minuscule forêt. Lieu de recueil et de prière pour tout ce qui avait, à l'instar de Lucy, périt dans l'explosion trois ans plus tôt. Un chemin en pierre blanche zigzaguait habilement parmi la faune et la flore plus que luxuriante, alors que Natsu se décidait enfin à avancer.

Les graviers crissèrent sous la semelle de ses chaussures, alors qu'il avançait prudemment, détaillant chaque recoin verdoyant avec soin et paradoxalement un certain émerveillement.  
Malgré l'horreur de la situation, le travail accompli pour transformer ce champ de ruine et de désolation en paradis terrestre, éveillait tout le respect de Natsu. Ils avaient su faire un travail remarquable. 

Il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il remarqua un petit temple en son centre, protégé par deux imposants kitsune de pierre.

Lentement, comme pour se convaincre qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, il inspira profondément avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. La fraîcheur de la pierre lui décrocha un long frisson, alors qu'il remarquait enfin l'énorme stèle en hommage aux disparus fièrement disposée en son centre, noyé sous des fleurs et des bougies depuis longtemps consumées. En hommage à ses amis. _En hommage à Lucy_.

Il avait voulu venir ici seul, pour se prouver que tout ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une erreur. Mais il devait bien se résoudre à l'évidence. Tout ça été parfaitement réel.

Il sentit ses yeux lui brûler, secouant la tête pour éviter les larmes de couler à nouveau. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Qu'il calme le tourment qui grondait en lui.

Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti autant de peine et d'incompréhension en même temps. Si la disparition de son père ou d'Igneel l'avait profondément meurtri, la perte physique de Lucy et son univers l'avait plongé dans un tourment sans fin, empli de regrets et de remords.

Il n'était peut-être pas responsable de la mort de ses amis, mais d'une certaine façon, pour lui, c'était tout comme.

Lentement, il s'agenouilla, le regard ancré sur la pierre gravée. Il avait eu tellement peur qu'elle le rejette, qu'elle se soit moquée de lui tout ce temps et maintenant il trouvait ses craintes tellement ridicules. Comment avait-il pu douter d'elle ? Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ? Il donnerait tout, juste pour savoir qu'elle respirait encore.

« **Je suis désolé**. »

Ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'il sentait remonter dans sa gorge ce nœud qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis qu'il avait appris l'horrible nouvelle.

Sa main glissa doucement sur la pierre, effleurant les écritures taillées en son centre. Il avait demandé à son groupe d'ami de lui laisser un peu de temps pour penser tout ça, pour leur dire adieu, pour accepter la situation. Bien qu'il refusait d'accepter réellement leur mort. Comment le pouvait-il de toute façon ? Comment pouvait-il dire adieu à tous ses moments de bonheur ?  
Il avait vécu avec Lucy de façon si intimiste, nouant un lien si fort qu'il avait bêtement cru qu'ils resteraient ainsi pour toujours. Seuls à deux pour toujours. Dieu que cette idée lui avait plu. Elle l'avait réconfortée bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Bien sûr il savait ce que représentait changer éternellement de corps avec elle, mais l'idée l'avait tout de suite séduite. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Lucy était sans le moindre doute la meilleure partie de lui-même, et maintenant c'était terminé. Il avait perdu son âme-sœur.

Lisanna avait été la plus réactive, après l'avoir enlacé, lui donnant dans cet échange tout son courage. Elle avait incité Loki et Grey à attendre sagement dans un petit café en périphérie du lieu de recueillement qu'il finisse de leur dire adieu.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment son soutien qui l'avait touché, mais les larmes qui avait barbouillé son visage quand elle avait compris que Lucy avait péri dans l'explosion.

Elle s'était excusée auprès de Natsu, reniflant piteusement, alors qu'elle pinçait ses lèvres pour contenir sa peine.

Elle était de loin, la seule qui avait cru à son histoire, assez pour pleurer la perte d'un être cher et pour ça, il lui était sincèrement reconnaissant. Avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager sa peine en ce moment de deuil avait rendu la situation un peu moins pénible.

Il sentit sa cuisse vibrer, le forçant à se redresser pour pouvoir glisser sa main dans sa poche, sortant son téléphone. Le numéro inconnu fit gonfler un espoir fou dans son ventre, peut-être que c'était elle ? Après tout, avec tout ce qui s'était passé, ça pouvait être possible non ?

Il se releva d'un bond, faisant glisser le petit téléphone vert sur la droite alors qu'il rejoignait l'extérieur pour pouvoir parler librement.

« **Allo ?** Appela la voix cassée du rose.

\- **Natsu ?** »

La voix grave bien connu d'Igneel lui broya le cœur, immobilisant son corps a l'entrée du temple.

Un sourire amer glissa sur ses lèvres. Évidemment, ça aurait été trop beau.

« **Salut Igneel**. Souffla le rose en essayant de paraître neutre malgré la déception qui l'assaillait.

\- **Où es-tu ?** Il entendit un soupir lui échapper. **Je t'attends pour pêcher** **!** »

 _Merde !_

Il avait complètement oublié qu'il devait rejoindre l'hippie pour aller à la pêche. Le temps s'était écoulé si rapidement depuis qu'il était parti, et toutes ses révélations n'avaient pas franchement aidé non plus.

« **Désolé**. Lâcha le rose en fixant le tronc épais d'un chêne. **Je... je ne pourrais pas être là.**

 **\- Je peux venir te prendre si tu veux, ma vieille Toyota devrait tenir le choc !** Ricana Igneel, **dis-moi où tu es et j'arrive. En plus j'ai préparé des onigiris ! Je t'accorde que le riz n'est pas génial mais je pense que ça devrais aller, tu verras, je m'améliore.. Enfin, je crois.** Il lâcha un rire gêné. **Alors, dis-moi où es-tu ?** »

Il ne savait même pas comment annoncer la nouvelle. Igneel ne lui en voudrait pas de ne pas venir à leur sortie, c'était certain. Non le véritable problème résidait à expliquer la situation. Mettre des mots sur ce qui se passait, le dire de vive voix rendrait le tout bien trop réel et définitif. Il ne pouvait pas, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

« **Natsu ?** »

Il avala péniblement sa salive, triturant de sa main valide le pli de son pull-over.

« **Je...** »

Les larmes remontèrent à ses yeux, brouillant sa vue jusqu'à transformer le paysage en de grosses tâches colorées. D'instinct, ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que se déversait sur ses joues de lourde larmes silencieuses. C'était si dur.

« **Calme-toi**. Apaisa Igneel. **Respire profondément et explique-moi, d'accord ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Si c'est pour la pêche, ce n'est pas grave tu sais ! »**

Bien que le vieil homme se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres de lui, incapable de le voir, Natsu opina faiblement. Il Inspira une grande goulée d'air pour se ressaisir, sans essuyer les larmes qui semblaient enfin se tarir sur ses joues.

« **Tu te souviens de Noël ?** Hésita le rose en reniflant piteusement.

\- **Bien sûr.**

 **\- Et du match ?** »

Il entendit vaguement le rouge grogner de mécontentement. Igneel et Yuri avaient tout mis en œuvre après le match pour remonter le moral de Natsu, si bien que le duo avait passé presque tout leur temps ensemble, sans grand aboutissement malheureusement.

Igneel avait même tenté d'en parler avec lui, dans l'espoir de le calmer, mais à ce moment-là, Natsu n'avait pas été franchement réceptif. Pourtant l'hippie savait, il ne fallait pas être medium, pour faire le rapprochement entre le garçon et cette mystérieuse fille qu'il affectionnait assez pour monter un plan incroyable pour se faire pardonner d'une faute qui était encore totalement inconnue au vieil hippie.  
Malgré tout, Igneel n'avait vu son petit protégé réagir avec autant d'excès que, et uniquement que, lorsqu'il s'agissait de cette fille.

« **C'est cette fille, pas vrai ?** Lâcha le rouge, **vous vous êtes réconciliés ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment.** »

Il ne pouvait pas se réconcilier avec elle, premièrement parce qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de se faire pardonner et ensuite, et pas des moindres, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas se réconcilier avec les morts. Cette simple constatation fit remonter avec force ses larmes, nouant son estomac douloureusement.

« **Je voulais juste une explication.** Avoua Natsu en sentant sa voix se briser à nouveau. **Mais...** les larmes si durement retenues coulèrent à nouveau sur sa peau encore humide. **Mais elle...**

 **\- Elle ?**

 **\- Elle est...** »

Il ravala ses mots comme s'ils n'étaient que du verre pilé, sentant sa gorge lui brûler avec force. Il n'y arrivait pas. C'était si difficile. Il le savait, si ses mots franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres, alors tout deviendrait vrai. Tout prendrait une proportion bien différente, et il ne pourrait plus nier l'abominable vérité. Il refusait catégoriquement d'accepter ça. Il ne pouvait pas.

« **Respire.** Tenta Igneel d'une voix rassurante. **Je suis certain que les choses vont s'arranger avec elle. Te mettre dans cet état ne changera rien, si tu aimes vraiment cette fille alors il faut que tu te battes pour elle. »**

Se battre pour elle ?

Comment pouvait-il le faire ?! Ça n'avait rien à voir avec une stupide dispute ou un triangle amoureux à la noix. Il ne pouvait pas arranger les choses avec elle, c'était impossible bon sang !

Il sentit la colère pulser dans ses veines. À quoi bon lui donner ce genre de conseil ridicule quand il était trop tard pour le mettre en œuvre ? Ce n'était que des mots qu'on lui jetait au visage pour le calmer, des mots creux, vides de sens, qui ne faisaient qu'attiser sa fureur.

Pourtant et il le savait, ce n'était pas vraiment la faute d'Igneel. Il essayait simplement de le réconforter du mieux possible, ce qu,i en soit, n'était pas franchement évident compte tenu de la distance et du peu d'information qu'il avait.

Natsu passa une main dans ses cheveux pour calmer ce flot d'émotion aussi contradictoire que virulent, avant d'ajouter d'une voix encore un peu tremblante.

« **Ce n'est pas aussi simple.**

 **\- Évidemment que ça ne l'est pas.** »

Natsu pouvait facilement deviner le maigre sourire que devait afficher Igneel, sa voix empli d'un mélange de tendresse paternel et de regret amer.

« **Mais tu ne perdras rien à essayer, pas vrai**? »

Natsu écarquilla brusquement les yeux. Effectivement, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire et si tout espoir semblait vain, il ne fallait pas oublier que toute cette histoire était à la base complètement dingue, totalement incroyable, improbable et encore bon nombre d'autres choses. S'il avait pu échanger de corps avec Lucy, et ce plus de trois ans avant l'accident, il pouvait toujours tenter de reproduire la chose non?

Un sourire franc étira ses lèvres, faisant légèrement briller ses yeux vert sapin alors qu'il sentait l'espoir renaître en lui. C'était un espoir maigre, infime, mais c'était un espoir quand même et il avait vraiment besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, même si ça paraissait complètement grotesque.

« **Tu as raison !** S'écria brusquement Natsu, revigoré par cette discussion. **Merci papa !** »

Il ne laissa pas à Igneel le temps d'assimiler sa réponse qu'il raccrochait déjà. Il envoya un rapide message à Lisanna pour leur dire de rejoindre l'hôtel sans l'attendre et enfin, il enfourna le téléphone dans sa poche avant de faire volte-face. Un peu à l'écart du temple, sous une tonnelle faite de roche et de mousse, un petit bac en bambou rempli d'eau laissait voir de grosses louches la strier sur toute sa hauteur.

C'était quelque chose d'assez récurrent proche des temples shintoïstes. L'eau qui y siégeait permettait de se purifier en suivant une démarche bien précise. Il la lorgna un instant avant de s'y approcher d'un pas furieux et sans attendre, il plongea la louche à l'intérieur avant de venir en boire son eau.  
Normalement, l'eau ne se buvait pas : elle servait simplement à purifier le corps. Choisir de ne pas le respecter en la buvant, était sans le moindre doute une offense.  
Pourtant Natsu ne s'en formalisa pas, faisant demi-tour aussi brusquement qu'il était venu pour rejoindre la stèle de recueillement avec conviction.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire, alors il se contentait de suivre son instinct, quitte à faire un peu n'importe quoi. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol, les mains à plat sur ses cuisses alors qu'il fixait, le dos droit, la pierre gravée.

« **Je...** il s'inspira pour se donner du courage, **je ne sais pas qui, ou pourquoi, ni même comment, mais qui que vous soyez, peu importe la raison qui vous y a poussé, je vous en prie, laissez-moi une chance de la sauver, de lui parler.** »

Il se courba soudain en avant, les mains à plat sur le sol, alors qu'il sentait la terre s'appuyer sur son front et se répandre dans sa chevelure saumonée.

« **Je vous en supplie. Par pitié, rendez-moi Lucy.** »

Il sentit les larmes épouser le creux de son nez pour venir se perdre sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas accepter sa mort. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui enlever Lucy ! Pas après tout ça ! Pas comme ça !

Il resta un long moment ici à prier, sa voix muette ou forte implorait, ordonnait, dans une longue plainte. Il avait tout essayé dans l'espoir que ça fonctionne, mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, ça ne marchait visiblement pas comme ça.

Mollement il se redressa, le front recouvert de terre, les yeux vitreux et la bouche sèche. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire alors ?

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pierre, avant de rejoindre l'extérieur. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient légèrement dans les graviers, laissant un léger grésillement remplir le silence de la nuit.

Combien de temps était-il resté à genoux à implorer une entité inconnue ? Des heures probablement, tout du moins c'est ce que le ciel rempli d'étoiles semblait suggérer.

Il s'arrêta sur le chemin, les yeux accrochés aux constellations qui brillaient faiblement. Il sentit le poids de la réalité le percuter comme un train lancé à pleine puissance. La violence du coup lui coupa le souffle, alors qu'il laissait les larmes couler sur ses joues à nouveau.

Pourtant, cette fois, elles étaient différentes, ce n'était plus des larmes de colère ou de frustration, c'était des larmes de résignation. Il ne pouvait plus rien tenter désormais pour espérer changer la situation, et c'était cette réalité qui le brisait de l'intérieur, pressant son cœur dans un étau douloureux. _Si douloureux._

Ses pensées se bousculèrent dans son esprit jusqu'à ce que s'impose le visage souriant de Lucy, rougie par la gêne. Il voyait ses mains bouger avec frénésie alors que ses lèvres se mouvaient avec habilité. Il pouvait encore entendre raisonner dans son esprit la voix douce de Lucy, il pouvait entendre son prénom glisser sur sa langue, alors qu'elle l'encourageait pour les matchs à venir.

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, le forçant à prendre appui contre un arbre alors qu'il posait une main sur son visage dans l'espoir de calmer sa douleur. Il avait envie de hurler à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, hurler à faire vibrer son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise.

La brûlure des larmes sur la peau de ses joues n'atténuaient en rien sa peine. Bien au contraire.

Il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir autant pleuré de toute sa vie, gémissant entre ses dents serrées, alors qu'il venait agripper ses cheveux de son autre main, laissant ses plaintes résonnaient avec plus de force.

Il resta là, de longues minutes à pleurer tout son saoul, à rejeter sa peine, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent enfin, jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne soit plus qu'un souffle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne l'espoir de pouvoir changer les choses.

Toujours adossé contre le tronc de l'arbre, le regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel, il attendait. Il avait fini par se laisser glisser contre le tronc robuste de l'arbre, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de plus.

Il n'avait absolument pas le courage, ni même la force de se lever pour rejoindre ses amis. Il n'avait pas envie de faire semblant de sourire, et encore moins celle de subir leurs regard désolés, compatissants. Sans façon.

Alors, plutôt que d'accepter tout ça, de renoncer définitivement à Lucy, il préférait de loin rester là, immobile, à fixer le ciel, dans l'attente de quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais. Il savait que c'était ridicule, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il se sentait capable de faire pour l'instant. Il avait juste besoin d'encore un peu de temps. Juste un peu.

Il sentit la fatigue l'accabler, exténué par ce surplus d'émotion qui l'avait assailli toute la journée.

Il inspira lentement par le nez, fermant les yeux juste quelques minutes, juste le temps de reposer son esprit. Juste quelques secondes.

Le soleil chatouilla la pointe de son nez, réchauffant un peu son corps. Il grogna, frottant son visage sur la surface molle où il s'était finalement endormi. La texture était douce et tendre, comme s'il reposait sur un matelas, pendant qu'une odeur sucrée venait cajoler ses narines. Il sentit une chaleur réconfortante coller tout son flanc gauche et le souffle régulier de quelqu'un qui dormait. Brusquement, il ouvrit les yeux, papillonnant des cils alors qu'il s'habituait difficilement à la clarté du jour. Il sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues, encore, alors qu'il commençait enfin à discerner son environnement.

Péniblement, il se redressa en position assise, Essuyant ses joues alors qu'il tournait son visage vers la masse endormie qui partagait visiblement son lit. Une longue chevelure brune aux boucles soyeuses venait empiéter sur son espace, le faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir rejoint l'hôtel, ni même d'avoir fini avec une brune. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il se baissait doucement pour pouvoir détailler le visage de sa compagne d'une nuit. C'est là qu'il remarqua un voile doré venir encadrer son visage, glissant habillement sur la peau mise à nue de ses épaules. D'instinct il plaqua ses mains sur son buste, emprisonnant une poitrine volumineuse.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement de surprise alors qu'il abaissait ses yeux pour voir le corps svelte et pâle de Lucy.

Ça avait marché !

Il ne savait pas vraiment ni comment, ni par quel foutu miracle, mais il était dans le corps de Lucy ! D'une Lucy en parfaite santé, d'une Lucy vivante ! Il se leva d'un bond en criant de joie, détaillant chaque parcelle de peau comme s'il le découvrait pour la toute première fois. _Ça avait fonctionné._

Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, palpant la peau de son ventre ou de ses fesses avant de se jeter sur la glace pour détailler, imprimer, chaque recoin de peau, chaque pli, chaque petite ride...

« **Bordel Lucy !** Gronda Cana en se dégageant des draps, **il y en a qui dorment !** **ferme-la tu veux !** »

Il fit volte-face si vite, surpris d'entendre la voix de la brune qu'il avait complètement oublié, qu'il s'empêtra dans ses pieds, tombant lourdement sur le sol, avant de se relever presque aussi vite pour se jeter au cou de l'Alperone.

Le choc fit basculer la brune qui ne put retenir un petit cri aigu, avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire en voyant le nez rougi et les yeux larmoyants de Natsu.

« **Qu'est ce qui t'arrive espèce de cinglée !** Lâcha Cana entre deux rires.

\- **Cana ! Tu es là !** »

La voix rendue rauque par l'émotion, il enroula ses mains sur le visage de Cana, approchant son visage si près du sien qu'il pouvait sentir leurs souffles se mélanger. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle aille bien, qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle, qu'il ne rêvait pas.

« **Bien sûr que je suis là, où veux-tu que je sois ?** Ria légèrement la brune, un sourcil dressé. **Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?** Murmura la brune en passant une main sur son visage. »

Natsu se dégagea de la brune pour admirait l'heure sur le cadran du réveil.

« **Quel jour sommes-nous ?**

 **\- Tu plaisantes ? T'as pris un coup sur la tête en tombant ?** »

Natsu fronça les sourcils, détaillant le visage de la brune avec surprise. Il la vit sourire avant suffisance, avant qu'elle n'étire son bras pour extraire de la commode une enveloppe soigneusement déposée à l'intérieur. Elle la passa sous son nez avant de déclarer en feignant la colère.

« **J'arrive pas à croire que tu me poses la question alors que tu m'as traînée dans tous les magasins de la ville hier pour trouver la tenue idéale.** Elle tapota l'enveloppe sur sa main. **Et je ne parle même pas de ça !** »

Elle releva sa main, montrant le bout de papier blanc, avant de se mettre faussement à pleurnicher.

« **De quoi tu parles ?** »

Trop d'informations percutaient son cerveau pour qu'il arrive à se concentrer sur le sens de ses mots. Il lui avait juste demandé le jour, pas besoin d'en faire toute une montagne ! Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre des yeux l'enveloppe, comme si elle détenait toutes les réponses à ses questions.

« **Je parle de ton voyage de demain !** Gronda Cana en se relevant d'un bond. **Ton mystérieux voyage.** »

Un éclat traversa son regard, faisant légèrement frémir Natsu. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette lueur dans ces yeux, et encore moins le petit sourire qui accrochait sa bouche. Elle se fit brusquement féline, roulant des hanches pour venir passer une main sur l'épaule de Lucy, collant presque ses lèvres à son oreille pour murmurer, mielleuse.

« **Tu ne veux toujours pas dire à ta chère amie Cana pourquoi tu pars dans un port de pêcheur tout miteux ?** Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de malice alors que son sourire s'agrandissait, **un beau matelot qui t'attend ?** »

Natsu écarquilla d'avantage les yeux, sa mâchoire manquant de percuter le sol alors qu'il prenait conscience de ses mots. Lucy partait dans un port de pêche ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Est ce qu'elle parlait du match ?

Une bouffée de châleur gonfla dans son ventre, le faisant sautiller sur place.

« **Donne-la moi !** »

Il tendit son bras, effleurant du bout des doigts le papier avant qu'elle ne le recule, taquine.

« **Tu tu tu ! Dis-moi d'abord pourquoi !**

 **\- Cana ! S'il te plaît !** S'impatienta le rose en tirant à nouveau le bras **, rend la moi !** »

Natsu n'attendit pas qu'elle réponde pour lui faire une prise qu'il tenait de Zeref. Il plaça habilement son pied sur sa cheville avant de la faire brusquement basculer en arrière, récupérant au passage la lettre alors que Cana s'écrasait sur le sol en jurant.

Impatient, Natsu arracha le papier pour voir le billet de train en direction d'Héragon qu'elle avait acheté en vue du match.

Un sentiment de plaisir implosa dans son estomac, relâchant un frisson agréable dans son corps. Elle avait acheté un billet. Pour lui. Brusquement, il fronça les sourcils, si elle possédait les billets alors l'accident n'était pas encore arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il se fit violence pour se souvenir du jour du match, après tout, pour lui, ça remontait à plus d'un mois. Il constata brusquement qu'il s'agissait de la veille du match. Par conséquent, Lucy, ainsi que tous ses amis étaient censés mourir aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'extasier sur un billet de train, il avait mieux à faire. Bien mieux !  
Il avait une chance de changer les choses, il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer.

« **Cana !** Appela-t-il soudainement, **appelle Erza, dis-lui de nous rejoindre immédiatement ici. Je m'occupe de prévenir Lévy et Gajeel, dépêche-toi !**

 **\- Quoi ?** S'écria la brune, **qu'est ce tu racontes, on a cours dans une heure. Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu t'es peut-être vraiment cognée fort...**

 **\- Oublie l'école et fais ce que je te dis !** »

Sous la rudesse de l'ordre et l'urgence qui semblait s'en dégager, Cana ne fit pas de remarque, opinant simplement avec sérieux alors qu'elle cherchait déjà son téléphone. Elle connaissait assez Lucy pour savoir que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer : ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir ainsi. Et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.

 **...**

Si Gajeel et Erza n'avaient pas été trop difficiles à convaincre, c'était bien différent pour Lévy. La jeune femme, très studieuse, avait eu du mal à quitter son cours d'économie où elle se trouvait déjà, pour rejoindre son groupe d'ami chez Lucy. Même s'il fallait bien admettre que depuis qu'elle était arrivée, rien n'avait franchement évolué, Natsu demeurait obstinément silencieux.

Assis autour de la table, le petit groupe attendait sagement que Natsu s'explique, ce qu'il peinait à faire. Il savait que convaincre ses amis allait être une tâche particulièrement ardue. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps de les convaincre des heures durant. Il allait devoir se montrer assez convainquant pour qu'ils acceptent de le suivre sans rien dire. Il soupira une nouvelle fois : il avait tourné le problème un nombre incalculable de fois dans son esprit, cherchant la meilleure façon d'amener le problème pour qu'il semble plausible, assez en tout cas pour qu'ils le croient, mais il n'avait rien trouvé de bien concluant.  
Il se leva pour pouvoir faire face à son auditoire, scrutant le visage inquiet et curieux de chacun. Lentement il inspira une grande goulée d'air.

« **Vous allez avoir du mal à croire ce que je vais vous dire, mais je vous jure que c'est la pure vérité.** »

Il entreprit donc d'expliquer de façon plus ou moins précise et concise la situation : du changement de corps en passant par la découverte macabre qu'il avait fait. Il ne laissa pas la possibilité au petit groupe de le couper, déballant en continue son explication dans l'espoir de les convaincre. Il ponctua sa longue explication en se pliant en deux, les bras le long du corps, alors que sa voix s'élevait une dernière fois dans le silence de la pièce.

« **S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de votre aide.** »

Il entendit le tissu se froisser avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule. Surpris, il se redressa, rencontrant le visage sérieux d'Erza.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête pour l'inciter à s'asseoir à sa place, alors qu'elle prenait la sienne pour clamer avec autorité.

« **Tu n'as pas à te mettre ainsi, nous sommes amis, il est normal que nous t'aidions.**

 **\- Attend, attend !** Coupa Gajeel, **ne me dis pas que tu crois ce qu'elle raconte ?! C'est du délire ! On n'est pas dans un roman ou je sais pas quoi, c'est la vraie vie !**

 **\- Gajeel n'a pas tort.** Approuva Cana, **Et** **puis Lucy est tombée sur la tête, ça a peut-être déréglé un truc ?** »

Un débat, aussi mouvementé qu'absurde, débuta entre les trois protagonistes, alors que Natsu cherchait toujours un moyen de prouver ses dires, ce qui n'était en soit vraiment pas facile. Erza avait monté le ton contre Gajeel en expliquant l'importance de l'amitié alors que Gajeel hurlait que ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'amitié, et au milieu de tout ça, Cana, ivre morte, répétait en boucle que tout ça n'était dù au choc que Lucy avait pris sur la tête, alors que, clairement, personne ne l'écoutait.

« **Et si c'était vrai ?** Coupa la voix hésitante de la bleue. »

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Lévy, qui jusque là, n'avait encore rien dit. Elle semblait septique, pourtant, une partie d'elle trouvait l'explication de Natsu plausible. Tout du moins, ça expliquait pas mal de chose.

Elle attendit sagement d'avoir la pleine attention de tout le monde pour poursuivre, cette fois avec plus d'assurance.

« **C'est peut-être faux, mais si ça ne l'était pas ? Lu... Natsu-san a fait beaucoup d'effort pour venir empêcher ça : il a pris l'initiative de nous révéler la vérité au risque de passer pour un fou et dans l'unique but de pouvoir nous sauver la vie. Je veux dire...** »

Elle pinça ses lèvres, roulant des yeux alors qu'elle refoulait un sanglot. Elle n'avait aucune preuve des propos de Lucy, ou Natsu, qu'importe, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la situation. Si quelque chose comme ça se passait vraiment ? Si tout ça était véritablement réel, alors ce soir son futur, ses espoirs et rêves allaient voler en éclat de la pire des façons.

« **Si...** elle se fit violence pour se calmer, **si c'est vrai, alors... alors ce soir nous...** »

Son visage se déforma en une grimace de douleur pure, déversant sur son visage enfantin un torrent de larmes.

Elle repoussa doucement la main de Cana qui s'était rapprochée pour la câliner, lui offrant un regard implorant.

« **Je ne veux perdre aucun d'entre vous !** Sanglota-elle.

\- **Lévy a raison !** Gronda Erza, calmant les pleurs de la bleue, **peu importe que ce soit vrai, à quoi bon prendre le risque ! Si nous avons une chance de l'arrêter alors il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas le faire !** »

La détermination dans la voix d'Erza et les mots de Lévy eurent le mérite de calmer Gajeel.

Il avait beau ne pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas prouver que tout ça était faux, et l'enjeu était bien trop important pour prendre le risque de l'ignorer.

« **D'accord.** Abdiqua Gajeel, **imaginons que tout ça est vrai.. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?** »

Un silence de mort gagna le groupe, alors que chaque tête se tournait vers Natsu.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement sur l'accident ?** Demanda Erza qui avait pris les rênes du débat.

\- **Eh bien** , hésita Natsu, **c'est une fuite de gaz, je ne sais pas exactement d'où mais je sais qu'elle vient de l'université. D'après les journaux, il s'agit d'un règlement de compte entre yakuzas.** »

La mine d'Erza se fit plus grave. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Cana, qui étonnement, semblait avoir dessaoulée, avant de passer une main sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait plus retarder l'échéance si jusque là elle avait toujours voulu préserver Lucy, Gajeel et Lévy de ses magouilles, il semblait maintenant évident qu'elle ne pouvait plus se taire.

Elle coinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents : il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'elle était responsable, d'une certaine façon, de la mort de ses compagnons. Et ça, elle le refusait catégoriquement.

« **Très bien.** Souffla-t-elle. **Cana.**

 **\- Oui, je sais.** »

La brune se redressa, oubliant sa fiole presque vide sur un coin de table. Elle semblait concentrée, le regard rivé droit devant elle. Après de longues minutes de réflexion, elle releva légèrement le nez avec dédain, son regard chocolat empli de fureur.

« **Je ne vois qu'une personne capable de ça**. »

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent un instant, faisant rapidement monter le stress chez le trio qui attendait encore les informations que semblaient détenir les deux yakuzas.

 **« Bon !** Gronda Gajeel, **loin de moi l'idée de vous presser, mais si on met pas un plan d'attaque rapidement en place, il n'y aura bientôt plus personne pour en parler. Alors accouchez !**

 **\- Mald Gheel.** Lâcha Cana en passant une main dans ses cheveux, **c'est le chef du deuxième gang le plus influent de la ville : on se dispute le territoire depuis un moment.**

 **\- Il est très ancestral. Il refuse d'accepter qu'une femme puisse être un membre de l'organisation yakuza. Il essaie de nous évincer depuis un bon moment maintenant, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il arriverait à de tels extrêmes.** Avoua Erza, pensive. »

Lévy, qui se contentait d'écouter, assistée par Natsu qui semblait un peu dépassé par tout ça, se redressa, accordant un sourire d'encouragement au rose devenu blond avant d'ajouter d'une voix encore tremblante.

 **« Nous savons quoi faire alors.** »

Erza opina, récupérant quelques feuilles qu'elle déposa sur la table avant d'expliquer son plan d'action. Elle griffonna une carte maladroite, faisant quelques croix par ci par là, avant de se redresser un peu, pour permettre à tout le monde de bien voir.

« **Il faut évacuer tous les habitants qui se trouve autour. Le reste de notre groupe s'en occupera, supervisé par Gajeel et Cana, Lu-Natsu.** Elle lui offrit un regard désolé, **excuse-moi j'ai encore du mal avec ça.. c'est toi qui t'occupera de l'université avec Lévy, pendant que je m'occuperais d'intercepter celui qui a fait ça.**

 **\- Ça me va.** Approuva Cana. **Natsu, à quelle heure a lieu l'explosion ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas exactement, je crois qu'elle a lieu aux alentours de dix-sept heures. Peut-être avant, je ne suis pas sûr** »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'horloge qui indiquait midi vingt-quatre. S'ils voulaient arriver à mettre leur plan en place, il allait falloir se dépêcher.

« **On n'aura jamais le temps d'évacuer tout le monde.** Trancha Cana. **Le temps de prévenir les filles, de s'occuper du secteur, ça va nous prendre des heures.**

 **\- Alors quoi ?**

 **\- Et si on faisait passer ça pour une alerte à la bombe ?** Proposa Lévy.

\- **Tu plaisantes ?** S'offusqua Gajeel.

\- **C'est pas si bête.** »

Erza se redressa, faisant de longs allers-retours comme un lion en cage alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Ils n'avaient pas un nombre de possibilités illimitées : c'était même plutôt l'inverse et le temps leur manquait.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de réfléchir au problème des heures. Elle souffla doucement.

« **Du coup,** chuchota Cana en se penchant vers Natsu, **le tatouage, il signifie Natsu, pour toi, n'est-ce pas?**

 **\- Heu... Ouais ?**

 **\- Oh ! La petite cachottière !** Éclata la brune **! Et j'imagine que tu vis à Héragon ?** »

Si, en temps normal, il se serait contenté de répondre oui, l'air inquisiteur et le regard lubrique de Cana lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Avec cette fille, tout prenait des proportions gênantes.

« **Cana !** Rabroua Erza. **Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Laisse Natsu tranquille !** »

La brune grogna légèrement, retrouvant sa place alors qu'elle gonflait les joues, vexée.

« **Dis Gajeel** , s'éleva la voix fluette de Lévy **, Lily est bien en train de passer ses concours pour entrer dans la police ?** »

Il opina, jetant un regard confus à la petite bleue.

« **Il doit avoir quelques contacts dans la police non ?**

 **\- Quelques uns oui.**

 **\- Je vais fabriquer une vraie bombe alors !** Se réjouit Cana en frappant dans ses mains avec plaisir, **faut que je fasse quelques courses mais ça ne devrais pas me prendre trop de temps !** »

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur la brune, mélangeant surprise, horreur et incompréhension, alors que la jeune femme souriait avec vanité.

« **Ne faites pas ses têtes.** Lâcha Cana en replaçant une mèche de cheveux. **On n'est pas des enfants de cœur. Et puis ça rendra le tout plus vrais ! Et les autorités n'auront pas d'autre choix que de venir !**

 **\- Hors de question !** Gronda Natsu. **On n'a pas besoin de vraiment fabriquer une bombe ! C'est du délire !**

 **\- Lucy a raison,** approuva Lévy avant de bafouiller confuse, **Natsu, pardon.**

 **\- Il ne faut personne dans le périmètre** , lâcha pensive Erza. **Si tu fabriques une vraie bombe, une équipe de démineur sera dépêchée et ils mourront.**

 **\- Mais ça sera la même chose même sans bombe, du moment que l'annonce sera faite. Il ne faut pas oublier la fuite de gaz.** Raisonna Gajeel. »

Les épaules d'Erza s'affaissèrent de même que celles de Natsu. Ils étaient venus pour renverser la situation et sauver toutes les vies... pas en prendre de nouvelle. Il passa une main sur son visage pour masquer son trouble. Ils devaient trouver une solution rapidement, sans quoi, tout ça n'aurait servi à rien.

Il se tourna vers Lévy qui mâchouillait l'ongle de son pouce, stressé par la perspective de ne pas parvenir à renverser la situation.

« **Tu as parlé de Lily tout à l'heure** , demanda doucement le rose, **pourquoi ?** »

Elle abandonna son doigt pour jeter un coup d'œil au rose, confuse, avant qu'elle ne déclare hésitante.

« **Eh bien, Lily est l'ami de Gajeel, il a confiance en lui, je suis sûr qu'il se mettra de notre côté même sans y croire vraiment. Alors si.. si on le met dans la confidence, il** **pourra peut-être nous aider à dégager le secteur sans qu'aucune force de police ne se trouve dans la zone d'impact.**

 **\- Une sorte d'allié ?** Questionna Erza.

\- **On peut dire ça comme ça. »**

Un long silence gagna le groupe alors que la pendule sonnait une heure. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de réfléchir.

« **Bien. Gajeel, occupe-toi de Lily, Cana commence à dégager la zone sud et est avec les filles, Levy la zone nord, et Natsu la ouest, je m'occupe de l'université.**

 **\- Qui s'occupe de l'alerte à la bombe ?**

 **\- Gajeel. Avec l'aide de Lily. Tout le monde est d'accord ?**

 **\- Oui !**

 **\- Alors c'est parti !** »

…

 **Hey !  
Et voilà la suite plutôt que prévu, et vous le devez exclusivement à Clemantine, alors vous pouvez la remercier et lui faire pleins de gros gros bisous virtuel !**

 **La suite arrivera un peu plus tard elle n'est pas encore au point, mais rassurez-vous elle sera là très bientôt quand même !**

 **Je vous embrasse**

 **A.**

…


	11. Chapter 11

**Ton Nom**

 _Adieu incertain_

Natsu courait à en perdre haleine, tombant, se relevant à s'en écorcher les genoux et les paumes de mains. Mais ni la douleur lancinante de ses écorchures, ni celle de ses poumons ne l'empêchait de courir. Il n'avait pas le droit de gâcher cette ultime chance.

Il s'était séparé de ses amis une fois les dernières indications données. Erza, en chef de groupe, avait mis en place une stratégie assez simpliste quoi qu'efficace, millimétrée comme du papier à musique. Elle avait privilégié une ruse vieille comme le monde, consistant à diviser pour mieux régner, bien que la partie la plus importante reposait sur elle et Gajeel. Si le brun n'arrivait pas à convaincre Lily de leur venir en aide, alors Erza devrait se montrer bien plus convaincante avec le saboteur. La tâche qu'elle avait imposée à Natsu, Levy et Cana n'étant que le plan B, dans le cas où elle n'arriverait pas à vaincre son ennemi.  
Tout était pensé pour sauver le plus de personne possible.

Les aux-revoir avaient été bien plus déchirants que Natsu l'aurait cru. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer : leur mission s'avérait bien plus périlleuse qu'il n'y paraissait, et malgré la foi inébranlable qu'ils avaient les uns envers les autres, l'issu de cette journée n'était malheureusement pas définie. Les choses pouvaient changer, comme elles pouvaient rester exactement les mêmes.

Si Natsu s'était fait violence pour leur sourire à tous, Levy ne s'était pas montrée si forte. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré, leur faisant probablement la déclaration d'amour la plus touchante que Natsu n'est jamais vu. Et il avait pleuré.  
A vrai dire, les yeux de tout le monde s'étaient mis à briller, et sous les messages d'encouragements, les mots d'adieu masqués s'étaient fait entendre. Après tout, c'était peut-être leur dernière chance de tout s'avouer.

Une étreinte générale et un baisé volé plus tard, le groupe se divisait enfin, se jetant un dernier regard en coin, s'offrant un dernier sourire d'encouragement, une dernière prière muette avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de sa vue.

Natsu ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il courait à travers les rues, hurlant à s'en décrocher les poumons aux civils de fuir, mais personne ne semblait le croire. Comme si une information sortie de la bouche d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année n'avait pas la moindre valeur, peu importe l'urgence de sa voix. Les gens le fixaient avec curiosité, inconscient de l'épée de Damoclès qui pendait au-dessus de leur tête.

Il avait tout tenté, les menacer, les implorer, mais rien n'avait fonctionné.

Il s'immobilisa brusquement, en pleine rue, incapable de faire un geste de plus, alors que ses poings se contractaient violemment, laissant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Il n'avait aucune chance de convaincre les gens de fuir. Personne ne le croyait, et personne n'était prêt à le suivre. Désemparé, il jeta un regard inquiet à son téléphone, admirant l'heure comme s'il s'agissait de la pire chose au monde.

Deux heure cinquante-deux.

Ils n'allaient jamais y arriver. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Il avait fait tout ça pour rien ? Il sentit ses poings trembler de colère, alors qu'il peinait à reprendre son calme, à respirer convenablement.

Il se força à inspirer pour se calmer, avant de faire volte-face, fixant les grands bâtiments qui l'encerclait. Il devait trouvait Erza, l'aider à empêcher leur ennemi de trafiquer l'université. C'était ça, son unique chance.

Si Cana devait probablement s'en sortir facilement, épaulée par son petit groupe de fille : tout membre du groupe yakuza, entraîné à combattre et sachant sans le moindre doute intimider une foule de civils pour les forcer à tout quitter, il doutait que Lévy, seule, puisse s'en sortir mieux que lui.  
La jeune femme était d'une grande timidité, il ne voyait pas vraiment comment elle pourrait convaincre ces têtes de mules à tout quitter dans l'urgence. Il n'était même pas sûr que la menace d'un groupe de Yakuza armé jusqu'aux dents puisse motiver les civils à quitter leur foyer. Après tout, avec pour centre d'explosion l'université, les commerçants et différents civils alentour n'avaient aucune raison concrète de fuir.  
À l'heure actuelle, certains étudiants en permission traînaient dans les arcades de jeux, ou dans les petits cafés qui bordait l'université. Il ne voyait pas comment les commerçants accepteraient sciemment de quitter leur gagne-pain ils lui avaient d'ailleurs bien prouvé.

Il se remit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient, bousculant les passants en suivant les rues qu'il avait maintes et maintes fois arpenté dans le corps de Lucy. L'édifice qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir s'éleva doucement derrière les quelques bâtiments, dévoilant ses pierres bordeaux et l'immense chêne qui patientait à l'entrée. Un sentiment de soulagement l'étreignit brusquement, avant qu'il ne se sente défaillir. Ses mouvements se firent moins fluides et plus aléatoires, sa vision légèrement floue, alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avancer sur la coque d'un bateau en pleine tempête.

Il s'immobilisa, sentant un haut le cœur le prendre, alors qu'il appuyait une main tremblante contre une des parois alentour.

Bon sang qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

Il sentit ses forces l'abandonner aussi vite que la panique gonflait son cœur, nouant son estomac douloureusement. Il ne comprenait pas, et ses foutus yeux qui s'obstinaient à lui faire voir un paysage flou et indéfini.

Il tenta de rationaliser en songeant que l'adrénaline l'avait probablement quitté une fois qu'il s'était sentit rassuré de voir Kodai encore intacte, l'espoir fou qu'Erza ait déjà réussi sa mission, que la perte de Lucy ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir contrastant avec la peur qu'il soit arrivé trop tard.  
Non, il devait juste être fatigué, après tout, tant d'émotion l'avait étreint aujourd'hui, son corps peinait juste à tout encaisser. C'était tout à fait normal.

Malgré tout, il voyait assez bien les formes pour remarquer la silhouette de ce qu'il supposait être un homme, immobile à l'entrée de l'université.

Qui était-ce ? Il n'aurait pas vraiment su le dire, d'autant que l'université était encore pleine de monde à cette heure, sauf si, évidemment, Gajeel avait prévenu Lily et que celui-ci c'était occupé à faire évacuer les lieux.

Hésitant, Natsu s'approcha, bien que tanguant légèrement. Sa vision ne s'améliorait pas, ni le sentiment qui oppressait son estomac, le faisant lutter pour ne pas régurgiter son déjeuner. S'il s'agissait de son ennemi en face de lui, il n'aurait pas la moindre chance de l'intercepter dans son état. Il plissa les yeux dans l'espoir de distinguer son visage, mais seul des tâches floues s'entortillaient sous ses yeux, agrandissant son malaise.

« **Oye... »**

Il entendit sa voix comme un écho lointain, faible et pitoyable. Il lutta pour ne pas tourner de l'œil. Pourquoi diable se sentait il ainsi ? Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour faire un putain de malaise ! il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, son corps de substitution n'avait pas le droit de le lâcher maintenant ! Pas question !

« **Lucy ?** Appela la voix avec surprise. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas entendu l'alerte à la bombe ? Il faut évacuer les lieux !** »

Natsu soupira d'aise, se laissant glisser contre le grillage pour reprendre un peu son souffle. Il avait l'impression de faire les montagnes russes, passant de cette peur viscérale qui lui nouait les entrailles, à ce sentiment de soulagement agaçant chaque fois qu'il constatait qu'il avait tort, que rien n'avait changé, que tout allait pour l'instant plutôt bien.

« **Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que... tu fais là ?** »

Il était à peu près sûr d'avoir reconnu la voix moqueuse et hautaine de Minerva, quoi qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'agir d'un surveillant ou de sa prof d'économie. En vérité il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« **Moi ?** Il sentit une légère angoisse dans sa voix. **Je fais évacuer les derniers élèves. D'ailleurs tu n'as rien à faire ici. Retourne chez toi.** »

Natsu fronça les sourcils. Aucun doute qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Minerva mais plutôt d'un surveillant un peu trop investi, et au son de sa voix, il doutait qu'il était très à l'aise à l'idée de rester dans une zone de danger mortel.

« **Oui.** Bafouilla Natsu. **Je reprends juste mon souffle et je rentre.**

 **\- Bien.** Souffla avec satisfaction le surveillant. **Je...,** il hésita. **Je vais y aller. Ne tarde pas d'accord ? C'est vraiment dangereux ! Peut-être que je devrais te raccompagner ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui, oui !** S'empressa d'ajouter Natsu, **pas la peine de m'attendre ! Ça va aller !** »

Le surveillant bafouilla une excuse inaudible avant de partir presque en courant. Visiblement plus effrayé par la perspective de mourir que par celle de sauver Lucy. Ce que Natsu lui fut étrangement reconnaissant.

Il passa une main moite sur son visage, inspirant profondément. Sa vision commençait à devenir plus net et son rythme cardiaque se calmait à mesure qui inspirait. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se reposer, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas partir à la recherche d'Erza dans un état aussi pathétique. Il ne ferait que lui causer plus de problème qu'autre chose, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être un poids mort dans cette situation.

« **Excusez-moi ?** Appela une voix lointaine. **Il y a quelqu'un ici ?** »

Natsu fronça les sourcils, plissant les yeux en détaillant les alentours. Tout semblait pourtant si calme, dépourvu de la moindre âme qui vive. D'où provenait cette voix ?

Faiblement, il se redressa, vérifiant que ses jambes pouvaient soutenir son poids alors qu'il s'avançait avec précaution dans l'université, à la recherche de son propriétaire. Peut-être que quelqu'un était encore bloqué à l'intérieur ?

Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser quelqu'un mourir ici, surtout pas après tous ses efforts pour renverser la situation.

D'abord hésitant, il se mit à appeler l'inconnu, puis ragaillardi par sa marche, à crier avec force.

« **Par ici !** »

Il avança à travers la cour jusqu'à arriver vers l'arbre central, tout en continuant à appeler, scrutant les alentours avec soin. Il ne voyait pourtant personne.

« **Il y a quelqu'un ?**

\- **Oui, ici ! Vers l'arbre !** S'écria Natsu en plaçant ses mains en étau autour de sa bouche, **dépêchez-vous, il faut quitter la zone ! Suivez ma voix !** »

Il entendit un léger bruit, avant qu'il ne discerne enfin un corps s'approcher au loin. Il plissa les yeux en remarquant une carrure masculine, d'abord incertain, il avança d'un pas, ça pouvait très bien être le saboteur, il devait rester prudent. Il fronça d'avantage les sourcils dans l'espoir de mieux discerner l'inconnu avant que sa bouche ne s'entre-ouvre légèrement. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne à avoir ce physique après tout, il était assez rare de voir un garçon porter les cheveux roses.

« **Qu'est-ce que… Lu...Lucy ?** Bafouilla-t-il »

Il remarqua, malgré la distance, son propre corps se raidir. C'était d'ailleurs étrange de se voir ainsi, en simple spectateur de soi-même. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette sensation.

« **Natsu ?** »

Sa voix eu l'effet d'une violente gifle. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que son cœur s'emballait violemment. C'était Lucy. Elle était là, en face de lui.

Son mois d'inquiétude, de colère, de frustration disparut presque instantanément alors qu'il sentait une chaleur imploser en lui. Il ne remarqua d'ailleurs qu'à mi-chemin qu'il courait vers elle.

Le sentiment de vertige le prit alors que ses pas se faisaient plus calme, jusqu'à s'arrêter. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant fort pour se calmer. Il ne voulait pas gâcher cet instant à cause d'une ridicule chute de tension. _Hors de question._  
Il devait se reprendre, se calmer.

Il sentit ses doigts picoter légèrement, avant qu'il ne papillonne des yeux, reprenant contact avec le monde qui l'entourait, constatant avec effarement qu'il se trouvait dans son propre corps.

« **Qu'est-ce que… ?** Bredouilla le rose en regardant ses grandes mains avec confusion. »

Il releva son visage pour détailler la jolie blonde à quelques mètres de lui, tout aussi confuse. Elle se trouvait dans son propre corps, à la place qu'il occupait quelques secondes plus tôt, elle semblait aussi perdue que lui, détaillant ses mains comme si elle se découvrait pour la toute première fois. Lentement, son visage se redressa, alors qu'elle lui adressait un regard timide, approchant d'un pas pour réduire la distance entre eux, tout en gardant malgré tout une certaine distance de sécurité, effrayée à l'idée qu'il disparaisse.

Comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule personne, ils levèrent leur main en parfaite symbiose, approchant craintivement l'une de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'effleurent enfin.

Ils restèrent là, à fixer leur doigt se caresser, se découvrir lentement. C'était un sentiment agréable, doux et chaleureux quoi qu'assez curieux. Les joues de Lucy chauffèrent avant qu'elle ne tourne son visage pour fixer les grands yeux verts du rose, son nez droit, suivant la courbe de ses lèvres jusqu'à celle plus stricte de sa mâchoire, détaillant chaque pli de sa peau avec fascination. C'était si curieux, irréel de l'avoir en face d'elle maintenant.

De son côté, Natsu ne faisait pas le fier. Ses joues avaient rapidement pris une couleur rosée, alors qu'il constatait avec un mélange de plaisir et d'étonnement à quel point la peau de Lucy pouvait être douce. La toucher avec son propre corps rendait la sensation bien meilleure que lorsqu'il était dans celui de la jeune femme.  
Il l'avait tant rêvé, de si nombreuses fois qu'il pouvait sentir une chaleur familière remonter dans ses reins.

Il lui décrocha un large sourire, ému de la voir là, devant lui, bien vivante. L'émotion lui nouait l'estomac, coupant ses cordes vocales alors qu'il cherchait désespérément comment amorcer la discussion. Il avait rêvé tant de fois de pouvoir lui parler, imaginant la façon dont il se serait vu, la manière dont il l'aurait mise mal à l'aise en la taquinant, la façon qu'elle aurait eu de lui répondre, ou la manière qu'aurait eu ses joues de gonfler sous sa colère. Pourtant, il se sentait totalement démunie, frottant sa langue sur son palais, en cherchant comment parler.

 **« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** Demanda la voix fluide de lucy. **Où sommes nous ?** »

Malgré la douceur de son timbre et ses grand yeux curieux, rendant à son visage un air tout à fait adorable, Natsu se sentit brusquement refroidi. Une goutte de sueur perla dans sa nuque, lui décrochant un frisson désagréable. Il se sentait entravé entre son désir de profiter de chaque seconde avec elle, et celle d'y mettre un terme en lui expliquant la situation plus que chaotique.

« **Natsu ?** »

Il cligna des yeux, remarquant qu'elle s'était légèrement approchée et qu'elle pressait maintenant l'intérieur de sa main. Elle lui décrocha un petit sourire encourageant malgré l'inquiétude qui perçait dans son regard.

« **Lucy**. Souffla-t-il, remarquant ses joues se colorer, **je...** »

Il sentit la panique l'étreindre. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Il se pinça les lèvres, serrant inconsciemment sa main sur celle de Lucy. Il avait tellement peur sans savoir exactement pourquoi.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Tu es morte.** »

Le visage de Lucy blêmit alors qu'elle amorçait un mouvement de recul. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de le sortir de cette façon, et il devait bien reconnaître après coup que c'était probablement une très mauvaise façon de le faire, mais comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas trop réfléchi.

Il s'empressa de la rassurer en lui expliquant la situation dans les grosses lignes. Son cœur se serra sous les différents sentiments qui maculaient à mesure son visage, passant de la surprise, à la colère, puis à la tristesse. Il tenta de la rassurer à l'aide d'un sourire, effectuant de petits cercles sur le haut de sa main à l'aide de son pouce sans vraiment en prendre conscience.

« **Alors je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse**. Murmura la blonde avant de reprendre d'une voix plus forte, **je suis désolée Natsu.** »

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de laisser un léger rire le prendre. Rire probablement plus dû au stress qu'il évacuait que par véritable hilarité, mais ça n'empêcha pas de faire froncer les sourcils à Lucy, pendant qu'il laissait la pression s'évacuer.

« **Quoi ?** Grogna-t-elle

\- **Je viens de te dire** , lâcha entre deux rires Natsu, **que tu étais morte et tu t'inquiètes parce que tu n'aies pas venu au match ? Tu es vraiment bizarre Lucy !** »

Elle ramena ses mains sous sa poitrine, prenant un petit air sévère qui ne lui allait pas du tout, alors qu'elle tentait de masquer son sourire. Consciente de l'absurdité de la situation.

« **Je ne suis pas bizarre !** siffla-t-elle en rejoignant le chêne massif pour s'y adosser avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce, **Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
\- Eh bien…je suis venu aider Erza, mais…** il lui jeta un regard confus. **Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends même pas ce qui est en train de se passer.** »

Lucy laissa un léger rire quitter la barrière de ses lèvres, son regard dérivant tantôt à droite tantôt à gauche comme si elle découvrait pour la première fois l'université qu'elle affectionnait tant. Redécouvrant chacune de ses imperfections, des morceaux de mur manquants, aux fissures dans les pavés. Tout semblait bien différent maintenant.

« **C'est étrange, il y a quelques minutes encore j'étais cerné par une forêt à me demander ce qui se passait, et maintenant me voilà au cœur de mon université, attendant de savoir si je vais bientôt mourir ou non.** **  
** **\- Ne dis pas ça ! Erza va réussir ! Et puis Gajeel a convaincu Lily de nous aider, toute la zone a été évacuée. Enfin je crois…** il continua plus doucement comme s'il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à elle **, si l'alerte à la bombe a était lancé c'est qu'il doit être au courent j'imagine, ils ont dû commencer à évacuer la zone, c'est certain, sinon l'université serait encore pleine à craquer non ? oui, c'est sûr.** »

Natsu écarquilla brusquement les yeux, toute la zone avait peut-être été évacué, mais Lucy restait dans le cœur de l'impact ! Erza également. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison d'être ici, aucune importance que le bâtiment explose, tant qu'elles ne faisaient pas partie des dommages !  
Elles ne pouvaient pas rester là ! Elles ne devaient surtout pas rester là !  
Il se leva d'un bond, attrapant le poignet de Lucy pour la forcer à se relever, la tirant vers lui pour la faire évacuer.

« **Qu'est-ce que…** bredouilla la blonde en buttant sur le sol, **Natsu ! mais qu'est ce qui te prend enfin !  
\- Tu ne peux pas rester là ! Il faut partir tout de suite !  
\- Quoi ? Natsu calme toi, arrête toi s'il te plaît !  
\- Non ! Tu ne dois pas rester là Lucy ! **»

Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour qu'elle meurt maintenant d'une façon aussi ridicule. Quel genre d'ami serait-il dans ce cas là ?

Il sentit la main valide de Lucy se poser sur la sienne, le forçant à s'arrêter pour lui faire face. Pourquoi le regardait-elle ainsi ? Avec cet air si calme et serein ? Comment pouvait-elle lui sourire ainsi en sachant ce qui pourrait lui arriver ? Il ne comprenait pas.

« **Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, et je ne comprends pas plus pourquoi nous pouvons nous rencontrer enfin, mais j'aimerais en profiter un peu.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- S'il te plaît Natsu.** Sourit-elle, **j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter !** »

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge de son téléphone.

« **D'accord, mais partons d'ici !** »

Elle secoua doucement la tête, immobile alors qu'il avançait vers la sortie d'un pas sûr. Pourquoi ne suivait-elle pas ?

« **Lucy tu viens ?  
\- Restons ici plutôt.  
\- Tu plaisantes ?** s'emporta le rose en revenant vers elle avec fureur, **si tu restes ici tu vas-  
\- Je sais. **Coupa-t-elle. **Mais je doute que nous puissions quitter ensemble cet endroit.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- J'imagine que c'est ce lieu qui nous permet de nous rencontrer malgré l'écart de temps. La symbolique peut-être…Ou le mysticisme, je ne suis pas sûre, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te voir disparaître maintenant, pas avant d'avoir pu te parler un peu. Alors s'il te plaît, accorde moi juste dix minutes, tu veux bien ? Et ensuite nous quitterons la place, je t'en fais la promesse. **»

Il comprenait sa démarche, et même s'il se refusait à l'accepter, c'était peut-être la seule et unique fois où ils pourraient se voir, se parler, se toucher. C'était peut-être leur seule chance de se dire adieu, il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser.  
Et puis, s'il se montrait parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il devrait bien admettre qu'il en crever d'envie.

 **« D'accord. Mais pas une minute de plus !** »

Elle éclata dans un hurlement de joie, souriant à s'en faire mal aux joues, sans attendre, elle renversa la situation, enroulant sa main dernièrement captive autour de celle de Natsu pour le guider sur un banc à proximité.

Une fois installés, elle se tourna vers lui pour lui faire complètement face, les yeux brillants de plaisir.

« **Il faut absolument que tu me parles du match, et de Mavis aussi ! »**

Elle respirait la joie, et malgré ses bonnes résolutions, embrigadé dans cette discussion animée, il en oublia complètement l'heure. Profitant simplement du son si particulier de son rire, où de cette manie qu'elle avait de le toucher, appuyant sa main sur la sienne ou effleurant sa peau. Bien qu'il doutait qu'elle en ait vraiment conscience, ou que ça ait le moindre sens pour elle, pourtant chaque contact était une véritable décharge de plaisir chez lui.  
Il en aurait presque ronronné de plaisir.

 **« Natsu** , appela-t-elle brusquement, le sortant de sa contemplation et sans attendre elle abattit avec fureur son poing sur son crâne.  
\- **Mais t'es malade !** pleurnicha-t-il en frottant énergiquement sa bosse, les yeux larmoyants, **qu'est qui t'a pris ?!  
\- Ça, c'est pour le tatouage, espèce d'imbécile !  
\- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que c'était pardo-  
\- Et ça, c'est pour tout le reste ! »**

Il ferma ses yeux, la tête légèrement enfoncée dans ses épaules alors qu'il attendait la sentence arriver. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi effrayant, sauf peut-être les colère d'Erza. C'est que sous ses airs fragiles de gentille petite fille, Lucy savait se montrer redoutable.

Il sentit quelque chose de chaud l'envelopper, l'effluve sucrée du parfum de Lucy remontant comme un calmant foutrement efficace. Étonné, mais surtout curieux, il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir la jeune femme pressée contre lui dans une étreinte chaude et réconfortante.  
C'était probablement quelque chose qu'elle tenait de son côté occidental. Toutes les marques d'affection en publique et les câlineries n'étaient pas vraiment quelque chose de courant au Japon, c'était même plutôt embarrassant. Pourtant, il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour que cette instant dure éternellement.  
Il ferma les yeux pour savourer le contact, serrant ses doigts sur les hanches de la jeune femme avec maladresse. Ça sonnait terriblement comme un adieu.

Après plusieurs secondes, ou minutes, il n'aurait pas su le dire, elle se dégagea de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, les joues encore rosies de son élan d'audace.

« **Merci.** Souffla-t-elle. **Merci d'avoir fait tout ça pour nous Natsu.** »

Il se contenta de sourire, incapable de prononcer la moindre phrase. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le remercier, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était de la voir vivre, elle et tous ses amis. Tout le reste n'avait pas la moindre importance, et puis, il ne doutait pas la moindre seconde qu'elle aurait agi de la même façon si les choses avaient été inversées.

Il enroula ses doigts sur ses épaules, plongeant avec plus de sérieux son regard dans le sien.

« **Lucy, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, mais quoi qu'il arrive ne meurs pas** **d'accord ?** »

Il avait senti sa voix trembler sur la fin, effrayé à la perspective que l'histoire se répète encore. Il ne le supporterait pas.  
Pas après tout ça, pas après l'avoir vu, pas après ce moment. Il voulait vivre d'autres choses avec elle : l'emmener au cinéma, lui faire découvrir Héragon dans son propre corps, lui présenter ses amis et sa famille. Il voulait lui faire goûter les takoyaki au poulpe pimenté qu'il affectionnait tant, et le jeu de combat que Grey avait enfin réussi à avoir, et puis tant d'autres choses, il voulait faire un match de basket contre elle et se moquer de sa maladresse, aller la taquiner au restaurant où elle travaillait. Il avait encore tant de chose à faire avec elle.  
Alors il fallait qu'elle vive.

Contre toute attente, il ne la vit pas paniquer, au contraire, un sourire large étirait ses lèvres roses.

« **Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir Natsu !**

 **\- Alors promet moi que ça n'arrivera pas.** »

Sa voix était plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, pourtant, elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, opinant simplement en gardant son sourire.

« **Je te le promet.** »

Comme un rappel cruel, ses mains se mirent à picoter légèrement. Un sentiment de panique gonfla en lui. Hésitant, il attrapa la main de Lucy, la pressant avec force pour s'assurer qu'elle était bel et bien réelle. Qu'elle était là, avec lui. A la moiteur des mains de la jeune femme, il pouvait imaginait qu'elle commençait à angoisser à l'idée de son futur incertain, de ce qui allait se passer après et il devait bien avouer que lui aussi.  
Il sentit la déception l'envahir, cet endroit n'était pas censé être le lieu qui les unissait ?  
Il n'était pas sorti, alors pourquoi il avait le sentiment dérangeant que tout était fini ? Qu'il retournerait bientôt dans son monde ? 

Une boule se forma dans son estomac : c'était peut-être son unique chance de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? De lui avouer tout ce qu'il avait ruminé pendant ce mois ? Il l'avait tant espéré, alors pourquoi sa bouche était si sèche, et ses mains si moites ?

« **Hey Natsu !** »

Il releva la tête, rencontrant les yeux brillants de Lucy. Elle semblait si fragile.

 **« Ne m'oublies pas, d'accord ? »**

Il fronça les sourcils, prêt à l'insulter d'avoir seulement envisager cette possibilité, mais à la place, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement de surprise alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de lui. Il pouvait sentir son souffle tiède balayer son visage, alors que les lèvres pleines et douce de Lucy effleuraient les siennes. Son corps voluptueux se pressa davantage contre son buste, lui arrachant une décharge électrique tout à fait exquise. D'instinct, il ferma les yeux pour profiter des lèvres de Lucy contre les siennes, tirant les bras en avant pour venir enlacer sa taille dans une étreinte qu'il voulait tendre et réconfortante, empreint de toute son affection, de tout son soutien et son amour inavoué.

Mais cette sensation n'arriva pas, à sa place un courant d'air frais s'enroula autour de lui, le faisant légèrement frissonner alors qu'il jetait un regard curieux aux bâtiments qui l'entourait.

Il fronça les sourcils, sentant des larmes chaudes couler sur ses joues.

Confus, sa tête tourna à droite, puis à gauche, avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux sur ses bras tendus en avant. _Qu'est-ce que ?_

Un sentiment d'incertitude et d'incompréhension le saisit à la gorge, faisant naître un malaise en lui.

« **Natsu !** »

Il tourna légèrement son visage pour voir Lisanna qui hurlait son prénom en secouant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, talonné par Loki et Grey. Il essuya brièvement ses larmes, sans vraiment comprendre leur sens en les rejoignant d'un pas peu sûr, malgré sa démarche calme et lente.

« **Natsu !** lâcha Lisanna en reprenant son souffle, **bon sang, ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche !**

 **\- Désolé.** »

Elle lui décrocha un sourire conciliant alors que Grey, bien moins aimable, lui décrochait un coup de poing dans l'épaule, grognant de mécontentement. Même si le brun était plutôt connu pour son sang-froid et sa patience, à l'air sinistre qu'il affichait, elle semblait être dépassée depuis un bon moment maintenant.

« **Putain t'es vraiment chiant mec !** Siffla-t-il

\- **Ferme là l'impératrice ! On t'as rien demandé !** aboya le rose.

 **\- Tu plaisantes ?! On a ratissé tout le quartier pour te retrouver abruti ! On peut savoir ce que tu foutais ici ?** »

Il haussa les épaules avec indifférence avant de rouler des yeux sur son groupe d'amis, les bras rabattus sur son buste tout crocs dehors pour montrer son mécontentement. C'est qu'il pouvait rapidement redevenir un enfant capricieux quand il se trouvait aux côtés de Grey.

« **Ehm... ça vous dit de rentrer ?** Proposa Loki en se frottant la joue. **On en a pour de longues heures de route, et j'ai un rendez-vous demain, je ne veux pas le rater à cause de vous ! D'autant plus que mon rendez-vous est un jolie quatre-vingt-quinze...  
\- Je t'interdis de finir ta phrase pervers ! **Gronda Lisanna.  
\- **Lisa-chérie, ne le prend pas comme ça, tu sais qu'il n'y a que ta poitrine qui- »**

Le visage de Natsu verdit légèrement à l'évocation des longues, trop longues heures, qui le séparaient d'Héragon, pendant que Loki subissait le courroux de la blanche.  
Une fois Loki réveillé et en état pour conduire, le petit groupe se mit en route vers la voiture dans une bonne ambiance. Enfin, autant que faire se peut. Loki subissait les moqueries de Grey pendant que Lisanna faisait visiblement toujours la tête au roux et que Natsu tentait de calmer les nausées qui le saisissait depuis l'évocation de la voiture en inspirant par le nez.

« **Rappelez-moi ce qu'on fait là déjà ?** Demanda brusquement Grey en déverrouillant la voiture.

 **\- Eh bien...** »

Lisanna dont le l'index était fièrement levé, laissa retomber sa main contre son flan, la bouche encore légèrement ouverte alors qu'elle fronçait à mesure ses sourcils blanc.

« **Je n'en ai aucune idée**. »

Ils se jetèrent tous un regard confus. _Sérieusement ?_

« **Ça ne devait pas avoir d'importance.** »

Ajouta Loki en haussant les épaules, approuvé par le groupe qui pénétrait à l'intérieur de la voiture, bien qu'assez confus par la tournure des choses.  
Pourquoi diable, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient la moindre idée de ce qu'ils fichaient ici ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils se trouvaient aux villages alentour d'Héragon. Sans raison Valade, venir à la capitale n'avait pas vraiment de sens. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.  
Natsu n'eut cependant pas le loisir de continuer là ses interrogations, que le moteur de la voiture se mit à vrombir, lui décrochant un violent haut le cœur.  
Dieu que ce trajet allait être long et pénible. Il maudissait de tout son cœur l'idiot qui les avait fait venir ici.

…

 **& voilà un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous aura fait plaisir !  
moi en tout cas je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire, même si il n'y as rien de bien drôle dans ce chapitre **

**Nous arrivons bientôt sur la fin de cette fiction,**

 **Alors d'ici là, portez-vous bien !**

 **Je vous embrasse !**

 **& Comme toujours un Grand merci à ma Beta Clémantine. **

…


	12. Chapter 12

**Ton Nom**

Le soleil s'infiltrait doucement à travers les rideaux en toile, caressant la peau satinée de Natsu. Il poussa un soupir d'aise en roulant sur son flanc gauche, buttant contre le corps nu endormi à côté de lui.

Mollement, il ouvrit les yeux, détaillant le plafond avant de rouler des yeux sur le dos de sa compagne, recouvert d'un fin voile de cheveux dorés.

Aussi discrètement que possible, il s'extirpa des draps, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller la jeune femme qui dormait encore alors qu'il rejoignait la salle de bain.

Il lorgna son reflet encore fatigué de la veille, et les quelques mèches de cheveux volages qui venaient chatouiller la pointe de son nez. D'une main, il rabattit le tout en arrière avant de constater avec agacement que cette foutue tignasse indomptable revenait sans cesse sur son visage. Il les aurait volontiers raccourci, mais Lisanna faisait des pieds et des mains pour l'en empêcher. Et lorsqu'elle désirait quelque chose, elle savait se montrer particulièrement convaincante.

Une fois prêt, il manqua de gémir en constatant qu'il était, sans grande surprise, en retard. Il attrapa sa veste et sans un regard en arrière, quitta l'appartement. Il privilégia les escaliers à l'ascenseur, même s'il avait une bonne dizaine d'étages à descendre : ça serait toujours plus rapide que dans cette foutue boîte de métal qu'il ne supportait pas. De toute façon, il ne prenait jamais l'ascenseur.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment cet appartement : bien sûr il était spacieux, très spacieux, et la vue à couper le souffle, mais il préférait largement son petit chez lui. Malheureusement, sa concubine refusait catégoriquement de mettre un pied chez lui, le forçant à venir presque tous les jours sans jamais lui rendre la pareille. Il avait même dû laisser son chat à sa mère pour ne pas qu'il meurt de faim.

Ce que l'amour vous faisait faire parfois...

Il lorgna rapidement le taxi qui faisait descendre ses passagers, avant de souffler bruyamment, enfournant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Il trottina sur la moitié du chemin, esquivant habillement les passants et quelques vélos, avant d'arriver au petit café qui faisait l'angle de la rue.

D'un geste souple, il poussa la porte, arrachant au passage ses écouteurs, avant de jeter un regard circulaire à la pièce pour repérer à une table Lisanna sirotant un smoothie aux fruits.

« **Salut Liss...a...** »

Sa voix mourut presque instantanément dans sa gorge quand la jeune femme tourna un regard aussi noir que l'enfer dans sa direction, son œil droit convulsant légèrement sous la colère.

Il allait passer un très, très mauvais moment.

Tout son amour propre et l'estime qu'il pouvait avoir pour lui-même disparut quand il se mit à bafouiller des excuses incompréhensibles, ses mains unies en une prière muette devant lui.

« **Tch.** Pesta la blanche avant de hausser un sourcil. **C'est nouveau ça ?** »

Elle pointa un doigt sur le bracelet en cuir souple qui s'enroulait sur son poignet, masquant son tatouage. Natsu grimaça légèrement. Lisanna avait un don certain pour attaquer directement dans les sujets délicats, et celui-là, aucun doute qu'il allait être particulièrement difficile.

Il préféra donc, sur ce coup-là, passer pour un parfait idiot, haussant simplement les épaules comme s'il ne comprenait pas le sous-entendu certain de son amie.

« **Ça vient de l'autre pimbêche ?** Questionna sournoisement la blanche en sirotant son verre.

\- **Ne l'appelles pas comme ça.** Rabroua gentiment Natsu.

\- **Ooooh ! Tu préfères que je l'appelle la garce sournoise ? Ou la sensu ? Oh non, attend, comment c'était quoi déjà... ah oui ! La pétasse superficielle ? J'en ai plein d'autres si tu veux.**

 **\- Lis.**

 **\- Quoi ?** »

Elle se redressa légèrement, plaçant ses bras sous sa poitrine avec dédain, alors que son nez se froissait avec dégoût.

« **Sérieusement, tu déteste ce genre de truc.** Poursuivit la blanche, **c'est ridicule.** »

Elle glissa son doigt sous la lanière, tirant dessus alors que le cuir s'étirait légèrement, dévoilant le jolie L calligraphié de son tatouage.

« **En plus c'est vraiment de la camelote. Avec son salaire de mannequin elle pourrait au moins acheter de la qualité non ?** Elle souffla bruyamment par le nez. **Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sortes vraiment avec cette fille.**

 **\- Lisanna.** Gronda à nouveau le rose.

\- **Non Natsu, même Loki la déteste, et Loki aime tout ce qui a des seins**. »

Elle secoua sa tête comme si elle venait de démontrer un fait indéniable qui justifiait sa haine à l'encontre de sa petite-amie, avant d'abdiquer sous le regard agacé du rose, préférant la jouer plus subtile pour ne pas braquer complètement son ami.

Malgré leur longue année d'amitié, et leur complicité plus que certaine, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'ils aient un débat constructif sur les relations amoureuses de Natsu, en particulier sur sa dernière et jolie trouvaille : Jenny. Mannequin de renommée nationale qui utilisait sans le moindre doute Natsu pour faire monter sa côte de popularité et passer à l'international. Comble du malheur, le presque fétichisme qu'avait Natsu pour les blondes l'avait poussé dans les bras de cette horrible croqueuse de diamants, et ce depuis trois ans maintenant. Et ni ce que pouvait dire les amis ou la famille du rose ne semblait le faire sortir de sa bulle de bonheur factice.

« **Bien !** claqua la blanche. **Fait la sourde oreille si ça te chante, mais tu finiras par le regretter. Cette fille est un nid à emmerde et elle finira par te briser le cœur. »**

La colère de Natsu s'essouffla sous le dernier commentaire de Lisanna. Il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'elle se mêle de ses histoires de cœurs, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Elle avait su être là bon nombre de fois, et ce, malgré les années qui avaient passées. Évidemment, une part de lui savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se détacher de Jenny.

Son problème, tout du moins, ce qu'il estimait être un vrai problème, était la haine que vouait sa petite amie à sa meilleure amie et ce, sans aucune raison valable apparente. Hormis sa jalousie abusive peut-être.

Il ne comptait plus les remontrances de sa petite amie sur ses sorties avec Lisanna, prétextant qu'il la privilégiait à elle. À croire qu'il n'aurait jamais, ni d'un côté ni de l'autre, un peu de répit.

« **Pourquoi tu la déteste autant ?** »

Elle lui décrocha un regard en biais avant de déclarer le plus naturellement du monde, tout en jouant avec sa paille.

« **Cette fille n'est pas faite pour toi Nat', il n'y a que toi pour croire le contraire. Enfin !** Elle lui décrocha un large sourire, **on n'est pas là pour ça !** »

La fatigue assaillit brusquement le rose. Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand sa meilleure amie affichait cette mine-là.

« **Ce soir !** Roucoula-t-elle avant de papillonner des yeux, **on fête mon anniversaire ! Ma sœur a réservé un petit restaurant pour l'occasion ! Elle a réussi à prendre quelques jours pour venir ! Je suis tellement contente !**

 **\- Ah oui c'est vrai !** se ragaillardit le rose. **Jenny va ador...**

 **\- Je te coupe tout de suite. Il est hors de question que cette sorcière vienne gâcher cette soirée. Je vais en profiter pour présenter officiellement ma petite amie, et je préfère manger du verre pillé que passer une seule seconde avec l'autre dégénérée.** »

Natsu ravala un long soupir. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Lisanna, mais il aurait aimé passer ce moment avec les personnes qu'il chérissait le plus.

« **D'accord.** »

Elle poussa un petit cri de plaisir en rosissant légèrement, attrapant avec tendresse la main du rose, laissant son sourire se crisper sur son visage à l'entente des quelques flashs qui venaient immortaliser cet instant.

Natsu grogna légèrement, jetant un regard noir au photographe qui, habilement caché derrière un menu, continuait de prendre en photo le duo. Aucun doute qu'il finirait en couverture d'un magazine people le lendemain, et Jenny allait encore taper une crise de jalousie inutile.

« **Fait chier**. Grogna le rose. »

Il se releva rapidement pour récupérer l'appareil, suivant du regard le paparazzi se lever prestement pour tenter de fuir, avant qu'il ne bouscule le pauvre serveur, faisant tomber son plateau sur le sol, sous le regard ahuri du pauvre garçon de salle.

Le photographe n'accorda pas un regard à sa victime, gardant son sourire vénal, alors qu'il commençait à prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il n'allait même pas tenter de réparer sa bêtise ?

Un crissement de chaise se fit entendre dans tout le restaurant, et ni une ni deux le paparazzi se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, une main maintenant fermement le col de sa chemise. À son teint rougi et ses yeux exorbités de surprise, il devait vraiment manquer d'air.

« **Je peux savoir où tu vas ?** Gronda une voix anormalement calme. Trop calme pour paraître rassurante.

\- **La...lâchez moi !** Bafouilla le pauvre homme.

\- **Te lâcher ?** Répéta avec froideur son vis à vis. **Pour qui tu prends ?! Tu as renversé mon repas, et comble du malheur tu n'as même pas pris la peine de t'excuser.** »

Le serveur, qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits, se rua sur le duo, posant une main réconfortante sur la jeune femme qui maintenait toujours sa prise sur la nuque du photographe.

« **Ça va aller,** murmura-t-il, **tout va bien,** **ne vous fâchez pas pour si peu** »

La jeune femme tourna son visage vers le serveur, lui décrochant un regard offensé alors qu'un éclat de rire raisonnait dans tout le restaurant.

« **Si peu ?** Répéta-t-elle avant de lâcher prise. »

Elle se pencha en avant, récupérant avec expertise l'appareil photo avant de le jeter au sol, l'écrasant à l'aide de son pied sous le regard abasourdi du photographe.

« **Nous voilà maintenant quitte.**

 **\- Quitte ?!** Hurla l'homme, **vous vous foutez de moi ! Cet...** »

Il arrêta là sa crise de nerf, ravalant ses derniers mots sous le regard terrifiant de la jeune femme. À cet instant, il n'aurait pas douté qu'il s'agissait de la mort elle-même.

Penaud, et craignant pour sa vie, il prit ses jambes à son coup, laissant le calme revenir dans le petit restaurant.

« **Eh bien.** Souffla Natsu en reportant son attention sur Lisanna. **Alors où en étions-nous ?**

 **\- Mon anniversaire !** Ronronna la blanche, **on se retrouve à dix-huit heures au restaurant du...** elle plissa les yeux, réfléchissant avec sérieux, **cochon qui dort je crois.**

 **\- Le cochon... qui dort ?** Répéta Natsu en retenant un rire. **Tu compte danser sur le bar et servir de la bière aux invités avec un pistolet ? »**

Il éclata de rire sous la mine déconfite de Lisanna.

« **Ah. Ah. Hilarant. Alors ?**

 **\- J'y serais, promis.** »

Elle lui accorda un sourire en tapotant son crâne.

La soirée promettait d'être amusante.

…

Natsu jeta un œil critique à son salon. Il avait passé une bonne partie du reste de sa journée à nettoyer son appartement. Pour l'occasion, sa famille venait à la capitale, et ils venaient, en toute logique, dormir chez lui. Il n'avait donc pas pu se résoudre à les faire dormir dans la poussière. De toute façon, sa mère lui aurait sûrement mit un soufflon en voyant l'état déplorable de son petit chez lui.

Il inspira calmement, satisfait de voir le sol briller. Certes, son appartement était bien loin d'égaler celui de Jenny avec son petit soixante mètres carrés et ses meubles tous aussi variés qu'étranges. Mais c'est comme ça qu'il l'aimait.

À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais trouvé utile de changer le mobilier. Il avait récupéré un peu de tout par ci par là quand il était venu étudier à Kyoto, ce qui expliquait la diversité de ses meubles. On pouvait voir des chaises en rotin, des meubles noirs laqués assez modernes côtoyer d'autres plus petits en vieux bois. Rien n'allait de pair, des tapis multicolores qui masquaient le parquet usé, voir brûlé, aux rideaux épais d'un jaune poussin horrible qu'il avait récupéré de sa tante. Mais c'était son chez lui et il l'adorait comme ça. Igneel lui avait même donné son hamac, ce qui avait été franchement utile dans ses premiers mois, n'ayant pas les moyens de se payer quoi que ce soit.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa pendule, satisfait de voir qu'il avait encore le temps de se reposer un peu avant de rejoindre Lisanna au restaurant. Son téléphone vibra, le faisant légèrement sursauter alors qu'il constatait un nombre incalculable de messages non lus. Plusieurs venaient de Jenny qui lui proposait une soirée romantique dans un des plus prisés restaurants de la capitale, alors que d'autres de sa famille l'avisaient de l'heure à laquelle ils arriveraient à la gare. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant plusieurs appels en absence de Loki. Qu'est-ce que ce dragueur d'opérette pouvait bien lui vouloir ?  
Incertain, il ré-appuya sur la touche appel.

« **Natsu !** Hurla le roux à travers le combiné la première sonnerie passée. **Il faut que tu me sauves la vie, vieux !**

 **\- Loki.** Souffla Natsu, **qu'est-ce que-**

 **\- Écoute j'ai un souci, il faut que tu viennes me chercher. Je suis à la gendarmerie à côté de la gare de Nishioji, t'es mon seul coup de téléphone.**

 **\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là-bas ?**

 **\- Longue histoire.** Ricana-t-il, **allez grouille toi !**

 **\- Tu plaisantes ?! »**

La tonalité lui indiqua qu'il ne riait clairement pas. Comment diable cet imbécile avait-il pu se faire arrêter par la police ? Il grimaça, agrippant un sweat à la volée alors qu'il quittait son petit appartement. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne soit pas en retard à l'anniversaire de Lisanna.

Écouteurs sur les oreilles, Natsu courrait à travers les rues, suivant le GPS de son téléphone pour rejoindre le commissariat. Le soleil se coucherait bientôt, annonçant l'arrivée de ses parents et le repas de Lisanna. Il avait plutôt intérêt de se dépêcher.

Il remarqua les portes vitrées de l'édifice, se faufilant à l'intérieur avec empressement.

Une petite brune à l'accueil lui offrit un rapide coup d'œil avant de l'inciter à venir à sa rencontre d'un léger mouvement de tête.

« **Bonjour.** Sourit-elle. **C'est pour une plainte ?**

 **\- Heu... non... pas vraiment. Je suis venu chercher un ami.**

 **\- Son nom s'il vous plaît.**

 **\- Loki Shishi** »

À l'énoncé, son visage vira au rouge, bien que Natsu ne sut dire s'il s'agissait de gêne ou de colère. Elle souffla sur sa frange, dégageant son front avant de déclarer d'une voix forte.

« **Bien. Veuillez-vous installer. Je vais prévenir l'officier chargé de monsieur Shishi.** Elle pointa quelques chaises vides du doigt. **Je vous appellerai une fois fait.**

 **\- Oh, d'accord. Merci.** »

Sagement, Natsu s'installa sur les chaises en plastique qui avaient dû voir passer bon nombre d'hommes et de femmes. Des posters contre le tabagisme, la violence conjugale et bien d'autres encore tapissaient les murs crème du poste, ajoutant un coté encore plus dérangeant au lieu. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ce genre d'endroit.

Natsu accrocha son regard sur un groupe de policier qui entrait, ce qui ressemblait à un avocat tiré à quatre épingles marchant derrière eux en secouant la tête.

Il soupira d'ennui, coulant son regard déjà fatigué sur les personnes présentes dans la salle. Certaines, menottées, traversaient les couloirs sous escorte, alors que d'autres complètements saouls peinaient à tenir debout. Il espérait ne pas avoir à attendre des heures ici, ça empestait un mélange de produit pour les sols au jasmin et l'odeur écœurante de l'alcool et du vomi, sans parler de celle persistante de sueur.

Natsu laissa son regard faire des va et viens dans la foule, essuyant le regard plus qu'explicite d'une femme probablement bien éméchée, avant qu'il ne remarque la brunette de l'accueil lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Sans attendre, il sauta sur ses pieds pour venir lui faire face.

« **Votre ami pourra être libre une fois la caution payée.** Elle glissa un papier devant lui. **Elle s'élève à quarante mille yens, c'est vous qui réglait ? »**

Natsu s'étouffa avec sa salive, les yeux exorbités. Comment ce crétin avait pu écoper d'une amende aussi importante ?

« **Quarante mille yens ?** Répéta le rose. **Quel est le motif de son arrestation ?**

 **\- Monsieur Shishi s'est fait arrêter pour excès de vitesse, il a essayé de soudoyer le représentant de l'ordre et à manquer de respect à sa coéquipière avec des propos irrespectueux.** »

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front de Natsu. Il allait lui faire la peau !

Il poussa un lourd soupir en sortant son portefeuille de sa poche arrière, déposant les billets sur le comptoir sous le regard de la secrétaire. Elle lui accorda un bref mouvement de tête avant de prendre son téléphone pour informer son collègue.

« **Bien. Monsieur Shishi ne devrait plus tarder, le temps de lui faire signer quelques formalités et il sera libre de partir. Vous pouvez...**

 **\- Koko !** Appela une voix grave. »

Le duo fit volte-face pour rencontrer l'imposante montagne de muscle qui semblait être un personnage important du commissariat. Il irradiait de prestance et de charisme, et la balafre qui marquait son arcade sourcilière ne faisait qu'accentuer ce sentiment. Il coula un regard sur Natsu, avant de le reporter sur la brune qui s'était mise au garde à vous.

« **Venez dans mon bureau quand vous en aurez terminé avec ça.**

 **\- Bien monsieur panthère.** »

Il lui accorda un coup d'œil conciliant, avant de disparaître dans les couloirs.

C'est une bonne demi-heure plus tard que Loki quitta le poste, les mains dans les poches de son jean alors qu'il souriait pleinement à Natsu, le rejoignant devant un petit muret.

Le rose attendit sagement qu'il arrive à sa hauteur pour lui décrocher un crochet du droit, satisfait de voir le visage de son ami se tordre sous la douleur.

« **Mais t'es malade !**

 **\- Je suis malade ? C'est la meilleure celle-là ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris espèce de sale dragueur de pacotilles ?!** »

Le rouquin afficha une grimace en bouchant ses oreilles. S'il avait appelé Natsu, c'était bien pour ne pas avoir à subir un serment comme Grey en avait le secret.

D'ailleurs en parlant du brun, il avait normalement réussi à prendre sa soirée pour assister à l'anniversaire de Lisanna, il espérait vraiment qu'il avait pu se libérer. Après tout, l'aîné Strauss avait menacé tous les amis de Lisanna d'être présent sans quoi elle abattrait son courroux sur eux. Et si la première fois, personne ne l'avait vraiment pris au sérieux, sa vengeance avait été si terrifiante qu'ils ne lui avait jamais plus tenu tête. Un frisson remonta dans la nuque de Loki. Elle avait osé lui raser les sourcils avant de l'inscrire sur un site douteux, qui avait attiré tout un tas de pervers fétichiste des roux. Il ne s'en était toujours pas remis.

« **À quelle heure devons-nous rejoindre Lisanna déjà ?**

 **\- Ne change pas de sujet !** Gronda Natsu avant de blêmir. **Merde, t'as raison !** »

Loki lui jeta un petit sourire suffisant avant de plisser les yeux.

« **Rassure-moi, tu ne comptes pas y aller comme ça tout de même ?** »

Malgré l'envie presque viscérale qu'il avait de casser le nez de Loki, il n'avait plus vraiment le temps ni pour ça, ni pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sa mère lui avait laissé plusieurs messages pour le prévenir de leur arrivée, et Mirajane avait envoyé plusieurs menaces. Ils n'avaient donc plus le temps pour rien, encore moi sur ce qui concernait le physique de Natsu qui laissait clairement à désirer, surtout avec le chouchou qui maintenait les cheveux trop longs qui tombaient sur son front.

« **Faut qu'on aille chercher ma famille**. Souffla Natsu. **Maintenant.** »

Ils se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil avant de partir à toutes jambes vers la gare, redoublant d'effort alors qu'ils traversaient un parc pour gagner un peu de temps.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva, Loki s'écrasa de toute sa masse sur un quatuor de jeune femme, en particulier sur une belle blonde qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se décaler, alors qu'il était en train de se moquait grossièrement de Natsu.

Le rose, ayant vu son ami disparaître brusquement de son champ de vision s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la, prêt à rebrousser chemin pour lui venir en aide, quoi qu'il peinait à retenir un rire face à la mine déconfite du rouquin.

« **Je suis vraiment désolé !** S'empressa de plaider Loki en aidant sa victime à se relever.

\- **Ça va, ça va**. Articula-t-elle douloureusement.

\- **On aura vu mieux pour draguer.** Siffla mauvaisement la brune du groupe. »

Natsu, toujours à mi-chemin du petit groupe, ravala son rire, bien qu'incapable de détacher son regard de la longue chevelure blonde qui s'éloignait déjà d'eux. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais lorsqu'il avait entendu la tonalité douce quoi que légèrement cassée de sa voix, il avait senti son cœur s'emballer.

C'était probablement dû à sa course endiablée, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de cette fille.

« **Natsu !** Aboya Loki. **Grouille toi !** »

 _Merde !_

Il resta quelques secondes de plus à fixer l'emplacement où se trouver le trio, avant qu'il ne reprenne sa course.

Sa famille attendait sagement devant la gare, les bras chargés de leur valise. Pour l'occasion, et malgré ses troubles, même Zeref se trouvait là, épaulé par Mavis qui peinait à tenir sur ses jambes, une main enroulée autour du bras de son compagnon, elle laissait reposer l'autre sur son gros ventre rond. C'est Happy qui remarqua son frère en premier, se jetant sur lui avec entrain, attirant l'attention de la petite famille.

« **Grand frère !** Hurla le bleu en souriant pleinement.

 **\- Salut Happy !** »

Le garçon laissa une légère rougeur tapisser ses joues alors que le rose frottait avec entrain la touffe de cheveux de son cadet.

Il avait réussi ses examens, et comme promis, sa mère lui laissait intégrer le lycée de Kyōto pour la suite de ses études. Il allait pouvoir vivre aux côtés de son frère, qu'il idolâtrait littéralement, et ce pour un essai d'un an pour l'instant.

Après tout, Natsu avait réussi sa vie exactement comme il l'avait souhaité, et vivre à ses côtés s'avérait bien plus amusant qu'a Heragon sous la tutelle plus stricte de sa mère.

« **J'ai ramené toutes mes affaires !** Apprit le cadet.

\- **Toute tes affaires ?** »

La mine ravie d'Happy se décomposa doucement, laissant de grosses larmes briller dans ses yeux. Il avait beau être un adolescent, il en restait d'une très grande sensibilité.

« **Natsu t'embête !** S'écria Loki en empoignant son ami, **il sait très bien que tu viens vivre chez lui ! Regarde sa dégaine, il a passé sa journée à tout préparer ! Ne t'en fais pas.**

 **\- Bi-bien sûr !** Bafouilla le rose en jetant un regard reconnaissant à Loki. »

 _Il avait complètement oublié._

Heureusement qu'il avait passé sa journée à préparer son appartement, plaçant par ci par là, les futons qui accueilleraient sa famille pour leur séjour.

Il se serait volontiers frappé d'être aussi idiot. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il allait garder son petit frère et ce, pour un an ?  
Il n'en avait même pas parlé à la blonde, elle n'allait vraiment pas être contente...

« **Alors on y va ?**

 **\- Attend,** **Igneel ne devrait plus tarder.** Ajouta Yuri en souriant chaleureusement à son fils. **Il est allé chercher de l'eau à Mavis**. »

Il fallait dire que, depuis que Natsu avait intégré la capitale pour poursuivre ses études universitaires, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. La plus importante était sans le moindre doute la mise en couple de sa mère et d'Igneel.

Il semblait pour Yuri que le manque flagrant de soutien mais surtout de présence de son mari avait fini par mettre une distance impossible à combler entre eux.

Il fallait dire qu'Igneel avait su être présent dans les moments pénibles de Natsu, à défaut de son paternel qui s'en était totalement dédouané. En bref, le duo vivait son amour pleinement depuis deux ans maintenant, au même titre que Zeref et Mavis qui avaient récemment emménagé ensemble, surtout depuis la nouvelle de grossesse qui mettait la famille Dragneel en émoi.

C'est donc de bonne humeur, une fois Igneel revenu, que le petit groupe regagna l'appartement de Natsu. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires assez rapidement pour rejoindre le restaurant où ils étaient déjà en retard, pressés par un Natsu et un Loki plutôt angoissés de subir le courroux de Mirajane.

C'est d'ailleurs l'aînée Strauss qui vînt à leur rencontre lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent enfin dans le restaurant, toujours impeccable comme à son habitude. La jeune femme, mannequin de renom, était une pointure dans la monde du show-business, où elle avait monté sa marque de vêtement, en parfaite femme d'affaire. Elle en imposait avec son charisme et avait su trouver sa place dans un milieu pourtant difficile pour les femmes mais jamais elle n'en avait perdu sa douceur et sa bienveillance.

« **Vous voilà !** S'écria la blanche en sautant sur le groupe.

\- **Bonjour Mirajane**. Salua chaleureusement Yuri, **nous sommes les derniers ?**

 **\- Non, non !** Grogna la blanche sous couvert d'un sourire, **Grey est encore aux abonnés absents. Mais ne restez pas là, venez !** Elle jeta un coup d'œil surpris à Mavis. **Oh ! En voilà une surprise !**

 **\- Oui.** Sourit timidement la blonde.

\- **Mes félicitations !** Ronronna la blanche en prenant le bras de la future maman. **Je vais vous installer, venez avec moi ! Natsu, Loki !** s'écria-t-elle brusquement, **Lisanna vous attend dépêchez-vous !** »

Le regard qu'elle leur adressa eut raison des garçons qui rejoignirent Lisanna sans opposer la moindre résistance. Elle avait troqué sa salopette pour une petite robe fluide d'un jolie nacré, ses cheveux décorés de petites fleurs de couleur. Elle était adorable, pourtant ses lèvres gonflées et ses ongles rongés démontrait clairement qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

 **« Lis ?** s'inquiéta Loki en déposant une main sur son épaule. **Ça va ?** »

Elle tourna un regard presque fou vers le rouquin, lissant brusquement sa robe avec véhémence.

« **Vous êtes là !** Souffla-t-elle en se réfugiant dans les bras de Loki. **Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?!**

 **\- Heu... un petit contre temps** **?** Bafouilla-t-il.

\- **Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Lis ?** »

Elle pinça ses lèvres à nouveau, essuyant ses mains moites sur ses cuisses.

« **Elfman est là, et mon père aussi, ils sont arrivés tout à l'heure et je...** elle jeta un regard perdu à Natsu toujours nichée dans les bras de Loki. **Je commence à paniquer.** Avoua-t-elle enfin.

\- **Il n'y a pas de raison.** Encouragea le rose. **Ça va bien se passer.**

 **\- Non, non, non, non ! Tu ne comprends pas, ma copine est... comment dire, assez brute de décoffrage. Ça ne va jamais passer avec mon père ! Il a déjà du mal à accepter la situation alors…** bredouilla-t-elle les yeux baissés.

 **\- Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? »**

Natsu jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, sondant ses invités. Ils les connaissaient presque tous, hormis quelques-uns, mais il doutait fortement qu'un d'eux puisse s'agir de sa compagne.

« **Elle a dû partir** , couina Lisanna, mais elle revient. **Mais tu sais elle est... elle est très nature, je...**

 **\- Allez détend toi !** Souffla Loki en câlinant la blanche. **On est là ! Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien arriver ? »**

Le sourire réconfortant qu'il lui donna détendit légèrement la blanche, bien que ça ne dura qu'un dixième de seconde.

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant un Grey hilare et une jeune femme assez légèrement vêtue. Elle ressemblait plus à une sorte d'escort qu'autre chose d'ailleurs. Son soutien-gorge rendu visible par le haut transparent noir et son pantalon de cuir venant coller la peau de ses cuisses rondes, fortifiait ce sentiment.

Elle décrocha un large sourire à l'assemblée, pas le moins du monde gênée par les regards braqués sur elle.

« **Ne me dites pas que c'est la petite amie de Grey.** Pleurnicha Loki, la mâchoire tombante.

\- **Non, c'est la mienne.** »

Loki lâcha un petit couinement ridicule, alors que Natsu se contentait de faire la navette entre la nouvelle arrivante et son amie. Comment diable une personne comme Lisanna pouvait sortir avec une personne à la personnalité visiblement exubérante comme cette fille ?

Le proverbe « les opposées s'attirent » leur allait à merveille.

Loki donna une tape sur l'épaule de Lisanna, la faisant légèrement basculer en avant.

« **Félicitations mon pote, c'est vraiment un canon !** »

Lisanna étouffa un léger rire une fois la surprise passée. Effectivement, sa compagne était vraiment une belle femme.

« **Et si tu nous faisais les présentations ?** »

Elle ravala instantanément son rire, la mine déconfite. Elle n'avait pas vraiment été honnête tout à l'heure, si sa petite amie était partie plus tôt, c'était parce qu'elles s'étaient disputées un peu plus tôt. Visiblement, la jeune femme ne comprenait pas l'angoisse de la blanche et n'avait pas vraiment bien pris que Lisanna ne fasse pas les présentations avec sa famille.

C'est que la blanche s'était montrée un peu dure lorsqu'elle s'était énervée en voyant son accoutrement. Sérieusement ? Qui s'habillait ainsi pour faire bonne impression à sa belle-famille ? Pas elle en tout cas.

« **Allez ne sois pas timide.** Encouragea Loki en câlinant son dos. »

Elle aurait largement préféré retarder l'échéance encore un peu, juste le temps de s'excuser ou de penser à la bonne façon de le faire, mais Grey qui avait vu le groupe se dirigeait déjà vers eux en traînant la jeune femme à sa suite.

« **Oye les gars !** S'écria le brun en arrivant à leur hauteur tout sourire, **putain ça fait un bail !**

 **\- Ça tu l'as dit mon pote !** Ronronna Loki en l'enlaçant chaleureusement.

\- **Je vous présente Cana Alperone c'est...**

 **\- Ma petite amie.** »

La brune décrocha un regard surpris vers la blanche avant de lui offrir un sourire ravi.

« **Yep, c'est moi !** »

…

Natsu se réveilla en sursaut malgré l'horrible gueule de bois qu'il se traînait. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de la façon dont il avait fini ici, chez lui, dans son lit, pressé entre Grey et Loki qui ronflaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il passa une main sur son visage pâteux en détaillant la pièce.

Visiblement, il avait fini dans un des lits de fortune qu'il avait préparé pour sa famille, son hamac étant occupé par son cadet, alors que ceux de sa mère et de son aîné étaient déjà parfaitement repliés.

Quelle heure était-il d'ailleurs ?

Il poussa un lourd grognement en s'extirpant du lit, sans le moindre ménagement pour Loki qui roula sur le sol sans même se réveiller. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une aspirine et d'un bon café.

Il manqua d'hurler de surprise en découvrant Igneel dans le salon, une spatule à la main alors qu'une bonne odeur d'œufs brouillés et de lard embaumait ses narines.

« **Igneel ?** Grogna douloureusement le rose en venant s'asseoir sur le comptoir.

\- **Oh salut Natsu ! Bien dormi ? J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner.**

- **Je vois ça.** Sourit-il. »

Ça faisait une éternité que plus personne n'avait préparé de petit-déjeuner pour lui, et il trouvait l'initiative tout à fait délicieuse. Après tout, lorsqu'il dormait chez Jenny, il se contentait d'un simple café, et parfois ils sortaient dans un restaurant pour déjeuner. Jenny n'était pas vraiment une bonne cuisinière et elle détestait plus que tout se salir dans ce genre de tâche, et lui... comment dire, il n'était pas vraiment fait pour la cuisine. Tout ce qu'il touchait finissait inlassablement par brûler. Alors c'était vraiment agréable de se faire bichonner de la sorte.

Après le feu vert d'Igneel, il se servit une grosse assiette, dégustant avec appétit les œufs brouillés. Ils étaient parfaits, ni trop cuit, ni glaireux.

« **C'est délicieux !** S'écria Natsu un morceau de lard pendant entre ses lèvres.

\- **Merci,** répondit l'hippie avant d'afficher une moue dégoûtée. **Mange proprement !** »

Depuis qu'Igneel s'était officiellement mis en ménage avec sa mère, Natsu ne l'avait jamais vu aussi resplendissant. Il transpirait la joie et la bonne humeur, et il fallait bien admettre qu'elle était très contagieuse. Pourtant, le rose n'arrivait pas à ôter le vide constant qu'il ressentait en lui.  
Il n'avait à vrai dire aucune idée d'où pouvait provenir ce sentiment, il avait simplement la certitude qu'il manquait quelque chose à sa vie, mais il était bien incapable de mettre un nom dessus. Un lieu ? Une personne ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et l'isolement qu'il avait vécu en intégrant l'université sportive de Kyoto n'avait pas vraiment arrangé les choses.

« **Alors comment se passe les choses avec Jenny ?** Demanda poliment Igneel. »

Natsu réprima une grimace. Il savait que le rouge ne s'en inquiétait pas vraiment. Sa famille n'avait pas vraiment accepté la blonde, en partie parce qu'elle venait d'une famille aux mœurs totalement opposés. À la différence de la leur, celle de Jenny était plus portée sur le paraître, et mettait très peu à l'honneur la famille, évitant un maximum de se voir si ça n'avait pas un but commercial.

Natsu ne doutait d'ailleurs pas un seul instant qu'Igneel serait plus que ravi d'apprendre une potentielle rupture entre eux. Pourtant, il se montrait toujours de bon conseil avec lui et jamais jusque-là, malgré ses réticences vis à vis de Jenny, il ne s'était immiscé dans leur relation. C'était d'autant plus déroutant pour le rose.

« **Bien.**

 **\- Tant mieux.** »

Un long silence gagna le duo alors qu'un gémissement guttural s'échappait du dos de Natsu. Loki, qui avait clairement perdu de sa superbe avec son costume défait et ses cheveux en pétard, traîna sa carcasse jusqu'à eux pour se laisser tomber sur une chaise, une main sur ses tempes. Il avait beau se montrer toujours impeccable dans n'importe quelle situation, il était plaisant de le voir ainsi parfois.

« **'jour.**

 **\- Eh bien** , s'amusa Igneel, **on dirait que votre soirée a été particulièrement pénible !**

 **\- Tu parles,** grogna le roux en se servant un verre d'eau, **Cana est un véritable monstre. Cette fille a une décente impressionnante !** »

Igneel se contenta de rire alors que Natsu blêmissait légèrement. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un boire de la sorte tout sexe confondu. Alors qu'ils voyaient tous double et peinaient à aligner une phrase un semblant cohérente, elle semblait aussi fraîche qu'au début de leur jeu d'alcool.

Ils auraient mieux fait d'écouter les avertissements de Lisanna au lieu de se la jouer machos intrépides.

« **Mange un peu.** Proposa Igneel en servant une assiette à Loki. **Ça te fera du bien.** »

Loki remercia d'un mouvement de tête le père de famille en enfournant une grosse portion d'œuf dans sa bouche, cependant l'expression de délectation s'évapora presque aussi vite que son visage prenait une teinte rougeâtre. C'est avec une grande classe qu'il recracha le tout, la langue pendante et les yeux larmoyants, alors qu'il empoignait la bouteille d'eau pour en vider son contenu.

« **Bordel de** ! S'écria le rouquin en ravalant une gorgée d'eau, **mais vous êtes tarés ou quoi ?!** »

Natsu s'était étalé sur la table en riant à s'en faire mal aux côtes, masquant son visage sous son biceps alors qu'Igneel riait de bon cœur sous la mine déconfite du rouquin. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient la fâcheuse manie de tout pimenter dans leur famille.

« **C'est ça** , grogna le Shishi, **Moquez-vous** ! »

Malgré son air bougon, il se laissa gagner par un sourire. Il était devenu si rare de partager ce genre de moment. Ça lui manquait énormément. Mais les choses avaient bien changé depuis leur adolescence : aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous de jeunes adultes, avec une vie et un chemin bien différent.

Grey, qui s'était éveillé sous les éclats de rires, rejoignit rapidement le petit groupe pour déjeuner.

Les discussions allaient bon train, alors qu'ils faisaient tous part de leur frasque récente, comme l'interpellation de Loki, ou le dernier scandale people de Natsu et évidemment, les mésaventures de Grey qui avait été relégué aux contraventions jusqu'à la fin du mois, suite à une altercation qu'il avait eut avec un supérieur.  
Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient plutôt bien réussi leur vie : entre Natsu qui avait réussi a force de courage et d'endurance à devenir basketteur et Grey qui marchait dans les traces de ses parents. Ils pouvaient être fier d'eux. Seul Loki, dont l'emploi restait une parfaite énigme pour ses amis, semblait plus en difficulté, quoi qu'il ne manquait pas vraiment de moyen financier. 

…

« **Grand frère !** »

Natsu baissa la tête pour voir Happy s'élancer vers lui, le visage radieux.

« **Je pourrais mettre mon lit ici ?** Il porta du doigt l'angle de la pièce, situé sous la fenêtre.

 **\- B** **ien sûr.**

 **\- Où est-ce que je peux mettre mes affaires ? Il me faudrait aussi de la place pour mettre mes cours. Je pensais utiliser la bibliothèque.** »

Bibliothèque était probablement un bien grand mot : c'était plutôt des étagères qui regroupaient tout son bordel. Au lieu de livres, plusieurs types de détritus non identifiés et bibelots inutiles prenaient la poussière depuis une éternité. Mais Natsu n'avait jamais trouvé ni le temps, ni l'envie de s'en occuper. Il manqua de soupirer : la cohabitation avec son frère allait peut-être s'annoncer plus compliquée que prévu.  
L'adolescent n'avait pourtant pas brusqué les choses, il avait laissé passer plusieurs jours avant de commencer à s'imposer, lui, mais surtout ses affaires. S'il avait pris quelques aises dans la salle de bain, il avait semblait-il, attendu le presque départ de ses parents pour commencer à étendre ses affaires, certainement pour rappeler au rose qu'il ne partirait pas avec ses ainés.

« **Fais comme tu veux Happy.**

 **\- Merci !** »

Il bondit presque vers la pièce, tirant sur le futon pour le mettre en place, avant de s'atteler à la lourde tâche de débarrasser la bibliothèque.

« **Tu es sûre de toi ?** Questionna subitement la voix douce de Yuri.

\- **Je n'ai plus vraiment le choix.** Souffla Natsu en couvant d'un regard doux son cadet.

\- **Fais bien attention à lui d'accord ?** »

Le rose tourna son regard vers sa génitrice. Happy était son dernier enfant, le voir quitter le foyer familial était une épreuve plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurait probablement crue. Mais Natsu ne lui en voulait pas vraiment : il savait que sous ses doutes et ce qui semblait être un manque de confiance envers lui, elle était juste triste de perdre son dernier enfant. Il lui décrocha donc un large sourire réconfortant.

« **Tout se passera bien maman. Tu peux rentrer sans crainte**. »

Elle opina en silence sans quitter l'enfant des yeux. Il avait fait tant d'effort pour intégrer cette école et rejoindre son frère qu'elle ne doutait pas qu'il serait à la hauteur. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour lui.

« **Nous restons pour ton match, mais nous devrons prendre le train le lendemain matin au plus tard. Tu es sûr que ça ira ?**

 **\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas !** Il passa une main sur ses frêles épaules en lui souriant chaleureusement, **je suis content que vous prolongiez un peu votre séjour.**

 **\- Nous aussi.** »

Deux bras passèrent sur leurs épaules alors que la tête de Loki venait se placer entre le fils et la mère. Ce type avait l'art de gâcher les moments.

« **Alors, on va se la faire cette balade ?**

 **\- Dégage de là !** Gronda le rose en se dégageant.

\- **Yuriiii !** Pleurnicha faussement Loki en se réfugiant dans ses bras, **Natsu est méchant !** »

La rose gloussa sous l'attitude puéril du garçon, mais rentra rapidement dans son jeu, tapotant son dos avec une fausse compassion. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs maintenant lointains.

« **Natsu soit gentil !**

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais maman !** »

Elle éclata de rire, se dégageant du garçon pour rejoindre Igneel qui discutait avec Grey.

C'est que le duo avait décidé de squatter chez Natsu au même titre que sa famille, et il mettait bien plus de bazar que tous les Dragneel réunis. Mais ça avait au moins le mérite de mettre de l'ambiance, surtout quand Lisanna venait à l'improviste avec sa petite amie ou sa sœur aînée.

Natsu avait bien cru que l'appartement ne tiendrait pas le coup au cours de cette longue semaine. Une semaine à devoir gérer sa famille, ses amis, son travail, il avait pourtant le sentiment qu'ils étaient arrivé la veille, c'était si frustrant de savoir qu'ils partaient bientôt.

« **Et si on allait se faire un restaurant ce soir ? J'en connais un sympa, et les serveuses sont à croquer !**

 **\- Pervers.** Souffla le rose, **mais ce soir je ne vais pas pouvoir.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** S'indigna Loki.

\- **Ça va faire une semaine que je n'ai pas vu Jenny, je lui ai promis d'aller manger avec elle se soir. »**

Loki leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant lourdement.

« **Comme tu veux, mais si tu changes d'avis nous seront au Blue Pegasus.**

 **\- Ouais.** »

Il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'il y aille.

 **...**

 _Une torture._

Voilà comment Natsu aurait pu qualifier sa soirée. Une véritable torture. Jenny avait été terrible, et si tout avait plus ou moins bien débuté, les reproches avaient fini par pleuvoir sans la moindre interruption. Il avait beau savoir les liens difficiles qu'elle entretenait avec sa famille et leurs éducations foncièrement différentes, il avait rapidement eu son compte de réflexion. Si bien qu'ils en étaient venus à se disputer assez violemment, assez pour qu'il la laisse en plan au restaurant.

Il avait été ravi de trouver son petit chez lui désert : il n'avait absolument pas envie de rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit.

Il avait d'ailleurs profité de sa fuite pour courir un peu, ça avait le mérite de le calmer. Qui aurait cru que les entraînements de Gilgarts servirait ainsi ? C'était devenu une sorte d'habitude qu'il avait pris en arrivant à Kyoto.

Dès qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir ou, à contrario, de se vider l'esprit, il partait faire un petit footing. Parfois, l'envie d'appeler son ancien coach le saisissait avec force, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment osé. Surtout depuis que l'homme avait tout quitté pour retrouver son enfant. Ce qui était assez incroyable dans cette histoire, c'était la façon dont les choses s'étaient passées.

Un vieil homme s'était pointé chez le coach avec une petite boîte en carton, à l'intérieur, plusieurs photos et papiers étaient entassés, dont une lettre écrite de la main de la défunte mère, lui annonçant sa paternité. Lettre qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le courage, ou le temps d'envoyer. Il l'avait trouvé dans un box qu'il avait racheté quelques temps plus tôt et avait décidé de le ramener à son propriétaire. Qu'aurait-il fait de tout ça de toute façon ? Mais le plus dingue était le temps. Le box avait été loué sur plusieurs années, payé d'avance, et lorsque le brocanteur l'avait acheté, plus le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour retrouver Gilgarts, presque vingt ans s'était écoulé. Vingt ans.

Il souffla bruyamment en s'installant dans son hamac : ça devait bien faire trois ans qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Gilgarts. Le temps passait si vite. Il roula sur son flan, les yeux mi-clos, il avait bien besoin de dormir, surtout avec le match qui arrivait à grand pas et s'annonçait particulièrement compliqué.

 **...**

Ce n'était pas le match le plus important de sa carrière, ni le plus important tout court d'ailleurs. C'était un match amical qui n'aurait pas la moindre incidence sur le classement, pourtant Natsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser. Il était rare que sa famille au complet se trouve présente pour un match : même Grey et Loki avaient réussi à se libérer, ce qui était un véritable exploit en soit. Alors malgré l'habitude du public, des journalistes et de tout le reste, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser. Il voulait être parfait devant sa famille. Leur faire honneur.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil dans les gradins, reconnaissant sa famille se disputer à boire et à manger alors qu'il pouvait parfaitement voir sa petite amie à l'opposé, entourée de deux de ses amies.

« **Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ne fasse même pas l'effort de rejoindre ta famille.**

 **\- Lisanna, ne commence pas.**

 **\- Sois gentille avec la petite,** siffla le pivot et accessoirement amant de l'aînée Strauss en passant derrière le duo, **surtout quand elle a raison.**

 **\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !**

 **\- Allez, allez ! Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, concentre-toi sur le match à venir d'accord ? »**

Natsu lui jeta un regard ennuyé. C'est elle qui avait lancé le débat non ? Si elle n'était pas aussi adorable, il lui aurait bien tiré les joues jusqu'à ce qu'elles en deviennent aussi rouges que les flammes de l'enfer.

Lisanna pouvait parfois être un peu... peste.

« **Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui...**

 **\- Oh regarde ! Sting est venu soutenir Rogue ! J'avais entendu une rumeur, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il viendrait ! C'est une bonne chose.** »

Natsu n'était pas vraiment du genre à faire du commérage, mais l'affaire Eucliffe avait remué tout le monde sportif.  
Après une mauvaise chute lors d'un match, l'athlète avait tout perdu. Avoir une déchirure des ligaments à son âge, dans ce métier, était un véritable coup de massue. Ça signait votre fin en tant que joueur et ça, le pauvre Sting l'avait horriblement mal vécu : il était tombé dans une lourde dépression. Si profonde qu'il avait fini par être suivi par un psy. C'est que le garçon ne sortait plus de chez lui, il s'était retrouvé dans de sales affaires et avait souvent fait la une des magazines à scandale, ce qui n'avait clairement pas aider à lui faire remonter la pente.  
Alors le voir ici était un vrai plaisir pour tout le monde. Sting était un bon gars, gentil et jovial, un peu crétin et prétentieux sur les bords, mais avec un bon fond.

Et Natsu l'aimait vraiment beaucoup.

Il scruta la foule à la recherche du garçon sans grand succès, les spectateurs se plaçaient progressivement, masquant ceux déjà installés.

« **Oh !** S'étonna la blanche **. Il est venu accompagné ? Qui aurait cru qu'il avait une petite amie ? Tu crois qu'elle est dans le domaine du sport ? Il faut que je vois avec Mirajane** … »

Natsu soupira, il n'aimait vraiment pas quand Lisanna commençait à divaguer dans la romance. Il préférait se concentrer sur ses coéquipiers qui se charriaient gentiment. Lisanna avait beau ne pas faire partie de l'équipe, le coach la sollicité régulièrement pour ramener des boissons, des serviettes, ou tout ce qui pourrait satisfaire les caprices des joueurs, alors il n'était plus vraiment étonnant de la voir sur les bancs de touches aux cotés des remplaçants.  
Elle avait à force de temps et de persévérance réussi à prendre une petite place dans l'équipe, alors même si elle n'en faisait à proprement parler pas partie, d'une certaine façon si. Dison qu'elle était leur mascotte personnelle.

Ça avait commencé peu de temps après qu'elle ait emménagé à Kyoto, en partie par ce qu'elle vivait sur les premiers mois chez Natsu, le temps de trouver un appartement décent. Happy pouvait d'ailleurs lui être reconnaissant, s'il posséderait bientôt un double des clefs, à l'époque ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Alors au lieu d'attendre devant l'appartement du rose elle avait fini par prendre l'habitude de le rejoindre a ses entrainements, et a force elle avait fini par y prendre part, et depuis lorsqu'elle venait, elle reprenait ses habitudes en rejoignant le coach.

Le match devait débuter d'ici quelques minutes, et comme toujours, l'ambiance était à la bonne humeur et la détente, bien que leur coach, toujours d'une humeur massacrante, mâchouillait son stylo avec entrain.

« **Bon alors les gars prêts à leur botter le cul ?** Chantonna Hiro, le capitaine.

 **\- Oui chef !**

 **\- Alors montrez-moi ce que vous avez dans le ventre !** »

Luxus donna une tape sur l'épaule de Natsu, lui décrochant un de ses sourires en coin qui avait le don de l'énerver presque autant que de le motiver. Ça faisait longtemps maintenant qu'ils se côtoyaient, et Luxus avait rapidement su prendre une place de choix dans la vie de Natsu. Bien que souvent froid et taciturne, il savait une fois la barrière franchie, être d'une sérénité impressionnante. Il avait presque tous les jours de bon conseil. _Presque._

La foule était en émoi, les joueurs ruisselant de sueur, le souffle court. Comme on pouvait sans attendre des Kuroda Electric Bullet Spirits, le match était à la hauteur des attentes. Aucun des deux groupes ne voulait laisser le moindre avantage à l'adversaire. Et bien qu'ils étaient, pour la plupart, tous amis il n'était pas question de perdre.

Natsu slaloma habilement entre ses ennemis, se positionnant avec stratégie pour récupérer la balle et pouvoir la renvoyer à son capitaine. Le regard rivé sur ses coéquipiers, il remarqua derrière la carrure imposante de Luxus qui bloquait le passage à Atsushi, le pivot ennemi, l'éclat blond caractéristique de Sting. Il était devant, à peine masqué par une pauvre rangée presque vide, mais ce qui accrocha son regard, gelant son corps sur place était la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Elle ne semblait pas encore l'avoir remarqué, le visage tourné vers le blond, avant qu'elle ne tourne enfin son regard vers lui, sourcils dressés, comme si elle avait senti le regard insistant du rose sur elle.

 _Et le monde arrêta de tourner._

Il n'y avait plus que ses deux pupilles brunes écarquillées de stupeur, emplis de larmes et ce sentiment qui gonfla en lui avant d'imploser. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, brouillant sa raison, ses doigts picotant alors qu'un véritable tsunami retournait son estomac. Il se sentait comme atone, emplit d'une euphorie chaude et réconfortante. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qui lui manquait. Ce qui manquait à sa vie.

Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi complet, il avait enfin la certitude de redevenir lui-même, de retrouver cette part de lui- même qui lui avait tant manqué.

Il était perdu, perdu dans ses yeux à elle, plongé dans la multitude de sentiments qu'elle ressentait, identique aux siens. Si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas ses larmes ruisseler sur ses propres joues, ses lèvres s'étirant légèrement en un sourire épanoui. Enfin comblé. Il sentit l'urgence de s'approcher d'elle, amorçant un mouvement de bras, comme pour tenter de la toucher malgré leur distance. Mais ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, fut sans conteste le ballon envoyé par son camarade qui s'écrasa sur son visage avec tant de violence qu'il entendit son nez craquer avant qu'il ne tombe à la renverse, inconscient.

…

« **Il se réveille enfin !** S'écria la voix empli de panique de Yuri, **Natsu ? Chéri ? tu m'entends ?** »

Encore comateux, Natsu papillonna des yeux en grognant, saisi par une violente douleur au visage. L'envie de renifler le prit mais il se fit violence pour refréner cette pulsion. Conscient qu'il allait rapidement le regretter.

« **Natsu ? Tu m'entends ?** Tenta à nouveau Yuri en caressant sa main.

\- **Qu'est-ce que...** murmura péniblement le rose. **Ma tête...**

 **\- Tu m'étonnes**! s'écria Loki en étouffant un rire, **ce que t'as pris mon pote !**

 **\- Loki !** Rabroua la voix pleine d'inquiétude de Lisanna.

\- **Je crois qu'il faudrait lui laisser un peu d'air** , ordonna sagement Zeref. **Allons attendre dehors qu'il se remette de ses émotions. »**

Presque aussi rapidement, un bruit terrible se fit entendre, mélangeant les plaintes, les bruits de chaises qui crissent sur les pavés et les grincements de porte, avant de laisser un silence réconfortant emplir la pièce.

« **Maman** , souffla Natsu en gémissant à nouveau. **Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.** Murmura Yuri en approchant sa chaise. **Tu as pris le ballon de basket en plein visage, tu te souviens ?**

 **\- Hum... ouais. »**

Il allait en entendre parler des jours, aucun doute là-dessus. Il aurait bien soupiré d'exaspération, mais un détail le reprit d'un coup.

« **La fille !** S'écria brusquement le rose en se redressant, avant de gémir douloureusement, **Aaaah putain mon nez !**

 **\- N** **atsu ! Calme-toi enfin ! Reste tranquille tu vas te faire mal.**

 **\- Merde, merde, merde ! Il faut que j'y retourne !**

 **\- Où ça ?** S'inquiéta la rose en tentant de calmer son enfant.

 **-** **Au match bien sur** ! »

Il commençait déjà à se redresser, poussant avec frénésie le drap qui le recouvrait, pour rejoindre le match. Merde mais où est ce qu'il l'avait mis ? Ça ne ressemblait pas au vestiaire ou à l'infirmerie du gymnase.

« **Natsu,** tenta la rose, **le match est fini...** elle pinça ses lèvres sous l'air ahuri de son fils, **tu... eh bien, tu as pris un coup très violent alors tu es resté inconscient un petit moment.**

 **\- Combien ?**

 **\- Trois heures.** »

C'était une blague ? C'est ça ?

Mais face à l'air à la fois désolée et incertain de sa génitrice, il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

Il sentit la frustration l'envelopper perfidement, alors que son menton commençait à convulser légèrement. C'était elle, cette fille, il en était certain. C'était elle qui manquait à sa vie, cette moitié perdue qu'il avait cherché si longtemps, et il venait de la perdre par ce qu'il était tombé dans les pommes ? C'était une plaisanterie ou quoi ?!

« **C'est pas possible...** murmura-t-il avant de donner un violent coup de poing dans le matelas **. Putain !** »

Yuri tressauta, incertaine. Natsu avait beau avoir un tempérament impulsif et volcanique, il était rare de le voir se mettre dans cet état depuis qu'il avait rencontré Igneel. Mais il était vrai qu'il avait eu quelques sautes d'humeur inquiétantes presque un mois et demi après le match, quoi qu'il semblait plus continuellement à l'affût qu'agressif.

« **Tu veux** , débuta maladroitement la mère, **tu veux que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ?** »

Quelqu'un ? Pourquoi faire ?! Il s'apprêtait à rembarrer sa mère quand il se rappela des propos de son amie la plus proche. Elle avait divagué sur la romance de Sting, et si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, la blonde discutait avec l'ancien joueur de basket avant qu'ils n'échangent un regard.

Il tourna un visage reconnaissant vers sa mère.

« **Lisanna, va me chercher Lisanna s'il te plaît !** »

Sans attendre, Yuri se redressa, quittant la chambre à la rechercher de la blanche.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que la porte s'ouvre à la volée, ravivant l'espoir de Natsu.

« **Enfin ! Lisa... Jenny ?** »

La blonde fronça légèrement les sourcils sous l'air surpris, presque déçu du garçon. Malgré tout, elle garda son sourire, bien qu'il s'étiolait à mesure qu'elle s'avançait.

« **Est-ce que ça va ?** »

L'inquiétude était perceptible dans sa voix. Elle porta une main sur sa joue, effleurant du bout des doigts le pansement qui recouvrait son nez. Il avait vraiment reçu un sale coup, et la grimace qu'il afficha montra à la blonde que c'était véritablement douloureux.

« **Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.** »

Il afficha un sourire avant de grimacer. C'était dans ce genre de situation où on prenait conscience que les muscles de nos joues étaient vraiment, assurément, beaucoup trop proche du nez.

« **Le médecin a dit qu'il était cassé.** Lâcha la blonde en s'installant à ses côtés. »

Sous ses airs de pimbêche superficielle, Jenny était une fille bien. Douce et avenante, et jolie de surcroît, mais il fallait admettre que l'éducation de ses parents avait quelque peu joué sur elle, ce qui expliquait qu'elle avait dû attendre que la famille de Natsu passe le voir avant de rentrer.

Elle avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre leur attachement, bien qu'elle le jalousait énormément, et c'était sans doute cette rancœur vis à vis de sa propre famille qui la rendait si aigre avec celle de Natsu.

« **Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?** S'enquit doucement la blonde.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **\- Généralement tu es une vraie pile électrique lors des matchs, et là tu t'es figé**. »

Oh. _Ça_.

Comment était-il sensé expliquer à sa petite amie qu'il avait littéralement était cloué au sol par le regard d'une autre femme ?

Il manqua de soupirer, mais se retint de justesse. Il n'était pas un menteur.

« **Tu sais, tu me fais souvent la réflexion d'être ailleurs, comme si je cherchais quelque chose.** Elle opina, s'installant mieux dans son siège, **et bien je crois que je l'ai trouvé.**

 **\- Trouver quoi ?** Lâcha-t-elle perplexe.

\- **Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je crois que c'est une amie à Sting. Je l'ai vu dans les gradins est...**

 **\- Une amie ?** Coupa la blonde en fronçant dangereusement les sourcils. »

Jenny était le genre de fille qui avait toujours eu tout ce qu'elle voulait, pourtant elle n'en restait pas moins très égoïste et par définition très jalouse et possessive. Natsu était, d'une certaine façon, son bien depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble savoir qu'une femme l'avait mis dans cet état lui glaça le sang.

« **C'est une fille qui t'as mis** , elle le jaugea durement pointant son visage, **comme ça ? Tu plaisantes ? Et tu me sors ça comme ça !**

 **\- Calme toi Jenny.**

 **\- Que je me calme ?! Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Alors quoi ?** Gronda-t-elle, **je suis un bouche-trou ?! »**

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'énerve ? Il n'avait pas non plus déclarer son amour éternel à une inconnue, il révélait simplement un fait. Ne pouvait-elle pas juste être contente pour lui ?

Il aurait bien haussé le ton pour lui signifier son mécontentement mais il avait bien trop mal au crâne pour ça.

« **Jenny.** Tenta-t-il

 **\- Non !** S'offusqua-t-elle. **Je me suis inquiété pour toi, alors que toi tu pensais à.… à cette ! Merde Natsu !** »

Et voilà. C'était partie pour des heures. Quand Jenny rentrait dans une colère, il valait mieux attendre qu'elle finisse par se calmer.

« **Je n'arrive pas à y croire !** Siffla-t-elle mauvaisement, **t'es vraiment un… »**

Le ton avait monté et ce que s'apprêtait à dire la blonde n'allait clairement pas plaire au rose, heureusement, c'est avec un timing parfait que Lisanna ouvrit la porte. Elle porta son regard sur son ami, avant de rencontrer celui de la blonde.

« **Jenny**. Salua-t-elle froidement, **Natsu tout vas bien ? Yuri m'a dit que tu voulais me voir ?**

 **\- Ça ira.** Gronda Jenny en rabattant ses longs cheveux dans son dos, **tu peux disposer.** »

Le visage de Lisanna se décomposa légèrement, elle pouvait _disposer_ ? Pour qui elle se prenait cette foutue pimbêche ?!

« _**Sauf preuve du contraire,**_ débuta Lisanna en entrant pleinement dans la chambre. **Tu ne t'appelle pas Natsu non ? Tu devrais arrêter de te prendre pour le centre du monde Jenny.** »

La blonde grinça des dents, s'approchant de Lisanna pour la jauger de toute sa hauteur, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile du haut de ses talons aiguilles.

« **Je te demande pardon ?**

 **\- Oh non,** continua Lisanna dans une fausse mine désolée, **c'est moi qui m'excuse d'avoir cru que tu pouvais comprendre quelque chose d'aussi simple.**

 **\- Ça suffit !** »

Il avait une patience, mais là, elles la mettaient à rude épreuve.

Jenny rabattit ses bras sous sa poitrine, furieuse.

« **Natsu, dis lui de sortir.**

 **\- Jenny...**

 **\- Non Natsu ! Dis lui de sortir sinon c'est moi qui m'en vais !**

 **\- Eh bien va si ! Personne ne te retient !** Ajouta Lisanna en souriant avec ravissement. »

Face à l'air totalement amorphe de son compagnon, Jenny serra davantage la mâchoire, fusillant le duo alors que ses yeux commençaient à briller dangereusement.

« **Bien.** »

Elle tourna les talons, les faisant violemment claquer sur le sol alors qu'elle disparaissait sous l'œil peiné du rose. Il aurait voulu la retenir, finir de s'expliquer peut-être, mais il n'en avait pas l'envie.

Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas que c'était quelque chose d'important pour lui ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé sa vie à chercher cette fille, il ne voulait pas le regretter, ou pire, continuer à sentir ce vide dans sa poitrine. Il voulait comprendre, comprendre pourquoi elle, pourquoi là, maintenant.

« **Ooooook**. Lâcha Lisanna en s'avançant. **Il s'est passé quoi ici ? Tu lui a enfin dit que tu valais mieux ?**

 **\- Ne t'y met pas s'il te plaît.**

 **\- D'accord, d'accord ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** »

Brusquement l'atmosphère changea, Natsu se redressa, plongeant un regard sérieux dans celui azure de son amie, malgré le ridicule de l'énorme pansement qui recouvrait son visage.

« **Lisanna j'ai besoin de toi.** »

 **...**

Assis à la table du restaurant qui bordait la rue de Shichihonmatsu Dori, Natsu attendait sagement que Lisanna se montre. Presque une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident du match, et si l'énorme pansement ne barrait plus son visage, un plus discret venait faire tâche sur l'hématome violet qui lui donnait un air de boxeur. Étrangement, sa cote de popularité n'avait pas baissé : il avait même reçu plusieurs lettres d'encouragement de son fan club. Jenny, pour sa part, s'était faite étonnement discrète : après leur altercation, elle n'avait plus donné signe de vie, sans pour autant mettre fin à leur relation.

Il soupira lourdement, jaugeant le menu sous plastique que lui avait gentiment proposé un serveur. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas non plus fait le premier pas pour arranger les choses, entre le départ de sa famille et l'emménagement d'Happy, il n'avait pas vraiment eu de temps pour penser la situation. Et puis il attendait toujours d'avoir plus d'informations sur la blonde qu'il avait vu au match. Elle l'obnubilait.

Normalement, Lisanna avait fait son enquête, et il devait avoir des réponses aujourd'hui. L'impatience et l'excitation l'avait empêché de trouver le sommeil la nuit passée, agrémentant son visage, déjà peu avenant de part son hématome, par de jolies cernes brunes. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Sa jambe tressautait d'impatience, et chaque tintement lui faisait lever la tête pour détailler les nouveaux arrivants. Elle était en retard.

« **Puis je prendre votre commande monsieur ?** »

Il sursauta légèrement, détaillant le serveur qui lui souriait poliment, un petit calepin en main. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu s'approcher.

« **J'attends quelqu'un.**

 **\- Bien. Puis-je vous proposer pour patienter une boisson ?** »

Il scruta rapidement la carte, se décidant pour une bière. Ça le détendrait peut-être. Le serveur opina, faisant volte-face pour rejoindre les cuisines sous l'œil las du rose. Il tenait difficilement en place. Combien de temps encore Lisanna allait mettre à venir ? Et puis son bonnet lui grattait la tête, c'était affreux.

« **Natsu !** Héla la voix aiguë de la blanche alors qu'elle slalomait avec élégance entre les tables. **Désolée du retard !** »

Il lui décrocha un large sourire, lui faisant signe de prendre place, ce qu'elle fit avec cette légèreté qui lui était propre.

« **Comment vas-tu ?** »

Oh non ! Si elle croyait partir sur ce genre de banalité, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. L'heure n'était plus à la politesse mais aux réponses.

« **Lisanna** , débuta le rose

\- **Oh tu as commandé déjà ? Les takoyaki aux poulpes ont l'air délicieux ! Je pense que je vais en prendre une boîte de six !**

 **\- Lisanna !** Gronda le garçon avec impatience.

\- **Hum ?** Elle releva son visage, attendant la suite. **Oui ?»**

Il se retint de justesse de frapper son front, se contentant de soupirer d'exaspération. Parfois la blanche semblait si naïve, si enfantine, qu'il se demandait souvent comment elle faisait pour s'en sortir quand elle se retrouvait seule... Bien qu'il se demandait si elle ne se payait pas sa tête actuellement.

« **Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose sur la...**

 **\- Oh regarde !** S'enthousiasma la blanche en faisant de grands signes de bras, **Cana est là !**

 **\- Quoi ?! Lis' !** »

La jeune femme braqua son regard sur sa petite amie, faisant mine de ne pas voir la colère qui traversait le visage de son ami.

Natsu n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très ouvert sur sa vie privée, il détestait aborder le sujet et en parlait le moins possible. Même si Cana faisait maintenant partie de leur groupe, il refusait catégoriquement que qui que ce soit, soit mis dans la confidence, pas tant qu'il n'en serait pas plus.

Mâchoire serrée, il se redressa, plaquant son dos maintenant droit contre le dossier de son siège. Ainsi, il paraissait d'autant plus intimidant, laissant une aura sombre l'entourer. Lisanna allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

« **Ne te fâche pas** , souffla finalement la blanche, **s'il te plaît Nat'** »

Elle papillonna des yeux, posant une main sur la sienne en la frottant gentiment, assez pour faire baisser la garde au rose.

Tout le stress et l'excitation de ce rendez-vous se dégonfla comme un soufflet : Il se sentait brusquement si fatigué.

« **Tu me revaudras ça** , grogna Natsu en laissant ses épaules s'affaisser sous la fatigue et la déception.

\- **Promis !** »

Elle se leva presque aussitôt, déposant un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie, alors que Natsu daignait enfin regarder la brune. Elle affichait, comme toujours, un petit sourire suffisant, une main appuyée sur ses hanches pleines.

« **J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard !** Roucoula-t-elle, pas le moins du monde désolée, **j'avais des amies à voir ! Ils ne devraient pas tarder.**

 **\- Tu charries ?** »

C'était définitif : il n'aurait pas aujourd'hui les réponses auquel il aspirait tant.

Il inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage : au moins il allait manger un bon repas. Même s'il aurait largement préféré ne pas voir Cana et avoir ses renseignements, il savait qu'il allait tout de même rire.

La brune se révélait être quelqu'un de très drôle à mesure qu'il la découvrait, s'amusant de sa surprenante personnalité.

« **Tu as une mine affreuse**. Lâcha la brune toujours debout. **Vraiment épouvantable.** »

Il lui décrocha un sourire agacé, quoi qu'un peu amusé par sa réflexion. Elle avait vraiment le tact d'une moule.

« **Je n'avais plus de fond de teint.** Railla le rose.

\- **Quel dommage ! Tu vas faire fuir mes amies.** Lâcha-t-elle en s'installant, **moi qui ai fait des pieds et des mains pour les convaincre de venir ! »**

Pourquoi aurait-elle eu à faire ça ? Il tourna un regard intrigué vers la blanche qui avait rapidement perdu de sa superbe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijotait ? Il n'aimait pas du tout l'air de conspiration qui planait dans l'air.

Une sueur froide remonta dans son dos.

« **Lisanna.** Tonna sa voix grave. **Une explication ?** »

Il remarqua la petite goûte de sueur perler sur son front. _Oh non_.

Ça n'inaugurait rien de bon pour lui.

« **Oh, et bien tu sais...** débuta maladroitement la jeune femme en triturant son menu, **je... enfin... tu sais bien ?**

 **\- Non justement.** Commença à s'agacer le rose.

\- **Ne fais pas cette tête !** Protégea Cana, **après ta rupture, quoi de mieux que remonter en selle ?**

 **\- Remonter en selle ?** »

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répéter ce que la brune avait dit. Pourquoi diable aurait-il besoin de remonter en selle alors qu'il ne savait même pas où en était sa situation amoureuse ? C'était aberrant.

Il se sentit brusquement trahi. Est-ce que Lisanna avait seulement fait des recherches sur la fille du match ? Ou s'était-elle contentait de lui trouver des godiches pour lui faire oublier Jenny alors même qu'ils n'étaient pas séparés ?

Il se sentait vraiment trahi par son amie, non content de lui faire ce genre de coup foireux, qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, elle avait du tout déballer à Cana, malgré le fait qu'elle savait qu'il détestait ça.

Il n'arrivait même pas à être furieux, juste profondément déçu.

Lentement, il se redressa, poussant la chaise dans un grincement sourd. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester une minute de plus ici, surtout en sachant que des amies de Cana devait arriver. Il avait beau l'apprécier, elle n'était pas du tout son genre de fille. Et il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas vraiment impatient de rencontrer le genre d'amie étrange qu'une fille comme elle devait avoir.

Il avait eu bien assez de déception pour l'instant.

Évidemment, il savait que c'était idiot, Cana était une fille bien, dévergondée et un peu franche, mais une fille bien. Ses amies étaient peut-être adorables et il était bien conscient que son jugement était grandement faussé par son humeur, mais il n'y pouvait rien : il avait tellement espéré avoir des informations sur la mystérieuse blonde.

« **Natsu** , Tenta la blanche en se redressant, **reste, s'il te plaît !**

 **\- Je suis fatigué Lisanna, et je n'ai clairement pas envie de jouer**. »

Il glissa un regard sur Cana, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules tout en gardant un sourire en demi-lune.

« **Salut !** S'écria-t-elle avec entrain, en secouant négligemment sa main. »

Elle avait vraiment une façon curieuse de le congédier. Il se retint de justesse de soupirer, au moins elle n'allait pas le retenir des heures ici. C'était déjà ça.

« **Salut.** Lâcha-t-il étrangement en écho. »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant le visage de Cana s'illuminer, alors qu'il se tournait légèrement pour suivre son regard. Il manqua de tomber à la renverse en croisant un regard curieux, quoi qu'agacé, d'un joli brun.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était elle. La fille du match.

Elle semblait aussi confuse que lui, les yeux écarquillés alors que sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte.

« **Tu en as mis du temps ! Assied toi donc !** Roucoula Cana en lui attrapant la main pour la guider sur le siège. »

Natsu, toujours immobile, se sentit lentement s'asseoir à son tour. Lisanna, de son côté, lui sourit d'un air rassurant, une main sur son poignet alors qu'elle effectuait discrètement la même manœuvre que Cana.

Finalement, elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Mieux, elle lui avait carrément dégoté un rendez-vous avec elle !  
Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son souffle était court et ses yeux déjà emplis de larmes. D'un effort surhumain il les ravala, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

Elle était magnifique. Pas aussi belle que Jenny, mais il y avait quelque chose qui le subjuguait dans son regard, dans les courbes de son visage. Il avait le sentiment curieux de la connaître, de l'avoir déjà vu, pourtant il était certain de la voir pour la première fois, mais il n'arrivait pas à ôter ce sentiment. C'était... étrange.

D'une certaine façon, il était sûr qu'elle ressentait la même chose, il n'y avait qu'à voir le trouble au fond de ses yeux.

« **Bon alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'on commande ?** Chantonna la brune un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. **Je serais bien d'avis de prendre des apéritifs avant tout mais... oh non ! Lis', chérie, il faut qu'on parte ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure !** »

Sans même prendre la peine d'afficher une mine désolée, qui de toute façon n'allait pas du tout avec son jeu d'acteur pitoyable, elle se leva d'un bond, empoignant sa petite amie.

« **Vraiment désolé** ! Roucoula-t-elle, **on en a vraiment pas pour longtemps, ça ne vous dérange pas de nous attendre ici ? J'ai vraiment envie de manger des Takoyaki ! Une petite heure, promis !**

 **\- N...non, d'accord.** Bafouilla légèrement la blonde après un moment. **Allez-y**. »

Cana afficha un large sourire, faisant un clin d'œil au duo avant de quitter le restaurant, non sans remercier la blonde de grands signes de main.

Le silence regagna le duo quand elles disparurent enfin de leur vue.

Natsu détourna son regard pour détailler la jeune femme, de son petit chemisier d'un rose légèrement pastel à son chignon un peu défait, laissant quelques mèches folles tomber sur son visage.

Mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment s'en formaliser.

« **Excuse-moi**. »

Sa voix trembla légèrement et il se fit violence pour garder une ton neutre et assuré. Il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un idiot, mais l'émotion l'étreignait si violemment que ça devenait difficile.

C'était bien la première fois depuis des lustres qu'il peinait à parler à une fille.

« **Oui ?**

 **\- Est ce qu'on se connaîtrait ? J'ai...** Il respira doucement pour reprendre son calme. **J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu.** »

Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche avant de la refermer, se contentant finalement de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

« **Et...** il se releva légèrement pour se donner une contenance, la fixant dans les yeux. **Quel est...**

 **Ton nom ?**

…

 **Hey !**

 **Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction.  
Alors avant de me huer ou de me jeter la pierre laissez-moi vous expliquer !**

 **J'ai fait cette fiction comme une sorte d'hommage à « Your Name » parce que j'ai vraiment aimé ce film. Je voulais donc le finir plus ou moins de la même manière.  
Mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un mais, je ne voulais pas finir ainsi, du coup c'est bien le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, mais il y aura des Bonus qui vont suivre !  
Oui, je ne suis pas un monstre sans cœur, je n'allais pas vous laisser comme ça ! c'est trop cruel.  
**

**J'ai cependant une autre nouvelle, qui vous plaira moins.  
Actuellement je rencontre beaucoup de problème personnel assez difficile, je ne vais pas rentrer dans le Mélodrame ou Faire pleurer la ménagère, mais ça me prend vraiment du temps (et la tête) et ça joue beaucoup sur mon morale. ****  
****Je n'ai donc pas vraiment la tête à écrire en ce moment, même si le Bonus 1 et en cours d'écriture. Tout ça pour dire que la suite arrivera bien, mais peut-être pas super rapidement et de façon irrégulière.  
**

**Voilà, je suis vraiment désolée, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas.**

 **Je vous embrasse.**

 **A.**


	13. Chapter 13 - B1

**Ton Nom**

 **Bonus I**

Le réveil raisonna dans la pièce, faisant grogner Lucy de mécontentement. Maladroitement, elle tâtonna la radio jusqu'à enfin éteindre le son agaçant qui l'avait sorti d'un rêve agréable.

Piteusement, elle se redressa, frottant son visage humide de ses larmes matinales. Avec le temps, elle avait fini par s'y faire, presque cinq ans que ce rituel étrange lui prenait et elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi.

Elle roula un regard fatigué sur l'heure, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Il était huit heures trente-six, elle était en retard, beaucoup trop ! Bon sang, son patient allait encore lui faire une scène, lui qui souffrait d'un lourd syndrome d'abandon, c'est qu'en tant que psychologue elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre d'être en retard. _Merde !_

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, cherchant ses sous-vêtements qui traînaient par-ci par-là. Bon sang ! Elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ça.

Exaspérée, elle ouvrit l'énorme sac de voyage qui siégeait sur un fauteuil, récupérant une tenue complète qu'elle s'empressa de mettre avant de quitter la chambre.

Elle manqua de grogner en sentant l'odeur d'œuf brûlé qui côtoyait celle de café chaud. Derrière les fourneaux, Sting s'affairait visiblement à réparer ses bêtises.

« **Sting !** Gronda la blonde, **merde mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?!** »

Il ne daigna pas lever son visage pour la regarder, habitué à ses prises de bec matinales. Il fallait dire qu'il avait fini par s'y faire, et même par s'en amuser. C'était son plaisir coupable, la voir sortir de ses gonds pendant qu'il l'inondait de bonne humeur pour la voir s'énerver davantage.  
Il devait bien admettre qu'il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec elle.

« **Bonjour à toi aussi ! Bien dormi ?** s'écria-t-il avec entrain, lui décrochant un sourire éblouissant. »

Elle ravala l'injure qui était remontée dans sa gorge pour souffler. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se disputer avec ce crétin.

Elle se contenta donc de lui jeter un regard courroucé avant de quitter l'appartement pour rejoindre sa petite voiture citadine.

Ça faisait quelques semaines qu'elle vivait chez Sting, le temps de trouver un appartement décent qui ne regorgeait pas de blattes.  
Après quelques intempéries qui avait fini par fissurer le plafond de sa cuisine, elle avait eu le déplaisir de trouver ses insectes dégueulasses un peu partout dans son appartement. En découvrir un dans le micro-onde avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Elle aurait pu aller chez Erza ou Cana, voir même Lévy, mais les trois femmes étaient toutes en couple et Lucy se refusait à tenir la chandelle.

Et puis, elles avaient toute une façon de vivre vraiment particulière. Une façon de faire qui n'allait pas vraiment au style de vie de Lucy.

Entre Erza qui avait des terreurs nocturnes et qui avait manqué de l'assassiner dans son sommeil un nombre incalculable de foi ou Cana qui faisait la plupart de ses soirées alcoolisées chez elle, et qui finissait, la plupart du temps ivre morte, par s'endormir sur elle... Et ça c'était seulement quand la brune ne décidait pas de faire des genres de speed-dating douteux, où Lucy finissait toujours par tomber sur les pires tordus du continent.

Elle n'en gardait pas de très bons souvenirs.

Elle gara sa voiture en frissonnant à ses derniers souvenirs, plutôt désagréables, en laissant son regard courir sur l'immeuble où siégeait son bureau.

Elle avait rapidement prévenu son secrétaire de son retard pendant qu'elle dévalait les escaliers de l'immeuble de Sting, mais elle doutait que le pauvre garçon ait réussi à tenir plus de dix minutes face à Hiro Tashima, qui pouvait se montrer particulièrement pénible lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Il fallait dire que son secrétaire sortait à peine de l'école.

« **Roméo ?** Appela-t-elle en entrant dans le cabinet. »

Le garçon d'une vingtaine d'années releva la tête de son ordinateur. Il lui accorda un petit sourire désolé avant qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'année ne se dresse devant elle, son blaser noir légèrement froissé. Il semblait à la fois paniqué, en colère et profondément soulagé.

« **Vous êtes en retard !** Accusa-t-il avant qu'il ne se mette à chouiner. **J'ai cru que... que vous ne viendriez pas !**

 **\- J'ai eu un imprévu, excusez-moi monsieur Tashima.** Elle lui décrocha un léger sourire d'excuse, **je vais préparer le bureau et nous pourrons commencer** , **si cela vous convient, évidemment.** »

Elle ne prit pas vraiment la peine de l'entendre opiner, disparaissant déjà dans son bureau pour s'affairer à mettre tout en place. Après tout s'il n'était pas d'accord, il serait parti depuis longtemps déjà.

Dieu que la journée allait être longue.

 **...**

Lucy poussa un long soupir, la matinée s'était écoulée bien plus lentement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Heureusement qu'elle avait Roméo pour l'épauler, sans quoi elle aurait déjà fait un burn-out depuis longtemps. Malgré son jeune âge, il se montrait d'une grande maturité et d'une ressource à toute épreuve, ce qui n'était pas forcément une évidence au vu des patients qu'ils fréquentaient.

« **Mademoiselle Heartfilia** , appela-t-il en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

\- **Oui Roméo ?** »

Il poussa la porte un peu plus pour faire voir une partie de son buste.

« **Votre rendez-vous de seize heure est annulé, vous avez également un message de madame Namika, elle attend une réponse de votre part au sujet de votre dernier entretien**. Il inspira avant d'ajouter, **deux nouveaux patients ont été amenés, les dossiers sont sur votre bureau.**

 **\- D'accord, merci Roméo. Tu peux prendre ta pause, je m'occupe des appels.** »

Il lui décrocha un large sourire avant de refermer la porte, laissant Lucy à nouveau seule. Elle soupira d'aise en s'étirant, malgré les contraintes de son travail, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'adorer. Voir des cas complexes, des gens renfermés, torturés, s'ouvrir et s'épanouir la rendait toujours heureuse. Savoir qu'elle avait un rôle dans la vie de certaines personnes, qu'elle était cette passerelle qui leur permettait de s'ouvrir pleinement au reste du monde, de dépasser leurs craintes, leurs peurs, la remplissait de joie.  
Elle se sentait utile.

Elle entreprit donc de regarder ses potentiels nouveaux clients, étudiant leurs profils avec soin tout en grignotant des petits fruits secs que Sting lui forçait à prendre au travail avec elle.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là tous les deux, elle qui avait pour principe de ne pas franchir la limite entre vie professionnelle et personnelle. Mais avec Sting, les choses étaient tellement différentes...

Il était venu la voir pour se sortir d'une dépression, poussé par ses amis qui ne supportaient plus de le voir se détruire, et si le travail avait été long et fastidieux, elle avait réussi à établir une relation saine basée sur la confiance réciproque.  
Cependant, Sting se montrait très endommagé psychologiquement par cette période de déchéance, et il avait semblait s'établir rapidement dans son cerveau que Lucy était probablement la seule à pouvoir l'aider correctement. Ainsi, il avait forcé un peu le destin, les emmenant progressivement d'une relation purement professionnelle à amical.

Après tout, ses nombreuses apparitions nocturnes et ses coups de fils n'avaient pas aidé la blonde à mettre une distance suffisante entre eux deux.  
Évidemment, ce comportement l'avait angoissé dans un premier temps. Voir son patient débarquer au beau milieu de la nuit, habillé comme un tueur en série n'avait pas vraiment aidé sa cause et elle avait d'ailleurs plus d'une fois manqué d'avertir les forces de l'ordre, ou tenté de mettre un terme à leurs séances. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu le cœur de le faire.  
Sting avait été certes très intrusif, à la limite de l'acceptable parfois, mais jamais il ne l'avait fait avec de mauvaises intentions, et c'est ce qui avait fait toute la différence. 

Lucy n'avait juste pas pu. Comment aurait-elle pu se résoudre à abandonner quelqu'un qui en avait si cruellement besoin ? Elle ne comptait plus les nuits où il était venu chez elle, l'œil hagard, le corps tremblant, éveillé par un cauchemar qui ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter. Les appels où elle finissait par s'endormir le téléphone encore en main, simplement par ce qu'il avait besoin de l'entendre parler...

Elle avait à force, développé une tendresse presque maternelle pour le garçon. Il se montrait assez enfantin et capricieux, mais sous cette façade, Lucy voyait la blessure profonde qui ne guérissait pas. Elle voyait cette façade, méticuleusement travaillée qui masquait la personne qu'elle avait appris à chérir comme un frère, s'effritait parfois. Mais elle voyait aussi sa force de caractère, ce désir ardent à quitter son état pour redevenir lui-même.

Il devenait un peu plus responsable avec le temps, il s'était même essayé à la cuisine, même si le résultat n'était pas très concluant. Il faisait énormément d'effort pour inverser la cadence.

Son téléphone sonna, la faisant sursauter. Sans grande surprise, elle trouva le nom du jeune homme, elle pouffa en voyant la photo qu'il avait mise pour illustrer son nom.

Il était loin de l'image qu'il donnait aux magazines peoples, ses cheveux défaits et son sweat à capuche venait parfaire sa dégaine négligée, alors qu'une énorme marque de peinture d'un vert bouteille ignoble teintait une partie de ses cheveux et de son visage.

C'était au début de leur relation amicale, Lucy avait décidé de faire une activité de peinture pour l'aider dans sa thérapie et évidement, avec Sting, les choses avaient dérapé.

« **Tu as oublié ton bento !** S'éleva la voix du blond avec un agacement certain, **tu as pris quelque chose sur la route au moins ?** »

Elle grimaça légèrement, s'il était clair qu'il agissait comme un gosse, parfois elle avait l'impression qu'il jouait celui de son père. Et il y mettait beaucoup trop de passion.

« **Oui, oui.** Lâcha-t-elle évasivement en tournant les pages du dossier de son prochain patient.

\- **Menteuse.**

 **\- Tu m'appelles sérieusement pour me disputer ?**

\- **Non, bien sûr que non, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'avais pas oublié pour ce soir**. »

Lucy fronça les sourcils. Ce soir... ce soir ? Elle n'avait rien prévu de particulier pourtant. Elle se rappela vaguement une discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Sting la veille, mais impossible de se souvenir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle pinça ses lèvres. Merde elle avait oublié, et si Sting l'apprenait il allait encore la sermonner.

 **« Non ?** Elle l'entendit étouffer un rire à l'autre bout du téléphone.

 **\- Soirée film avec tout le monde ? Tu es sensée aller récupérer de quoi nous nourrir !** »

 _Merde !_

En plus, c'était au tour de Cana de choisir un film, et elle avait vraiment des goûts douteux. La dernière fois, elle leur avait fait regarder un film expérimental où un des protagonistes se faisait découper l'intérieur de l'œil au scalpel. Elle en faisait encore des cauchemars.

« **Bien sur ! Évidemment que je n'ai pas oublié, j'irai en sortant du travail !**

 **\- Lucy,** souffla le blond, **tu as oublié ton porte-feuille à la maison...** »

Elle lâcha un lourd soupir en passant une main sur son visage. C'était vraiment une journée calamiteuse.

« **Je m'en occupe, rassure-toi, mais tu m'en devras une !**

 **\- Merci Sting, t'es un amour !**

 **\- Je sais !** Roucoula-t-il, **Bo** **n je te laisse à ce soir !** »

Elle raccrocha en souriant à son téléphone. Sting était vraiment un bon gars, un peu immature sur les bords, mais il savait se montrer très adulte et responsable quand il le voulait bien. L'avoir dans sa vie lui donnait l'illusion d'avoir une grande famille. Une famille presque complète. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une relation sérieuse et elle serait peut-être enfin pleinement heureuse ?

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, les yeux accrochés à son plafond. Elle avait ce sentiment dérangeant de manquer de quelque chose. Elle avait pensé qu'il s'agissait de parent mais à bien y regarder ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Ses nombreux amis remplissaient ce rôle à la perfection. C'était autre chose, une chose plus sournoise qui l'empêchait d'avancer complètement, et malgré tout son savoir sur le psychisme humain, elle n'arrivait pas à y mettre un nom.

Fut un temps, elle avait pensé qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une vie sentimentale, mais elle avait eu plusieurs relations, dont une qui avait duré un an, et malgré toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait, elle ne s'était jamais sentie pleine ou satisfaite comme elle l'aurait dû, alors forcément, ça n'avait pas vraiment marché.

Elle se retînt de soupirer, se levant pour rejoindre la fenêtre. Elle aimait bien regarder les passants quand ses idées devenaient trop maussades. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées : penser à ce manque la rendait toujours trop triste.

Finalement, cette soirée film clôturerait peut-être bien une journée pourtant définitivement médiocre.

…

« **À demain mademoiselle Heartfilia !** Salua Roméo en s'étirant.

\- **Tu ne pars pas ?** S'étonna la blonde la main maintenue sur la poignée.

\- **J'ai quelques petites choses à finir. »**

Elle le jaugea de haut en bas, sourcils froncés. Elle n'aimait pas le voir finir tard, il n'était à ses yeux qu'un gosse, même si sa motivation était louable, elle ne lui en avait jamais demandé autant.

Elle l'avait recruté quelques mois auparavant, lorsque sa secrétaire était partie en retraite. Il quittait tout juste l'école. Il n'avait aucune formation de secrétaire mais maîtrisait à merveille les chiffres et d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il aurait aimé être professeur, mais les études trop coûteuses l'avait contraint à quitter les bancs de l'université.

Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, ce gosse était une aubaine ! Il était adorable, prévoyant, soucieux et bien d'autres choses, mais parfois elle avait l'impression qu'il en faisait trop.

« **Rentre chez toi Roméo.** »

Il n'avait rien à prouver. Elle abandonna la porte pour venir vers lui, l'incitant à se lever. Elle n'utilisait pas souvent son autorité patronale, en partie parce qu'il semblait souvent plus adulte qu'elle, mais elle savait se faire intimidante lorsqu'il le fallait.

« **Mais je...** bafouilla le garçon les joues rougies.

\- **Pas de mais, prend tes affaires et quitte le bureau !** »

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux une fois à hauteur, lui décrochant quelques rougeurs supplémentaires qui faisait ressortir son visage presque poupon.

« **Ne soit pas si timide** , s'amusa-t-elle, **allez viens.** »

Le garçon opina, devançant Lucy alors qu'elle fermait.

Il se saluèrent devant l'entrée de l'immeuble, alors que la jolie blonde découvrait, adossées contre sa voiture, Cana déjà bien éméchée taquinant Lévy qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui tenir tête. Et dans tout ça, Minerva les fixait avec ennui, son air effrayant figeant les traits de son visage pourtant gracile.

« **Qu'est-ce que… ?**

 **\- Lucy !** Roucoula Cana en la saluant, **t'en as mis du temps à soigner tes dégénérés !**

 **\- Ne les appelle pas comme ça !** Gronda lucy, **qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**

 **\- On passait te voir** , lâcha Lévy en souriant plus timidement. »

Le cœur de Lucy se gonfla en voyant le visage délicat de son amie. Elles ne se voyaient plus aussi souvent qu'avant, surtout depuis que Lévy avait eu ses jumeaux, la voir là était donc une véritable surprise pour la blonde.

Elle ne doutait pas que Sting était sans aucun doute derrière tout ça : il mettait un point d'honneur à maintenir les liens qu'elle avait construit dans sa jeunesse.

« **Sting nous a prévenu pour la soirée film**. Appris Minerva avec son flegme habituel.

\- **Et comme elle est folle de lui, elle a sauté sur l'occasion.** Continua Cana dans un air de conspiratrice.

\- **Ferme la !** »

Lucy gloussa. Minerva et Cana semblaient se détester, pourtant sous leurs airs revêches, elles s'adoraient. Et Lucy n'avait pas besoin d'avoir fait des études dans le domaine du psychique pour le savoir.

Elle se glissa aux côtés de Lévy, laissant les deux jeunes femmes s'écharper, elle crevait d'envie d'enlacer la bleue et lui raconter jusqu'à la moindre de ses envies et de ses angoisses.

Elles avaient beau s'appeler régulièrement, ne plus voir son amie aussi souvent lui manquait terriblement, et puis le téléphone ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose...  
Bien sûr, elle y passait de temps en temps, mais la présence des deux nourrissons n'aidait pas vraiment la discussion sérieuse, mais bon, elle pouvait voir ses adorables bouts de choux et Gajeel. Lui aussi lui manquait cruellement.

« **Si tu savais comme j'avais hâte que tu arrives,** souffla Lévy, **Elles sont insupportables !** »

Lucy gloussa, enroulant son bras sur les épaules de Lévy pour la coller contre elle, la câlinant gentiment.

« **Je suis là maintenant** , s'amusa la blonde en prenant un faux air de maman.

\- **Bon !** Gronda Minerva en se plaçant devant elles, **on y va ?** »

Lucy opina, bien qu'un peu déçue de ne pas profiter d'avantage d'un moment seule avec Lévy, pourtant elle ne put retenir un large sourire, sortant les clefs de sa petite voiture pour les secouer sous le nez de la brune.

 **« Laisse tomber ta poubelle pour le moment** , s'écria Cana en venant s'appuyer sur Minerva, **on va aller boire un coup, je connais un bar à côté qui sert des cocktails délicieux !**

 **\- Mais Sting nous attend pour...**

 **\- Laisse le donc, il est capable de se débrouiller seul sans toi une petite heure ! Allez !** »

Lucy jeta un regard désespéré aux deux autres filles qui se contentèrent de hausser les épaules. Visiblement l'Alperone les avait déjà bien travaillé au corps. Cette fille était un véritable démon.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, se laissant traîner par les filles qui commençaient déjà à discuter tranquillement. Quoi que tranquillement était un terme assez lointain pour la sulfureuse Cana qui comptait déjà une de ses légendaires anecdotes.

« **Vous l'auriez vu** , ricana la brune, **quand son fraisier est tombé par terre, son visage s'est décomposé, on aurait dit qu'on venait de lui dire qu'on avait tué son chien !**

 **\- Erza a un chien ?** S'étonna Lévy qui s'était brièvement arrêtée de marcher.

\- **Quoi ? Non ! C'est une façon de parler miss terre à terre !** S'amusa Cana en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. »

Lucy jaugea les deux femmes avec un sourire tendre. Elle aimait la naïveté de son amie, cette touche de légèreté était vraiment rafraîchissante.

« **Je me demande parfois comment un esprit aussi brillant peut-être aussi... crédule ?** Déclara Minerva en haussant un sourcil.

\- **Va savoir** , s'amusa Lucy, **la complexité de l'être l'humain j'imagine !**

 **\- Arrête de te moquer de moi !** S'écria brusquement Lévy les joues rouges d'embarras.

\- **Raconte nous la suite !** Sauva Lucy en lui glissant un petit sourire complice. »

Elle manqua de pouffer de rire en voyant les lèvres de Lévy bouger dans un merci silencieux, alors qu'elle désespérait de se dégager de la poigne de Cana.

« **Ah oui ! Le type était un photographe ou quelque chose du genre, je ne sais pas trop, quoi qu'il en soit, elle l'a plaqué contre le mur avant de casser son appareil !** Elle éclata d'un rire franc, **c'était à mourir de rire !**

 **\- Je ne vois pas ce qui t'amuse.** Grogna Minerva, **tu as de la chance qu'il n'ait pas porté plainte.**

\- **Oh, ne fait pas ta rabat joie ! Et puis s'il l'avait fait, tu nous aurais défendu non ?** »

La brune lui offrit un sourire mauvais. Minerva était de loin la plus redoutable avocate du pays. Elle avait fait son nom en prenant des affaires classées impossibles, et s'il lui était arrivé de perdre certains de ses procès, ces réussites n'en étaient que plus grandioses.

« **Évidemment.** »

Elles longèrent quelques buildings pour déboucher sur un petit parc.

Minerva expliquait avec vanité comment elle aurait réduit à l'état de larve le pauvre photographe s'il avait osé porter plainte. Après tout, elle était l'avocate d'Erza depuis pas mal de temps et gagnait tout ses procès, quand évidemment, la rouge ne menaçait pas la victime de l'écharper.

Si elles avaient toutes plus ou moins un travail légal et honorable, Erza et Cana n'avaient jamais vraiment réussi à sortir du monde des Yakuza. Surtout après l'incident du sabotage.

Aucune d'elles ne se souvenaient exactement comment elles avaient été mises au courant, mais le garçon qui avait tenté de saboter le lycée pour créer une explosion des années auparavant, avait rapidement était identifié comme un membre ennemi du gang de Yakuza qui partageait la ville avec le groupe d'Erza. Et cette initiative ne lui avait pas vraiment plu.

Autant dire qu'une guerre sanglante entre les deux groupes avait débuté, et qu'Erza, à force de patience et sadisme, avait réussi à la gagner. Depuis, elle avait étendu son emprise sur une énorme partie de la ville. Emprise qu'elle maintenait avec fermeté.

« **Comment vont les jumeaux ?** Demanda Lucy en tournant un visage radieux vers Lévy.

\- **Ça va, ils sont un peu malades alors Gajeel est resté s'en occuper. Mais ce n'est rien de grave, un gros rhume.**

 **\- Oh d'accord...**

 **\- Attention !**

 **\- Hum ? »**

Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Lucy se retrouva projetée sur le sol, écrasée sous le poids certain d'un homme. Elle l'entendit gémir douloureusement en écho à ses propres plaintes, avant de détailler une touffe de cheveux rousse. Il se redressa d'un bon, les traits tirés de gêne alors qu'il lui tendait déjà une main pour l'aider à se lever.

« **Je suis vraiment désolé !** s'empressa-t-il de s'écrier.

\- **Ça va, ça va**. Articula douloureusement Lucy en se massant le haut des fesses.

\- **On aura vu mieux pour draguer**. Siffla mauvaisement Minerva en lui jetant un regard noir. »

Lévy posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Lucy, détaillant son visage pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, une fois satisfaite, elles suivirent la brune qui pestait toujours en les traînant loin du jeune homme.

« **Crétin !** Siffla-t-elle mauvaisement. **Tu veux que je lui fasse un procès ?**

 **\- Que... quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi je voudrais lui faire un procès ? »**

Parfois Lucy avait du mal à suivre le cheminement de ses idées. Elle secoua la tête en sortant enfin définitivement du parc pour les rues passantes. Il ne fallut d'ailleurs que quelques minutes pour déboucher sur le bar.

Le groupe s'installa en terrasse, laissant Cana choisir les boissons pour chacune, bien que Lucy n'était pas vraiment emballée par l'idée de boire de l'alcool si tôt.

« **Quand est-ce que tu vas nous présenter ta petite amie ?** Demanda Minerva en sirotant tranquillement son cocktail multicolore. »

La brune haussa les épaules avec ennui, le regard tout à coup assombri. Ça, ce n'était pas bon signe.

« **Ça ne va pas ?** S'enquit Lévy.

\- **Si, si.** Elle souffla lourdement, **rien d'important. On s'est un peu disputé tout à l'heure.**

 **\- La soirée film te changera les idées** , annonça Minerva en secouant ses cheveux bruns.

\- **Je ne viens pas. Lisanna fête son anniversaire alors...**

 **\- Ouh ! Alors c'est vraiment sérieux ?** S'étonna Lucy dans un grand sourire. »

Cana afficha un petit sourire timide qui ne lui allait pas vraiment. Il est vrai que les relations sérieuses n'étaient pas vraiment son fort, mais Lisanna semblait être une belle exception.

« **Et si tu nous parlais plutôt de ta relation avec Sting ?** lâcha Cana en sifflant son verre, visiblement peu encline à continuer le sujet Lisanna, **la cohabitation se passe bien ? »**

Minerva afficha brusquement une mine terrifiante, les doigts crispés sur son verre alors qu'elle semblait attendre la réponse avec beaucoup d'impatience.

Lucy déglutit, mal à l'aise.

« **Comme la cohabitation avec un petit frère casse pied.** Lâcha la blonde dans un sourire crispé **, il essaye de préparer le petit déjeuner mais ça finit souvent brûlé... je désespère de trouver un appartement décent, mais bon je ne vais pas me plaindre...**

 **\- Oh c'est vrai !** Sursauta la bleue. **J'avais complètement oublié, comment se passe la recherche ? »**

 _Mal. Horriblement mal_.  
La plupart des appartements étaient soit hors de prix, soit indécemment petits, ou mal agencé. Avec son salaire, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre à quelque chose de mirobolant, mais elle avait malgré tout certains critères.

« **Disons que c'est... compliqué.**

 **\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux ?** Proposa Minerva qui avait retrouvé le sourire, **j'ai défendu un type il y a quelque mois, il tient une agence de location, je peux voir avec lui, il me doit un petit service.**

 **\- Erza pourrait te trouver quelque chose de bien aussi.**

 **\- Ça ira ! C'est très gentil les filles, mais je préfère me débrouiller seule.** »

Pour qu'Erza menace une pauvre famille dans le meilleur des cas, ou qu'elle lui trouve une maison emplie de vieux cadavres... Non merci. Et pour Minerva, elle doutait clairement de la fiabilité de son promoteur immobilier.

« **Au faite, Rogue nous rejoint ce soir ?** Questionna Lévy.

\- **Il me semble, pourquoi il ne devrait pas être là ?**

 **\- Eh bien comme son prochain match est dans quelques jours et connaissant le coach ...**

 **\- Nous verrons bien !** Lâcha Cana en tapant sur la table. **Racontez-moi plutôt des scoops intéressants !** »

Lévy se tassa dans sa chaise alors que Minerva, pas intimidée pour un sou, commençait déjà à parler de sa dernière histoire d'un soir. Lucy écoutait en riant légèrement, commentant parfois alors que l'ambiance prenait une tournure plutôt chaude.  
Cana était une éternelle commère !

Le temps s'écoula tranquillement, et il fallait avouer que Lucy commençait à être un peu pompette. Elle n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude de boire autant. C'est donc légèrement chancelant qu'elle entreprit de rentrer chez Sting au bras de Lévy qui était pour sa part déjà saoule et qui riait à gorge déployée.

Minerva elle, qui avait certainement la meilleure descente du groupe, se contentait de guider le duo en faisant la discussion.

« **Tu devrais vraiment te trouver un copain Lu'**. Ajouta Minerva en tournant à la première rue.

\- **Oui !** S'écria joyeusement Lévy, **tes plans culs sont trop rares !**

 **\- Lévy !** S'offusqua la blonde en manquant de tomber. **Je vous remercie mais ma vie sentimentale me va très bien !**

 **\- Oh pas à moi, ça se voie que ça fait un moment qu'on t'a pas culbu...**

 **\- Stop !** Hurla la blonde en plaquant une main sur la bouche rouge carmin de Minerva. **Tais toi !** »

Minerva gloussa gentiment, en sonnant à l'interrupteur.

Si la brune était froide et rigide en apparence, elle était une véritable perle, drôle et perspicace. Elle aimait particulièrement prendre part aux paris que le groupe aimait faire pour un oui ou un non, elle avait même participé à un concours de gros mangeur qu'elle avait gagné haut la main.

La porte vibra permettant au groupe de rejoindre l'appartement. Erza, et son récent petit ami, était déjà là aux côtés de Sting et Rogue qui disposaient minutieusement les boissons et la nourriture sur la table.

« **Enfin !** S'écria Sting dans un large sourire chaleureux. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste, qu'Erza câlinait déjà les trois filles en roucoulant. Son air effrayant disparaissait toujours instantanément quand elle voyait ses trois amies. Des années qu'elles se connaissaient maintenant et qu'elles partageaient presque tout.

Elle fronça cependant les sourcils en voyant l'état déplorable de Lévy, et celui déjà avancé de Lucy.

« **Vous ne m'avez pas attendu**. Bougonna-t-elle. »

Lévy éclata à nouveau de rire en butant sur le tapis pour rejoindre les garçons, alors que Lucy, très câline dans ses moments de beuverie, enroulait ses bras autour de la rouge dans un grand câlin, ignorant superbement la réprimande d'Erza.

« **Tu m'as manqué.** »

La douceur de sa voix, quoi qu'un peu pâteuse, calma la colère et la jalousie d'Erza, la détendant presque instantanément.

« **Toi aussi.**

 **\- Bon !** S'écria Sting, **venez manger, ça va refroidir !** »

Lévy, assise aux côtés de Rogue, tapait des mains en riant toujours de bon cœur, un peu à l'image d'une enfant. Minerva, elle, avait rejoint Sting, faisant mine de rien alors qu'elle lui jetait de légers coups d'œil.

« **Alors raconte-moi, ta recherche d'appartement ?** »

Lucy grimaça, enroulant son bras sur celui de son amie pour la tirer vers le reste du groupe.

« **Parlons plutôt de ton fiancé tu veux ?** »

Erza rougit instantanément, bafouillant quelques mots alors qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher un regard amoureux de la saisir quand elle rencontrait celui de son compagnon.

Lucy sourit, bien qu'elle sentit une pointe vicieuse de jalousie lui griffer le cœur. Elle avait beau faire comme si tout allait bien, la chaleur d'un homme, autre que pour une nuit, lui manquait.

Vivre avec Sting lui faisait un bien fou, pas parce qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui, seulement avoir quelqu'un qui vous attendez à la maison, qui prenait soin de vous. La chaleur d'un foyer. Tout ça lui faisait tellement défaut. Elle se pinça les lèvres : il était peut-être temps qu'elle cherche sérieusement un appartement et un petit ami.

…

 **« Non !**

 **\- Non ?**

 **\- Non.** »

Lucy souffla lourdement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sting s'obstinait. Une semaine était passée depuis leur soirée film et Minerva s'était montrée pour une fois assez entreprenante. Mais Sting restait sur la réserve et refusait de se lancer, malgré l'amour évident qu'il portait à la brune.

Il fallait sûrement être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas comprendre les intentions du blond, pourtant il refusait catégoriquement de se lancer malgré les nombreuses ouvertures de Minerva. Ça en était presque lassant.

« **Mais enfin Sting !** Gronda Lucy, **tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, vous vous aimez.**

 **\- Merci Lucy, je sais conjuguer !**

 **\- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es déjà.** »

Il lui jeta un regard furibond en se laissant tomber sur son canapé.

« **Arrête avec ça !** »

Elle souffla à nouveau. Elle savait exactement ce qui le retenait et elle trouvait ça idiot. Il se bloquait beaucoup à cause de son accident et de la douloureuse dépression qui avait suivi. Sous ses airs insouciants, il restait encore très fragile et les relations l'effrayaient énormément. Il n'était pas prêt à subir une nouvelle déception, surtout pas de cette envergure, et ça Lucy le savait parfaitement. Malgré tout, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus s'enfermer sur lui-même.

« **Je veux juste que tu sois heureux Sting.** Murmura Lucy en s'installant à ses côtés.

\- **Je suis heureux.** »

Voyant le regard de son amie, il soupira de plus belle, passant une main mal assurée dans ses cheveux.

« **Mais je ne me sens pas encore prêt à lui offrir ce qu'elle veut. J'ai besoin de temps.**

 **\- Je sais.** Elle lui concéda un petit sourire. **Mais elle ne t'attendra pas éternellement.** »

Évidemment il le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il baissa les yeux, si fragile sous le regard maternel de son amie.

« **Bien, alors allons au match de Rogue !** »

Il blêmit brusquement. Il ne s'était pas montré depuis son accident, que ce soit en tant que joueur ou en tant que spectateur. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter tous ces regards inquisiteurs, emplis de fausse compassion.  
Rogue le tannait depuis des lustres pour qu'il vienne voir l'équipe jouer, mais jusque-là, il avait toujours réussi à esquiver.

« **Je...**

 **\- S'il te plaît !** Implora la blonde en se redressant pour lui faire face. **Ça sera amusant, et si ça ne va pas, je simulerais un malaise ! Personne ne remet en question la parole d'une aussi jolie fille !** Ajouta-t-elle dans un client d'œil aguicheur.

\- **Quelle jolie fille ?** »

Lucy ouvrit légèrement la bouche, la mine faussement offensée alors qu'elle frappait son épaule en grognant.

« **Méchant.** »

Il lui adressa un sourire complice avant de laisser ses épaules s'affaisser.

« **Ok.**

 **\- Pour Minerva ?** S'émerveilla Lucy

\- **Le match ! Mais si ça ne va pas on part d'accord ?**

 **\- Promis !** »

Il lui tendit son petit doigt qu'elle s'empressa de croiser avec le sien.

C'était déjà un bon début.

« **Alors préparons-nous ! Le match commence dans deux heures !**

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais je ne serais jamais prêt ! »**

Il se leva d'un bond, courant presque dans la salle de bain.

« **Prépare mes affaires !**

 **\- Je ne suis pas ta servante !**

 **\- Fais le !** »

Elle poussa un juron mais obéit néanmoins. Il acceptait déjà d'aller au match, elle pouvait bien faire un effort. Surtout qu'il était évident qu'il angoissait de ne pas être à la hauteur.  
Un léger sourire triste étira sa bouche pleine, alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas tranquille vers la chambre du garçon.

Après une bonne heure et demie et beaucoup de tentative pour annuler leur sortie, ils étaient tout deux fins prêts dans la voiture sportive de Sting.

Lucy avait opté pour des vêtements de ville plutôt classe sans être trop prétentieux. Elle ne voulait pas paraître négligée, mais pas non plus chichi-pompon, ils n'étaient pas à un dîner de gala.

Ils leur fallut de longues minutes pour rejoindre le parking du stade où se jouait le match, en partie à cause des nombreux spectateurs qui étaient venus pour l'occasion. Sting avait d'ailleurs perdu sa bonne humeur, l'angoisse lui étreignant la gorge. Il était aussi blanc qu'un linge et refusait catégoriquement de quitter la voiture.

« **Je vais pas y arriver Lucy. Ça va pas le faire !**

 **\- Calme toi, je suis là, tout va bien se passer.**

 **\- Non ! Regarde-moi ! Bien sûr que ça ne va pas bien se passer ! C'était idiot, on aurait pas dû venir !** »

Le traumatisme laissé par les médias peoples était encore frais dans son esprit. S'il ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié de son image, la voir mise à mal de la sorte l'avait fait douter jusqu'à sa propre existence. Ces satanés journalistes avaient manqué de détruire sa vie de famille, surtout sa relation avec son père. Il avait fallu du temps pour que les choses reprennent un semblant de normalité. Revenir sur le devant de la scène même de cette manière était une épreuve terrible pour lui.

« **Sting.** Souffla la blonde en posant une main sur sa joue. **Calme-toi, il ne va rien se passer, il ne va rien t'arriver, on va juste soutenir Rogue d'accord ? Regarde-moi, je ne te laisserais pas tomber d'accord ? Je suis là.**

 **\- Tu es là.** Répéta t-il doucement.

 **\- Je suis là**. »

Elle empoigna avec douceur son visage, plaquant son front contre le sien en murmurant doucement des encouragements.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils sortirent du parking, main dans la main.

La foule était moins dense que lors de leur arrivée, beaucoup de gens s'étaient déjà installés dans les gradins, délaissant l'entrée. Lucy sentit les doigts de Sting se crisper sur sa main, la faisant grimacer alors qu'elle tentait de le rassurer tout en le guidant à leur place.

« **Respire.** Glissa-t-elle discrètement à son oreille une fois installée.

- **Je** **vais pas y arriver** , chuchota douloureusement le blond.

\- **Explique moi plutôt contre qui joue Rogue.** »

Péniblement, Sting se concentra sur les joueurs, expliquant la rivalité des deux équipes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende progressivement, alors qu'il énonçait les particularités des joueurs avec de plus en plus de facilité. Lucy se laissa gagner par l'euphorie, cherchant du regard son ami brun. Il y avait beaucoup de joueur et elle ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête.

Le coup de sifflet sonna le début de match, mais Lucy était bien trop préoccupée par l'état de Sting pour se concentrer sur la partie. Il semblait commencer à se détendre réellement, commentant les actions des joueurs alors qu'il s'excitait sur son siège avec de plus en plus de fougue. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver le Sting de leur petit appartement, qui beuglait sur leur canapé quand il regardait un match à la télé.

L'ambiance qui régnait ici faisait ressurgir l'adrénaline des matchs, son plaisir aussi, dénouant les muscles jusque-là tendus de l'ancien basketteur. Il semblait vraiment à sa place, et sans en prendre conscience, Lucy se mit à sourire avec ravissement, il n'y avait aucun doute possible : le Basketball était sa passion.

« **Rogue est vraiment en forme !** Sourit vaniteusement Sting, faisant glousser Lucy.

 **\- Alors on va gagner ?**

 **\- Bien sur ! Ah regarde !** »

Elle tourna la tête vers le match, mais loin de voir des joueurs transpirant courir sur la scène, ou des actions spectaculaires, elle resta perdue dans une forêt dense et profonde, d'un vert émeraude magnifique.

Elle le détailla, incrédule, incapable de cligner des yeux de peur de le perdre de vue. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement sans qu'elle ne prenne conscience qu'elle pleurait.

Une décharge électrique la fit frémir, alors que sa bouche était aussi sèche qu'un désert et ses jambes flageolantes, pourtant elle se sentait étrangement bien. Terriblement bien.

 _À sa place._

Une nuée de papillon s'embrasa dans son estomac, la faisant presque ronronner de plaisir. Inconsciemment, elle entreprit de se lever, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le garçon s'écroula sur le sol dans un lourd fracas.

« **Oh bordel** ! S'écria Sting en se redressant d'un bond. **Lucy tu... Lucy ? Hey, ça va ?** »

Elle papillonna des yeux, tournant la tête vers son compagnon sans vraiment le voir avant de se retourner vers le terrain déjà plein de médecins et des joueurs. Elle était comme stone, dans un autre monde. Elle n'avait qu'un désir : s'approcher du basketteur.

« **Lucy ?** Appela Sting en posant une main sur sa joue la forçant à lui faire face. **Tu… Tu pleures... ? Lucy qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Je...** »

Sa voix s'essouffla dans sa gorge alors qu'elle tentait un dernier regard vers le joueur inconscient.

Il n'était plus là.

« **Viens,** souffla doucement le blond, **on rentre**. »

Elle se contenta d'opiner, prenant appui sur son ami pour ne pas vaciller. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Elle avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir aussi bien respiré, d'être enfin complète. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle souriait plus timidement, prenant enfin conscience de ce qui venait d'arriver.

Un rire lui échappa, faisant sursauter Sting qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

« **Heu… Lucy... ?**

 **\- C'est lui** , articula-t-elle en riant de plus belle, le visage noyé sous ses larmes. **C'est lui !** »

…

Assise en tailleur sur le fauteuil du salon, Lucy essayait désespérément de comprendre ce qui s'était déroulé lors du match.

Elle avait bien essayé de se renseigner sur le garçon, mais peu d'information était noté sur internet, et les maigres renseignements qu'elle trouvait, sortaient de blogs douteux. Elle doutait fort de leur fiabilité d'ailleurs.  
Elle avait bien tenté la pêche aux informations du coté de Sting, mais il ne savait rien qu'internet ne disait pas. Il lui avait vaguement expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un joueur professionnel, plutôt bon d'ailleurs, qu'il idolâtrait depuis ses débuts. Mais rien de bien intéressant. De plus, le dénommé Natsu Dragneel était assez discret sur sa vie, quoi que sa relation avec une certaine Jenny Rearlight était plutôt populaire dans les journaux peoples.

Elle souffla de découragement. Il était totalement impossible d'avoir le moindre contact avec lui sans passer par Sting ou Rogue. Et même de cette manière, rien n'indiquait qu'il répondrait, après tout, elle devait sûrement être la seule à avoir ressenti cet espèce de choc émotionnel. Pourquoi, de toute manière, en aurait-il été autrement ? Il ne la connaissait pas, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas dû la remarquer outre mesure et elle s'était fait des idées sur pas grand-chose. Un simple échange de regard.

Elle se pinça les lèvres en repoussant rageusement son ordinateur portable. Si elle tentait une quelconque approche, elle passerait sûrement pour une sorte de fan hystérique, ce qui n'était pas le cas, et il ne voudrait pas la voir. A juste titre d'ailleurs.

De toute façon qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire ? Il la prendrait sûrement pour une folle si elle lui racontait ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle était ridicule.

Son téléphone sonna, lui arrachant une grimace. Elle lorgna l'écran pour voir le nom de Cana s'affichait. La brune se faisait énormément insistante en ce moment pour un déjeuner, mais Lucy n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à manger avec son amie. Elle voulait voir ce garçon, lui parlait. N'importe quoi, pourvu qu'elle le voit.

Elle manqua de s'auto-gifler. Elle agissait comme une adolescente devant son crush du moment. Une vraie psychopathe. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle ! Elle n'arrivait pas à enlever son image de la tête, ce regard si perçant d'un vert magnifique. Elle était certaine qu'elle aurait pu rester des heures à contempler ses deux orbes sans éprouver le moindre ennui.  
Son simple souvenir suffisait à l'émoustillait avec tellement de force qu'elle était vraiment en train de se poser des questions sur sa situation amoureuse déplorable. Elle avait besoin de se trouver un mec au lieu de fantasmer sur une célébrité. Mieux, elle avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air.

Elle souffla d'exaspération, décrochant sans grande envie.

« **Oui ?**

 **\- Lucy !** Chantonna la brune, **Alors ? Tu es disponible ?**

 **\- Je ne...** »

Elle ne savait même pas quoi lui dire pour la faire lâcher prise. Elle n'avait pas de véritable raison après tout pour refuser son offre, si ce n'est son envie. 

« **Tu sais, avec le travail** , commença maladroitement la blonde.

\- **Oh allez !** Grogna l'Alperone derrière le combiné, **je voudrais vraiment te présenter Lisanna ! S'il te plaît Lucy ! Je n'arrête pas de lui parler de toi, tu es la seule qui ne l'ait pas encore vu !** »

 _Merde. La garce !_

Si elle attaquait sur la corde sensible, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Lucy souffla, Cana était une très bonne manipulatrice.

« **Très bien.** Abdiqua la blonde.

\- **Parfait !** Chantonna la brune. **Alors demain à midi ? Je t'envoie l'adresse ! Je te laisse ! Bisous !** »

Elle manqua de s'étrangler avant de laisser son téléphone tomber. Elle qui pensait qu'elle aurait encore quelques jours de répit. C'était fichu.

 **« Lucy ! Viens m'aider !** Appela Sting à l'entrée. »

Elle se redressa pour voir plusieurs sacs de courses à ses pieds. Bon dieu cette journée n'allait donc jamais finir ? Elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfermer dans sa chambre et crier sa rage dans son coussin.

…

Lucy passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, griffonnant maladroitement sur son carnet à mesure que sa patiente déballait son passé visiblement houleux. Elle avait beau essayer de se concentrer du mieux possible, ça lui paraissait impossible.

Elle était à la fois fatiguée de sa soirée jeux vidéos avec Sting, mais également incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au basketteur. Elle avait beau réfléchir au problème, le tourner dans tous les sens, elle ne voyait aucun moyen de parler au garçon sans paraître ridicule, si tenté qu'elle arrive seulement à lui adresser la parole.

Il aurait été d'un milieu moins médiatisé, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, elle aurait pu, mais quand bien même qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire ?

Elle retient de justesse un soupir pour ne pas vexer sa cliente. De toute façon, elle ne le verrait jamais autrement qu'à un match alors à quoi bon ?

Un sentiment de profonde déception lui barra le cœur, nouant son estomac. Elle qui s'était sentie si proche de ses réponses, elle avait l'impression d'avoir reculé de cent pas, c'était tellement frustrant.

 **« Alors ?** Questionna finalement la femme en mordillant l'ongle de son pouce. »

Lucy cligna des yeux, dévisageant sa patiente un instant. Merde, elle ne savait même pas de quoi elle parlait !

Elle se remémora son dossier, qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Madame Yukimura était une nouvelle cliente, mais Lucy en savait assez pour ne pas passer pour une incapable. Heureusement qu'elle enregistrait toutes ses séances sur un magnétophone.

« **Nous avons bien progressé** , lâcha d'une voix neutre la blonde en lui offrant un sourire encourageant. **Nous ferons un point lors de notre prochaine séance. D'ici là, essayez de vous reposer le plus possible.**

 **\- D'accord.** »

Lucy se redressa saluant d'un mouvement de tête sa cliente avant de la guider vers la porte. Elle croisa le regard de Roméo qui lui offrait un sourire timide comme à son habitude.

« **Roméo, quand tu auras une minute, peux-tu me rejoindre dans mon bureau ?**

 **\- Heu... oui, oui ! Tout de suite !** »

Il se leva si vite qu'il renversa son pot de stylo et un dossier qui tenait en équilibre sur le bord du bureau, les jours rouges d'embarras.

Lucy manqua de rire mais se ravisa pour ne pas l'embarrasser davantage. Elle laissa la porte entrouverte, rejoignant son bureau pour ranger ses affaires. Il ne lui fallut attendre que quelques minutes pour voir débarquer Roméo.

Il toqua doucement à la porte avant de faire passer sa tête, les joues encore rouges.

 **« Oui ?** Couina-t-il

 **\- Viens, installe-toi.** »

Il se pressa de rejoindre le siège en cuir, le dos droit et les mains sur ses cuisses.

Elle sourit face à sa mine déconfite.

« **Voilà, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, ça fait quelques temps que tu travailles pour moi et même si j'apprécie énormément ton implication je...**

 **\- Ne me virez pas !** Paniqua l'enfant, **j'adore travailler ici, je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment de compétence mais je ferais encore plus d'efforts je vous assure !** »

Lucy gloussa.

« **Je ne suis pas entrain de te virer Roméo. Je voudrais simplement savoir ce que tu envisages de faire pour la suite. Je ne veux pas gâcher ton potentiel dans un travail qui ne te correspond pas.**

 **\- Oh... je... je ne sais pas.**

 **\- J'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses sérieusement. Je pourrais peut-être te pistonner dans une entreprise, si c'est que tu souhaites.**

 **\- J'aime être ici.** Lâcha simplement le brun.

 **-** **Réfléchis-y d'accord ? Ça ne presse pas.**

 **\- D'accord**. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire maternel. Se séparer du garçon, si tel était son choix, allait être une vraie perte pour elle, mais elle refusait d'être celle qui gâcherait son talent.

« **Je t'invite** **à** **manger ?** Proposa gentiment la blonde. »

Il lui offrit un sourire moqueur malgré sa gêne encore présente.

« **Peut-être demain, vous avez rendez-vous à midi avec mademoiselle Alperone.** »

Le visage de Lucy blêmit brusquement. _Quoi ?_!  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, découvrant avec effroi qu'elle avait déjà vingt minutes de retard.

« **C'est pas vrai !** Jura-t-elle. »

Elle se leva d'un bond, attrapant son sac à main, et entreprit de courir vers la sortie avant de se figer à l'entrée.

« **Je te ramène quelque chose ?**

 **\- Non, merci beaucoup !**

 **\- J'y vais ! À tout à l'heure Roméo !** »

Le garçon gloussa à nouveau.

« **Nous sommes fermé cet après-midi !**

 **\- Vraiment ?** Se figea à nouveau la blonde.

 **-** **Oui.**

 **\- Tu es sûre ?**

 **\- Vous allez être en retard !**

 **\- Merde ! Je te laisse fermer Roméo ! À demain !** »

Le garçon gloussa à nouveau, suivant la blonde vers l'entrée.

« **Nous sommes vendredi**. Apprit-il tranquillement

\- **Oh c'est pas vrai !** Pleurnicha la blonde, **oublie tout Roméo ! Si tu pars je ne m'en sortirais jamais !** »

Il lâcha un rire qui ricocha sur les murs, en écho aux pas de la blonde.

Elle courrait aussi vite que ses talons lui permettaient, ce qui était assez compliqué, et comme une sorte d'évidence, elle s'écrasa sur le sol, écorchant son genou dans une lourde plainte gutturale. _Bordel de dieu !_

Elle jeta un regard désespéré à son sac éventré sur le sol, son chignon strict s'était défait légèrement, laissant quelques mèches volages brouiller légèrement sa vue.

Elle souffla bruyamment. Le temps perdu pour perdu, autant récupérer ses affaires tranquillement, de toute façon le restaurant n'était plus très loin. Cana pouvait bien attendre, elle n'était de toute façon pas un modèle de ponctualité.

Après s'être débarrassée dans une ruelle de son collant déchiré et d'avoir dépoussiéré ses habits, Lucy reprit la marche vers le restaurant. Elle n'avait pas osé toucher à ses cheveux, de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas pu en faire grand-chose. Elle espérait juste ne pas faire trop mauvaise impression à Lisanna.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre le point de rendez-vous, encore moins pour trouver Cana, tranquillement assise à une table qui lui faisait signe. Elle rêvait de faire demi-tour, rejoindre l'appartement de Sting pour se bourrer de cochonneries en regardant un bon gros navet, et au lieu de ça, elle allait devoir faire bonne figure une bonne heure minimum.  
Tant pis pour ses bonnes résolutions, elle était prête à boire autant d'alcool qu'il le fallait pour masquer son amertume.

Elle remarqua à peine l'homme qui faisait face à Cana, sûrement un serveur, et préféra se concentrer sur la jolie jeune femme aux yeux azurs assise à table. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de Lisanna : elle était magnifique, bien qu'elle semblait bien trop pure et douce pour quelqu'un comme Cana. Elle eut presque de la peine pour cette pauvre fille. Elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait.

« **Salut !** S'écria la brune avec entrain en lui adressant un regard ravi.

\- **Salut.** Répondit Lucy. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, scrutant le dos plutôt musclé du supposé serveur, qui ne l'était peut-être pas tant que ça, elle était presque sûr de l'avoir entendu dire salut en même temps qu'elle.

Sa frustration s'envola lorsqu'elle releva légèrement la tête pour rencontrer le regard de jade du basketteur qui hantait des rêves.

Elle se fit violence pour ne pas laisser sa mâchoire fracasser le sol, incapable d'aligner la moindre pensée cohérente.

« **Tu en as mis du temps ! Assied toi donc !** Roucoula Cana. »

Heureusement, elle la tirait pour la forcer à s'asseoir sur le siège, tout en la guidant doucement, sans quoi Lucy était certaine qu'elle se serait lamentablement écrasée sur le sol.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Des jours qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen de voir le rose et Cana le lui servait sur un plateau sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé. Pourquoi ? Comment ? 

Est-ce que c'était un signe du destin ? Elle était complètement perdue.  
Son cœur remonta dans sa gorge quand elle remarqua les yeux brillants de son vis à vis. Vivait-il le même trouble qu'elle ? Ressentait-il la même chose ? Cette euphorie grisante qui la noyait de plaisir, ce sentiment d'avoir retrouvé une part d'elle-même, comme s'ils étaient une même et unique personne. Une même âme, enfin réunie, enfin complète.

Elle sentit ses doigts picoter de plaisir, faisant frémir son corps. Il était là.

« **Bon alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'on commande ?** chantonna Cana, **Je** **serais bien d'avis de prendre des apéritifs avant tout mais… oh non ! Lis', chérie, il faut qu'on parte ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure !** »

 _Pardon ?_  
L'impression d'avoir été manipulée depuis le début fit légèrement grincer des dents Lucy, c'était une plaisanterie ? Elle la tannait depuis des jours pour ce rendez-vous pour la lâcher maintenant ?  
Brusquement, Lucy prit conscience de quelque chose. Quelque chose qui dégagea une chaleur dans ses reins, la faisant presque ronronner de plaisir.  
Est-ce que le basketteur avait chercher à la trouver ? Partageait-il ses craintes au point d'avoir demandé de l'aide à Cana ? D'avoir monté tout ça ? Non, impossible. C'était ridicule !

« **Vraiment désolées ! On en a vraiment pas pour longtemps, ça ne vous dérange pas de nous attendre ici ? J'ai vraiment envie de manger des Takoyaki ! une petite heure, promis !  
\- N…non, d'accord**, bafouilla Lucy **, Allez-y.** »

Sérieusement ? Elle bafouillait comme une adolescente ?  
Elle avait vraiment envie de se gifler. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, c'était sa seule chance ! Elle avait pensé à tellement de chose à lui dire, à comment l'aborder... Pourtant sa bouche restait obstinément close.

« **Excuse-moi** »

Lucy sentit son corps frémir en réponse au timbre de sa voix. Mon dieu ! il ne semblait pas plus à son aise qu'elle mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle releva son regard pour le détailler, après tout elle n'en avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion durant le match. Et il était bien plus séduisant en vrai qu'en photo, il dégageait quelque chose de chaleureux, de réconfortant. Elle se sentit tout à coup moins stressée, débarrassée de ses craintes idiotes.

« **Oui ?  
\- Est ce qu'on se connaîtrait ? J'ai…** il s'arrêta un instant pour respirer calmement, **j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu.** »

Elle ne le connaissait peut-être pas, pourtant elle était certaine qu'il ne faisait pas référence au match. Elle aussi après tout avait cette étrange sentiment. Comme si elle le connaissait d'ailleurs. Comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours. 

Hésitante, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant de se raviser. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien répondre à ça ? Même s'ils partageaient ce sentiment, elle était parfaitement incapable de dire où. Finalement, elle se contenta de secouer la tête.

« **Et...** il plongea son regard dans le sien, la faisant légèrement tressaillir. **Quel est…**

 **Ton nom ?**

…

 **Un grand merci à ma beta, Clemantine, pour la correction !**


	14. Bonus 2

Ton Nom  
Bonus II

Un sifflement approbateur s'échappa des lèvres de Sting, faisant rouler des yeux Lucy alors qu'elle ajoutait la touche finale à sa tenue. Un large sourire fendit son visage quand elle se scruta dans le miroir. _Parfait_ _!_

« **Eh** **bien** **!** **Tu** **t** **'** **es** **mise** **sur** **ton** **trente** **et** **un dit donc** **!** »

Lucy lui adressa un large sourire, lissant sa robe d'un bleu pastel léger. C'était une de ses robes préférait, assez jolie pour sortir sans paraître trop guindé mais sans non plus faire trop négligé. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Après tout ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant, ou quelque chose du genre, c'était plutôt une sortis entre ami.

Son sourire de fana doucement, elle en faisait peut-être trop ? Elle ne voulait pas paraître désobligeante, ou entreprenante.

« **Ce** **n'** **est** **pas** **...** elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure, **c** **'** **est** **bien** **?**

 **-** **Tu** **es** **superbe** **!** Complimenta gentiment Sting en s'approchant.

\- **Oui** **mais** **,** **ce** **n** **'** **est** **pas** **trop** **?** **Je** **veux** **dire** **c** **'** **est** **juste** **une** **sortie** **entre** **ami** **alors** **...** **je** **devrais** **peu** **t** **-être** **mettre** **un** **jean** **et -**

 **-** **Mais** **non** , coupa le blond en passant une main rassurante sur son épaule, **c** **'** **est** **très** **bien** **comme** **ça** **,** **je** **t** **'** **assure** **!** »

Elle lui offrit un pâle sourire, jetant un dernier regard au miroir. De toute façon, si elle continuait à chipoter sur son physique, elle allait vraiment finir par se mettre en retard.

« **Bon** **dans** **ce** **cas** **j** **'** **y** **vais**. »

Sa voix avait légèrement vibré sur la fin, montrant son stress évident. Elle n'était plus très sûr de choix de sa robe. Hésitante, elle attrapa son sac à main avant de quitter l'immeuble.

Elle inspira un grand bol d'air frais, savourant la brise tiède qui caressait sa peau.

Son téléphone vibra légèrement la faisant sursauter avant qu'elle ne l'extirpe de son petit sac pour découvrir un message écrit. Sans le vouloir son visage s'illumina et toute ses craintes s'estompèrent aussitôt.

" _je_ _t_ _'_ _attend_ _au_ _parc_ _!_ _Ne_ _soit_ _pas_ _en_ _retard_ _sinon_ _je_ _vais_ _être_ _obliger_ _de_ _manger_ _tous_ _les_ _dangos_ _que_ _j_ _'_ _ai_ _acheté_ _!_ "

Elle gloussa légèrement, accélérant la cadence.

Elle qui avait pourtant décidé d'y aller tranquillement courrait presque maintenant, cherchant des ses grands yeux l'entrée du parc. Heureusement pour elle, il n'était pas tres loins de l'appartement de Sting.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le garçon. Il n'était de base pas très discret avec sa chevelure atypique mais la casquette de baseball viser sur sa tête pour le rendre incognito ne faisait que le démarquer d'avantage des autres passants. Elle l'admira un instant dans son teeshirt noir, tranquillement installé sur un banc. Elle pouvait deviner facilement sous le fin tissu sa musculature, qu'elle savait plutôt développer. Elle inspira par le nez pour se calmer, Natsu n'était qu'un ami, rien de plus.

Elle lui offrit un large sourire en s'approchant, heureuse de le voir s'illuminer de la même manière qu'elle.

Depuis qu'il s'était vu au restaurant, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de s'envoyer des messages, de se voir pour des repas à sa pause de midi ou des sorties karaoké avec leur groupe d'ami respectif. Elle était même allée le voir après un de ses entraînements sportif.

Rapidement, ils s'étaient lié d'amitié, si simplement qu'elle avait eu le sentiment de l'avoir toujours connu. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas osé lui parler de son ressenti la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, ni même de ses étranges larmes. Larmes qui ne coulaient plus depuis qu'elle le côtoyer d'ailleurs. C'est comme s'il était le remède qu'elle avait toujours recherché, sans savoir exactement contre quoi.

« **L** **ucy** **!** S'enthousiasma le garçon en lui faisant de grand signe.

\- **Tu** **attends** **depuis** **longtemps** **?** Questionna-t-elle en s'installant à ses coter.

\- **Pas** **vraiment** **,** **t** **'** **en** **fais** **pas** **!** **Alors** **ta** **soirée** **avec** **Sting** **? »**

Lucy gloussa.

Natsu était au courant d'à peu près tout ce qui lui arrivait et inversement. Il avait même déjà participé à l'une de leur soirée film, ce qui avait quelque peu angoisser Sting, après tout Natsu était son idole et le rencontrer enfin hors match l'avait vraiment ému. Pourtant, au vu de leur connaissance commune c'était quelque chose de plutôt évident, Cana était une amie chère à Lucy et Lisanna à Natsu, et depuis que leur relation était devenue aussi sérieuse, les deux groupes avaient commencé à se côtoyer. C'était inéluctable.

Lucy avait même rencontré Happy, et le courant était passer instantanément. Elle avait passé plus de temps avec l'adolescent qu'avec Natsu, ce qui lui avait valu quelque réprimande d'ailleurs.

« **Pas** **trop** **mal** **,** sourit-elle en piochant un dango, **et** **toi** **?** **Happy** **avait** **un** **examen** **non** **?**

 **-** **Ouais** **,** **il** **a** **révisé** **si** **tard** **que** **j** **'** **ai** **dû** **le** **forcer** **à** **aller** **au** **lit** **.** Soupira le rose. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter tranquillement, savourant l'air chaud qui venait faire trembler les arbres. Lucy aimait particulièrement ses petites pauses, mais depuis quelque temps, elle avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler son corps. Il suffisait qu'il lui sourit d'une certaine façon pour qu'elle sente son estomac de tordre délicieusement. Elle arrivait à peu près à calmer ses rougeurs, mais son corps lui, c'était une toute autre affaire. Un regard, une parole et c'est tout son corps qui s'embrassait de désir.

La seule façon qu'elle avait trouvé pour calmer ses pulsions était ses quelques coup d'un soir, mais ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué, voir inutile, elle n'arrivait pas à enlever le visage de Natsu de son esprit c'était ridicule !

« **Lucy** **tu** **m** **'** **écoute** **?**

 **-** **Oui** **!** **Oui** **,** **oui** **!** **Tu** **hum** **...** **tu** **disais** **?** »

Elle l'entendit rire, de se rire chaud qui venait caresser ses oreilles comme une invitation. Une invitation érotique qui faisait frémir son corps. _Bon_ _sang_ _!_ Il fallait vraiment quel se calme !

Elle se gifla mentalement. Au dernière nouvelles Natsu était toujours en couple avec Jenny alors elle ne pouvait pas fantasmer sur lui ! c'était tellement déplacé. Et puis une part d'elle-même aimait beaucoup trop les moments passés avec le garçon pour les gâcher avec de stupide envie sexuelle. Il valait tellement mieux que ça.

« **T** **u** **es** **sûr** **que** **ça** **va** **?** **Tu** **es** **dans** **la** **lune** **en** **ce** **moment** **.**

 **-** **le** **travail** **.** »

Lâcha-t-elle en excuse toute faite, elle la sortait à un peu tout le monde pour éviter les vrais sujets, même si Sting commençait à comprendre la magouille. Bon sang. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire ?

Peut-être devait-elle mettre de la distance entre eux ?

« **Tu** **veux** **qu** **'** **on** **aille** **manger** **quelque** **chose** **?** **J** **'** **ai** **vu** **un** **nouveau** **magasin** **de** **soba qui a l'air génial**!»

Elle haussa un sourcil curieux. Il était à peine deux heures et ils mangeaient déjà des dangos, il avait un appétit démesuré !

« **Tu** **as** **faim** **?** s'étonna la blonde

\- **Un** **peu** **!** Avoua-t-il dans un large sourire »

Elle gloussa, mais opina malgré tout. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas mieux à proposer et puis peut-être que cette interlude lui changerais les idées. Elle avait bien besoin de penser à autre chose qu'au corps divinement apetissant de son compagnon.

« **D'** **accord** **,** **mais** **ne** **compte** **pas** **sur** **moi** **pour** **t** **'inviter !** **Mes** **économies** **risquent** **d** **'** **en** **prendre** **un** **coup** **!**

 **-** **T** **'** **es** **méchante** **Luce** **! »**

Une décharge électrique traversa son corps, la faisant presque ronronner de plaisir. _Merde_ _!_

 _Reprend_ _toi_ _ma_ _fille_ _!_

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Comment un simple surnom pouvait la faire vibrer de la sorte ?! Merde à la fin ! Elle était une adulte responsable, elle connaissait depuis longtemps les émoi d'un corps humain, le plaisir de la chaire, alors bon sang, pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente en chaleur chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche ?

Elle se fit violence pour se calmer, époussetant sa robe pour se donner une contenance.

« **B** **ien** **allons** **s** **'** **y** **!** S'écria Lucy en prenant les devants »

Le petit restaurant n'était pas très loin du parc, heureusement il était encore ouvert, sagement ils attendirent à l'entrée qu'un serveur vienne les guider vers une table libre. Le garçon, plutôt mignon, réajusta son tablier blanc en souriant chaleureusement. Il devait aimer son travail pour irradier ainsi de bonheur.

« **A** **lors** **dites** **-** **moi** **tout** **,** **qu** **'** **est** **-** **ce** **qui** **vous** **ferez** **plaisir** **?** »

Natsu frotta son menton en regardant la carte poser sur la table. Il allait sûrement en avoir pour un moment à se décider. Dès qu'il s'agissait de nourriture il était pire que tout.

« **V** **ous** **avez** **quelques** **choses** **à** **nous** **proposer** **?** Questionna poliment la blonde

\- **Vous** **avez** **le** **plat** **du** **jour** **, un katsudon,** **notre** **spécialité** **!** **Ou** **alors** **,** **je** **peux** **vous** **proposer** **la menue spéciale** **couple** **!** »

 _Spéciale_ _couple_ _?_

Le visage de Lucy s'embrasa alors qu'elle tentait déjà d'expliquer la situation, bafouillant maladroitement des mots qui n'avaient pas vraiment de sens.

« **Qu** **'** **est** **-** **ce** **que** **c** **'** **est** **?** S'enquit soudainement Natsu, pas atteint pour un sous par l'allusion plus qu'évidente.

\- **Oh** **,** **eh** **ben** **c** **'** **est** **un** **plat de riz au curry à partager avec ses tsukemono et ses tenpura. Evidemment pour deux. Il et comprit dans le menu quelques wagashi en dessert avec son thé vert.**

 **-** **Qu** **'** **est** **-** **ce** **que** **t** **'** **en** **dis** **Luce** **?** »

 _Il_ _n_ _'_ _était_ _pas_ _sérieux_ _?_  
Elle crevait d'envie de lui signaler qu'ils n'étaient **pas** un couple et qu'il était tout bonnement hors de question de se faire passer pour tel, surtout si elle ne pouvait pas profiter du plus grand privilège qu'impliquer une telle relation… au lieu de ça, elle se tassa un peu plus sur son siège, les joues rouges d'embarras.

« **C** **o** **...** **comme** **tu** **veux**. Bafouilla-t-elle en essayant de se faire le plus petite possible.

 **-** **Parfait** **!** **On** **va** **vous** **prendre** **ça** **alors** **!** »

Le serveur opina avant de rejoindre les cuisines sous le regard satisfait de Natsu. Une fois hors de vu il reporta son attention sur Lucy en souriant comme à son habitude. Est-ce que ce crétin essayait de lui faire passer un message ?

 _Non_ _._ _Impossible_ _._

Elle ravala son malaise, cherchant quelque chose à dire pour changer de sujet. Ses yeux roulèrent sur la salle plutôt simpliste, des meubles en bois classique au murs tapissé de fleurs pale. Mais rien d'assez intéressant pour déclencher une vraie discussion. Elle manqua de soupirer quand son regard s'accrocha finalement au poignet de Natsu. Tien, généralement il portait un gros bracelet en cuir, mais pas cette fois. Pourquoi ?

« **Tu** **ne** **portes** **plus** **ton** **bracelet** **?** Lâcha-t-elle s'en vraiment en prendre conscience.

\- **Hein** **?** **Ah** **!** **Non** **,** **je** **l** **'** **ai** **cassé** **.** Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les lissant avec embarras. **Pourquoi** **?** »

Elle étira sa main pour prendre la sienne, faisant impasse sur la chaleur qui s'insinuait dans ses reins, balayé par sa soudaine curiosité. Elle la tourna doucement pour dévoiler l'encre noir qui maculait la peau fine de son poignet.

« **Tu** **as** **un** **tatouage** **?** »

Ses yeux scrutaient avec application le « _L_ » calligraphier et une lune sombre légèrement tâché de petit point blanc. C'était plutôt féminin, mais surtout, c'était exactement le genre de chose qui lui plaisait à elle. Si on lui donnait le choix aujourd'hui aucun doute qu'elle partirait sur quelque chose de semblable au lieu du dragon noir qui maculait son propre poignet.

« **Ouais** **,** **j** **'** **ai** **fait** **ça** **quand** **j** **'** **étais** **jeune**. Sourit-il avec tendresse, **tout** **le** **monde** **pense** **que** **le** **L** **est** **pour** **Lisanna** **,** **mais** **c** **'** **est** **pas** **le** **cas** **.**

 **-** **Ah** **oui** **?** **Tu** **permets** **?**

 **-** **C** **'** **est** **pas** **comme** **si** **tu** **m** **'** **avais** **laissé** **le** **choix** **!** Se moqua t'il gentiment »

Se rendant compte de la situation Lucy lâcha sa main, les joues rouges. _C_ _'_ _est_ _pas_ _possible_ _!_ Elle allait continuer à rougir comme une adolescente encore longtemps ?!

« **Va** **si** **. Ça ne me dérange pas.** »

Elle lui offrit un regard reconnaissant, glissant ses doigts sur le tatouage pour en sentir ses reliefs, essayant d'oublier sa gêne. Se concentrer sur le tatouage avait au moins le mérite de lui faire penser à autre chose qu'au garçon à qui il appartenait.

Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à déterminer pourquoi, mais se tatouage éveillait en elle une foule de sentiments si intense. Elle se sentait à la fois heureuse, et profondément peiné. Presque nostalgique, comme si elle visualisait des photos d'enfance heureuse, tout en sachant que ces instants étaient aujourd'hui bien loin.

« **L** **ucy** **ça** **va** **?** S'éleva la voix inquiète de Natsu.

\- **Oui** **,** **pourquoi** **?**

 **-** **tu** **pleures** **.** »

 _Ah_ _._

Elle délaissa le poignet de son compagnon pour toucher ses joues effectivement humides.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil surprit à ses doigts mouillés. Elle avait pourtant arrêté de pleurer pour rien.

« **Excuse** **-** **moi** , se reprit-t-elle brusquement, **Ca** **va** **,** **c** **'** **est** **rien** **,** **je** **..** »

Est ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment lui dire que ce genre de chose lui arriver régulièrement ? Il allait la prendre pour une idiote, mais en même temps pleurer pour son tatouage, il devait déjà la trouver ridicule.

« **C** **'** **est** **rien** , répéta-t-elle en essuyant ses joues, **ça** **m** **'** **arrive** **de** **temps** **en** **temps** **.**

 **-** **Tu** **es** **sûre** **?**

 **-** **Oui** **,** **je** **t** **'** **assure** **!** **Parle** **-** **moi** **plutôt** **de** **ton** **tatouage** **,** **je** **ne** **savais** **pas** **que** **tu** **aimais** **les** **étoiles** **!**

 **-** **Qu** **'** **est** **ce** **qui** **te** **fait** **croire** **ça** **?** »

Lucy haussa un sourcil. Il était sérieux ?

« **Et** **voilà** **votre** **commande** **!** Coupa le serveur en posant les différents plats entre eux. **Bon** **appétit** **! »**

Et sans attendre de réponse il fit demis tour, les laissant à nouveaux seul.

Lucy admirable la quantité astronomique de nourritures : entre les légumes, les beignets et l'énorme assiette de curry. Bon sang il n'allait jamais manger tout ça !

Elle n'avait pas spécialement faim, elle avait surtout sauté sur l'occasion du restaurant à défaut de ne pas pouvoir sauter sur son compagnon. Et même si elle devait avouer que sa donner plutôt envie, son estomac était résolument dans ses talons.

Elle ne s'étonna pas de voir Natsu se jeter sur ses baguettes pour piocher dans les différents plats, engloutissant sans discontinuer la nourriture pourtant conséquente.

Et même si le voir manger comme un cochon était aussi drôle qu'écœurant, la curiosité de Lucy ne fléchissait pas.

« **B** **on** **alors** **!** S'empressa la blonde

\- **alors** **quoi** **?** »

Elle retint une grimace de dégoût en voyant un morceaux d'omelette s'échapper de ses lèvres pour s'écraser sur la table. C'était vraiment dégoûtant.

« **Mange** **proprement** **!** Réprimanda la blonde en se collant à son siège pour ne pas recevoir de postillons intempestif. **Les** **étoiles** **?**

 **-** **Oh** **,** **tu** **parles** **encore** **du** **tatouage** **? »**

Il semblait réfléchir sérieusement, fixant son poignet comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Ses yeux se firent plus doux, presque tendre, et Lucy sentit son cœur faire une embardée furieuse dans sa poitrine. Il irradiait de tendresse et de bonheur, pourtant et bien trop rapidement ses yeux se voilèrent d'un sentiment plus obscure. De la tristesse ?

« **J'** **en** **sais** **rien** **.**

 **-** **Tu** **n** **'** **en** **sais** **rien** **?** Répéta bêtement la blonde. »

Son visage était toujours marqué par une certaine tristesse, comme s'il se replongeait dans des souvenirs qui lui étaient pénibles. Il secoua doucement la tête avant de fixait la blonde, le visage à nouveau insouciant et souriant qu'elle avait appris à connaître et adorer.

« **Et** **le** **tien** **alors** **?** Demanda-t-il en se resservant, **c** **'** **est** **marrant** **ils** **sont** **au** **même** **endroit** **!** »

Lucy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre qu'il n'avait absolument pas répondu à sa question mais se ravisa instantanément. S'il changeait de sujet, c'est qu'il n'avait visiblement pas envie d'en parler.  
Effectivement, ils étaient au même endroit. À vrai dire si elle poussait plus encore la réflexion, ils n'avaient pas que ce point en commun. Un sentiment de malaise s'insinua en elle.

« **Natsu** **,** **dis** **-** **moi** **,** **est** **ce** **que** **tu** **aimes** **les** **dragons** **?** »

Le visage du garçon s'illumina de plaisir, et malgré la quantité astronomique de nourriture qu'il avait réussi à enfourner dans sa bouche il se mit à sourire largement.

Péniblement il avala sa boucher, se pressant de vider un verre d'eau avant de s'exclamer.

« **Évidemment** **!** **J** **'** **ai** **toujours** **était** **intéressé** **par** **les** **dragons** **,** **je** **ne** **sais** **pas** **si** **c** **'** **est** **une** **passion** **,** **ou** **une** **connerie** **du** **genre** **mais** **oui** **,** **je** **les** **adore** **!**

 **-** **Au** **point** **de** **t** **'** **en** **faire** **tatoué** **un** **?** »

Il lui jeta un regard curieux, se redressant un peu pour la toiser. Visiblement il ne comprenait pas sa démarche.

« **J'** **imagine** **oui** **,** **pourquoi** **?** Il fronça les sourcils. **T** **'** **es** **bizarre** **Lucy** **...** »

Non, ce qui était bizarre c'est que ce garçon avait tatoué sur le poignet quelque chose qui lui faisait horriblement penser à elle, ses propres gouts et vice versa. Ça ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence !  
Elle avait un N tatouer sur le poignet, et à ça connaissance elle ne connaissait que peu de personne avec un prénom débutant par la lettre N, mais pire que tout aucun d'eux n'était assez intime avec elle pour mériter d'être incruster à vie dans sa chaire.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Quelque chose qui la mettait horriblement mal à l'aise.

« **L** **ucy** **?** Appela doucement Natsu en posant une main sur la sienne. »

Son corps réagit instantanément, brûlant son épiderme, mais pas d'une mauvaise façon. Elle sentit une légère décharge électrique traverser son corps pour se nicher dans ses reins. Elle releva la tête, confuse, pour le regarder. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, à être rationnelle.

Bien sûr, et elle le savait c'était parfaitement ridicule de se mettre dans cette état pour des tatouages, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle il y avait beaucoup trop de similitude ! Et puis son esprit divaguait beaucoup trop, incapable de se détacher du contact de sa peau légèrement rêche sur la sienne.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour savourer pleinement le contact, l'imaginent courir sur son corps nue. Qu'elle sensation pouvait-elle ressentir de ses doigts sur la peau fragile de ses seins ? De ses cuisses ? sur le galbe de ses fesses ?

Elle se sentit frémir plus que de raison et brusquement elle se dégagea de lui, les jambes serrées.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme. _Maintenant !_

« **Désolée** **.** Balbutia-t-elle les joues légèrement rougie d'un mélange de gêne et de plaisir coupable.

\- **C** **'** **est** **rien**. »

Il lui décrocha un large sourire malgré l'éclaire d'inquiétude présent dans son regard. Est ce qu'elle lui faisait au tant d'effet ? Non, bien sûr sur non, c'était ridicule.

« **Ouvre** **la** **bouche** **.** Ordonna soudainement le rose »

Lucy papillonna des yeux, sentant un nouveau feu s'insinuer en elle. Sa bouche s'entre ouvrit légèrement de surprise alors qu'elle le fixait avec stupeur. Il ne venait pas réellement de dire ça ? Si ?

Pourtant le regard qu'il lui lançait ne laisser pas vraiment de place au doute.

« **Que** **...** **Quoi** **?**

 **-** **Ouvre** **la** **bouche** , répéta plus gentiment le rose, **il** **faut** **que** **tu** **goute** **ça** **!** »

Et sans vraiment lui laisser le choix, il plaça ses baguettes garnies devant son nez.

Oh.

 _Oh_ _..._

La déception lui rongea l'estomac mais elle s'exécuta maigres tout, attrapant du bout des lèvres la boucher tendu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait après tout ?

Un instant elle se rappela qu'il avait mis ses baguettes dans sa bouche, ce qui revenait à échanger une sorte de baiser indirect non ?

Elle se fustigea mentalement. Prenant soudainement conscience d'un fait indéniable :

Elle ne pouvait pas être _ami_ avec Natsu.

Il éveillait en elle un désir bien trop grand pour qu'elle ne se contente que d'une banale relation amicale. Certes elle l'appréciait énormément, bien plus que de raison d'ailleurs, mais elle ressentait autre chose en sa présence. Comme si elle avait toujours voulu être là, avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, ce n'était pas assez. Elle en voulait plus, oh oui, bien plus et ça malheureusement il ne pouvait lui donner.

« **A** **lors** **?** **C** **'** **est** **bon** **non** **?** »

Elle devait arrêter de le voir. Tout du moins tant qu'elle ne serait pas capable de calmer son désir pour lui.

« **Ouais** **,** **c** **'** **est** **pas** **mal** **.** »

Et elle devait mettre un terme à cette amitié maintenant. Avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin, avant qu'elle n'en soit plus capable.

« **Je** **vais** **y** **aller** **.**

 **-** **Quoi** **?** **Déjà** **?** Paniqua le rose en se redressa. **Mais** **enfin** **Lucy** **,** **je** **voulais** **allez** **au** **zoo** **!** »

Au zoo ? Il se moquait d'elle ?

« **Le** **zoo** **?**

 **-** **Oui** **!** **J** **'** **ai** **attendu** **toute** **la** **semaine** **!** **Ils** **sont** **enfin** **reçu** **les** **tigres** **!** **S** **'** **il** **te** **plaît** **!** **Tu** **ne** **peux** **pas** **partir** **maintenant** **! »**

Elle s'apprêtait à refuser l'offre mais se ravisa. Si elle devait mettre un terme à leur amitié, au tant profiter d'une dernière vraie journée avec le garçon non ?

« **D'accord** **.** **Mais** **allons** **-y** **maintenant** **!**

 **-** **Oui** **chef** **!** »

Elle gloussa devant son enthousiasme. Le quitter allait être bien plus dur qu'elle ne le laissait croire.

 **…**

La journée avait été drôle et triste à la fois. Savoir que c'était probablement le dernier qu'elle allait passer à ses côtés conférer quelque chose de vraiment important à cette journée. Elle savourait absolument tous : ses mimiques, le timbre de sa voix, l'éclat dans ses yeux. Tout. Elle laissait même son désir enfler chaque fois qu'ils s'effleuraient par mégarde, chaque fois qu'elle sentait son souffle balayer sa peau.

Si elle était d'ailleurs totalement honnête, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle cherchait son contact, s'amusant à l'effleurer comme si de rien n'était, juste pour sentir son corps vibrer contre sa peau chaude. Mais comme toute chose sur terre, il y avait indubitablement une fin, et la soirée arriva rapidement à son terme.

« **A** **h** **quoi** **tu** **penses** **Luce** **?** Questionna doucement le rose, les mains dans les poches »

À lui.

Toute ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui depuis le match. Elle lui offrit un sourire doux, empreint de toute la tendresse qu'il lui inspirait.

« **À** **rien** **de** **bien** **intéressant**. Mentit-elle »

Ils s'immobilisèrent sur un petit pont, un ruisseau s'écoulant tranquillement dessous alors que des arbres donner au lieu un air presque vierge de civilisation. Évidemment s'était sans compter les hauts bâtiments qui cerner le pont.

Lucy s'appuya sur la balustrade, le regard rivé sur le ciel déjà bien noire. Elle avait toujours aimé la nuit, sombre de préférence pour voir briller les étoiles. Ce soir ne faisait pas exception.

« **Tu** **as** **l** **'** **air** **bizarre** **.** Lâcha Natsu en la rejoignant, s'adossant sur le bois, **enfin** **plus** **que** **d** **'** **habitude** **.**

 **-** **Ah** **oui** **?** Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui sourire. **C** **'** **était** **une** **belle** **journée** **Natsu** **,** **je** **me** **suis** **vraiment** **amusé** **.** **Merci.** »

Sa sonner comme un adieu, elle en avait conscience, alors pour atténuer se sentiment de vide qui s'insinuait dans son estomac elle gardait un sourire accrocher à son visage. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher cette journée.

« **M** **oi** **aussi**. Lâcha-t-il en la fixant toujours, **on** **pourra** **remettre** **ça** **à** **plus** **tard** **,** **je** **suis** **sûr** **qu'Happy** **serait** **heureux** **de** **sortir** **de** **ses** **bouquins** **! »**

Oui. Il serait sûrement heureux de ça. Mais ça ne serait pas avec elle.

« **Happy** **t** **'** **aime** **beaucoup** **tu** **sais**. Avoua tranquillement le rose sans la quitter des yeux **.** **Je** **ne** **sais** **pas** **ce** **que** **tu** **lui** **as** **fait** **mais** **il** **ne** **jure** **que** **par** **toi** **. »**

Lucy gloussa.

C'est vrai qu'elle s'était particulièrement bien entendu avec l'adolescent.

Elle ferma les yeux en inspirant calmement, prête à mettre un terme à tout ça. Elle devait rentrer chez elle, enfin chez Sting. Elle devait oublier son désir pour le rose, oublier ce sentiment qui lui broyait l'estomac chaque fois qu'elle le voyait lui sourire, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait tout court d'ailleurs.

« **C** **'** **est** **une** **belle** **soirée**. Murmura la blonde doucement.

\- **C** **'** **est** **vrais** **.** Approuva le garçon en se rapprochant d'elle pour venir coller leur bras, **j** **'** **aime** **bien** **les** **nuits** **sans** **lune** **,** **on** **y** **vois** **mieux** **les** **étoiles** **.** »

Lucy sursauta légèrement, se tournant vers lui pour détailler son visage. Il était parfaitement sérieux, son profil tourné vers le ciel. Il était vraiment beau ainsi. Elle se permit quelque seconde pour le détaillé, ses cheveux roses qui tombait négligemment sur son front, son nez droit, ses lèvres charnues. Qui aurait pu résister franchement ? Pas elle en tout cas.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour calmer ses nouvelles pulsions, si elle s'écoutait, elle lui aurait déjà sautée dessus. Heureusement, elle avait un bon self contrôle.

« **Je** **ne** **suis** **pas** **spécialement** **passionné** **par** **les** **étoiles** **,** **mais** **je** **dois** **avouer** **qu** **'** **elles** **m** **'** **attirent** **.** **Mais** **je** **ne** **serais** **pas** **vraiment** **dire** **pourquoi** **.** Il hésita un instant, **elles** **me** **rendent** **triste** **je** **crois** **.**

 **-** **Triste** **?**

 **-** **Ouais** , il posa son regard sur elle, **j** **'** **ai** **l** **'** **impression** **qu** **'** **elles** **essayent** **de** **me** **faire** **passer** **un** **message** **,** **tu** **vois** **?**

 **-** **Pas** **vraiment** **.** Avoua la blonde en souriant gentiment. »

Le garçon lâcha un rire chaud avant de faire glisser sa main dans ses cheveux saumonés. Il donnait enfin une réponse à sa question et elle devait bien admettre qu'elle buvait ses paroles avec dévotion, satisfaite d'avoir ses réponses, quoi qu'assez tardivement.

« **Je** **sais** **que** **ça** **peux** **paraître** **étrange** **,** **mais** **quand** **je** **les** **regarde** **c** **'** **est** **comme** **si** **...** **je** **sais** **pas** **,** **comme** **si** **j** **'** **oubliais** **quelque** **chose** **d** **'** **important** **.** **De** **vraiment** **important** **et** **qu** **'** **elles** **essayaient** **de** **me** **le** **rappeler** **.** »

Lucy sentit une chaleur réconfortante remonter dans son ventre. Est ce qu'il était comme elle ? Cherchant quelque chose qui semblait lui glisser entre les doigts constamment ? Elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait de lui, qu'il était la réponse à ses larmes, à se vide constant, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi lui en particulier ?  
Elle savait que le quitter était d'une certaine façon ridicule, elle replongerait assurément dans sa solitude, mais être avec lui sans l'être vraiment était si douloureux. Elle préférait encore pleurait le matin que se battre constamment contre elle-même, contre le désir brulant qu'elle avait de vouloir constamment le voir, le toucher, lui parler. Elle allait devenir dingue si elle persister à rester ami avec lui. Elle ne pouvait plus se satisfaire de cette situation.

« **On** **devrait** **rentrer**. Lâcha-t-il finalement, **je** **te** **raccompagne** **.**

 **-** **Ça** **va** **aller** **ne** **t** **'** **en** **fais** **pas** **.**

 **-** **Ce** **n** **'** **est** **pas** **une** **question** **.** »

Elle manqua de soupirer mais se laissa faire. Après tout il n'en démordrait pas et elle n'était pas contre profiter encore un peu de lui. Juste, juste un peu.

Le trajet se fit calmement, dans un silence tranquille et réconfortant. Lucy en profitait pour calmer l'appréhension qui lui tirer l'estomac. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de la manière à adopter pour mettre un terme à leur relation amicale.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'immeuble, faisant soupirer la blonde. Elle se tourna vers le garçon pour le saluer mais sa voix resta bloquer dans sa gorge.

« **B** **on** , sourit le rose, **on** **se** **voit** **bientôt** **Lucy** **!** **Dors** **bien** **.** »

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas trop, il se contenta de lui sourire d'avantage avant de faire demis tour.

L'angoisse gonfla en Lucy, et s'en vraiment en prendre conscience elle avança d'un pas, sa voix remplissant la quiétude de la nuit.

« **Attend** **!** »

Il bifurqua, un sourcil arquées en attendant qu'elle poursuive, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait tout à coup.

« **Tu** , elle s'arrêta un instant reprenant une posture plus droite, **tu** **savais** **qu** **'** **il** **y** **avait** **trois** **constellation** **dans** **la** **lune** **de** **ton** **tatouage** **?** »

Ok, elle aurait probablement pu dire autre chose, mais c'était la première chose qui lui était sorti de l'esprit.

Heureusement la mine confuse de Natsu la détendit un peu, la faisant gentiment sourire.

Elle s'approcha de lui, lui montrant sa main pour qu'il lui tente la sienne, ce qu'il comprit péniblement.

Malgré la pénombre, le léger éclairage des lampadaires lui permettait de s'y retrouver plus ou moins. Elle enroula sa main sur son poignet avant de glisser son doigt sur la lune.

« **L** **a** **constellation** **de** **la** **vierge** **en** **premier** **,** **juste** **là** , elle caressa du bout du doigts les petites taches blanches, **du** **lion** **,** **ici** **et** **du** **verseau** **.**

\- **Tu** **crois** **?** S'étonna le rose abasourdit.

\- **J** **'** **en** **suis** **certaine** **.** **Ce** **sont** **mes** **constellations** **préférer**. Avoua-t-elle »

Elle laissa sa main glisser contre son flan, alors que l'autre maintenait toujours le poignet du garçon. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Il fallait qu'elle soit honnête.

« **Merci** **lucy** **!** Sourit-il sincèrement, accrochant son regard au sien.

\- **Tu** **me** **plait** **Natsu**. »

 _Merde_ _!_

C'était sortie comme ça, elle n'avait absolument pas réfléchi. Malgré la gêne qui s'insinuait en elle, Lucy ne recula pas, pas plus qu'elle ne lâcha sa main. Elle resta parfaitement immobile sans le quitter des yeux. Quitte à y être au tant y aller à fond.

« **En fait,** **tu** **me** **plais** **énormément** **.** Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt **. Vraiment, vraiment trop** »

Elle sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac alors qu'elle se faisait violence pour se détacher de lui, quittant la chaleur de sa peau. Elle recula d'un pas, sans jamais le quitter du regard, inquiète de voir sa mine se décomposer comme si elle venait de lui annoncer la pire des choses.

« **Et c'est pour ça que… que** **je** **ne** **peux** **plus** **être** **amie** **avec** **toi** **Natsu** **.** **Je** **suis** **désolée** **.** »

Elle le gratifia d'un léger sourire, bien que triste, retenant du mieux possible les larmes qui monter à ses yeux. Elle fit brusquement volte-face, s'éloignant rapidement pour entrer le code le plus vite possible avant de pousser la porte de verre.

« **Lucy !** Paniqua le rose qui n'avait jusque-là pas réagit. »

Elle s'immobilisa, la moitié du corps entre le hall d'entrée et la rue, le visage tourner vers le garçon. Encore quelque pas et il serait à sa hauteur.

 **« J** **e** **suis** **désolée.** »

Elle n'attendit pas plus pour s'engouffrer définitivement dans l'immeuble, se ruant vers l'ascenseur sans adresser le moindre regard au basketteur.

Son ventre se tordit de douleur alors que les portes métalliques se refermaient doucement laissait ses yeux se remplir d'eau amer. Elle se savait lâche, elle aurait facilement pu attendre de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire, mais elle n'en avait pas eu le courage. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé se confesser, alors subir un refus, non merci. Elle capta son propre regard dans la glace de l'ascenseur. Ça y est, elle l'avait fait.

Le vide si familier qui l'avait accompagné des années durant sembla retrouver naturellement sa place, la faisant renifler piteusement.

Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, pourtant... pourtant c'était mieux ainsi non ? Elle n'était pas une briseuse de ménage, et elle ne voulait certainement pas s'accrocher à quelqu'un qui ne ressentait pas la même chose.

L'ascenseur sonna pour annoncer son arrivée. Rapidement Lucy essuya ses joues humides, se pressant de rejoindre l'appartement, priant intérieurement pour que Sting dorme.

Heureusement pour elle, le garçon n'était pas là, tout du moins pas dans le salon, ce qui lui permit de rejoindre sa chambre sans avoir à se justifier. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait s'était bien d'avoir à expliquer ses larmes.

Une fois parfaitement seule, et sûre de le rester, elle sentit son corps trembler avant qu'elle ne se remette à pleurer douloureusement en pleins milieu de sa chambre. La réalité de sa situation lui sauta au visage, aussi violente qu'une gifle, aussi douloureuse d'un coup de couteau profondément enfoui dans son cœur. Elle avait l'horrible sentiment que son cœur était pris dans un étau, serrant fort, si fort qu'elle se sentait suffoquer. Elle avait perdu un ami, elle avait abandonné sciemment une partie d'elle-même, comme un morceau d'âme.

Elle venait de perdre Natsu.

 **…**

« **Nat** **'** **tu** **m** **'** **écoutes** **?** Appela Lisanna en secouant sa main devant son visage. **Nat** **?**

 **-** **Hum** **?** »

Il releva son regard vers son amie, la fixant curieusement.

Elle soupira, lui posant une main sur l'épaule avec douceur.

« **T** **u** **fixes** **ton** **café** **depuis** **dix** **minutes** **.** **Tu** **es** **sûre** **que** **ça** **vas** **?** **Tu** **n** **'** **as** **pas** **décroché** **un** **mot** **depuis** **qu** **'** **on** **est** **arrivé** **.**

 **-** **Ça** **va** **.** »

Ça n'allait pas du tout.

Ça allait faire deux semaines que Lucy avait mis un terme à leur amitié. Une éternité en somme.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bond en arrière, lorsque qu'il se sentait incomplet. Lorsqu'il se sentait insatisfait d'absolument tout. Les plats qu'ils mangeait, même le plat au curry épissé que sa mère lui préparer lui paraissait fade. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir la recette booster aux piments. Tout avait perdu de sa saveur, ne laissant qu'un goût amer en bouche. _Un_ _goût_ _de_ _défaite_ _._

Comment se faisait-il que Lucy ait une tel emprise sur lui ? Il ne s'était sentit bien qu'à ses côtés et maintenant il était comme totalement démuni, perdu, et il détestait ça. Il ne la connaissait pourtant que depuis peu, pas assez pour y être humainement autant attacher en tout cas.

« **Dit** **moi** **ce** **qui** **se** **passe** **.** »

Il ne savait même pas comment aborder le sujet avec Lisanna, ou tout cours d'ailleurs. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Même lui ne comprenait pas la situation.

Elle ne lui avait laissé aucune opportunité pour arranger les choses, ni même tenter quelque chose quand elle l'avait lâchement abandonné en plein milieu de la route, et elle ne répondait à aucun de ses messages. C'était désespérant.

« **C** **'** **est** **à** **cause** **de** **Jenny** **?** »

Natsu fronça les sourcils. Depuis le match, et par jumelage sa relation amicale avec Lucy, ses relations avec Jenny avaient quelque peu empirés. Elle n'avait clairement pas aimé être congédier par le rose au détriment de Lisanna après son accident.

Évidemment il avait dû faire le premier pas dans l'espoir de calmer la jeune mannequin, mais sa rancœur était sans limite et elle lui avait rudement fait payer. Depuis leur relation était assez complexe, se limitant au minimum, si bien qu'il doutait être encore en ménage avec la jeune femme.

« **Pas** **vraiment**. Avoua-t-il en soupirant lourdement.

\- **Ah** **oui** **?** **Je** **pensais** **qu** **'** **elle** **t** **'avait** **quitté** **.** »

Il releva son visage, lui adressant un regard curieux.

Elle venait de capter son intérêt, ce qui était plutôt impressionnant ses derniers temps. _Comment_ _ça_ _elle_ _l_ _'_ _avait_ _quitté_ _?_

« **Qu** **'** **est** **-** **ce** **que** **tu** **veux** **dire** **?** »

Lisanna grimaça, abandonnant le contact avec le garçon pour se réinstaller plus confortablement dans son siège. Elle détestait jouer ce rôle, et franchement elle n'avait pas envie d'enfoncer encore plus son ami, il semblait déjà assez mal comme ça.

« **Je** **ne** **sais** **pas** **,** **vous** **ne** **vous** **voyez** **plus** **vraiment** **et** **...**

 **-** **Lisanna**. Coupa le rose, peu envieux de tourner autour du pot des heures durant. **Abrège** **.** »

Elle souffla lourdement, faisant rouler la cuillère entre ses doigts. Il était bien loin maintenant le garçon timide qui n'osait pas l'accoster, ou qui rougissait pour un rien. Elle aurait vraiment préféré se retrouver face à lui, plutôt que face à un Natsu bougon et colérique.

« **D** **'** **accord** **.** Concéda-t-elle, **elle** **s** **'** **exhibe** **au** **bras** **d** **'** **un** **mannequin** **ou** **un** **truc** **du** **genre** **dans** **les** **magazines** **,** **alors** **je** **me** **suis** **dit** **que** **vous** **vous** **étiez** **séparé** **définitivement**. »

 _Pardon_ _?_

Il sentit une vague de colère, mélangé à une certaine déception l'envahir avant qu'il ne soupire lourdement. Il allait devoir régler certaines choses avec la jeune femme avant toute chose. D'accord ça n'allait pas vraiment en ce moment, mais la décence voulait au moins qu'on se sépare correctement avant de repartir dans une autre relation, non ?

« **Fait** **chier** **.** Gronda le rose en se levant, **je** **dois** **y** **aller** **!**

 **-** **Que** **...** **Quoi** **?** **Attend** **sérieux** **?** S'écria la jeune femme avant de se résigner. Il n'en ferait qu'à ça tête de toute façon. **On** **se** **voit au moins** **pour** **le** **déménagement** **?** »

Natsu s'immobilisa. Comment ça le déménagement ?

Bon sang, est ce que Lisanna allait encore lui en sortir d'autre comme ça ?

Heureusement pour lui, ou sa patience tout du moins, elle semblait avoir terminer là c'est révélation puisqu'elle ajouta dans un sourire compatissant.

 **« Je** **t** **'** **appelle** **pour t'expliquer plus tard !** »

Ouais, de toute façon il avait plus urgent à faire pour l'instant. Il gratifia son amie d'un léger hochement de tête avant de disparaître à l'extérieur. Il fallait qu'il règle ses problèmes avec Jenny rapidement, elle lui devait quelques petites explications.

Il lui fallait une bonne demis heure à pied pour rejoindre l'appartement de là mannequin du café, soit assez de temps pour ruminer sa colère.

Merde quoi ! Il y avait des façons de quitter les gens non ? Surtout après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

D'accord elle n'était pas très famille et assez superficiel, mais il savait que c'était surtout une façade, Jenny pouvait se montrer bien plus altruiste qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

Simplement, parfois, son éducation revenait au galop, et visiblement elle n'avait vraiment pas apprécié être mise de côté.

Mais qui avait une fierté aussi grosse franchement ?

Il sera son poing, sentant une boule de colère monter en lui.

Il n'avait peut-être pas été le plus honnête des hommes en fréquentant Lucy comme il l'avait fait, mais il n'avait jamais franchi la barrière de l'amitié et dieu seul sait qu'il lui avait fallu un self contrôle à tout épreuve.  
Lucy était un putain d'aimant ! Et son corps n'avait cessé de la réclamer avec une ardeur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Lutter contre ses pulsions c'étaient montrer bien plus compliquer qu'il l'aurait pensé d'ailleurs. Il suffisait qu'elle éclate de son rire chaud pour qu'il sente son estomac se tordre, et quand elle le touchait... Il réprima un frisson de bien être, le simple souvenir de ce contact éveillait en lui beaucoup trop de désir, et s'il continuait à y penser, il se retrouverait bientôt trop étroits dans son survêtement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Et bien que l'envie ne manquait pas, il n'avait jamais franchi le cap avec Lucy et ce, simplement parce qu'il avait trop de respect pour Jenny et leurs années passées ensemble pour tout foutre en l'air sur un coup de tête ridicule.  
Il devait bien admettre que ce n'était pas très honnête, mais il avait mis toute ses interrogations de côté pour profiter du lien qui l'unissait à Lucy. Après tout c'était sûrement des pulsions sexuelles idiotes, qui passeraient de la même manière qu'elles étaient arrivé.

Évidemment les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre du mannequin était sincère, vraiment, mais il commençait à croire qu'il s'agissait plus d'une grande tendresse que d'un véritable amour. Il l'aimait, simplement peut-être plus aussi fort d'avant.

La colère retomba comme un soufflet, le laissant un instant immobile devant l'immeuble de sa supposée petite amie.

C'était-il bercé d'illusion toute ses années ? Se persuadant d'un amour qu'il n'existait peut-être pas ? ou ses sentiments avaient-ils simplement évoluer d'une autre façon ? 

Il remercia le ciel de ne pas en avoir parler avec Lisanna, aucun doute qu'elle lui aurait dit oui sans la moindre hésitation. Pour la cadette Strauss il était juste profondément obnubilé par les blondes, peu importe qu'elles soient des garces manipulatrices, du moment qu'elles affichaient une chevelure dorée il concédait tout. C'était faux bien sûr ! Il n'était pas aussi superficiel, enfin il l'espérait.

Il inspira un grand coup, chassant ses idées pour composer le code. Il devait se ressaisir.

Il se pressa de rejoindre l'appartement de la jeune femme, toquant à sa porte qu'il connaissait par cœur, et comme il s'en doutait elle ne mit pas longtemps à lui ouvrir. Elle ne paraissait pas vraiment surprise de le voir, lentement elle se décala pour le laisser entrer, faisant voler sa petite robe légère.

« **Je** **t** **'** **offre** **quelque** **chose** **à** **boire** **?**

 **-** **Non** **.** »

Elle haussa les épaules, se servant un verre de jus en s'adossant sur l'îlot centrale de sa cuisine pour lui faire face.

« **Qu** **'** **est** **-** **ce** **que** **tu** **fais** **ici** **Natsu** **?** »

Une légère grimace déforma les traits du rose, lui donnant une mine peu avenante.

 _Quel accueil._

« **J** **e** **viens** **voir** **ma** **petite** **amie** **.** **Ça** **semble** **si** **étrange** **que** **ça** **?** »

Elle lui jeta un regard septique, claquant sa langue sur son palais.

« **Vraiment** **?** **Ce** **n** **'** **est** **pas** **ce** **qu** **'** **il** **m** **'** **a** **semblé** **quand** **tu** **m** **'** **as** **mis** **dehors** **à** **l** **'** **hôpital**. Siffla-t-elle mauvaisement. »

Il souffla lourdement. Est ce qu'elle comptait lui sortir cette histoire à chaque fois ? Il avait payé pour, non ?

Il préféra se taire, laissant ses doigts effleurer les magazines qui trônaient sur un morceau de table. La plupart parlait d'elle, il est vrai que l'ego de Jenny était sans limite, elle avait toujours aimé se regarder, écouter parler d'elle et être, évidemment, le centre d'attention. Il remarqua le dernier numéro du Sorcerer magazine, un journal people très côtés à la capitale, sur la couverture la jeune femme se pavanait au bras d'un homme un sourire factice pendu aux lèvres.

« **Tu** **sembles** **pourtant** **bien** **t** **'** **en** **être** **remise** **.** »

Elle laissa son regard courir sur le papier glacé avant de secouer sa main avec désinvolture.

« **N** **e** **viens** **pas** **me** **faire** **la** **morale** **Natsu** **.** Grinça-t-elle furieuse.

\- **Ce** **n** **'** **est** **pas** **ce** **que** **je** **fais** **.**

 **-** **Alors** **que** **fais** **-** **tu** **?!** »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa. Effectivement qu'était-il venu faire ici ? Il n'avait pas pensé que la jeune mannequin serait aussi froide.

« **J** **e** **viens** **discuter** **.**

 **-** **Discuter** **?** Siffla-t-elle. **Il** **n** **'** **y** **a** **rien** **à** **dire** **,** **tu** **as** **préféré** **Lisanna** **à** **moi** **,** **juste** **après** **m** **'** **avoir** **parler** **de** **l** **'** **autre** **...** elle grinça des dents, **je** **ne** **sais** **même** **pas** **comment** **l** **'** **appeler** **.** **Tu** **as** **fait** **ton** **choix** **,** **et** **j** **'** **ai** **fait** **le** **mien** **,** **tout** **et** **dit** **je** **crois** **.** »

Alors c'était tout ? Elle le fichait à la porte comme ça, sans préambule ? Comme si toute ses années où il avait dû se battre contre sa propre famille, ses amis, n'avait absolument servit à rien ? comme s'il n'avait jamais compté.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en était vraiment surpris, il se doutait que les choses allaient dégénérer après son accident de basket-ball, mais de là à se séparer pour si peu. C'était juste aberrant, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle abandonnait si facilement. Elle _l'abandonnait_ si facilement.  
Leur relation avait-elle seulement compter pour elle ?

« **Alors** **c** **'** **est** **tout** **,** **c** **'** **est** **terminé** **?** Conclu le rose en la dévisageant. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, comme si elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il bondisse de joie et parte en sautillant. Elle se pinça les lèvres, tout à coup bien moins confiante. Il capta une lueur de tristesse traverser son regard, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait tout à coup ?

« **Est** **-** **ce** **que** **tu** **m** **'** **aimes** **Natsu** **?**

 **-** **Je** **ne** **te** **l** **'** **ai** **pas** **assez** **prouvé** **?** Répondit-il du tac au tac »

Elle souffla, peu convaincu par la réponse. Il n'avait pas dit oui. Lui-même n'était pas sûr de la réponse. Honnêtement il n'en savait rien. Il aurait, quelques mois plus tôt, dit oui sans la moindre hésitation, mais maintenant, maintenant les choses avaient changé. Les choses étaient différentes, et c'était entièrement la faute de Lucy. Elle lui avait montrer une autre facette des relations. Elle s'investissait dans ses activités personnelles, avec son frère et parfois même avec leurs amis communs, chose que Jenny n'avait jamais faite.

Bien sûr ils sortaient souvent avec Jenny, mais c'était différent des sorties avec le reste de ses amis, avec là mannequin toute sortie était un bon moyen de se faire voir par les journalistes. Il doutait même avoir un jour mangé avec la jeune femme dans un vieux bouiboui, privilégiant toujours les restaurants de luxe.  
Elle était toujours sur son trente et un, même quand lui n'aspirait qu'à traîner chez lui en training. Finalement, à bien y regarder, ils ne faisaient pas grand-chose comme un couple lambda. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais Jenny venait d'un milieu si guindé qu'un simple repas de couple prenait toujours des proportions gargantuesques. Il n'avait pas souvenir avoir manger une seule fois des pizzas sur son canapé devant une série idiote avec elle.

« **É** **coute** **.** **Ne** **rendons** **pas** **les** **choses** **plus** **compliquer** **.** **Nous** **avons** **vécu** **des** **bons** **moments** **,** **mais** **maintenant** **c** **'** **est** **terminé**. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma presque instantanément. Il n'avait plus rien à dire de toute façon. Il opina doucement, se dirigeant vers la porte, sans lui adresser un dernier regard.  
 _C'était terminé_.

L'air tiède glissa dans sa nuque, le détendant doucement alors qu'il foulait le béton du trottoir, Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était si tendu durant cet échange.

Alors les choses étaient enfin finis ? Sa laissait un arrière-goût de défaite dans sa bouche. Il n'était pas anéanti, ça aurait été un mensonge de le dire, mais il se sentait malgré tout profondément touché. C'était dire adieux à une période tendre de sa vie, une période qu'il avait chéri du mieux possible. Jenny avait beau avoir des défauts, elle avait été un personnage important de son existence pendant de longues années, elle avait partagé ses joies et ses peines. Elle avait su être un soutien, un pilier sur lequel se reposer quand il en avait eu besoin. Elle avait su être, peut-être pas toujours comme il l'aurait fallu, une amie, une amante, une compagne. Elle avait été le centre de sa vie pendant plus de trois ans, lui dire en revoir maintenant le peiner si profondément, qu'il devait se faire violence pour ne pas éclater en sanglot comme un enfant.

Il enfourna ses mains dans les poches de son survêtement, se laissant guider dans les rues. Lui qui pensait que mettre les choses aux claires lui ferait du bien, il s'était lourdement trompé. Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : se laisser dépérir sur son hamac jusqu'à ce que la journée passe, ou peut-être même la semaine. Merde, il n'aurait vraiment pas pensé vivre si mal cette séparation.

Etait-il en tors ? il fallait reconnaître que sa relation avec Lucy n'avait pas franchement aider les choses, mais si ça l'avait gêné pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé ? il aurait essayé d'arranger les choses. Il n'aurait pas laissé leur relation prendre un tournant aussi drastique sans rien faire, il aurait … il aurait quoi ? à quoi bon essayer de se convaincre de ça, après tout à aucun moment il n'avait essayé d'arranger les choses alors même qu'il sentait que tout ça lui échappait. Il était idiot. Il était lâche.

« **Natsu** **?** S'étonna une voix aiguë, quoi que légèrement cassée. »

Il tourna un visage ennuyé vers la brune à moitié vêtu qui le fixait curieusement, une main sur ses hanches nues.

« **Qu** **'** **est** **-** **ce** **que** **tu** **fou** **la** **?** »

Il haussa les épaules, peu enclin à parler. Il n'était clairement pas d'humeur.

« **Oula** **!** S'écria la brune en passant un bras sur ses épaules pour le coller à elle. **Toi** **ça** **va** **pas** **!** **Viens** **avec** **tata** **-** **Cana** **on** **va** **te** **remonter** **le** **moral** **!** »

Le garçon soupira, mais se résigna à la suivre. Il n'avait pas la volonté de se battre avec elle, et il devait bien admettre que passer le reste de la journée avec elle lui ferait probablement le plus grand bien. Au moins il ne broierait pas du noir tout seul chez lui en attendant qu'Happy rentre de ses cours.

Il ne s'étonna pas de finir dans un petit bar à l'aspect miteux, ni des habitués qui saluaient chaleureusement la jeune femme alors qu'elle tirait le garçon vers une table.

« **On** **prendra** **deux** **verres** **de** **ce** **que** **tu** **as** **de** **plus** **fort** **!** Cria la brune à l'intention du barman avant de se tourner vers le garçon. **Alors** **qu** **'** **est** **ce** **qui** **ne** **vas** **pas** **?**

 **-** **Rien** **.** »

Elle gloussa. Pas vraiment effrayé par la mine renfrognée du rose, elle en avait vu des pires avec Erza.

« **D** **'** **accord** **,** **d** **'** **accord** **!** **Alors** **faisons** **un** **jeu** **sans** **ce** **cas** **!** **Si** **je** **devine** **tu** **bois** **un** **verre** **cul** **sec** **,** **si** **je** **me** **trompe** **c** **'** **est** **moi** **!** »

Natsu haussa un sourcil. Elle n'était pas sérieuse si ?

Visiblement si. Elle commanda deux petits verres à shooter et une grosse bouteille, servant avec habitude avant de s'élancer dans ses suppositions.

Ce qui était curieux avec Cana, c'est qu'elle semblait plus maligne et réfléchis une fois saoule, et évidemment Natsu se mit à enchaîner les verres à mesure qu'elle tapait dans le mile malgré l'heure peu avancer de la journée. Après tout il avait toujours été joueur, et puis il n'avait qu'une parole.

Même s'il s'était montré bougon au début, il devait bien admettre qu'il trouvait le jeu très amusant.

Cana était une fille bien, avec une décente incroyable, et un humour douteux, mais il l'adorait vraiment. Elle avait souvent les mots qu'il fallait et il devait avouer qu'il n'aurait aimé être nul par ailleurs qu'avec elle ici et maintenant.

Le problème c'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment capable de tenir debout, riant à gorge déployée et enchaînant les défis sans queue ni tête avec un petit groupe d'étudiant qui s'étaient mêlé au duo, alors qu'ils avaient semblait-il oublier les raisons qui les avait fait boire.

« **Attend** **,** **attend** **!** Coupa brusquement Cana en sifflant son verre d'une traite, **on** **et** **vendredi** **?!**

 **-** **bah** **oui** **!** Beugla un des adolescents complètement ivres, probablement trop jeune pour consommer de l'alcool.

\- **Naaaaaat** **' !** »

Elle se leva, s'appuyant sur la table pour s'empêcher de tomber au sol. Même ainsi elle se balançait légèrement, les paupières mis close. Il lui en fallait beaucoup pour se trouver dans cet état, mais il fallait bien admettre qu'elle avait un peu forcer pour décoincer le rose.

« **Raccompagne** **-moi** **!** ordonna-t-elle »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils mais se leva à son tour, non sans boire son verre d'un cul sec parfaitement maitrisé.

Il n'avait beau pas savoir où ils allaient, il était à peu près sûr de mettre deux fois plus de temps que nécessaire, probablement parce qu'ils zigzaguaient dangereusement dans la rue tout en conspirant sur une bonne blague à faire à Lisanna.

Cana s'arrêta brusquement devant un immeuble, appuyant sans la moindre pitié sur l'interrupteur. Elle s'amusa à créer un tempo en fredonnant une musique qui n'avait pas de sens.

« **C** **ana** **!** Hurla une voix aiguë, **arrête** **d** **'** **appuyer** **putain** **!**

 **-** **Ne** **soit** **pas** **fâché** **Erza** **!** Roucoula la brune toujours appuyé sur Natsu. **Ouvre** **moiiiiii** **!** »

Elle l'entendit siffler, malgré tout la porte s'ouvrit, manquant de justesse de faire tomber le duo.

Quelques éclats de rires et deux ratés plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'appartement. Erza leurs asséna un regard dur en se décalant pour les laisser entrer, visiblement peu encline à partager leur euphorie.

Natsu l'avait déjà vu quelque fois, assez pour savoir qu'elle était terrifiante et d'une nature plutôt impulsive, pour ne pas dire violente. Mais il l'aimait bien, sous ses airs revêches et angoissant elle était d'une douceur incroyable. Quand elle le voulait... évidemment.

« **Dans** **quel** **état** **tu** **l** **'** **as** **mis**. Soupira la rouge en jaugeant Natsu avec plus de douceur.

\- **Mais** **c** **'** **est** **pas** **ma** **faute** **!** Contra l'Alperone, **il** **s** **'** **est** **fait** **larguer** **!** »

Le visage d'Erza changea brusquement et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, son visage se retrouva écrasé contre l'opulente poitrine de la rouge. Un peu durement elle tapota ses cheveux, les larmes aux yeux, sous le rire moqueur de cana.

« **T** **u** **vas** **l** **'étouffer !**

 **-** **Cana** **!** Gronda-t-elle avant de reprendre d'une voix douce, **ne** **plaisante** **pas** **avec** **une** **peine** **de** **cœur** **.** »

Erza était vraiment un phénomène.

« **Allez** **venez** **!** **Vous** **avez** **de** **la** **chance** **le** **film** **n** **'** **a** **pas** **encore** **commencer** **.** Apprit la rouge en desserrant son étreinte d'un Natsu confus.

\- **Youpi** **!** S'écria cana en sautillant vers le salon, **de** **l** **'alcool !** »

Natsu, un peu déboussolé se laissa guider jusqu'au salon sans faire d'histoire, bien qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu de rester. Saluant un peu gauchement le petit groupe qui grignotait des biscuits sur le canapé il se laissa tomber sur un pouf en soufflant d'aise, c'est fou comme la pièce pouvait tourner.

Il écoutait les voix autour de lui sans comprendre de quoi ils parlaient, ni même à qui elles appartenaient, les yeux clos alors qu'il pouvait entendre le film débuter.

Est-ce qu'Happy était rentrée de l'école ?

« **...** **tsu** **?** »

Le garçon fronça légèrement les sourcils, se faisant violence pour ouvrir les yeux. Sa bouche était pâteuse et son crâne douloureux. Il réprima une grimace en ouvrant un œil, subissant la violence du soleil.

 _Soleil_ _?_

Un peu confus il se redressa, constatent avec surprise qu'il était dans le lit de son cadet, chez lui. Une odeur de viande grillé flottait dans la pièce, faisant gargouiller son estomac encore fragile. Péniblement il se leva, traînant son corps anormalement courbaturé vers la cuisine ou Happy mangeait tranquillement son assiette. Il releva son visage vers son ainé en souriant d'un air moqueur.

« **Salut** **grand** **frère** **!** **Bien** **dormis** **?**

 **-** **Heu** **...** **ouais** **.** Il se racla la gorge mal à l'aise en s'installant face à son frère, **tu** **manges** **quoi** **?**

 **\- des œufs brouillés et du lard,** **attend** **je** **te** **sers** **bouge** **pas**! »

Il gratifia son cadet d'un sourire reconnaissant, s'affaissant un peu plus sur son siège.

Il n'osait pas vraiment demander ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il n'en avait que de vague souvenir, mais la manière dont il avait atterri ici restait un grand mystère.

Il inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, alors que son cadet déposait une assiette devant lui.

« **Qui** **m** **'** **a** **ramené** **ici** **?** Questionna le rose en enfournant une bouchée de son plat pour paraître détacher malgré sa gêne plus qu'évidente. Il ne se mettait jamais dans ce genre d'état déplorable.

 **-** **C** **'** **est** **Lucy** **,** **avec** **un** **type** **un** **peu** **flippant** **!** Compta Happy en frissonnant à se souvenir, **Il** **t** **'** **a** **porté** **jusqu** **'** **au** **lit** **.** **T** **'** **étais** **dans** **un** **sale** **état.** »

Il ne releva pas le rire étouffé de son frère, bloqué sur ses mots. Lucy était là ? Lucy l'avait vu dans cet état ? _Oh mon dieu…_

Il se serait volontiers donner une gifle s'il n'avait pas aussi mal au crâne.

Et dire qu'il n'en gardait aucun souvenir alors qu'il rêvait de la voir, lui parler…

Un frisson lui glaça le sang, est ce qu'il avait dit quelque chose ? Oh mon dieu ! Il priait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il avait tendance à faire de très mauvais choix lorsqu'il était ivre mort.

« **T** **u** **as** **parlé avec** **Lucy** **?** Hasarda Natsu

\- **Ouaip** **,** **elle** **m** **'** **a** **appelé** **pour** **me** **dire** **que** **tu** **rentrerais** **tard** **et** **de** **ne** **pas** **m** **'** **inquiéter** **!** **Dit** **grand** **frère** **...** »

Natsu haussa un sourcils en voyant les joues de son frère se colorer légèrement de rose.

« **Pourquoi** **elle** **ne** **vient** **plus** **Lucy** **?** **C** **'** **est** **à** **cause** **de** **moi** **?** »

La culpabilité le frappa de plein fouet. Oh bien sûr que non, c'était sa faute à lui. _Juste lui_.

Il l'avait laisser partir sans rien faire, et si l'envie de la revoir le tiraillait, il n'avait pas osé prendre son courage à deux mains pour la confronter. De quoi avait-il peur ? Elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il lui plaisait et c'était indubitablement réciproque, pourtant il n'avait pas eu le courage de franchir le cap et renouer avec elle.

Leur relation le dépassait complètement.

« **Non** **.** Lâcha-t-il finalement. **Tu** **n** **'** **y** **es** **pour** **rien** **Happy** **.**

 **-** **alors** **on** **va** **la** **revoir** **?**

 **-** **j** **'** **espère** **.** »

Maintenant qu'il avait régler sa situation avec Jenny, il était libre de la revoir sans culpabilise non ?

Merde, il ne savait plus où il en était ! Il avait besoin d'en parler. Il avait besoin d'être conseillé, de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête.

« **Je** **vais** **y** **aller** **!** Apprit Happy en déposant son assiette dans l'évier.

\- **Tu** **sors** **?**

 **-** **Ouais** **,** **j** **'** **ai** **rendez** **-** **vous** **avec** **des** **amis** **de** **l** **'** **école** **,** **on** **va** **au** **cinéma** **!**

 **-** **D** **'** **accord** **.** **Ne** **rentre** **pas** **trop** **tard** **et** **fait** **attention** **.**

 **-** **Promit** **!** »

 **…**

« **Donc** **tu** **vas** **essayer** **de** **la** **revoir** **?** Questionna Loki en soufflant »

Natsu hocha la tête, continuant de courir tranquillement au coter de son ami. Même si Loki ne faisait plus de basket, il entrerait toujours son corps et avait une endurance plus que correct, bien qu'un peu molle en comparaison de la sienne. Après tout Natsu suivait un train de vie assez exigeant de par sa condition de basketteur et courrait régulièrement, bien qu'à un rythme plus soutenu.

Ils bifurquèrent dans une petite rue passante pour rejoindre la grande avenue, slalomant entre les passants. Ce n'était pas très pratique, mais Natsu avait vraiment besoin de se vider la tête.

« **M** **ec** **,** **si** **tu** **la** **veux** **tant** **que** **ça** **,** **pourquoi** **t** **'** **hésite** **?** »

Il jeta un coup d'œil au rouquin par-dessus son épaule, surpris par la question.

« **Elle** **m** **'** **a** **fait** **comprendre** **que** **je** **lui** **plaisais** **,** **mais** **je** **ne** **suis** **pas** **sûr** **de** **vouloir** **une** **relation** **.** **Enfin** **pas** **maintenant.** »

Après tout il sortait à peine d'une relation de trois ans. Loki grimaça mais garda son rythme, forçant le rose à le suivre pour aller sur une petite place plus tranquille où ils pourraient faire une pause. Ils courraient depuis presque une heure et demis et le rouquin commençait sérieusement à fatigué.

Il manqua de soupirer d'aise en s'immobilisant, commençant des exercices d'étirements.

« **Qu** **'** **est** **ce** **qui** **t** **'** **empêche** **de** **passer** **du** **bon** **temps** **avec** **elle** **?** »

Natsu grogna de mécontentement, tirant sur son bras pour le faire craquer alors qu'il jetait un regard noir à son compagnon.

« **J** **e** **ne** **veux** **pas** **de** **ça** **avec** **Lucy** **.** **Ce** **n** **'** **est** **pas** **un** **plan** **cul** **!**

 **-** **Ok** **ok** **!** Plaida le rouquin en secouant ses mains en signes de rédemption, **le** **prend** **pas** **mal** **!** **J** **'** **essaye** **de** **t** **'** **aider** **!**

 **-** **Ça** **ne** **m** **'** **aide** **pas** **du** **tout.** »

Loki ricana, il connaissait assez son ami pour savoir qu'il était loin d'être comme lui. Natsu n'était pas un mauvais garçon, et malgré sa célébrité il n'en profiter jamais, les seules fois où il passait à l'acte charnel c'était exclusivement avec sa compagne. Loki l'avait souvent titillé avez ça, mais Natsu était comme ça. Il n'était pas le genre de type à sauter une fille dans les toilettes d'un club.

« **Alors** **quoi** **?** **Tu** **as** **peur** **de** **sortir** **avec** **elle** **?** »

Natsu s'immobilisa. Ce n'était pas tout à fait juste, mais il y avait dû bon dans cette remarque.

Le temps qu'il avait passé avec la blonde était incomparable avec toute ses autres relations, c'était presque naturel et ça l'angoissait.

Et puis Natsu aimait l'étrangeté de leur relation. Il se plaisait à penser que les choses n'arrivaient pas pour rien, et il avait l'étrange sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus avec Lucy. Il avait pas mal cogité sur leur tatouage, et il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, de mystique. Comment deux personnes qui ne connaissaient pas pouvait avoir des tatouages qui semblait définir l'autre ? Après tout s'était tout simplement incroyable de porter une lune avec les constellations préférer de Lucy à son poignet non ? surtout qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de penchant pour l'astrologie, et se L calligraphique...

Il soupira, passant une main sur son visage transpirant. Il avait tellement envie de la voir, il rêvait que les choses n'aient pas changer avec elle, que tout soit normal et qu'il y ait sur son téléphone les petits messages de Lucy, comme d'habitude. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.  
Elle lui manquait plus que de raison. Il devait la voir, tant pis s'il passait pour un crétin, tant pis s'il si prenait mal, cette situation ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps ! Elle devait accepter de renouer avec lui !

« **T** **u** **devrais** **aller** **la** **voir** **et** **adviendra** **que** **pourra** **.** **Si** **tu** **lui** **plais** **,** **même** **si** **tu** **mets** **des** **limites** **,** **elle** **se** **laissera** **convaincre** **!** **Crois** **-en** **mon** **expérience** **!** **Les** **femmes** **sont** **indécises** **elles** **ne** **savent** **pas** **ce** **qu** **'** **elles** **veulent** **! je suis sûr qu'elle n'attend qu'une chose que tu viennes la voir !** »

Il gratifia son ami d'un sourire enjôleur qui le fit glousser. La vie sexuelle de Loki était aux yeux de Natsu un véritable mystère, comment se débile pouvaient avoir autant de femme à son tableau de chasse ?

« **Et** **puis** **qu** **'** **est** **-** **ce** **que** **tu** **risques** **?** Clôtura le rouquin en s'étirant de tout son long. **Au** **pire** **ça** **ne** **sera** **pas** **plus** **catastrophique** **que** **maintenant** **non** **?**

 **-** **Tu** **as** **raison** **!**

 **-** **Évidemment** **!**

 **-** **Je** **vais** **aller** **la** **voir** **.** »

Loki opina d'un air entendu avant de blêmir, presque offensé par la réflexion de son compagnon.

« **Q** **uoi** **?** **Non** **!** **Tu** **pu** **la** **transpiration** **à** **dix** **kilomètres** **!** **Et** **tu** **ressembles** **à** **un** **tueur** **en** **série** **dans** **ton** **jogging** **dégelasse** **!** **Oublis** **tout** **de** **suite** **cette** **idée** **!** »

Natsu secoua la tête pour se donner du courage et donna un coup dans l'épaule du rouquin le faisant légèrement tanguer en signe de remerciement.

« **Merci** **Lok** **' !**

 **-** **Mec** **t** **'** **a** **rien** **compris** **!** Siffla le rouquin en grimaçant. »

Mais c'était trop tard, Natsu sautillait sur place, plaçant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles alors qu'il courait déjà dans les rues bondées sous le regard désabusé du roux.

 **…**

Sting lui avait gentiment apprit, après qu'il soit passé à leur appartement, qu'elle travaillait jusqu'à dix-huit heures aujourd'hui, c'est pourquoi, encore poisseux de sa course, sa capuche enfoncée sur son crâne pour ne pas être reconnu, il attendait qu'elle finisse.

Il avait facilement reconnu sa petite citadine, et même si ça faisait extrêmement cliché il s'était adossé dessus pour être sûr de ne pas la rater. Le rythme lent et calme d'un morceau de jazz coulait dans ses oreilles, aidant les battements encore irréguliers de son cœur à s'apaiser.

Il ne dut attendre qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour la voir sortir de l'immeuble, ses cheveux noués en un chignon haut strict laissant sa nuque mise à nue. Un sentiment de chaleur implosa en lui quand elle tourna son regard fatigué vers lui, avant que la surprise ne se peigne sur ses traits fins.

Il avait l'impression de la voir pour la toute première fois, et il adorait la sensation de bien-être se rependre dans son corps comme un tranquillisant, simplement parce qu'elle avait posé ses yeux sur lui.

« **Natsu** **?** Appela-t-elle enfin, sortant de sa transe alors qu'elle était à deux pas de lui. »

Il ne l'avait même pas vu approcher. Il se fit violence pour ne pas l'envelopper dans ses bras, la serrant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fonde en lui. Bon dieu, comment avait-il tenu aussi longtemps sens seulement la voir ?

« **Salut** **Lucy** **.** »

Un picotement agréable se bloqua dans ses reins quand il la vit mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Elle était terriblement sexy comme ça, en avait-elle conscience ? Il espérait que non.

« **Que** **...** **qu** **'** **est** **-** **ce** **que** **tu** **fais** **là** **?** Balbutia-t-elle

\- **Je** **suis** **venu** **te** **voir** **.** »

Il n'était pas bon menteur, il ne l'avait jamais été, et même si l'envie de faire durer le suspense l'amusait assez, il était bien trop heureux de la revoir pour arriver à se contrôler.

« **Je** **m** **'** **en** **doute**. Sourit-elle doucement, reprenant un peu d'assurance.

\- **Tu** **me** **manque** **Lucy**. Continua-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas pour la surplomber. **Je** **n** **'** **ai** **plus** **envie** **de** **faire** **comme** **si** **tout** **aller** **bien** **alors** **que** **ce** **n** **'** **est** **pas** **le** **cas** **.** **J** **'** **ai** **envie** **de** **passer** **du** **temps** **avec** **toi** **comme** **avant** **.** »

Il remarqua ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement de surprise, alors que sa belle bouche s'était légèrement entre ouverte. Elle était à croquer et l'envie de la goûter se fit si violente qu'il dut se concentrer pour ne pas vaciller sous son désir. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas désiré une femme à ce point ?

Il lui semblait que sa peau l'appelait pour qu'il la goute, qu'il la touche pour s'assurer de sa douceur, que ses lèvres l'imploraient qu'il la face gémir. Tout devient flou au tour de lui, ne laissant que le besoin de la faire sienne le saisir comme si seule cet instant comptait.

Il se sentit vaciller légèrement au souvenir de ses derniers rêves très peu orthodoxe. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il lui revenait maintenant comme une puissante gifler, faisant vibrer ses reins. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour tenter de se calmer, faisant ressurgir de sa mémoire malgré lui le corps de Lucy nue sous la douche. Bordel ! Si sa continuait comme ça, elle allait vite le prendre pour un pervers ! Il pouvait sentir son sexe se durcir doucement sous le tissu de son jogging. Ce n'était pas bon du tout ça !

La voix de Lucy l'éveilla, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, le fixant avec intensité, comme attendant une réaction de sa part. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges, sûrement à cause des derniers mots qu'ils avaient échangés, ou plutôt qu'elle lui avait jeter au visage, le laissant comme un con en pleine rue alors qu'elle disparaissait dans l'immeuble. Elle devait probablement se sentir gêné, après tout ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis.

« **Tu** **veux** **manger** **avec** **moi** **ce** **soir** **?** Demanda-t-elle finalement. »

Il sentit ses poumons se gonfler d'air, inconscient du fait qu'il avait retenu sa respiration tout au long de leur échange. Un large sourire fendit son visage. Bien sûr qu'il voulait manger avec elle ! Tout, du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« **Avec** **plaisir** **!** »

Elle lui sourit doucement, lui faisant signe d'entrer dans la voiture.

L'atmosphère était encore un peu tendue entre eux, mais Natsu ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était avec elle c'est tout ce qui comptait.

« **Où** **veux** **-** **tu** **manger** **?** Questionna la blonde en s'immobilisant devant un feu.

\- **Chez** **moi** **?** »

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas Sting, mais il avait vraiment envie de passer un peu de temps seul à seul avec elle et chez lui au moins il n'y avait personne, quand Happy sortait avec ses amis il rentrait souvent tard dans la soirée. Pas de Sting, pas de petit frère qui lui volait la vedette, pas de paparazzi, juste lui et elle. Juste eux deux.  
Et puis chez lui il pourrait en profiter pour prendre une douche, et il crevait d'envie de pouvoir enfin se laver.

Il remarqua le trouble de la blonde, ses joues rougies, son regard légèrement fuyant et s'en délecta un instant. Elle était tellement amusante.

« **Happy** **sera** **content** **de** **te** **voir** , apaisa-t-il tout en sachant qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle le voit se soir. **Il** **n** **'** **arrête** **pas** **de** **te** **demander** **surtout** **depuis** **que** **...** »

Il s'arrêta, conscient qu'il partait sur une pente glissante pour lui. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là, et la perspective qu'elle en sache bien plus que lui sur le sujet le mettait mal à l'aise.

Évidemment la jeune femme sauta sur l'opportunité pour se détendre un peu.

« **O** **h** **tu** **veux** **dire** **quand** **tu** **étais** **complètement** **saoul** **et** **que** **j** **'** **ai** **dû** **te** **ramener** **chez** **toi** **?**

 **-** **Heu** **...** **ouais** **.** »

Elle gloussa légèrement, tournant à un carrefour pour déboucher devant chez Natsu.

« **J** **'** **ai** **rien** **fait** **d** **'** **idiot** **,** **rassure** **moi** **?** Questionna t'il en tendant de paraître détendu. »

Elle gara la voiture pour lui adresser un petit sourire goguenard. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça !

« **O** **n** **y** **vas** **?**

 **-** **Lucy** **!** S'écria le rose en la suivant à l'extérieur de la voiture, **me** **laisse** **pas** **comme** **ça** **!** »

Son rire résonna plus fort, faisant sourire malgré lui le rose, c'est fou comme son rire lui avait manqué. Préférant profiter de la bonne humeur naissante, il enfonça ses clefs pour déverrouiller la porte, faisant fi du sourire moqueur de Lucy. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre !

Lucy était déjà venu quelques fois chez lui, alors elle connaissait plutôt bien le petit appartement, d'ailleurs elle rejoignait déjà la cuisine pour se servir à boire, ouvrant les placards avec une certaine habitude.

« **J** **e** **vais** **me** **doucher** **!** **Sert** **toi** **ce** **que** **tu** **veux** **!**

 **-** **Tu** **veux** **que** **je** **commence** **à** **préparer** **à** **manger** **?** »

Mais il était déjà dans la petite salle de bain, frottant avec vigueur sa peau sale, dieu que la chaleur de l'eau pouvait lui faire du bien !

Il sentit ses muscles se détendre doucement, le faisant presque ronronner de plaisir.

Il se sentait apaisé, maintenant qu'il avait plus ou moins renouer avec Lucy, même s'ils n'avaient abordé aucun sujet sensible. Mais peu importe ils étaient ensemble, pour l'instant sa lui suffisait.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se préparer, se contentant d'un survêtement ample. Il retrouva la blonde affairée dans la cuisine à couper des légumes en fredonnant une musique qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« **Quoi** **?** Lâcha-t-elle brusquement en le dévisageant curieusement »

Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il souriait comme un crétin à la regarder là, dans l'embrassure de la porte, depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant.

« **Rien.** »

Il était juste heureux.

« **Je** **ne** **connaissais** **pas** **tes** **talents** **de** **chanteuse** **.** Lâcha-t-il dans un sourire goguenard en s'approchant d'elle. »

Son visage s'embrassa instantanément alors qu'elle bafouillait quelques insultes en se concentrant sur la découpe des légumes.

Il profita de sa mine base pour la détailler. Elle était tellement belle, pas d'une beauté travaillée comme celle de Jenny, une beauté naturelle, timide. De ses courbes douces, de l'éclat de ses cheveux ou des quelques taches de rousseurs qui venaient moucheter discrètement son nez. Il doutait d'ailleurs qu'elle prenait conscience de son plein potentiel.

Il sauta sur un des tabourets libres, agrippant un gros morceau de tofu fumé pour commencer à le couper en petit dé.

« **J'** **ai** **repensé** **à** **ce** **que** **tu** **disais** **pour** **mon** **tatouage** **.** Lâcha-t-il tranquillement.

 **-** **Ah** **oui** **?** »

Elle avait relevé la tête, les joues encore légèrement roses de gêne. Pourtant il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait totalement capter son attention.

« **Oui**. Il lui accorda un sourire léger. **Tu** **ne** **trouves** **pas** **ça** **incroyable** **?**

 **-** **Qu** **'** **est** **-** **ce** **que** **tu** **veux** **dire** **?** »

Ses sourcils blonds c'étaient froncé légèrement, alors qu'elle déposait ses ustensiles pour poser ses mains à plats sur le plan de travail.

« **J** **e** **veux** **dire** **qu** **'** **il** **y** **a** **quand** **même** **beaucoup** **de** **similitude** **entre** **nos** **tatouages** **tu** **ne** **trouves** **pas** **?**

 **-** **Quelque** **unes** **oui** **.** **Ou** **veux** **-** **tu** **en** **venir** **?** »

Il se pinça les lèvres. Elle allait le prendre pour un fou, c'était certain, mais il avait tellement besoin de lui en parler, une partie de lui était convaincu qu'elle comprendrait.

« **Et** **si** **ce** **n** **'** **était** **pas** **une** **coïncidence** **?** »

Elle se décomposa légèrement avant de glousser, faisant grogner le rose. Il se renfrogna sur son siège, les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait rien dit de drôle.

« **Quoi** **,** **tu** **es** **sérieux** **?** S'étonna la blonde en reprenant son calme. **Alors** **quoi** **,** **une** **force** **supérieur** **nous** **aurait** **poussé** **à** **nous** **tatouer** **ce** **que** **l** **'** **autre** **aime alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas** **?** **Natsu** **soit** **rationnel** **,** **même** **si** **j** **'** **apprécie** **énormément** **ce** **genre** **d** **'** **histoires** **,** **c** **'** **est** **la** **vraie vie** **.**

 **-** **Justement** **!** Gronda la rose piquer au vif. **Je** **ne** **vois** **pas** **pourquoi** **ça** **ne** **pourrais** **pas** **être** **vrais** **!** **Tout** **ne** **s** **'** **explique** **pas** **par** **des** **graphiques et des faits scientifiques** **!** »

Lucy blêmis légèrement, comprenant qu'elle venait de blesser son compagnon, pour des retrouvailles c'étaient plutôt mal embarqué. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'elle reprenait d'une vois plus douce.

« **E** **xcuse** **-** **moi** **.** **C** **'** **est** **juste** **que** **je** **suis** **quelqu** **'** **un** **de** **terre** **à** **terre** **j** **'** **ai** **du** **mal** **à** **imaginer** **que** **ce** **genre** **de** **chose** **puisse** **exister** **,** **tu** **comprends** **?**

 **-** **Bien** **sur** **!** Souffla-t-il bruyamment **,** **c** **'** **est** **juste** **que** **j** **'** **y** **réfléchis** **encore** **et** **encore** **et** **je** **n** **'** **arrive** **pas** **à** **me** **l** **'** **expliquer** **Lucy** **.**

 **-** **À** **t** **'** **expliquer** **quoi** **?** Continua-t-elle tout bas. »

Il lui jeta un regard paniqué, il n'aurait jamais dû commencer par ce débat, surtout après leur séparation, elle allait prendre ses jambes à son cou et cette fois pour de bon !

Sa mâchoire se crispa, mais il ne flancha pas, il plongea son regard dans le siens avec tellement d'intensité qu'il la vit frissonner.

« **Toi** **.** »

Si la situation ne lui mettait pas tant la chair à vif, il aurait sûrement rit de la voir la bouche ballante, les yeux grands ouvert alors qu'elle rougissait a vu d'œil.

« **Moi** **?** Bafouilla-t-elle. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en inspirant un long comment pour se calmer.

« **J** **e** **sais** **que** **ça** **va** **te** **paraître** **dingue** **,** **mais** **quand** **je** **t** **'** **ai** **vu** **au** **match** **c** **'** **est** **comme** **si** , il se pinça les lèvres, elle allait le prendre pour un taré. **Comme** **si** **j** **'** **étais** **de nouveaux** **pleins** **.** **Moi** **-** **même** **.** **J** **'** **ai** **l** **'** **impression** **d** **'** **avoir** **passé** **ma** **vie** **à** **chercher** **quelque** **chose** **,** **et** **quand** **je** **t** **'** **ai** **vu** **,** **j** **'** **ai** **su** **que** **c** **'** **était** **toi** **.** **C** **'** **était** **comme** **une** **évidence** **,** **comme** **si** **j** **'** **étais** **exactement** **à** **ma** **place** **.** »

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour calmer son cœur qui cogner dans sa poitrine avec violence. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait continuer sur sa lancée ou s'arrêter là, mais il avait l'impression de se libérer d'un poids.

« **E** **t** **puis** **les** **tatouages** **qui** **viennent** **compléter** **le** **tout**. Ajouta t'il. **Comme** **si** **je** **t** **'** **avais** **incrusté** **dans** **la** **peau** **,** **pour** **me** **rappeler** **de** **toi** **.** **Pour** **te** **retrouver** **.** **Lucy** **je** **ne** **comprends** **pas** **,** **j** **'** **ai** **retourné** **le** **problème** **encore** **et** **encore** **mais** **...**

 **-** **je** **comprends. »**

Elle lui décrocha un sourire doux, sans aucune forme de moquerie.  
 _Elle comprenait ?_  
Il sentit un poids s'ôter de ses épaules, elle ne le prenait pas pour un fou c'était déjà ça.

« **Aloooors** , demanda-t-elle en reprenant la découpe des légumes, **que faisons-nous après ?** »

Il sentit une chaleur l'envelopper, satisfait de voir que les choses retrouver leur place, qu'elle n'était pas prête à l'abandonner encore une fois. C'était étrange, ils n'avaient pas vraiment abordé le sujet de leur séparation, pourtant les choses semblaient retrouver leur place, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé, sans le moindre malaise.

« **Je pense que je pourrais te gagner à une partie de mario-cart**. Proposa vaniteusement le rose.  
\- **Oh tu crois ça ?** »

Elle lui jeta un regard espiègle, jetant sans ménagement les légumes dans la casserole, alors qu'elle essuyait ses mains sur un torchon.

 **« Dans ce cas tu ne verras pas de problème à pimenter le jeu ?** »

Les lèvres de Natsu s'étirèrent outrageusement, alors qu'un long courant électrique traversait son corps. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué.

. **..**

 **Hey** **!**

 **Désolée** **pour** **l** **'** **attente** **interminable** **,** **j** **'** **espère** **que** **ce** **chapitre** **vous** **aura** **plus** **!** **il** **est** **possible** **qu** **'** **il** **y** **ait** **quelques** **petits changements** **étant** **donné** **qu** **'** **il** **s** **'** **agit** **de** **la** **version** **non** **corrigée** **.**

 **Voilà** **voilà** **!** **on** **se** **retrouve** **bientôt** **pour** **le** **dernier** **bonus** **!**  
 **Je** **vous** **embrasse** **.**

 **A** **.**

 **...**


End file.
